Littles In Love
by galindapopular
Summary: Part III of Littles: As junior year hits for the Ducks, the littles and co have their own set of problems. Will everything be able to hold together with an uncertain future on the horizon?
1. The Way Things Have To Be

**Summary: As junior hits for the Ducks, the littles and co have their own set of problems. The Rileys are in a state of family crisis, now that Rick's marriage to Cassie has caused a rift between him and his father. Julie and Jimmy find it harder and harder to ignore how feelings from the past might effect their future. Kelly sees that she might want more than she thought she's always wanted, and can Scooter deal with a change in her? Tammy and Tommy deal with making a place for themselves in an imminent new family and new world. And that's just the tip of the ice berg!**

**Author's Note: Well, here it is Part III, thanks to everyone who's kept reading. I appreciate it!**

* * *

**Little Rileys Part III: Littles In Love**

**Chapter 1: The Way Things Have to Be**

Julie Gaffney sat on the steps in front of her dorm and sighed her chin resting on her hand. She was staring at the green in front of her. Where was he?

"Hey," Jimmy Riley came striding up, his dark hair cut short for the first time since she'd known him, and his perfect, soccer star body, longer, leaner and more amazing than she'd remembered it from a month before.

"Hi," She smiled and kissed him, her hands resting on his neck. "It's so short!"

"The new coach is a total Nazi about appearance," He rolled his eyes. He handed her the cup, "Venti Mocha with whole milk and whipped cream." She smiled took off the cap and inhaled the sweet smell of espresso and milk.

"Mm," She said. "That's the good stuff."

"You are such a freak." He laughed. She smiled and they started walking, "So," He said, "How was home?"

"Good," She nodded, "Mikey talks now."

"Wow," He said, "Impressive."

"Yeah, well, my dad says it's talking but it really sounds mostly like random noises and the occasional recognition of a person with a two syllable noise that resembles their name," She said, "You know, Mama, Dada, I'm Juju," She pointed to herself, he laughed, "And Steste." They both quieted.

"How is he?" Jimmy said.

"He got back together with his old girlfriend," She said, "We didn't talk much, to be honest." Jimmy nodded. "What about you, how are things here?"

"I'm not living on campus," He shrugged. She looked at him. "Since my dad and Rick aren't talking he's decided it's time for us to bond. Considering he never bonded with me in the fourteen years I did live there," He shook his head, "I don't see how two more will make a difference."

"So they're still not talking?" Julie said. Jimmy shook his head.

"Nope," He sighed, "And I totally don't blame Rick. I mean, he didn't come to his wedding, he's cut him off, if it weren't for hockey, he'd had to have quit U of M."

"How about Cassie's parents?" She asked, "How are they about it?"

"OK," He shrugged, "Honestly? The Turners really don't care about much but appearances, and Cassie's not pregnant and married to a Riley, so they're fine." Julie nodded and then laughed. "What?"

"Your hair," She laughed and rubbed her hand over his head.

"Come here," He laughed and kissed her, "Me not dorming kinda screws up our plans for tonight huh?" She nodded. "Well, do you want to come to dinner?"

"With your Dad?" She said. "He hates me."

"Yeah, but Ana and Tammy and Tommy are coming too," He said, "They all like you. And I mean, I put up with you so."

"Sure," She said, "I mean, I have to meet with Ms. Santos after practice, but that shouldn't take long."

"Isn't it a little early for that?" He asked, "By like a year?"

"For most people," She nodded, "But if I want a scholarship to an Ivy League school," She sighed.

"I thought Jaime was taking care of college," He said.

"She said she would," Julie said, "But I feel weird about it."

"Julia, Julia, Julia," He sighed, "When will you learn? That is what parents are for! Diffusing their guilt to our gain." She laughed. "Come on, we have homeroom and then sneaking out of chapel to make out in my Mustang."

"When did my nice little boyfriend get so bad?" She laughed putting her arms around his neck.

"I think it's the hair," He winked and kissed her pulling her close.

* * *

"Hey you!" Luis stopped running to the gate seeing Olivia standing on the other side. He walked around to her side. She pulled at his tie and kissed him as he came in close. "I'm digging your uniform." He smiled.

"Mm, yours isn't so bad either," She said.

"What are you doing over here?" He asked, "I mean, we had our plan for this weekend."

"I couldn't wait that long," She kissed him again. "Besides it's only a fifteen minute bus ride." He kissed her. "OK, I have to go, but I'll see you this weekend."

"OK," He laughed as she walked away. "Olivia," He shouted and she turned around, her silky black hair moving with her. "I'll tell Maria you said hi."

"Please, we've already talked twice today," She rolled her eyes and walked onto the bus.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Riley," Rick smiled as Cassie rolled over and smiled at him.

"Good morning," She whispered and he kissed her. It had been a few months and they were still very clearly in the honeymoon stage of their marriage. He kissed her over and over again positioning himself on top of her, "Oh Rick," She whimpered. One of their strange new married life rituals was that they began and ended everyday with intense and unbelievable lovemaking.

"Cassie," He whispered into her neck. "I love you, baby." She whimpered at the comfortable and incredibly pleasurable feeling of Rick finding his way inside of her. She cradled his face in her hands and they kissed lightly and both moaned. Since their wedding Rick had put so much feeling into their lovemaking that sometimes Cassie felt like she was going to explode.

"Oh, God," She groaned, "Oh I can't stand it."

"You don't like it?" He whispered in her ear, still moving gently in her.

"No, it feels so good," She moaned, "Too good." Rick didn't know what it was, but since they'd gotten married he'd really started making love to Cassie. She was his wife now; there was a sacredness to that. He didn't want to violate it by hurting her, or being rough with her. She was like some kind of goddess and sex was his way of worshipping her. She moaned deeply, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

Kelly Riley stumbled and dropped her books into a puddle, the muddy water splashing all over her new cashmere sweater.

"This just figures," She mumbled picking everything up, "God," She groaned, her Macro Economics text book was soaked through.

"Careful," A guy said stooping and helped her get some of the stuff. "Hi," He smiled.

"Um, hi," She said. "I'm sorry, I don't,"

"It's Liam," He said, "We're in Intro to Marketing together, you're the girl who writes down every word the professors saying.

"Also known as Kelly," She said.

"Are you having a tough day?" He asked.

"I'm having a tough month," She sighed. He nodded.

"Want to get coffee and spill to a stranger about it?" He asked with a wink of his clear green eyes.

"I have a boyfriend," She said almost automatically.

"Wow," Liam nodded, "That was a little presumptive of you. Maybe I have a girlfriend and I was just being friendly." She looked at him. "I don't, but it's a possibility."

"I really can't," She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I really have to go."

"Come on," He said, "I promise, totally just friends, study buddy style. We're freshman, we need to make friends."

"Maybe some other time," She said, "I really have to get home, my boyfriend,"

"Sure," He said. "See you in class."

"Yeah," She nodded, "Whatever." She slinked away. Yale was not at all what she expected. She'd always been smart, but she sat in class now and could barely understand her professors. Things with Scooter were fine, but they'd been better and her father and Rick weren't talking, and this whole her father marrying Ana Duncan business was not helping the situation.

* * *

"Brad!" Elena walked up to him. He slammed his locker door and walked away, "Brad, please, talk to me!"

"There's nothing to say Lena," He shook his head. She grabbed his arm, and he shook her off. "Don't."

"You said everything was OK," She sighed, "When I left Rhode Island, you said that we were fine."

"Yeah, then you didn't call me for a month," He shrugged.

"I couldn't," She sighed, "I was."

"You were with Jimmy," He nodded, "I know. Tommy told me." She looked down. "I can't compete anymore, and I can't just be your friend anymore either, so I'm out." She nodded, and he walked away. She turned around and held her breath as she walked, looking at the ground. She felt the room start to spin.

"Lena," She froze feeling a pair of hands steady her. She looked up.

"Dean," She whispered. "Hi."

"You OK there?" He laughed. She nodded. "How was your summer?"

"Wait," She shook her head, "You don't get to do this."

"Elena," He sighed. "I was really hoping that we could put last year behind us, and be friends."

"Be friends?" She swallowed, "You broke my heart! I pushed my best friend away because of it. We can't be friends Dean. I hope you and Tanya work out."

"How did you," He started.

"I spent a lot of time with the Rileys and the Duncans this summer Dean," She shrugged. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" She turned around and walked away, "Have a good year Portman." She said in an icy tone that made him shudder and reminded him a little too much of Janet Lane.

"It's gonna be a long year," He sighed and moved towards homeroom.

* * *

**Review Please!!  
**


	2. A Seed Planted Will Grow

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys. No worries, Allie will be back, although probably not with Luis. She's still Cassie's best friend though, so she'll be around.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Seed Planted Will Grow**

Jimmy sat in the middle of the field doing sit ups along side his team mates. He was beginning to understand the things Julie and the other Ducks had said about Orion freshman year. He'd been coddled, but he was enjoying the work. A whistle blew.

"That's it gentleman," The new coach, Phillips, called out. "Shower off, we have a game tomorrow," Jimmy headed out, "Riley." He stopped, "Get over here."

"Yes sir," Jimmy said walking over.

"You've got talent Riley," Phillips nodded.

"Yes sir," Jimmy smiled.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Jimmy stared at him seriously, "You're dad's Tom Riley?"

"Yes sir," Jimmy sighed.

"Don't you like ice?" Phillips smirked, waiting to see what the kid's answer was.

"Like ice fine sir," Jimmy shrugged, "Just like grass better."

"How's your old man feel about you being out here?"

"He didn't have much choice really," Jimmy said, "Freshman year they brought in the Ducks, they had two goalies."

"How'd you feel about being captain of this team?" Phillips looked at him.

"I'm a junior sir," Jimmy said, "Carson and Fitzsimmons, I mean, these guys have been together since they were like nine, three years longer than I've been playing, they've been working since they were freshman, they've got seniority."

"The guys don't listen to Carson and Fitzsimmons," Phillips shook his head, "They listen to you though, I saw at camp." Jimmy nodded. He knew it was true, but he'd figured he'd be like a shadow captain this year and get the actual spot when he was a senior. "Think it over if you need to."

"I just want what's fair Coach," Jimmy whispered a little overwhelmed.

"I'm doing what's fair," Phillips said. "If you think that Grant Fitzsimmons will make a better captain than you, or that Bill Carson can get these guys to work just say so."

"Thank you, sir," Jimmy said.

"Are you accepting?" Phillips said.

"Yes sir," Jimmy nodded. "I am."

"Good boy," He said, "Go get cleaned up. There's some cute blonde who's been standing in the bleachers for about a half hour. Couldn't take her eyes off you." Jimmy nodded and looked up hoping to see Julie, but he wasn't disappointed when it wasn't. He jogged over. "You haven't watched me practice in quite a while."

"So I'm not welcome anymore?" Ellie laughed. He hugged her. "I just needed to see you."

"What happened?" He looked at her.

"I just can't," She sighed, "I mean, nothing really. Not with Dean," She sighed, "But Brad. He hates me Jimmy."

"It's OK," He whispered. "It's going to be OK." She nodded. "He'll get over it Ellie. Who could stay mad at you?" She laughed.

"Hey," Julie walked up and swallowed, trying not to let out how much it made her stomach churn to see them with their arms around each other.

"Hey," Jimmy laughed and kissed her.

"Why are you still post practice sweaty?" She said, "I like it, it's just,"

"I have some good news," He said, "For my girls. I got captain."

"Oh my God!" Julie and Ellie said. Julie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Ellie winced only slightly. Julie was his girlfriend. Julie got to do that.

"But you're a junior," Ellie said, somewhat taken aback by this disruption of the carefully calibrated social order of their world. "What about Bill and Grant?"

"Coach Phillips thinks I'm better for it," Jimmy said. Ellie nodded. "I'm going to go shower. Meet me by the car?"

"Sure," Julie nodded and kissed him.

"Bye Elle," He waved.

"So you guys hung out this summer?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," Ellie nodded, "I mean, just when I got home. I was over there a lot, with Tommy."

"Sure," Julie said. "Well see you." She walked away and held her breath.

* * *

"Hey," Taylor said, walking up behind Steve and kissing him.

"Mm, hey," He smiled.

"What are you doing today?" She said.

"Babysitting," He winced. She sighed. "Tay, come on."

"No," She shook her head. "You promised me it would be different this time."

"It is," He took her hands, "I want to be with you, but I can't bail on Cal. He's done a lot for me. And you like hanging with Mikey, you should come with me."

"Stevie," She said, "We haven't even, you know, since we got back together." She rested her hands on his chest. He kissed her.

"There will be plenty of you know," He whispered. "I promise."

* * *

"I miss you," Charlie said leaning against the wall on the lounge phone.

"I miss you too," Linda sighed lying on her bed. "Charlie," She whispered.

"Yeah," He whispered just as softly.

"I should have gone to U of M." She sighed.

"No, you shouldn't have," He laughed. "You really wanted to go to Berkeley."

"I hate that you're a thousand miles away," She said, "I hate it."

"I hate it too," He said, "It sucks here without you."

"Don't you go getting all Kelly Riley on me!" She said, "You've got a state championship to defend." He laughed. "How was practice?"

"Good," He said, "We've been together for almost six years now, we've got it down."

"Mm," She nodded.

"Linda," He said. "I have to get going, Portman's glaring at me."

"OK," She said, "Call me later?"

"Absolutely," He said. "I love you."

"I love you too," She sighed. "Bye Charlie." She hung up and fell back on her bed. "This sucks." She picked up the phone again and dialed.

"Hello," Kelly said, balancing a cordless phone on her shoulder as she chopped up some lettuce.

"Hey," Linda said, "It's me."

"Hey!" Kelly said dropping the knife and walking over to the couch. "How are you?"

"I'm transferring," Linda said.

"That's stupid," Kelly laughed, "You are not."

"Excuse me," Linda said, "I humored you when you were on the other side of the country from your boyfriend and you wouldn't get out of bed or eat solid food for a month. Humor me."

"It's different," Kelly said.

"How so?"

"Scooter is the love of my life," She explained. "Charlie's just your boyfriend."

"Charlie might be the love of my life." Linda said, "Just because I'm not freakish and don't know that yet."

"Whatever," Kelly sighed, "You can't transfer, because then you'll just be in the same place two years from now."

"God, you're right," Linda sighed. "I just miss him. First day of Eden Hall and everything,"

"Yeah, it's weird," Kelly whispered. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Linda said. "Say hi to Scooter for me."

"I will," Kelly said, "Bye."

"Bye," Linda hung up.

* * *

"Don't go to dinner," Elena said laying on Tommy's bed as he got dressed.

"Go home Lena," He sighed.

"I don't want to go home," She sighed, "My mom has started believing that her higher power is best contacted in mother daughter meditation sessions at sunrise and at sunset."

"That sounds awful," Tommy laughed. She nodded. "So tell her you want to move back to school. She'll understand."

"No," She shook her head, "I can't do that to her. I mean, things have been so good. I mean, my biggest problem should be her weird stay sober techniques."

"Hey Tommy, I was thinking," Brad walked in, "Oh hey."

"I should get home," Elena stood up, "See you tomorrow Tommy." She walked out.

"Dude," Tommy looked at Brad.

"What?" Brad said, "I don't wanna be around her, man, I can't be."

"Because you might, I don't know," Tommy shrugged, "Forgive her, be best friends again, fall in love, get married and make perfect little WASP babies?"

"Shut up," Brad said, "Go, learn to be a Riley."

"I'm not a Riley," Tommy said sharply. "I'm not going to be!"

* * *

"Hey Liv," Olivia turned around and backed into her locker.

"Hey Nick," She murmured.

"What's wrong baby?" He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Nick, don't," She said, "It's not happening."

"You said you needed the summer to think about it," He said. "Summer's over."

"And I thought about it," She sighed, "And I met someone, at home, who I have a lot in common with, and who I really like. So, it's not happening." She closed the locker door.

"Wait," He followed as she started to walk, "You met some guy in Miami, so we can't go out?"

"He's not just in Miami," She explained, "He goes to Eden Hall, and we went to Disney World with his little sister, and it was amazing."

"What we had together wasn't?" He asked.

"Nick," She touched his face sweetly, "What we had together was a few really hot nights in a motel room. Don't make it more than it was." He leaned down and kissed her. "Don't," She pushed him away.

"Parsons!" A senior shouted down the hallway, "Come on, we have practice."

"We'll talk more later," Nick said. "OK?"

"There's nothing to talk about," She said simply. "It's not happening. Get over it."

"Aw, Liv," He said sweetly, "You do want everyone to still think you're a virgin don't you? I mean, it really wouldn't look good, if everyone found out what happened between us."

"You wouldn't," She shook her head.

"Especially because weren't you still technically dating Billy Stanton," He grimaced. She stared at him, "I've ruined girls' reputation on way less to go on than what I have on you."

"You're bluffing," She turned around and walked away holding her head up.

* * *

**Keep the Reviews Coming you guys!  
**


	3. Who They Want To Be

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Who They Want To Be**

"Mm, Fulton," Tammy giggled as they kissed passionately.

"What totally sucks about you living on campus," He said, "Is that our alone time is going to be cut in half."

"Not if you kick Charlie and Portman out of your room," She laughed.

"Or you kick Connie and Julie out of yours," He smirked.

"You're getting my dress all wrinkled," She mumbled, holding onto his head. They kissed again, "I've got a big fancy dinner to get to."

"Yeah, your big fancy dinner," He teased, "With your big fancy new family."

"They're not my family yet," She said, "They won't be until June."

"Then why do you have to go out to dinner with them?" He looked at her.

"Because," She kissed him. It amazed her that they had some of their best conversations while they were making out. "My mom wants me to bond with them. She doesn't want me to treat Tom the way I treat Pauline."

"Are you going to?" He asked, the kissing abruptly stopping.

"God no," She sighed, "He didn't break up my family like she did. He just makes my mom happy. I don't see how, but he does."

"You make me happy," He whispered. He kissed her again.

"Could you two maybe dry hump someplace other than the hood of my car?" Jimmy said approaching them.

"Sorry Jim," Fulton said standing up, "She's hot though."

"Thanks baby," Tammy said with a bounce.

"I meant the car," Fulton pointed, "I mean, you're OK, but," She rolled her eyes and hit him in the stomach. "Find me later."

"OK," She laughed.

"Alright," Jimmy said as Fulton walked away, "How do you two do it?"

"Do what exactly?" Tammy said, pulling her compact out, and redoing her makeup.

"That," He said, "Make out the hood of my car, and still not be the couple that's all about sex."

"You and Julie are like that too," She said.

"Come on," He looked at her, "Julie and I are about a lot of things, sex is not one of them and you know it."

"Well you will be," She shrugged. "It's good you guys are waiting."

"Do you wish you had?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Not really," She shook her head, "But you don't want Julie to regret it and you guys get all weird do you?"

"Hi," Julie walked up, smoothing the fabric of the blue linen sundress she'd put on.

"Oh my God!" Tammy squealed. "You're finally a girl!" She hugged her.

"So that's good news for me," Jimmy laughed.

"Hey," Tommy said running up.

"Are you wearing your uniform tie?" Tammy sighed.

"Jimmy said I needed a tie," He shrugged, "It's the only one I have."

"God," Jimmy smiled, "I love my new family."

"Be nice," Julie said opening the door. He pulled her close. "Jimmy," She giggled.

"You do look really hot," He whispered. She groaned as he kissed her again. "Come over tonight."

"Jimmy," She sighed and kissed him gently. "I just don't think it's a good idea right now."

"Why not?" He said, "I love you so much baby, I want us to make love."

"And we will," She nodded, "But this summer totally kicked our ass as a couple, and I think we should let things get back to normal before we do that." He nodded and they got in the car.

* * *

"Hey," Cassie smiled as her husband (she loved just thinking the word) walked in the door. He kissed her. "Mm, hi."

"Hi," He said, "What do you say we get an early start on goodnight," He picked her up.

"Rick," She looked at him. He kissed her, "Did you get a job yet?"

"I am qualified for nothing," He shook his head. She looked at him and sighed. "Cass, we're fine."

"For now," She shrugged, "I think you should call him."

"No," Rick shook his head, "He made his choice Cassie." She put her hand against his face and he kissed her fingers.

"What about Jimmy?" She said. He sighed. "Baby, I love you, but you can't keep going like this. They're your family."

"You're my family now," He whispered and lay her down on the bed. "You're all I need."

"That's bullshit," She giggled, "But its sweet bullshit." They kissed softly, "I love you."

* * *

"Oh I love you," Allie squealed trying on a new pair of shoes. The woman who had just handed them to her smiled. Nothing made her happier than a dumb blonde on some kind of self induced shopping binge. And this Allie Sanders seemed to fit this criteria perfectly.

"We actually have an amazing dress that would go perfect with them," Allie looked at her.

"Oh," Allie sighed, "No, I can't spend more. I just needed the shoes for a pick me up."

"Anything wrong?" The saleswoman said.

"Oh, just a run of bad luck," She rolled her eyes, "I'll wear them out thank you." She handed over her credit card. You didn't tell total strangers that you were depressed because your best friend just married your ex boyfriend who you cheated on with your other ex boyfriend, who you also cheated on, and were still in love with.

* * *

"Mommy!" David called, Lisa trotted down the stairs, wearing her black dress. She'd recently been promoted to hostess. It was more money, less walking and better benefits. "Mommy, work?"

"Yeah baby," She said.

"I sit with Dad?" He perked up.

"No," She bent down and sighed, "Dad had to go to school."

"Dean?" He asked even more excited.

"Mm mm, honey," She said. He frowned. "Dean went back to Minnesota, we'll see him soon."

"Tanya?" David ran down the list of babysitters in his two year old head.

"Noo," She picked him up, "Patrick's going to come over and play with you." He scrunched his face. "Don't you like being with Patrick?"

"Dad doesn't." He said. Lisa sighed. It was true, Kevin was still concerned about Patrick being in David's life. The doorbell rang.

"Hey," Lisa said opening it.

"Hey," Patrick smiled, "How is he?"

"In there," Lisa said. "David," She walked over and kneeled down, "I love you baby, I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Mommy," David kissed her. "I love you too." Patrick looked at them. How had he walked away from this?

"Be good," She hugged him. "Thanks Pat." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

"So," Patrick sat down on the floor with David. "What do you wanna do kid?" David stared up at him.

"You look like me," David squeaked, "More than Mommy and Dean." Patrick sighed. He wanted to tell the kid the truth but Lisa had made it clear that it would just confuse him at this point. He was still here on a trial basis. He had to get used to it.

* * *

"Kelly?" Scooter said walking in and seeing her in the kitchen, "Are you cooking, baby?"

"Yeah," She said, "Just trying a few recipes, simple stuff." He nodded and moved her hair behind her shoulder and starting nibbling her neck. "Scooter," She giggled.

"It's very cute," He said, "That you want to cook for me Kel. Kinda turns me on."

"That's not why I'm doing it," She shook her head, "It's a useful skill."

"That you're never gonna need," He laughed, "I mean, we'll have a cook, and we'll go out and order in." He turned her around and kissed her, "You're never going to have to lift a finger. I never want to see you work Kelly."

"But I want to work," She said confused.

"Mm," He nodded, "The even planning thing right," He lowered her down onto the couch, "You know, except that." She frowned as he kissed across her chest. What did he expect her to be?

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming! 3  
**


	4. The First Time

**Author's Note: Please enjoy the chapter. And thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The First Time**

"Hey man," Kevin said walking in seeing Patrick sitting on his couch. "Um,"

"He went to bed about an hour ago," Patrick shrugged standing up.

"He went right to sleep?" Kevin asked. Patrick nodded. "Really?"

"I read to him," Patrick said, Kevin went to say something, "Yes, Norris I can read."

"I wasn't gonna say anything," Kevin laughed. "Pat, I do think it's great that you've been around."

"Look, Kevin," He said, "I did a stupid thing, leaving Lee like I did. And you're taking care of her, and I'm not gonna lie, it kills me, every time my kid calls you 'Dad,' and seeing you two together,"

"Look man," Kevin sighed, "I know. OK? I um, get that. I was supposed to get out of here."

"We all were," Patrick sighed. "He got in the way."

"Yeah," Kevin laughed. "He did. Someday we'll tell him Pat. But he's two. I'm married to his mom, and when he was learning who everyone in his life was."

"Yeah," Patrick said, "I get it. I'll see you around man. Tell Lisa,"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. "I will. Thanks." Patrick nodded and left. Kevin went up and opened the door to David's room gently and watched the little boy sleep.

"Mm," David said waking up and rubbing his eyes, "Dad?"

"Hey buddy," Kevin moved in and kneeled down next to his bed, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"s'OK," David looked at him, "I couldn't really sleep anyways."

"Yeah?" Kevin whispered, "Why not?"

"Patrick's not good at it," David said yawning. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's not home yet," Kevin ran his hands over his hair, "But if you go to sleep, she'll be back like that," He snapped his fingers and the little boy laughed. "Come on buddy, close your eyes." David followed instructions. "I love you David."

"Love you too Daddy," He mumbled. Kevin stayed by the bed until he fell asleep. He looked at his little chest rise and fall. David was his son, even if he now probably never would be technically.

* * *

"That's the last one," Josh said tossing a final empty box on a pile and landing next to Jaime on her couch and kissed her.

"Mm," She smiled, "So you live here now?"

"I live here now," He nodded. She looked down. "So, what's happening in there?" He tapped on her head.

"This is a serious relationship," She said. He nodded. "The last time I was in a serious relationship was Cal."

"Julie's dad?" He asked. She nodded again. "That's a long time ago."

"Yes it is," She sighed. "A little more than ten years." He kissed her pulling her on top of him. "Josh!" She giggled. The phone rang. "Mm, hold on."

"Let the machine get it," He nibbled on her ear. They kissed through.

"Jaim?" She sighed, hearing the voice, "Hey it's Cal. Has Julie called you? I haven't heard from her yet. It's her first day, so I'm just a little worried."

"Hold that thought," She kissed Josh lightly and stood up. "Hey Cal." She picked it up.

"You're there?" He said, "Why didn't you pick up?"

"We were moving Josh in." She explained. "I haven't heard from Julie yet. I'm sure she's just hanging out with Jimmy, or Tammy or something."

"Josh is moving in?" Cal said. "You didn't mention that."

"It's none of your business," She said. He sighed.

"It affects Julie," He reminded her, "It's my business."

"It's doesn't affect Julie that much," She shook her head, "You didn't consult me when you decided to marry Elyse, that affected her a lot more."

"Jaime," He said, "Did you talk to her about it?" She started to say something, "There's a difference by the way between telling her that your boyfriend is moving and talking to her about it."

"Cal, I assure you," Jaime sighed, "Julie is fine with it. She and Josh spent a lot of time together this summer, he took her to see USC."

"Jaime, I'm just saying be careful OK?" Cal insisted. "She's at kind of a critical place right now."

"Fine," Jaime said and hung up. She sat down.

"Everything OK?" Josh asked.

"Oh God," She sighed, "I'm just remembering why Cal and I got divorced is all." He laughed.

* * *

"Oh Guy," Connie whimpered as they lay on her bed, making out. "I love you," She said placing her hands behind his head and pulling him down to her. Things escalated quickly from there and they were half undressed before they even realized it. "Mm, Guy, stop." She whimpered as he kissed down her neck and chest.

"Baby, we're fine," He said softly and kissed her again.

"But you're hard," She whispered.

"I'm fine," He shook his head, "Ignore it." They kissed for a few more minutes.

"I can't," She shoved him off. He sighed. "I'm sorry." He groaned and looked at her.

"Cons," He said, "It just happens sometimes."

"It's been happening more," She looked at him. He shrugged.

"Yeah," He nodded, "It has, but what's your point?"

"So maybe, we should be doing more than we've been doing, to take care of you," She whispered and undid his fly.

"Connie," He shook his head, "I'm not going to ask you for that."

"You didn't," She said, "And we'd still be virgins, because it's not sex right?"

"Right," He nodded. "It's just not fair to you."

"I love you," She said, "And I want you to have everything you need." She gently pushed him down and kissed down his chest.

* * *

"Anyway, she said we can't be friends," Portman said on the phone.

"Of course you can't be," Tanya laughed, "I don't think you can be friends with girls Dean."

"We're friends," He smiled.

"We're not friends," She giggled. "You know that." He laughed.

"I miss you T," He sighed. "Already."

"I miss you too," She sighed. "What do you think we'd be doing if you were home?"

"Hmm," He laughed, "What time is it?"

"Around 8:30," She said.

"Lisa's at work," He smiled, "Kevin would just be back from class, so we wouldn't be with Dave anymore. We'd probably be at your place trying to get a quicky in before your mom got home," He laughed.

"Mm," She nodded, "Tell me about it." She curled her legs up into a ball and hugged them to her chest.

"I'd kiss you," He whispered, "What are wearing?"

"That sundress," She said, "The pink one, that Lisa brought back."

"Mm, ok," He closed his eyes. "So I'd slide that up, kiss your stomach." Tanya smiled. They'd agreed to do this, whenever either of them wanted it. "What would we be doing if you were home?" was the code. He had do all the talking in case her mom heard her. "Spread your legs, take off your underwear."

"Mm," She closed her eyes. "Keep talking Dean." She wanted him more than she could possible express, but it served her right for falling in love with him right before he left.

* * *

"I'm glad you changed your mind," Jimmy said as he and Julie lay on his bed. She smiled, it was nice to sit and kiss for a while, and to not be cramped on a tiny dorm bed.

"I'm glad I changed my mind too," She smiled. They kissed gently. "I love you."

"Do you know when I first realized I needed you in my life?" He asked.

"When?" She whispered. He kissed her, "When you saw me puking my guts out on the girls dorm bathroom floor?"

"No," He laughed, "It was at opening assembly, freshman year."

"Had we even met yet?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Yeah," He laughed, "I bumped into you, made a bad joke." She nodded, "I can't believe you don't remember when we met."

"I remember," She said, "I just forgot the order for a second."

"Uh huh," He kissed her. "Anyway, Rick was talking to you," She snorted, "And of course in all my fourteen year old naïveté, I thought he was hitting on you and I was so jealous." She laughed.

"Well I can't resist you Riley boys," She smiled and kissed him. "Jimmy," She whispered. He kissed her chest and slid the straps of her dress. "Jimmy," She sighed as he lowered her down. "Jimmy, stop," She whispered in between kisses. He kissed her again. "Don't," She groaned as he moved down onto her neck. She wanted to be more forceful, but it felt too good. As he gently guided the top of her dress down she shuddered. The one girly thing that Julie had fully embraced was fancy lingerie. Mostly because Jimmy seemed to like it so much.

"Purple lace?" He whispered. She nodded. "It's new."

"Jaime and I spent a weekend in LA before I came home," She explained. They kissed again. She whimpered, "Jimmy, I thought we were going to wait."

"I don't think I can anymore," He murmured. He kissed her. "I have to have you." He slid her arms up over her head and they kissed. "I love you."

"Show me," She moaned. As he was kissing her she realized, she didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted Jimmy, right now, they were ready, they loved each other. He pulled the dress off. She heard a small tear.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"Don't worry about it," She shook her head. They kissed again for a few minutes.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. She nodded. He nuzzled her neck. He slid new lace panties off and then kissed back up her body, matching their midsections. "I love you." He whispered right before he felt his way inside of her.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. What Happens Next

**Author's Note: Reviews? Yes no maybe? Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: What happens next**

"Jimmy," Julie giggled as he kissed her and pulled her back onto the bed while she was trying to get dressed, "Stop, I have to get dressed and then you have to take me back to school."

"No," He said and kissed her, "I refuse."

"No?" She laughed as he pulled her on top of him, and she spread her legs, "Like not until the morning?"

"Not ever," He kissed her. "I'm going to lock you in here and force you to satisfy me at my whim." They kissed for a few minutes his hands weaved into her hair.

"Jimmy," She whispered.

"Mm," He nodded.

"Take me back to school," She shoved him down and stood up, pulling her dress on. The skirt was torn now, there was no escaping it. He stood up and kissed her neck, running his hand gently up her side. "Mm," She whimpered, "That feels nice, Jimmy."

"Stay the night," He whispered, "I need you, Jules."

"I can't," She sighed.

"Yes you can," He said moving down to her shoulder. "You can wear Kelly's old uniform. Tammy and Connie won't care." She turned around and kissed him. "Come to bed."

"Jimmy," She whispered. He looked down at her and touched her face gently. "I'm glad it was you."

"I'm glad it was you," He said and hugged her close.

* * *

"Kel?" Scooter said coming out of their bedroom. She was on the couch studying. "Are you coming to bed baby?"

"I have a test tomorrow," She mumbled. He sat down and started rubbing her shoulders. "Scooter, don't." She shrugged him off.

"What's with you lately?" He asked. She looked at him. "You've been really tense since we moved in here."

"I just," She sighed, "It's just the stuff with my dad and Rick." He nodded.

"Not me?" He asked.

"No," She laughed touching his face, "Of course not you. You know, I just hate when things aren't right with my family."

"They'll make up," He nodded. She shrugged, "Take it from me. I mean, if my dad can make up with Dave after all the shit he's done," Kelly laughed. "I know, I suck as a boyfriend out here, I'm never around, but we're just getting into the swing of things."

"No," She sighed, "You've been great. I just thought this would be easier, school I mean." He laughed. "School's always been the easy part for me, don't laugh."

"I know," He said, "It was tough for me too. Unfortunately I'm a lit major, I can't help you much."

"Mm," She groaned and pressed her head into his chest. He laughed.

"Study for another hour, and then come to bed OK?" He said gently. "You won't do well if you don't sleep."

* * *

"Hey," Lisa smiled walking in and climbing into bed with Kevin.

"Hey," He said, "How was work?"

"Long," She groaned and kissed him, "I'm glad to be home."

"I talked to Patrick," He said. She nodded and lay her head on his chest, "I don't think he's going to go for the adoption Lee."

"I know," She sighed. "And I want you to be David's father, I do. But I can't change his mind, and maybe a year ago, I could have said he abandoned us, but now,"

"He still loves you," He whispered, "I need to know how you feel about him."

"I do love him," She said, "He gave me David," She said softly, "So I love him for that." She kissed him, "But he let me down too many times and I love you, and the way you take care of me, and of David. You're everything I want." They kissed each other. He leaned her down. "Mm, Kevin, no, not tonight."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm ovulating," She sighed and pulled away.

"And?" He said. She looked at him, "What if we had a baby Lisa? Our baby."

"No," She laughed and stood up and starting undressing, "I mean, someday, maybe, but, not yet."

"Why not?" He asked. She turned around and looked at him.

"Because I'm not ready to do it again," She sighed, "Kevin, you've been great, but you weren't there the first year, for colic and all nighters, and the poop being the wrong color and freaking out because the pediatrician won't pick up the phone. A new born baby is hard, so hard that it's the reason Dean almost didn't go to school he was so worried. Someday, I would love to have your child, but not right now." She lay down and he kissed her.

"I'll get a condom," He popped up.

"Thank you," She giggled.

* * *

Taylor sat on top of Steve as they made out. She was being ridiculously aggressive, even sliding his hand onto her stomach with her jeans undone. What else was it going to take?

"Mm, Stevie," She moaned, running her hands over his chest. He limply kissed her back as aggressively pushed into him over and over. She finally gave up and pushed off him, screaming in frustration.

"Tay," He sighed.

"Why don't you want me anymore?" She looked at him. "Need I remind you that I was all you wanted since you realized what you could do with that thing besides go to the bathroom?"

"I do want you," He said brushing her hair out of her face, "I just think we should cool it for a little bit."

"I don't want to cool it," She said pulling herself close, "You're hot, and you get me all hot." She rubbed her body against him.

"Taylor," He whispered gently.

"Is it because I was with him?" She said. "You hate me because I slept with someone else."

"No," He shook his head, "That's not it. I just want to take this whole thing slow."

"Slow?" She frowned. He nodded. "This is about her isn't it?"

"Taylor," He groaned, "No! Julie and I came to an understanding this summer." She looked at him. "We're living our own lives."

"But you still babysit for her little brother," She said, standing up and walking over by his desk. "You've still got that stupid postcard from Italy that she sent you a year ago up on your wall with, oh look, this is new, a picture of Julie on your shoulders in the ocean, wearing a bathing suit!" She pulled it down. He looked at her. "I can't do this again." She walked out. He sighed and picked up the picture. He looked at it and smiled. The summer had been perfect, like old times mostly, with the exception of when Jimmy was there. He picked up the phone and dialed her cell. A thousand miles away Julie lay in Jimmy's arms after making love again, kissing each other warming up for time number three.

* * *

**Review PLEASE!  
**


	6. Game On

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love you all!**

**I disclaim**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Game On**

"Where were you last night?" Tammy asked as Julie dreamily rearranged the pictures on the inside of her locker door. "It was my first night in the dorm, we were supposed eat too much chocolate and watch Meg Ryan movies."

"I'm sorry," Julie said.

"So," Tammy said, "What? Where were you?"

"Hey," Jimmy walked past, "I can't talk I have to hit AP Bio."

"OK," Julie giggled, "I love you."

"I love you too," He smirked, Tammy looked at the two of them, "Hey Tam." He kept walking.

"You two had sex!" Tammy squealed.

"Shh," Julie said, "I don't want the whole school to know!"

"I thought you were waiting?" Tammy said and they started walking.

"I know," Julie said, "But it just sort of happened." She smiled. "It was nice. I'm happy." Tammy hugged her.

"Thank God, I'm not the slutty one anymore!" She said.

"Please don't tell Connie," Julie grimaced. Tammy looked at her, "I want to enjoy it before I get a lecture."

"She won't lecture you," Tammy shook her head, "Much." Julie laughed. Her cell phone buzzed and she looked at the name.

"God, he's called me like seven times," Julie shook her head.

"Your dad?" Tammy said.

"No, Steve," She whispered. "We're supposed to be living our own lives, that was the deal."

"You have to tell him," Tammy said. She looked at her. "You do."

"No, I don't," She shook her head, "He didn't tell me, and like I said, I want to be happy about this."

"Julie," Tammy said, plucking the snapshot of her and Steve at the beach from the locker, "Talk to him."

* * *

"Tommy," Elena walked up to his locker. He looked at her. "OK, so here's what I'm thinking, you talk to Brad, convince him to talk to me, and then we're all best friends again." Tommy shook his head.

"Yeah, it'll work like that Elena," He said. "I'm not getting in between you two. Brad's my best friend, you're my best friend, the other stuff, you two have to work out on your own."

"You're no fun," She sighed, "How was dinner with Mr. Riley?"

"Eh," Tommy said. "I never realized quite how much Jimmy hates his father." Elena nodded, "It's worse than sitting at a table with Tammy and my dad."

"Yeah, it's bad," She said softly, "With Kelly gone, and now Tom and Rick aren't talking it's probably even worse."

"He's not a bad guy though," Tommy said. "I think I can handle the whole thing."

"Told you so," She smiled. "Alright, I have to go, captain's having a meeting, first football game on Friday night. You're coming right? I'm top of the pyramid this year."

"Wouldn't miss it," He laughed. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and bounced away. He would do anything to make her happy again. All she'd done since they got back from Rhode Island was mope, or hang out with Jimmy, which was dangerous on _so _many levels. While he was thinking, not paying attention he rammed right into someone.

"OW!" The girl's voice said.

"I am so sorry," He said leaning down to help her pick up her stuff.

"Whatever," She said. He looked at her. She was on the smaller side, red hair and she was doing this new thing that all the girls were, wearing their own blouses under their uniforms. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Oh, um sorry," He said, "Are you new?"

"Freshman," She said. "I'm Angela."

"Tommy," He shook her hand.

"Well, nice meeting you," She shrugged and walked away.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Luis asked on one of the campus payphones. Olivia sighed on the other end, pressing her cell phone to her ear. "It's a football game Olivia, my school, playing your school, it's the perfect opportunity to see each other."

"I don't really like football," She said. She knew it sounded lame, but she was too nervous about Nick's threat, so far no one had said anything, but she figured it was better to hedge her bets.

"Chica," He whispered, and she smiled, "Mi amor, come on. I miss you. We don't have to watch the game, I just want to see you."

"Luis," She sighed, "Please don't do this. Maybe this was just supposed to be a summer fling."

"Summer fling?" He said.

"Yes, Luis," She whispered, "I mean, remember I said on the beach that night, when we first kissed that I didn't necessarily want to be your next great love?"

"Yeah, but that was before," He said. "Olivia, this summer was amazing."

"Summer's over Luis," She whispered. "I have to go, OK?"

"Look, just come to the game," He said, "We can talk this out in person OK?"

"Fine," She said, "I guess, I'll see you on Friday then."

* * *

"Hey," Jimmy snuck up behind Julie after school. She jumped as his hands touched her waist and he kissed her neck. "A little jumpy?"

"Hey," She smiled and kissed him. "I hate that our schedules don't match up this year, I feel like I don't see you."

"I know," He kissed her, "But I hear Orion reprieved you guys for the afternoon."

"Yeah," She smiled, "But you still have your first game as captain." She said drumming her hands against his chest. "Blake right?"

"Uh huh," He nodded, "It's a tough one. I mean, I played with some of those Blake guys at Paxton, they're good."

"You'll be great," She pecked him gently.

"You're gonna come right?" He said, "Since you don't have practice?"

"Absolutely," She smiled.

"And then after," He put his arms around her waist, "Maybe you could come over again?" They kissed softly.

"Mm," She sighed, "As much as I want to, I sort of have a phone call to make, it could take a while."

"Cal or Jaime?" He laughed. "I'm guessing Jaime, I'm not sure I'd be super thrilled if you told Cal we had sex."

"It's not my parents," She said. He looked at her.

"Oh," He sighed, letting go. "Him."

"Jimmy," She sighed, "I can't just not tell him."

"He just didn't tell you!" He reminded her. She looked at him. "It has nothing to do with him Julie."

"You don't get it," She shook her head, "Steve is my closest and oldest friend, I love him."

"Oh trust me, I get that," He retorted.

"Ew," She shook her head.

"What?" He looked at her.

"You sounded exactly like Rick for a second there," She said. "And anyway, I have to talk to Steve, because there's a part of me that's still holding on to what my life would have been if I'd said no to the Ducks." He looked at her, "Don't tell me you don't think about it, because I know you must. I'd be at Park Street, there'd be a good chance that I'd never have a boyfriend in high school, and that I'd have lost my virginity to Steve because we got really drunk on Prom or Grad night."

"I know that," He said. "I'd probably be dating Ellie."

"I know," She whispered. "That's why I need to talk to him. You should talk to her."

"Yeah," He nodded. "Fine, whatever. I'll see you later, I have to change."

"Jimmy," She said as he walked away. He turned. "Good luck. I love you."

"I love you too," He said sadly.

* * *

"Hey," Ellie slid in next to Julie at the game.

"Hey," Julie nodded. "He looks good."

"Yeah," Ellie nodded, "It's amazing, it's like he was born for it."

"I know," Julie laughed. "Elena," She looked at her. "I know you're going through kind of a tough time, and Jimmy's going through weird stuff, with his dad and everything. I want you to know that I'm sorry, about how I acted last year towards you."

"It's OK," Ellie nodded, "I wasn't great to you either, I never really have been." She looked down, "It's just, when it comes to Jimmy, I get weird. He's done so much for me. He took care of me, he was my family when things with my mom were really bad and I just need him, in my life." Julie nodded.

"You know I was really jealous of you," Julie whispered.

"Of me?" Elena laughed, "Why?"

"Because you don't even try," Julie whispered, "And you're just yourself, and you're always the most beautiful girl in the room," Elena went to say something, "Unless Kelly's there, and some people like brunettes better than blondes."

"I was," Elena said softly, Julie looked at her, "I was the most beautiful girl in the room, until you showed up. Trust me I try way harder than you just gave me credit for." Julie laughed. "You had sex with him didn't you?" Julie nodded. "He was good right?" She raised her eyebrows. "I always knew he'd be really good."

"Yeah," Julie laughed. "He was." They both stopped talking hearing two whistles and looking out onto the field, "Oh my God!" Julie stood up and jogged down. A fight had broken out. Ellie followed after her, but stopped seeing the Blake team, more specifically who was leading it. She _never _wanted to see him again if she could avoid it.

"Julie," She pulled her back, "I'm gonna go, my mom's expecting me. Tell Jimmy to call me OK?"

"Sure," Julie nodded, confused. She ran down onto the field as the team walked out.

"What happened?" Julie asked, grabbing Jimmy's arm. "Jimmy?"

"You said you had a phone call to make," He said gently, coldly, "You should probably take care of that." He hugged her. "I'm OK. We'll talk later." She frowned. This was very weird. Jimmy didn't get into fights, but it looked like he was at the front of this one.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	7. Broken

**Author's Note: I beg for reviews at this moment! PLEASE! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Broken**

Julie sat on her bed staring at her cell phone. She didn't want to make the call. But she picked it up and dialed and listened to it ring.

"Hello," Steve picked up.

"Hi Steve," Julie whispered.

"Cat!" He said, "Where were you? I was calling you all day?"

"Yeah, I know," She said, curling her legs into her chest, "I'm sorry. This is the first chance I got to get back to you. I sort of have to tell you something anyway."

"Yeah," He said, "Me too."

"You first," She said.

"Taylor broke up with me," He sighed.

"God," She mumbled, "Steve-o, I'm sorry. Why this time?"

"Same reason," He said. She closed her eyes. "Alright, I showed you mine, show me yours."

"It's not important," She laughed, "Just new about Ivy Watch. Um, my guidance counselor said Dartmouth and me are a great fit, so, tell your dad?"

"That's not what you called to tell me," He said. "What's going on?"

"Steve, it's really nothing," She laugh uncomfortably. "Don't worry about it."

"You slept with him, didn't you?" He said after a minute of silence.

"Steve," She said, "I just wanted to tell you. I mean, I know things are weird between us, but I thought you deserved to know!"

"Jesus!" He groaned, "I hit the jackpot today, didn't I?"

"Don't be like that, please," She said, "You're my best friend, and I love you."

"Did he take care of you?" He asked, she'd never heard this tone of seriousness in his voice before.

"Are you asking if I," She started, "That's none of your business!"

"That's not what I meant," He sighed, "I meant, are you glad it happened?"

"Just because you hate yourself for having sex with Taylor," She spit out, "Doesn't mean that it's going to be like that with me and Jimmy!"

"Cat, I just wonder sometimes if you make the right choices when it comes to him!" He said angrily, "If this is what you want, fine, but be prepared for the consequences."

"Yes, I know, Steven," She sighed, "Sex is a huge step, it'll change our relationship. You don't have to talk to me like Jaime would."

"No, Julie," He said sharply, "I meant for us. I'm not doing this anymore. You chose him, I'm out."

"Steve," She closed her eyes, "What are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying I'm done," He whispered, "I can't keep fighting for you, and I can't be there for you."

"No," She whimpered, "No, Steve, please, I need you."

"You have friends there," He said. "Plenty of them. And you have him, you don't need me."

"Just promise you'll wait on this," She said gasping for air, "Until we can see each other and talk, and,"

"No," He said, "You made your choice, you have to live with it." He hung up. She closed in on herself and curled up and started crying.

* * *

"So you had sex with Julie," Elena said leaning against Jimmy's car. "And then you threw a punch at Nick Parsons."

"I'm always happy to punch Nick Parsons," Jimmy shrugged, "How did you know about,"

"She told me," She shrugged.

"What do you think?" He said and looked at her.

"I think it's about time," She laughed, "God, you two are like perfect for each other, what took so long?" He laughed and hugged her.

"Thanks Elle," He said. She nodded.

"I kind of wanted to be your first," She laughed, "You know, back when I was a virgin. But this is better, now if you two ever split, we're on an even playing field to get back together," He smiled. "You don't have to fight my battles for me anymore Jimmy." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Fighting Nick is something I should have done a long time ago," He whispered. She nodded. "After what he did to you." She smiled. "I'm glad you're OK with it, especially after the things we talked about this summer."

"Of course," She smiled, "I have my doubts about Julie, but you have been happy and if that's because of her that's good." His phone rang.

"Hello?" He picked it up.

"Jimmy," Julie whimpered, "Are you home yet?"

"No baby," He said, Ellie looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Just, hold on," She sighed, "I'll be right down. I'm gonna come over again OK?"

"OK," He said, "See you in a minute." He hung up. "Julie, I'm sorry, Elle, she seems upset."

"That's what the bus is for," She shrugged. "I'll call you later. Thanks for being my white knight James."

"Anytime, Ellie," He hugged her. She walked away. Julie ran over and threw herself into his arms. "Jules, baby, what's wrong?"

"Steve," She said, "It's over." He looked at her. "He said that he couldn't be my friend anymore, which is so fifth grade I know but,"

"Shh," He hugged her close. "God, honey, I'm sorry." She cried into his chest and felt instantly better as he rubbed her back. "You wanna just stay here tonight, hang out?"

"Yeah," She whispered, "That would be good."

* * *

"Mm," Cassie groaned stretching away from Rick in bed that night. "I should have gotten married ages ago if I'd known it would be this satisfying." He nodded quietly. "Ricky, what's wrong?"

"Um," He looked at her, "It might be nothing."

"What might be nothing?" She asked.

"It broke," He grimaced. She looked at him.

"What?" She said, her voice trembling. "The condom?" He nodded. "Oh my God." She stood up. "Rick, did you?"

"Yeah," He whispered. "But aren't you,"

"My prescription ran out," She whispered, "And we can't afford it, that's why I said we needed to start using the condoms."

"OK," He nodded, "Cassie, sweetie, we're going to be alright. We don't know anything yet." She nodded and tried not to cry, "And there are worse things in the world than us having a baby, right?"

"Rick," She sighed, "I do want to have your children, of course I do, someday, but not right now, you're not talking to your family, and we're still in school, and I love you but I'm not ready to be a mother," He kissed her.

"Let's find out if you even are or not before we freak OK?" He whispered. She nodded. "No matter what, I'm here OK?"

"OK," She whispered. "I think we have to start waking up with coffee now."

"Yeah, I think that's a good plan," He laughed.

* * *

"You don't have to be here," Lisa said, "Honestly, it's helpful, but Kevin can study at home."

"I don't mind," Tanya laughed, "I like being with him."

"Remind you of his uncle?" Lisa winked. Tanya blushed. "How are you doing?"

"I miss him," Tanya said, "But we talk every day. I insist that he see other people, he says he doesn't want to, it's a big messy circle."

"And one that you're thrilled with," Lisa smiled. Tanya nodded. "T, it's perfectly OK to be in love with my brother." She handed David off. "Thank you, when Kevin gets home make sure he pays you." She kissed her son. "Love you baby."

"Love you too Mommy," David smiled, "When's Patrick coming?"

"Um," Lisa said, "Not tonight sweetie, Tanya's going to stay with you until Daddy gets home."

"Oh," He nodded. "OK."

"Bye Tanya," Lisa said. "Be good David!"

"Bye Lisa," Tanya said. "So, David, what's up with you?"

"Tanya, will you read to me?" He asked.

"Of course, honey," She smiled, "Go, run get a book." She set him on his feet and tapped him lightly on the behind. She leaned back and smiled. She could live this life, if this was what he wanted, she was starting to realize that.

* * *

**Review Please! Please, please please!  
**


	8. Crisis Mode

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Crisis Mode  
**

Linda sighed, sitting on the grass of a quad looking at a scrapbook Kelly had put together before she'd headed out. She'd stopped on the page of prom pictures and sighed. There they were, her and Charlie all fresh faced and dressed up. She ran her finger over her and and Kelly's smiling faces, the captured moment of adolescent glee. There was one she had taken of Kelly and Scooter, dancing and looking at each other with that bizarre adoration that they had for each other. "Scooter's the love of my life, Charlie's just your boyfriend." Kelly's words, well, a repeat of her own actually. She did love Charlie, she probably always would, but even just a few weeks with new people and she knew she wouldn't be with him for the rest of her life, even if she did miss him.

"What's this?" A friend from class settled in next to her.

"Scrapbook," Linda laughed, "My best friend from high school made it."

"That's the boyfriend," The other girl said.

"Yeah," Linda laughed, "That's Charlie."

"Very cute," She nodded. "He's still there?"

"He's a junior," Linda explained. "Two more years in prison in Minnesota," She laughed. "I miss him."

* * *

"Hey," Kelly stopped running as she always felt she was, from class to class. "Kelly, right?"

"Liam," She nodded, "From, Intro to Marketing." He nodded.

"You rushing to that boyfriend you were so quick to tell me about?" He said. She sighed.

"No, just the library," She said. "I could use that cup of coffee you offered though." He smiled. They walked slowly. "So, what's your deal?"

"My deal?" He asked.

"Yeah, your story," She said. "Where are you from? Parents, siblings, that imaginary girlfriend you used to throw me off. I don't even know your last name."

"Liam Nichols," He laughed, "I'm from New York. I have parents, although they're nothing special, no siblings. And as for the imaginary girlfriend, she's not so much imaginary as she is ex." Kelly nodded. "Your turn."

"Kelly Riley," She said, "I'm from Minneapolis,"

"Like Brenda Walsh?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, because everyone I've met here hasn't said that," She stuck out her tongue, he smiled, "I have two brothers, and a sister in law, and two almost siblings."

"Almost siblings?" He asked.

"Their mom is engaged to my dad," She explained, "My mom died when I was fourteen. I never really got over it." She sighed, "And then there's Scooter."

"Your boyfriend's name is Scooter?" He asked. She nodded. "Wow," He laughed. They got their coffees and sat down. "So what do you think of Yale? I bet you're one of those girls who wanted to be here her whole life."

"Yeah, and its not exactly living up," She sighed. "I'm just so overwhelmed."

"I know how you feel," He nodded. "He doesn't help?"

"He tries to," She laughed, "He can't though. You remind me of my brother Jimmy," She laughed. "Don't worry, he's the good one."

"There's a bad one?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," She smirked, "Rick is very bad news. He's the one who's married." Liam nodded, her phone rang, "Speak of the devil." She picked it up.

"OK, how long before you can know if you're pregnant?" Rick said.

"What?" She stood up, "I'm really sorry Liam." Liam shrugged and waved as she walked outside. "Rick, what's going on?"

"So last night," He sighed, "The condom broke."

"Oh God, gross!" Kelly said, "I did not need that image."

"Kelly," He sighed.

"I don't know," She said, "Not right away, I think it takes like a week." He sighed, "Isn't Cassie on the pill? I mean you guys are married, shouldn't you be like over condoms?"

"We can't afford for her to still be on the pill," He sighed. "What do I do?"

"What do you mean what do you do?" She said, "You wait and see if Cassie is pregnant and if she is you grovel to Dad." He sighed. "And Tammy needs to know if you guys are going to be speaking by the wedding so that she can get started on Cassie's dress."

"I'm not bringing Dad into it," He hung up.

"God Richard, you are such a child!" She grumbled dialing, Jimmy didn't pick up, the voicemail beeped, "Rick might have knocked Cassie up, thought you should know. I'll keep you posted." She hung up and put her phone back in her purse and walked home.

* * *

Julie and Jimmy lay on her bed making out. He'd figured she'd want to talk, but once they got up to the fairly crowded triple, she immediately just started making out with him. As he reached for one of the buttons of her school blouse she whimpered. But it wasn't a sweet, "I like this a lot" whimper. It was more like she was trying not to cry.

"Are you OK?" He whispered.

"Mm hm," She nodded and kissed him, "Keep going." He nodded and kissed her again. She whimpered again.

"I can't do this," He rolled off.

"Why not?" She looked at him. He looked at her, "Jimmy I'm fine."

"You're not fine," He said. "You look like you're about to burst into tears everytime I touch you." She sighed. "I know you're upset."

"I'm not that upset," She said and kissed him. He looked at her. "Really, I'm not. Things with me and Steve were weird for a long time, and maybe not talking for a while will be good." He looked at her. "I mean, once when we were six, he put dirt in my hair and I gave him the silent treatment for like two hours, this'll be like that." She hiccupped and put her hand over her mouth. "Except you know it might be forever. And he's my best friend and he hates me." She whimpered, "Jimmy I'm so sorry." She hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"It's OK," He sighed and rubbed her back. He wasn't thrilled that he was sitting here holding his girlfriend while she cried about another guy.

"Maybe we should, um," She looked at him, "Put us on hold for a while."

"No more sex?" He sighed and nodded.

"It's just," She said, "I'm kind of," She sighed, "I don't want to regret being with you." He sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," He kissed her. "It's good, because it'll be the same as always except Rick won't keep asking me, 'Hey, Jimbo, are you going to die a virgin?'" She laughed

"Hey," Tammy walked in, "Oh good you're dressed. Cassie's pregnant." Jimmy looked at her.

"What?" Jimmy said.

"Check your phone," Tammy nodded, "Hi Jules."

"God, when you two live together I'm going to kill myself," Julie rolled her eyes.

"Might be pregnant," Jimmy said, hanging the phone up. "And Rick still won't talk to my dad." He sighed, "I have to go home." He kissed Julie. "See you later."

"Bye," She whispered, he walked out.

"So," Tammy plopped on Julie's bed, "Did you do it again?"

"No," Julie shook her head, "We're not going to."

"Huh?" Tammy said. Julie shrugged, "Julie it gets better, I mean it took me a Fulton a month before I enjoyed it at all."

"No," Julie laughed, "I enjoyed it, a lot. I enjoyed three times."

"Of course you did," Tammy mumbled. "So what's the problem?"

"Steve's not speaking to me," Julie stood up. "He said he can't be my friend anymore." She went over to her desk and started moving things around.

"Because you lost your virginity?" Tammy said. "That's very hypocritical of him."

"I know," Julie said, "I should be furious with him. But I'm just really upset. Steve's my safety net."

"I'll be your safety net," Tammy hugged her.

"No," Julie shook her head. "Because in a few months, Jimmy's going to be your family and if something happens between me and him, you have to be on his side."

"Um, Julie," Tammy said, "I don't know if you watch 90210 at all, but all the times that Donna and David broke up, she and Kelly stayed friends."

"Ew," Julie said, "I'm the Donna?"

"Not really," Tammy laughed, "I guess Connie is, you know because of the whole virgin thing." Julie laughed. "Feel better?"

"A little," She smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

Allie lay on her bed reading when her phone rang.

"Yello?" She smiled.

"Hey it's me," Cassie said leaning against the door frame.

"Well hello Mrs. Riley," Allie teased, "I didn't think an old married lady like yourself remembered your stupid single friends."

"Allie," Cassie sighed, "Remember sophomore year, when you slept with that Blake guy and then um, there was that complication."

"Oh my God!" Allie said. "Cassie? Are you pregnant?"

"I might be," She whispered, "The condom broke last night, and I don't know what to do."

"Cass, it's a little different," Allie sighed. "I mean, you're married, it's not like when I was sixteen and made a really stupid mistake. I mean you have Rick, and he loves you."

"I don't know that I'll keep it," Cassie whispered. "But I don't know how to tell him that."

"I'll fly up if it comes to that," Allie said, "I mean you were there for me."

"Thanks," Cassie sighed. "Rick was talking today about dropping out of school and getting a job. I can't let him do that."

"It might be the right thing to do though," Allie shrugged laying back.

"No," Cassie said, "It wouldn't be. He'd start to resent me, and the baby for it, I know he would." She sighed. "I'm not ready for this." Cassie sighed.

"Look on the bright side," Allie said, "If you are you get to get really fat and no one can say anything!" Cassie laughed. "You're going to be OK honey."

"Hey," Rick walked in. Cassie looked up.

"I have to go," She whispered.

"Keep me posted," Allie said and hung up.

"Hey," Cassie whispered, he sat down and kissed her. "So I was just talking to Allie, just you know venting, and I think that if I am, we should consider our options." He looked at her. "All of them."

"You might not keep it?" He said softly. She nodded.

"How would you feel about that?" She asked.

"It makes sense I guess," He said quietly. "I mean, we're 19, and we both are baristas while going to school." She nodded. "It's not ideal." She sighed and looked at him. "There's another option." He swallowed, "If you are, and you decide you want have it, I'll talk to my dad."

"Rick," She whispered and hugged him. "Thank you. Because I really didn't want to, and I know that'll hard for you, but,"

"We'll make it work," He smiled, "OK?"

"OK," She said and kissed him.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	9. Uncertainty

**Author's Note: As always I appreciate the reviews. Keep them coming. Setting up a new arc in this chapter as well as a new couple. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 9: Uncertainty  
**

"You coming to the game?" Tommy said. Brad looked at him.

"Why would I go to the football game?" Brad said.

"We always went last year?" Tommy shrugged. Brad nodded. "It would mean a lot to her man."

"Like it matters to me what would mean a lot to her?" Brad laughed.

"You can keep kidding yourself if you want," Tommy said, "I know you're still in love with her." Brad rolled his eyes.

"How's it going with that freshman girl?" Brad said.

"Angela?" Tommy smiled, "Good, I'm meeting her now." Brad nodded approvingly. "You should change you mind," Tommy smiled and walked out.

"Hey," Angela waved from the steps.

"Hey," He smiled. "Sorry, I was trying to talk my roommate into joining us."

"Oh," Angela said. "Sure." She sighed. Here she thought that she was being asked out. Really, he was just being nice.

"Listen, um, after the game my step brother type thing is having a party if you're interested," He said quietly.

"Maybe," She said. "Wait what?" She looked at him. He looked at her. "Your step brother type thing?"

"Right," He laughed, "Our parents are engaged. I mean, my mom, his dad. Wedding's not until June, but we're all trying to be a family."

"That's really twisted," She grimaced.

"Tell me about it," He sighed, "It beats how my dad remarried."

"Left your mom for his secretary?" She asked.

"Um, no," He said, "Although she's ten years younger than my mom and I think her job had something to do with clothing, she doesn't work anymore." Angels laughed. "I don't know, it's all weird, it completely screwed my sister up. She's a little better now, she's kind of crazy."

"Lock her up kind of crazy?" Angela teased.

"No," Tommy laughed, "Although sometimes, yeah." Angela smiled. "It's kind of nice to talk about." She looked at him. "Normally I'm the therapist."

"Well, I'm glad I can help," She smiled.

* * *

"Are you dating Tommy Duncan now?" One of the other cheerleaders asked Elena as she stretched before the game. Elena looked at her.

"Tommy?" She said, "No. We're just friends."

"You're always with him," She shrugged.

"Tommy doesn't see me that way," Elena explained, "And I definitely don't see him like that. There's no sex there, it's just fun." The other nodded. "Why?"

"Well, he's been hanging around this freshman a lot," She shrugged, "I just figured you'd want to know if he was your boyfriend."

"Freshman?" Elena frowned. Tommy hadn't told her that he liked anyone. "Well, good for him."

"Can't believe they showed," Jimmy sneered seeing the Blake soccer team file into the stands.

"Hey," Julie said, "It's their game too." Jimmy nodded. "Jimmy," She touched his arm, "I know it wasn't a great way to start your big season," She kissed him. "But try to be the bigger person, hm?"

"Sure," He nodded, "I can do that." She put her arms around his neck and they connected really kissing for a few minutes. As the cheerleaders stormed the field Elena looked up and saw them. Her heart skipped a beat and then she focused. Jimmy was just her friend, she didn't love him anymore, what difference did it make if he was feeling Julie Gaffney up in public? And if Tommy wanted to date a freshman, that was totally up to him. In fact she was happy for him. Tommy deserved a girlfriend. She scanned the stands. Of course he didn't come, why would he?

* * *

"Hey," Luis said walking up to Olivia. She couldn't help it, seeing him made her smile. "So do you want to walk, so that we can get this talking thing over with?"

"I'm sorry," She said sheepishly. He nodded, "I am, I just, freaked out a little bit. I mean, you heard about the soccer fight right?"

"Yeah," Luis nodded, "Everyone heard about that. Also, I'm friends with Julie Gaffney and she's dating Jimmy Riley, so," Olivia nodded. "Is that it? You're just worried about the whole school rivalry?"

"See out loud it sounds so stupid," She laughed and kissed him. "I love you , Luis." He looked at her.

"You've never said that before," He said.

"I know," She smiled, "I just, I was hiding from it. But I do, I love you." He kissed her softly.

"I love you too," He smiled. She giggled. "Do you have any interest in going to the post game Riley party?"

"I have a great deal of interest in that." She bounced and kissed him.

* * *

"I don't get it," Tammy said, resting her hand on her cheek. Fulton looked at her. "I mean, what's the point?"

"You move the ball," Charlie said from behind her, "You have four tries to move it ten yards."

"Yes, but why?" She looked at him.

"Why do we try to get a puck in a net?" Portman shrugged.

"I miss football," Fulton sighed and looked out at the field. Tammy looked at him. "I was good at football. Really good. Then you people came along and ruined my life."

"Ruined?" Charlie nodded, "Wow. I would use the word changed, but ruined works."

"You're really good at hockey," Portman said.

"I'm not gonna get a college scholarship for hockey," Fulton said, "Could have gotten one for football." Tammy started rubbing his arm. "Sorry, I just lost it for a while."

"It's OK," She whispered. "I forgot about that. About football and your future and all that." He kissed her.

"I've got a new future now," He smiled. She looked at him, "Arm candy to America's top designer." She laughed. "I just miss it this time every year."

* * *

After the game Tommy lingered waiting while Angela went to the bathroom.

"Tommy!" Elena came jogging over and hugged him. "Mm, I'm so glad you're here."

"Hey, hon," He smiled. "Good job, um, you were really cheerful." She rolled her eyes.

"So who is this freshman I'm hearing rumors about you being with?" She asked. He sighed. "Is she real?"

"Yes," He nodded, "Her name is Angela, I'm bringing her to the party tonight. You don't get to meet her." She frowned, "Lena, come on, look at you. I like this girl, why do you think I haven't dated before?"

"Because you like taking care of other people," She rolled her eyes, "With you it's always, 'Is Tammy OK? Is Lena OK? Is Brad OK?' Is Tommy OK? That never enters your mind."

"Or maybe it's because I'm always with you?" He smiled.

* * *

Angela stepped out of the bathroom and saw Tommy hugging another girl, a tiny, perfect, blonde cheerleader to be exact. She sighed, clearly this was not what she thought it would be. She saw the other girl bounce away and walked over.

"I think I'm going skip the party," She said, "My stomach just went."

"What?" He said. "Are you sure?"

"Look, I don't know what you're doing," She sighed, "But your girlfriend, probably wouldn't like that you're taking me to a party, and,"

"Girlfriend?" He laughed. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"That cheerleader," She sighed, "That you were just with."

"Elena?" He laughed, "She's not my girlfriend." She looked at him, "She's my best friend. I like you, I want to get to know you."

"You wanted to bring your roommate on our date," She said.

"That was for Lena," He sighed, "My other best friend, Brad, my roommate, he's um, they're in love with each other, but they're not talking, because this summer when they hooked up she said her ex boyfriend's name, it's all very sordid. She's trying to apologize, but he won't have any of it."

"Wow," She nodded. "Clearly I got involved with the wrong guy." He laughed. "So the party?"

"Yeah," He smiled, "Let's go." She laughed.

* * *

"OK," Cassie whispered sitting on the couch as the timer on her and Rick's microwave went off.

"Now, no matter what," He said, "We still have to get you to a doctor." She nodded. "And um, I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered. She picked up the pregnancy test and exhaled, closing her eyes. "Positive." He sat down and kissed her. "Rick," She whispered. "We're having a baby."

"You're sure?" He whispered, "That we're having a baby."

"I couldn't not have your child Rick," She shook her head. "I was just panicked." He kissed her.

"I'm glad," He smiled. "I'll call my dad tomorrow."

"Ricky," She sighed and touched his face, "Don't kid yourself. This is an in person conversation." He laughed. "Besides, he's not taking your calls."

"Right," He said. "I guess we should call Kelly." She laughed. "We'll get through this." He kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," She whispered and hugged herself close to him.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	10. Party Time

**Author's Note: I have little to say, keep reviewing! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 10: Party Time**

"See?" Luis smiled, "Aren't you glad you came?"

"Yeah," Olivia smiled and kissed him, "Yeah, I am." She snuggled close to him. She felt so safe with Luis. Nothing mattered.

"So, are you ready to tell me what's actually going on?" He said. She sighed and looked at him. "Why did you really want to cancel tonight?"

"There's just this guy at school," She sighed. "He asked me out, and I said no, because of you, and he's just being a total asshole."

"If I lost you I might be the same way," He smiled. They kissed.

* * *

"Hey," Lena walked over to Jimmy.

"Hey," He smiled. "How's it going kid?"

"Brad blew off the game," She shrugged. "I don't even know where to start making it up to him."

"I've been meaning to apologize to you," He said.

"For what?" She laughed, "You've been great."

"For last year," He sighed. She cocked her head, "Look, Julie's been in a lot of pain over the past week, even if she won't admit it, because Steve stopped talking to her, if you felt anything like that last year."

"Wow," She nodded and took a sip of the beer she was drinking out of a red solo cup. "Thanks." He laughed, and his phone rang. "You gonna get that?"

"It's just Rick," He shrugged, "It can wait. I've been ignoring him all night."

"If he'd called more than once, it's probably important," Ellie said, "It's probably about Cassie."

"Right," He groaned, "I'm a horrible person." He picked up the phone, "Hey man."

"I'm gonna be a Daddy," Rick said, "What do you think of that?"

"She's pregnant?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, she is," Rick smiled. "Where are you?"

"Um, post Blake football party," Jimmy said, "At the house."

"Wow," Rick said, "That's not what I expected." Jimmy laughed.

"Congratulations," Jimmy said, "How's Cass?"

"She's worried," Rick sighed, "I don't know. When's Dad gonna be around again?"

"He gets home on Monday," Jimmy said. "You're gonna talk to him?"

"I'm gonna try," Rick said.

"Congratulations Rick," Ellie called. Jimmy laughed. "Tell him to give Cassie my best, Uncle Jimmy." She patted him on the shoulder and walked away. She stopped seeing a bunch of blue and gold jackets gathered around one of the kegs and the unmistakable shape of a soccer ball on the back. "Only he would have the balls," She mumbled to herself and finished her drink, knowing exactly where, in this house to get something harder. She would need it to get through this night.

* * *

"Hey man," One of the other Blake soccer guys nodded to Nick, "Isn't that Liv Martinez?" Nick looked over and saw Olivia and Luis on the couch. He shook his head and walked over.

"Hey there," He smirked. Olivia looked up. "Didn't expect to find you here?"

"This the guy?" Luis laughed. He could one hundred percent handle a guy like this, just another snarky preppy. Olivia nodded. "Look man, we're all just here to have a good time."

"Oh, you will," Nick laughed, "Liv knows how to show a guy a good time. Don't you baby? She obviously told you about me. A slut doesn't usually own to it."

"What did you just say?" Luis stood up. Nick laughed. "Apologize," He said commandingly.

"Luis don't," Olivia sighed, "Let's just go, OK?"

"What would I be apologizing for?" Nick smiled, "Nailing your girl before you did?" Luis lost his temper and threw the first punch.

"Hey!" Someone ran over to outside where Jimmy was sitting with Julie, "Luis Mendoza's beating on some Blake kid!"

"Shit!" Jimmy mumbled, "He's your friend."

"It's your house," Julie laughed, as they both ran in. Jimmy got in between Luis and Nick. Ellie came rushing to the scene too.

"Break it up, come on," Jimmy said, "Luis, man, cool it?"

"Sure," Luis nodded, shot Olivia a death glare and walked away.

"Jimmy Riley," Nick nodded, "Was hoping to avoid you."

"Parsons," Jimmy said sternly. Ellie swallowed, wanting to turn and run away.

"Ellie Cole," Nick nodded, noticing her, "You grew up nice." Ellie swallowed and looked down.

"Don't even look at her," Jimmy said, "And get the hell out of my house!"

"Ever the white knight Riley," Nick smirked. "See you in the playoffs. Bye Ellie." He winked at her and walked away. "Your new girl's pretty cute too, Riley. Who's leftovers is she?" Julie felt her face flush in a way it hadn't in years. And she definitely didn't like seeing Jimmy fighting her battles for her. She didn't let boys fight her battles for her. She fought her own.

"Jimmy," Julie looked at him.

"Jules," He shook his head. She nodded and walked away. "I'm not going to tell you to get out again."

"I'm on my way out," Nick said, "See you around Elle," He winked and flicked his finger against one of her curls, she smacked his hand away.

"I'm fine Jimmy," Ellie whispered, she glanced across the room and saw Dean. He still had his jacket on, and she was hoping he'd missed the whole scene, although the look on his face said he hadn't. "Go find Julie, explain to her." Jimmy nodded as she walked away. He sighed and walked upstairs where Julie was sitting on his bed with her arms crossed.

"Julie," He sighed and sat down.

"I don't need you to stand up to anyone for me," She said. He smiled, "What?"

"That wasn't about you," He said. "It was about Ellie. Nick's her ex, he treated her like crap told our whole middle school that she had sex with him." Julie looked at him. "And I think he might be doing the same thing to Luis's new girlfriend, which is what I bet set him off." Julie nodded and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"For being so amazing," She said softly. "So," She leaned back against him. "What do you think about being an uncle?"

"I think that I feel really bad for this kid," He laughed. "Rick seems happy though."

"And Cassie," Julie said, "she must have done her fair share of caretaking, with your guys little family and all."

"Not really," Jimmy said, "Kelly was the mom. Cassie was like the crazy cool aunt. She's grown up a lot since then though." Julie nodded and kissed him softly. He wove his arms around her and then she slipped underneath him. "I thought you,"

"Shh," She whispered, "Just kiss me." They kissed for a while. "I love you," She said touching his face. "And I know that what you found out tonight is going to change your world. I just hope there's still going to be space for me."

"It's built around you," He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

"OK baby," Scooter sat down on his and Kelly's bed, "Are you sure you don't want to go out?"

"No I'm fine," She shrugged. He kissed her. "Mm." She smiled.

"Maybe I'll stay in with you," He whispered. "Kind of a weird night for you huh?" She shrugged, "We should spend the night together." They kissed and he straddled her gently, she kissed him softly, their lips barely touching. "You know what kissing you like this makes me think of?"

"What?" She whispered.

"Last Christmas on the boat," He said, "That night in Antigua. You drank Kahlua and stripped down to nothing and dove into the water." She groaned, "It's one of the only times I've ever seen you completely with your guard down, completely happy."

"I don't remember that night," She shook her head. "But all of those unguarded happy moments have something in common."

"What?" He smiled.

"You," She whispered. "I love you."

"I need you," He said, "I need you now." He pulled her close and kissed her. She woke up every cell in her body tingling. He hadn't done this in a while. They'd had sex, but she'd missed this, the passion that he had for her. Somewhere in two years he'd stopped being the boy who she was a little afraid to touch because of how he made her feel. She had that fear now and it was exhilarating.

"I'm yours," She whispered.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	11. From Evelyn

**Author's Note: Reviews have been low lately, I'd like some more though. Thanks to those who have been!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11: From Evelyn  
**

"What are you doing hiding in here?" Nick said. Ellie glared at him and took another sip of Jack right from the bottle. "Ellie Cole," He sat down next to her, "What happened to you?" He pushed her curls gently behind her shoulder and nibbled on her neck. "You had so much potential."

"Don't touch me," She slurred, shrugging him off.

"Baby, don't be like that," He laughed, "We had fun didn't we?" He moved close to her and slipped his fingers up her thigh. "Remember that night?"

"When I gave you a hand job and you came all over my basement couch?" She snapped, slapping his fingers away, "Vaguely. There was vodka involved." He laughed.

"You were always sassy," He smiled, "It's a real turn on."

"You're disgusting," She mumbled as he sloppily kissed down her neck and then up to her chin and eventually planted on her lips. How had she ever thought he was a good kisser? He was so messy!

"I like to finish what I started," He whispered. "What do you say?"

"I'm drunk," She said, trying to shift away from him, "And so are you."

"And?" He laughed, "What does that have to do with anything?" She glared at him. "Are you a virgin?"

"No," She snorted and took another swig, "Are you?" He laughed. "I fucked Dean Portman all year last year. And I almost slept with Brad Vanderbilt this summer."

"But never Riley," He smirked, she stared at him, "Couldn't measure up huh?"

"Jimmy Riley is five times the man you are," She said. "I would know." He frowned and then lunged at her kissing her. "What are you doing?" She whimpered as he slid his hand up her skirt and took off her underwear.

"Taking you," He murmured, undoing his fly, "Any problems?" She groaned as he nibbled her neck. "You're a bad girl Ellie, stop trying so hard to fight it."

* * *

"So who is he?" Luis asked. Olivia looked at him.

"He's just an asshole from school," She whispered. He looked at her. "We hooked up last year, when things first got bad with Billy."

"You had sex with him?" Luis said.

"Yes," She whispered, "But Luis, I hadn't even met you,"

"You told me you were a virgin," He said. She looked down. "I don't care that you aren't, I care that you lied to me about it."

"Luis, I was embarrassed," She sighed, "I cheated on my boyfriend with a guy I don't even like that much."

"Come here," He hugged her. "I stole my girlfriend from someone else. I'm not a saint, Olivia, and I want to be with you."

"No," She shook her head, "You want to be with the girl you met on the beach."

"What's the difference?" He laughed.

"I don't know," She sighed, "But there is one."

* * *

"Lena, I just wanted to," Portman walked into the pool house and finding Elena struggling against Nick. "Get off of her!" He pulled him off.

"Watch it man," Nick said, "We're just having fun."

"Doesn't look like she is," He nodded towards her, "I know what she looks like when she likes it." Elena stifled a laugh, "I'd get out now if I were you." Nick nodded, slightly petrified and walked out.

"Dean, you didn't have to," Elena shook her head and got shakily to her feet.

"We're not together anymore," He said, "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. You looked really upset, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Yeah, I'm OK," She whispered, still shivering.

"Who is that guy?" He asked wrapping his arms around her to steady her and warm her up a little.

"Just this guy that we went to Paxton with," She shrugged. He looked at her, "I went out with him before Jimmy." She sighed, "I never wanted to have to tell you about this Dean, I swear."

"Oh God Lena!" He sighed and hugged her close, "What did he do to you?"

"I just, things went a little far," She sighed, "For that age, I mean I was barely 13, I don't even know if I was yet, but then when I broke up with him, he told the whole school that he had sex with me." Portman closed his eyes, "We didn't, you were my first Dean, I didn't lie to you."

"I know," He whispered. She kissed him. "Lena," He sighed, "You're drunk and upset, baby." She shook her head and they kissed again, "I'm with Tanya, I love her."

"I don't mind so much," She whispered, "I think you love me too. You can love two people at once, I loved you and Jimmy at the same time, I love you and Brad now." They kissed again and she whimpered gently falling back onto the couch. He kissed down her neck, he forgot how easy it felt, how natural kissing and touching Elena was. "Let's make love, Dean." He didn't say a word, just kissed her and pulled her close. "Please," she begged, "I need you, you always make me feel beautiful."

"You are beautiful," He whispered, "But you aren't mine anymore," He cupped his hand to her cheek. She looked down. "It wouldn't be right." She started to cry, and he gently wiped her tears away, "Be with Brad, I know how much you love him, give him your heart. It's a good one."

"You know Janet was right," She laughed, "You dump a girl better than anyone I've ever known." He laughed. "Tanya's lucky, I was lucky." He kissed her. "Mm, I miss you."

"I miss you too," He said, "That's why I wanted to be friends." She laughed. "You really need to find some guy who you haven't dated before Lena." She smiled. "You gonna be OK?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Cassie and Rick lay in bed kissing getting ready to make love. She whimpered, and pulled close to him. He pulled her in and started kissing down her neck.

"I love you Cassie," He said and she groaned.

"I've been thinking," She whispered.

"Mm hm," He said running his hand down her back

"What if we named the baby after your mother?" He stopped and looked at her. She smiled and blinked. "I mean, if it's a girl, maybe, Eva? Or Yvette?"

"And if it's a boy?" He smirked.

"Evan?" She tried. "I don't know it was just a thought."

"It's a very sweet thought," He smiled. "I like it actually." She smiled. "It might help with dad actually, remind him it's not just our kid but her grandchild." He touched her face gently. "Eva," He whispered, "Not Yvette, you know how she was about French things." Cassie laughed.

"I think she sent us this baby Rick," She whispered. "To put our family back together."

"I think you might be right," He sighed. "I will take care of you Cassie. No matter what it takes."

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Steve said walking into the Gaffney's. Elyse looked at him. "Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah, he had a tough day," She said, "No Taylor tonight? Mikey was starting to like her as much as he likes you."

"No Taylor," Steve shook his head, "No Taylor tonight or ever again." He plopped on the couch.

"It's not easy," Elyse hugged him from behind. "Following those two. It's not Taylor's fault."

"Elyse," Steve looked at her, "You aren't actually still jealous of Jaime?"

"Oh yeah," She laughed, "I'm jealous that she's Julie's real mother, I'm jealous that she was his first love, I'm very jealous that she's always around, and even when she's not, she's everywhere."

"Um, I remember what Cal was like when he was married to Jaime," Steve said, "And he's much happier with you." Elyse laughed.

"Hey Steve-o," Cal came downstairs. "He should be down for the night."

"Great," Steve nodded. "Did you hear back yet?"

"Job's mine," Cal smiled, "It'll be a good season kid."

"Should be," Steve smiled.

* * *

Julie lay wrapped up in the sheets looking at Jimmy. He smiled and touched her face.

"So much for slowing down, huh?" He laughed. She smiled softly.

"I don't think I can not be with you," She said, "If that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense," He smiled, "I feel the same way. Have you talked to your mom?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Every time I call Josh picks up and says she's working," She sighed and rolled onto her back, "Which is probably true. Things were different this summer though, she was around and there for me, almost like," She laughed, "Like Elyse always is. I hate thinking that Elyse is my real mom, but, she is." He kissed her. "I'm sorry, I'm bringing the mood down." He kissed her.

"It's OK," He smiled. "You know I hate parties anyway." She smiled and snuggled close to him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," She smiled.

* * *

**Review Please!!  
**


	12. Truth Time

**Author's Note: See? Was that so hard? Keep up the reviewing, really, it's motivating. OK, this one has started motivating itself, but still...longish chapter here, enjoy it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 12: Truth Time  
**

"Hey," Tammy said her hands landing on Tommy's shouders.

"Hey," He laughed. "What's going on?"

"Um, there's a certain red headed freshman who you looked awfully friendly with at the party of Friday," She smiled, "Anything you want to tell me."

"Nothing to tell yet," He shrugged, "It was nice, to take care of me for once." She nodded. "You hear about Rick and Cassie?"

"Yup," She said, "I don't know Tommy. What kind of a mess are we getting into?" He laughed.

"I don't know," He shook his head, "I like them though. I definitely like having brothers. Even if one of them is Rick."

"Seriously," Tammy laughed. "We're all going to hang out today, Rick's home to talk to Tom about the baby."

"Sounds good," He nodded. "What are we to this baby?"

"No idea," Tammy laughed. "What are we in this family?"

"Good point," He laughed.

"How's Lena doing?" She asked. He shook his head, "Dean told me, about what happened, in the poolhouse."

"She's shaken" Tommy shrugged, "More determined than ever to convince Brad how she feels though." He slid his hands in his pockets, "My life will get a whole lot easier if those two get together."

"Who wants an easy life, little brother?" She laughed. He laughed and nodded.

* * *

"Mr. Riley?" A secretary walked into Tom's office, he looked up, "Your son is here." She said.

"Right," Tom said, "Of course, send him in." Rick opened the door and walked in. "Jim, I appreciate the drop by, but you're supposed to be in school, and,"

"It's only been a few months Dad," Rick said, "Didn't think you forgot I existed yet."

"Rick," He looked up. Rick shrugged. "What are you doing here? Did you come to your senses, or did Cassie?"

"Cassie's pregnant," Rick swallowed his pride and came right out. "She's having a baby, she went to the doctor." Tom sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe you two would be this irresponsible," Tom said. "It was disappointing enough that you threw away your futures on this idiotic marriage, but now there's going to be a child in this world."

"I'm here aren't I?" Rick argued back, "Look, I'm not asking to get everything the way I was supposed to, I screwed that up, I am asking for help."

"I didn't hear an apology in there," Tom shook his head.

"That's because I have nothing to apologize for," Rick said simply, "I didn't do anything wrong. I'm asking you to help your grandchild Dad, Mom's grandchild!"

"You're bringing your mother into it?" Tom said, "That's low even for you Ricky."

"She would have supported us," Rick said.

"No she wouldn't have," Tom said.

"Not at first no," Rick said, "But now, she would have. Think about it Dad. I've got my withdrawal papers for school ready if need be." He walked out, "Just think about it, please." He walked outside where Cassie was sitting on a bench.

"So?" She whispered.

"We're still on our own baby," He hugged her close and she nodded wiping a tear out of her eye. "I'm so sorry."

"It's OK," She said. "My parents are on board, I mean, it's not half as much as your trust, but if we start putting my allowance aside, by the time the baby comes, we should be OK."

"I'm dropping out," He said.

"Rick, no," She sighed, "You can't, OK? I won't let you." He sighed.

"It's not like I can stay in without hockey anyway," He shook his head, "And,"

"You're not quitting hockey!" She said. "Not this season at least. You love that game, Ricky, I won't let you give it up yet."

"Cassie, we have a baby coming," He said, "Hockey is the last thing I should be,"

"Baby won't be here by then," She shrugged, "You're getting one more season at least, and we're our sophomore year at least, do you understand me?"

"OK," He whispered and kissed her. "We need to get health insurance though." She nodded. "Let's go, the kids promised to buy us a decent meal."

"OK," She smiled.

* * *

Elena took a deep breath and knocked on Brad and Tommy's dorm door. Brad answered the door.

"Tommy's not here," He said, "He's having dinner with your boyfriend."

"Brad," She looked at him, "Please, just hear me out?" He sighed and leaned against the door frame. "Can I come in?"

"Fine," He sighed. She walked in. "I don't know what you expect but," She cut him off and pulled herself close and kissed him. "Elena," He pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"I love _you,"_ She looked at him. "Yes, I have left over feelings for Dean and Jimmy. I'm always going to, but I know that I couldn't take it if we never tried being an us."

"Lena," He whispered, and touched her face.

"And if you don't love me anymore," She said, "Then that's fine, at least be my best friend again Brad, because I need you." She closed her eyes. He took a deep breath and kissed her. She whimpered as he pulled away.

"I want to be with you," He said, "It's all I want. I just wanted to know you chose me."

"Of course I choose you," She whispered. "I'll always choose you." He kissed her again.

"And these leftover feelings?" He asked. She sighed.

"Are you telling me you don't have any?" She whispered, "For Kyla?" He smiled and hugged her.

"I don't see Kyla every day," He reminded her, "She's no threat to you."

"They aren't a threat to you either," She said, "I love you." They kissed again. "How much do you want to be with me?"

"What do you mean?" He laughed.

"I mean, do you want to be with me enough to pick up where we left off on the boat that night?" She said with a sly smile. He smiled and picked her up and kissed her. She squealed happily.

* * *

Olivia sat in the library writing down notes from a biology textbook. She closed her eyes when Nick sat down next to her.

"Go away," She said. "You've ruined enough."

"Liv," He said, "Come on," He touched her face.

"You know," She looked at him, "Luis didn't dump me. So it didn't work. And if you lay a hand on me after trying to rape your ex girlfriend, I'll go right to disciplinary committee." She stood up.

"Liv," He took her hand, "I didn't try anything with Ellie Cole. She's a liar and a slut,"

"You use that word way too liberally," She looked at him. "I'm done with you and all of your crap. Tell whoever you want about us. It doesn't matter." She said, "I wish Dean Portman had kicked your ass Nick, or Jimmy Riley for that matter, Luis would have been ideal." She walked away. Once she was outside she took out her cell phone and called Luis. She got the voicemail on his dorm phone. She sighed and left a message in Spanish. They'd agreed to start over. She was going to see him today, hopefully. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

* * *

"Hey," Kelly looked over and saw Liam sitting next to her in Into to Marketing.

"Hey," He nodded, "So, what's going on? Your sort of took off on me." She laughed.

"My brother got his wife pregnant," She said shaking her head.

"This is bad?" He asked.

"Kind of," She shrugged. "They're only nineteen and my dad cut them off so this is like a disaster."

"I see," Liam said, "Your life is very complicated."

"Yeah, I know," She laughed.

"How's the boyfriend handling the craziness?" He asked. She laughed and looked down.

"He wants to be the godfather," She said softly. "He's Rick's best friend also, so," She smiled. "Mostly, um, we had a lot of sex this weekend."

"Wow," Liam said, "Overshare."

"Sorry," She laughed, "How was your weekend?"

"I partied, got laid by some Southern Conn State girl," He shrugged. She looked at him. "Yale girls don't put out as much, except apparently for you." She laughed. "So," He said, "Do you want to give that whole cup of coffee thing another try?"

"If you change 'cup of coffee,' to 'drinks tonight,'" She smiled, "I'm totally in. Scooter asked me to tag along with some of his friends to this pub and, as much as I love watching my boyfriend to Jager bombs, I could use someone to talk to."

"That sounds fun," He smiled. "I'd like to meet this Scooter person anyway." She nodded.

* * *

"You should go," Julie said, tossing Jimmy's school blazer at him.

"Wow," He said, "I get how it is now, you use me for your pleasure and then kick me out."

"Funny," Julie said, "Connie's going to be back soon."

"And?" He laughed, a little confused.

"She still doesn't know," Julie said, "You know about us and the whole, full physical expression of our relationship thing."

"You didn't tell her we're having sex?" He kissed her. "You're ashamed of me?"

"No," Julie said, "But I mean, you know Connie. I don't want a lecture." He kissed her. "Anyway, you have to meet Rick."

"You can still come you know," He said. "Fulton is."

"No," Julie shook her head, "Conditions on the Julie Rick front are just as cold as ever." She kissed him. "It's best if we just stay away from each other Jimmy, I can only take him calling me trash so many times before I break his nose." Jimmy laughed. "Go, have fun, say hi to Cass for me OK?" She kissed him.

"OK," He laughed. "You know I would love to see you break my brother's nose."

"Yeah, I bet you would," She laughed. "Go," She poked him in the ribs. He laughed and headed out, as Connie walked in.

"Hey," Connie said, "Where've you been hiding?"

"Oh I've just been hanging at home," He said, "I'll see you around."

"Sure," She nodded and walked in and saw Julie laying on the bed. "You're having sex aren't you?"

"Yes," Julie groaned, "And I did want to tell you, but I didn't want you to,"

"Disapprove?" Connie said. Julie nodded. "I don't. Honestly, the more I think about it, the more I think I'm clinging to this whole abstinence thing because Guy might not be the one." Julie looked at her. "I know, don't tell anyone OK?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "Have you talked to Guy about it?"

"I can't," Connie sighed, "Not until I know, he'd freak." Julie sighed. This was a secret she wasn't sure she wanted to carry.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!!  
**


	13. A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note: It's been a long week...so I'll probably check out for the weekend (So I say now) But no for real, it's my 21st birthday so I'll be in NO condition to write haha! Hope everyone has a great Halloween. XOXO**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 13: A long time coming  
**

Elena lay curled up into Brad. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. She smiled. "Come on, give me something."

"You're really good for a virgin," She said.

"I'm not a virgin anymore," He teased and kissed her. "What are you really thinking about?"

"I think might start straightening my hair," She said simply. He wrapped one curl around his right forefinger.

"I like the curls," He said.

"I want to be different," She smiled, "Than I was last year, and the two easiest ways to do that are new boyfriend, which I have," She kissed him, "And new hairstyle." He laughed and they kissed again.

"I've wanted this for a really long time," He whispered.

"Me too," She said and they kissed. "I love you Brad."

"I love you too," He whispered and they pulled together.

"Whoa," Tommy said opening the door, "Um, sorry, I'll come back later."

"No," Elena laughed, "I should go anyway, my mom'll worry."

"I'll still wait outside while you're changing," Tommy said, "This is good though." He laughed and shut the door.

"Mm," Brad rubbed his head. "That was awkward."

"Trust me, that's nothing," She laughed, "Once Jimmy walked in on me and Dean, while I was uh, under the covers."

"I don't want to know that," He smirked. She tossed a sock at him and it hit him in the face. "This is mine now."

"OK," She kissed him buttoning up her blouse. "We should double."

"With your exes?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"With Tommy and Angela." She said. He sighed. "Brad if we're gonna be a couple, we have to work extra hard to make sure the three musketeers stay together. I love you guys and I can't lose either of you." He kissed her.

"I don't think Tommy's up to having Angela exposed to this craziness yet," He said, "But you can ask him." She kissed him.

"Bye," She said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," He laughed as she bounced out.

"So that's new," Tommy teased rumpling her hair. She smiled. "I'm glad, honey." She hugged him.

"Now we're all happy," She said, "How are Rick and Cassie?"

"Pregnant and very delusional," He sighed, "Tom turned them down."

"Mm," Elena groaned and flopped her head back. "Evelyn never would have."

"That's what Rick and Jimmy said too." He nodded. "You want go home and call your brother don't you?"

"I just think people have probably leaving him out of this," She shrugged. Tommy laughed. "He's always had very special feelings for Cassie. I think this might just bring him home for a while."

"You miss him." Tommy whispered. She nodded. "Special feelings for Cassie?"

"He wanted her," She laughed, "Not the way that Rick did, mind you, just physically."

"Sure," Tommy nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Lena," He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Duncan," She waved and walked away. He laughed and walked in and raised his eyebrows at Brad.

"What?" Brad said, "You said to forgive her."

"I was thinking a conversation," Tommy said, "But this works too." Brad laughed.

* * *

"I can come in?" Fulton whispered kissing Tammy leaned against the door.

"No," She whispered. "Connie and Julie are both in there."

"I like Connie and Julie," He shrugged. She laughed. "OK fine," He said, "But we do need to start scheduling us time."

"I know we do," She whispered. "I miss our us time too. Bye," She opened the door. "You know," She said seeing Connie and Julie each on their respective beds, "I think that this is the first time all three of us are in this room."

"Well, Julie's been busy," Connie stuck out her tongue.

"Oh thank you God you told her!" Tammy sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"Oh, you told Tammy?!" Connie said, "Now I'm pissed."

"I didn't tell Tammy," Julie said, "Tammy guessed. And Connie is thinking about breaking up with Guy."

"What?" Tammy stood up and then walked over and sat down next to her friend.

"Traitor!" Connie threw a pen at Julie, "I don't know, I just, when I'm with him, it doesn't feel like it used to." Tammy hugged her. "I don't know, we've been together so long and a part of me knows that I'm always gonna love him, but another part just wants to see what else is out there."

"Mm," Tammy nodded. "I get that feeling sometimes too. Julie must too, right?" Julie frowned. "Right?" Tammy said strenuously.

"Not really," Julie said, "But I haven't known Jimmy my whole life. I bet I'd feel the same way if I was," She sighed, "If I was with Steve."

"Right," Connie nodded. "So how's your new fam?"

"A train wreck," Tammy shook her head. "Seriously, the Rileys make Julie's family look functional."

"Ouch," Julie laughed. "Speaking of, I'm going to go try my dysfunctional mother again."

"Good luck honey." Connie whispered as Julie walked out. Julie sighed and dialed the phone.

"Hello?" Jaime picked up.

"Mom!" Julie said, "Hey."

"Hey baby!" Jaime said. "Oh God, I'm so sorry I haven't called you back. I've been swamped, we just bought a media company," She sighed, "You don't care, what's up with you?"

"I um, just miss you," She sighed. "It happened." She said softly.

"Oh," Jaime said, "When?"

"About a week ago," She whispered, "I really wanted to talk to you about it, but,"

"But I didn't call you back," Jaime said. "Oh God, honey I'm sorry. I totally suck." Julie laughed. "So, is Jimmy any good?"

"Jaime," She laughed.

"Alright, OK," Jaime laughed, "You doing OK? You guys alright? And were_ you safe?" _She stressed it.

"I've been on the pill since last May," Julie recited, "And we always use condoms. I'm crazy about safety, I swear."

"Good girl," Jaime said. "No consequences though?"

"Steve ended our friendship." Julie sighed.

"Wow," Jaime said, "You OK with that?"

"I guess," Julie said, "I have Tammy, and Jimmy, here so, I'll be OK."

* * *

Kelly walked into the apartment and dropped her book bag, she walked over to the living room and straddled Scooter and kissed him.

"Mm, hey," He smiled when she finished, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You know," She giggled and kissed him again. "You look so sexy right now."

"Rick called," He looked at her. She sighed and stood up. "Whoa! What happened to the straddling and the sexy?" She sighed, "Your dad turned them down for the money."

"He should," Kelly said, "They're idiots." Scooter looked at her. "I didn't think they should have gotten married, let alone have this baby."

"Kelly," He stood up. "I think we should help them."

"With what?" She said, "I'm still totally dependent on my father and you still need Logan to sign your checks for you." He sighed.

"It's Rick and Cassie," Scooter said.

"Exactly!" Kelly sighed, "It's Rick and Cassie. Rick, who puts himself before everyone and Cassie, who until a year and a half ago had a considerable coke problem."

"That's not who they are anymore," Scooter shook his head. "You know that." Kelly looked at him. "Come on, get changed, tonight's going to be fun."

"Oh I hope you don't mind. I invited a friend from class," She bounced into the bedroom and started flipping through the closet.

"Yeah sure," He said, "I always love meeting your girlfriends. What's her name?"

"Um, Liam," She turned around.

"That's a funny name for a girl," He teased.

"Ha ha," She stuck out her tongue, "He's cool, we're in intro to marketing together. I think you'll like him. He's from New York, his family might be richer than yours."

"Ha ha," He kissed her. "This isn't a Portman style friendship, is it?"

"I was never _friends_ with Dean Portman," She said defensively. "He just worshipped the ground I walked on, so I kept him around sometimes." He laughed. "God, that was a long time ago."

"Yeah," Scooter nodded, "About as long ago as the last time Cassie did drugs." Kelly looked at him. "They're your family Kelly, my family. We should help them."

"Fine," She said, "I'll try to talk to my dad. That doesn't mean I approve." She pulled out her red dress. "This one?"

"I'll always say yes to that one," He raised his eyebrows. She kissed him. "I love you. This weekend was amazing, I am going to be going on that one for a while."

"Mm," She nodded, "By the way, when you talk to Logan about giving my brother a loan, can you ask about our arrangements for gala?"

"Are we definitely going?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said, "I promised Linda, plus it'll be a good chance to talk to Rick. Make your godfather plea." He nodded. His computer beeped and walked over and checked his email. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Brad," He said. "'Lost it to Lena. Will give you details later big brother. Tell Kelly hi.' Aw, good for him."

"Boys are so weird," Kelly shook her head.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	14. Replacement

**Author's Note: Special shout out to Sphinx005, it's so good to have you back my dear! I've missed you very much, and I appreciate you catching up on this series. (For those who don't know she was a loyal follower of my last series, The Portman Family Saga) As for everyone else, thanks for your reviews, I appreciate it. This chapter is a bit short, I'm sorry I didn't have more.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 14: Replacement  
**

Kelly sat with her hand resting against her cheek. She felt horribly inadequate around Scooter's Yale friends. It was a little like the parties at the house except here she had no escape and no Linda to talk to.

"You OK baby?" Scooter looked at her. She smiled and nodded. "You're worried about Rick and Cass huh?"

"You guessed it," She shrugged.

"Hey," Liam walked over. She smiled. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's OK," Kelly said, "Um, Liam Nichols, this is Scooter Vanderbilt."

"Hey man," Scooter shook his hand. "Kel, um, I'm just going to go get another round of drinks, you want anything?"

"I'm good for now thanks," Liam nodded. He nodded and walked away. "That's him?"

"That's him," She said. "I'm glad you're here."

"You looked pretty miserable," He said. She shrugged. "How long have you two been together?"

"Two years," She said. "And we were friends before that." Liam nodded. "It's been good. The past few months have been sort of weird because we moved in and all the drama with my family." She sighed, "Anyway, I always dominate the conversation. What's happening with you? Those SoConn State girls you were talking about, anyone with any promise?"

"No," He shook his head with a laugh. "Since Ashley, my ex, there really hasn't been anyone. I sort of like someone though." She smiled and nodded. Scooter looked over and closed his eyes. Kelly was having one of her psychologically necessitated flirtations. She used male attention from admirers to make up for not getting any attention from her father. It was why she had him while she was dating Tyler Kidman, why she had Dean Portman, and now this Liam person. There would be a hundred others over their life together, he was prepared for them.

* * *

Dean stood at his locker changing his books for the morning and smiled, same as he did every morning of the picture of Tanya and Dave he kept pinned up.

"Miss you two," He whispered before closing it.

"Dean," Elena bounced over.

"Hey," He smiled, "How you doing?"

"I'm good," She said, "Thanks to you. Really, I can't thank you enough."

"The makeout session was enough for me," He winked. She laughed. "You sure you're OK?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "I just really appreciate it." He smiled. "And I enjoyed the makeout too." He laughed. "How's everything with you? How's David?"

"He's good," He said, she smiled at how his face lit up. "He's huge, and so smart. His dad's been around which is kind of tough on Lisa even more on Kevin, but everyone's good."

"And how's Tanya?" She asked, her tone less than flattering.

"Wow," He said, "Did that hurt too much?" She laughed.

"Yeah," She grimaced. "OK, I'm not there yet. But I will be. Julie and I are even friends now, sort of. But for now, can we just leave Tanya and Brad out of our new friendship?"

"Brad?" He said. She nodded. "I'm happy you're happy Lena. Even if it is with a weenie like Brad Vanderbilt."

"I should get going," She pointed, "But really Dean, I can't thank you enough."

"No problem," He shrugged, "I haven't done enough preppy beating since I got here. I mean with the exception of your brother, I don't think I've seriously injured anybody." She hugged him.

* * *

"What's that about?" Brad asked Tommy, looking down the hallway.

"Dude," Tommy said, "You promised her." Brad sighed. "Look, I don't know what she told you about this weekend,"

"Just that she got trashed at Riley's," Brad shrugged, "Why what else?"

"This guy from Blake found our trashed little Lena in the poolhouse," Tommy said, "Apparently they had some kind of history, he um, he was forcing himself on her. Portman came in and pulled him off."

"Shit," Brad sighed, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Probably didn't want you to worry," Tommy shrugged, "I was foaming at the mouth when she came and found me after. I think Jimmy was ready to pull out a gun. She wouldn't let us call the cops or anything, she said she just wanted to forget about it." Brad nodded. "I wouldn't tell her I told you. She'll tell you in her time."

"Hey," Angela came over and grabbed Tommy's back pack.

"Hey," He turned around and looked at her. "What's going on?"

"Mm, can you take the day of from your uber complicated life to go to the mall and see and movie with me tonight?" She asked.

"I think we can all spare him," Brad laughed and walked away.

"Brad seems," Angela sighed, "Dare I say happy?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "My uber complicated life just got a whole lot less complicated. Which gives me more time to get to know you." She smiled. "So, movies?"

"Yes," She said, "Movies."

* * *

Olivia lay in a motel bed with Luis next to her. They'd found a place almost exactly halfway between schools. She smiled and looked at him.

"I liked this," She said. He smiled. "I don't even care that I'm missing school right now."

"I just wanted you to understand," He said, "It can always be like this."

"And thank you," She said, "For not pressuring me." He smiled. Sleeping with, that is literally sleeping with, Olivia that night had been amazing.

"It sucks that your only sexual experience was with that asshole," He shook his head. She smiled, she loved the way he wanted to defend her. "I know I'm really lucky because Allie and I loved each other so much, but I mean," She kissed him. "What was that for?"

"What do you say we're a little later than we planned?" She whispered and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered. "What do you suggest we do about it?" She laughed and rolled on to her back and peeled her shirt off. "I'm very on with that plan."

* * *

Cassie stood pacing in front of the apartment door. Finally she got up the nerve and knocked. Ana Duncan answered it a little surprised.

"Hi," Cassie said, "I don't know if you remember me, we only met a few times, I'm Cassie, your future step daughter in law,"

"I know who you are," Ana said, "Come in, nice job figuring out the title by the way." Cassie laughed, "Is everything all right?"

"I'm pregnant," Cassie said sitting down. Ana sat down next to her. "I just needed someone to talk to, and my mother doesn't really get this kind of thing, and my best friend is in Miami and Rick's ex girlfriend, and Kelly disapproves," She sighed. "Tammy said that you weren't a lot older than me when you had her so I thought that maybe."

"Of course," Ana nodded, "Does Rick know?" Cassie nodded. "Tom?"

"Rick talked to him yesterday," Cassie explained. "He was hoping that maybe we could get a loan or something," Ana nodded. "He said no."

"I figured he would," Ana sighed, "I've been trying to talk him out of this, cutting you two off." Cassie nodded. "You want me to talk to him don't you?"

"At least try," Cassie sighed, "Not for me, or even for the baby, but for Rick. He wants to be a lawyer, and he has so much potential and without that money," She sighed, "He'll drop out to take care of me and the baby, he said he was going to, and well, I know what kind of guy he is, he'll resent me, he'll resent his child. I can't let that happen." Ana looked at her. "Please, Ana."

"I'll try," She sighed. "But you know Tom."

"They're both so stubborn," Cassie shook her head. "Which is part of the problem." She sighed and put her hand to her stomach. "Do you believe in reincarnation at all Ana?"

"You think this baby is Evelyn, coming back to her family?" Ana asked.

"A part of me does," Cassie laughed, "I know that she's a gift from Evelyn at least."

"You know it's a girl?" Ana said.

"No," Cassie laughed, "But I think it probably is. Just a feeling."

"I knew Tammy was a girl right away too," Ana smiled. "Congratulations Cass, I think it's wonderful."

"Thank you," Cassie smiled and stood up, "I don't know why they're so against you." Ana laughed.

"After seeing how Tammy treats her step mom," She shrugged, "I figure I'm getting off easy."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	15. What Ellie Didn't Want

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming as always. Just to answer quick to Sphinx, I'm glad you see a lot of Blair in Kelly. I did it largely on purpose, granted I first developed Kelly before I found Blair, but she grew into her, she's basically meant to be the classic Teen Drama queen bee, there's a lot of Blair Waldorf, a lot of Kelly Taylor and Brenda Walsh, a whole lot of Taylor from season 4 of The OC, quite a bit of Brooke Davis, a little bit of Paige from Degrassi, and some Rory Gilmore (the bookish smart girl who finds redefinition by expanding her life) thrown in for good measure. Funny how I present an analysis of Kelly in a chapter where she doesn't even appear.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 15: What Ellie Didn't Want  
**

"Hey," Guy said walking up to Connie and going to kiss her. She gave him a cheek. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No," She shook her head, "I'm just not feeling PDA today." He nodded. "Can we um, talk later?"

"Are you sure everything's OK?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," She nodded. "I just have this huge Chem test, no biggie." She exhaled and walked away quickly.

"I saw that," Tammy said siding up next to her. Connie looked at her. "You haven't done that to him since like fifth grade."

"I'm a horrible person," Connie groaned. "I love Guy, why can't I just be happy with that?"

"Because we're sixteen," Tammy said.

"I want to slam my head into a door." Connie said.

"Just talk to him," Tammy shrugged.

"I'm going to," She nodded, "Today." Tammy sighed. "What?"

"It's just Connie and Guy in jeopardy," Tammy said. "It's like there's something wrong in the Universe."

"Thank you," Connie said, "It's not like there's any pressure or anything thing."

"No," Tammy said, "I didn't mean it like that. The universe will not implode if you and Guy aren't together anymore. However, Mr. Status quo, aka Charlie Conway," Connie groaned, "He might think so."

"Oh the Ducks," Connie said, "You know what would be nice is to someday make a decision that doesn't you know make me factor in thirteen other people?"

"One of the many reasons I embraced the individual sport," Tammy nodded. "You gonna be OK?"

"Yeah," Connie said, "Distract me."

"OK," Tammy said, "So check these out," She opened her sketch pad. "They're for my little step niece or nephew."

"Onesies," Connie cooed. "An E? Did you come up with a line name?"

"No," Tammy laughed, "I'm still Tammy Duncan designs. They're naming the baby after Evelyn, Eva for a girl, Evan for a boy. So I use an E."

"That baby is going to have one kick ass step aunt." Connie put her arm around her. "You know what would be fun! If I put off the whole awkward things are weird with me and Guy conversation and we had an old school Ducks best friends movie night." Tammy looked at her. "You, me, Guy and Jesse? I know you and Julie are really tight now, and that I've distanced is like so my fault, because I've been caught up with Guy, and my church work and we haven't hung out with Jesse since like ever, but, I think it would help me."

"I'm there," Tammy said and hugged her. "And I have a little more contact with Jesse than you do, because Tommy and Terry still hang so I will reach out to that particular aspect of our past."

"Thanks," Connie said. Tammy shrugged.

"We're still best friends Connie," She said. "That's not something that goes away."

* * *

Elena giggled pushed into a corner kissing Brad. She was enjoying this way more than she felt right about. Not to mention she was scared to death of what would happen if this didn't work out. Brad was her best friend, and if she lost him she'd be devastated. Not to mention he'd had her up on a pedestal for a year, what if she didn't live up? She slid her hands up over his chest.

"Mm," He grunted. "I like that." She giggled and kissed him. He was a little intimidated by this whole thing. Elena was a whole crap load more experienced than he was. He'd been with Kyla. She'd been in a real relationship with Jimmy, had slept with Dean and has been in love with both of them.

"Bradley," She whimpered.

"I love you," He said.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Around 2," He whispered, "Why?"

"I have to get on a bus," She whispered, "Away game." He kissed her again.

"Stay with me," He murmured. She giggled. "Lena, um," She looked at him. "Are you OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She laughed, "I'm with you."

"I know, but," He sighed, "Crap." She blinked a few times, "Tommy told me. About that guy from Blake." She swallowed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"He shouldn't have told you," She shook her head, and walked away.

"No, he shouldn't have," He said and followed her. "But you should have."

"Brad it was nothing," She shrugged, "I was drunk, so was Nick, he's an ass, I was," She sighed, "It wasn't all on him, I was flirting."

"You flirt with everyone," He said, "You flirt with Tommy all the time, that doesn't mean that," She looked at him. "I should have been there."

"It doesn't matter," She shrugged, "Nothing happened, and now we're together." She kissed him. "Can we forget about it?"

"I guess," He whispered. "Have a good game." She smiled and bounced off. He frowned and walked over to Jimmy. "Hey man."

"You look serious," Jimmy said. "What's going on?"

"What's the story on this Nick kid?" Brad asked. Jimmy nodded.

"We've known him forever," Jimmy sighed, "He went out Ellie before me, talked shit about her for the past four years apparently. Why?"

"Could we take him?" Brad said. Jimmy smirked. He'd been thinking the same thing all week.

"Yeah," He nodded. "We definitely could."

* * *

"So anything new with you?" Ana asked that night sitting having dinner with Tom. He looked at her. "Grandpa."

"Right," He nodded. "Tammy?"

"Actually Cassie came to see me," She sighed. "She's worried." He looked at her. "Aren't you?"

"I'm very worried," He said, "But they made the decision, and,"

"What if they hadn't gotten married?" Ana said. He looked at her. "What if they had gotten pregnant before they got married, before you and Rick stopped talking? What would you have done then?" He smiled.

"She was right to go to you," He said.

"I know she was," Ana said. "Call your son."

* * *

Julie sat after school in one of the common rooms flipping around, watching TV. She was bored and distracted. She stopped seeing a familiar scene and smiled.

_See You Around_

_Not if I see you first!_

She pulled out her cell phone to call Steve, tell him to turn on the TV and then stopped. He would probably just hang up. She shut the TV off and wandered back into the triple, which was empty. She went over her bookshelf to try to find something to make her feel less restless. She flopped onto her bed and laid her head back. She wanted Jimmy close when she felt like this, but he'd been weird and distant over the past few days, and now she couldn't track him down at all. She'd seen his car speed off, and she'd called him twice. She tried calling his phone for the third time, but she got nothing.

"Hi," Elena knocked on the door frame.

"Hey," Julie smiled, for once genuinely, lately getting along with her had been substantially easier.

"Have you seen Brad around?" Elena said walking in tentatively. "I just got back to campus and we were supposed to meet up."

"No," Julie shook her head. "I haven't seen Jimmy either, and his car's gone and he's not answering his phone."

"Oh no!" Ellie said, coming to a realization. "Oh God!" She ran out. Julie jumped up and followed her. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen!"

"What?" Julie said. "Ellie, what's going on?"

"Do you know of any way we can get over to Blake?" Ellie said, her big blue eyes wide and a little scared.

"Why would we want to go to Blake?" Julie said narrowing her eyes. Ellie sighed. "Oh you don't think they'd go after that guy that was bugging you do you?"

"I think Jimmy's been holding this in for four years," She whispered, "Brad wants to prove himself, and he was doing a lot more than just bugging me."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	16. What Nick Deserves

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it, keep them coming!**

**I disclaim.

* * *

Chapter 16: What Nick Deserves  
**

Julie was a little taken aback as she walked into Ellie's father's house. She thought the Riley's and Ellie's mom's was nice, but this was unbelievable.

"Do you have license?" Ellie said. Julie nodded. "Cool, you can drive Biff's car." She grabbed a pair of keys and they walked quickly over to the garage.

"Whoa," Julie blinked. "The Porsche?"

"No," Ellie shook her head, "Biff and I aren't allowed to breath on the Porsche. The Corvette."

"I can't drive that car," Julie shook her head, "Ellie, I can barely drive my step mom's Volvo."

"You drove the Mustang," Ellie shrugged.

"Yeah, Jimmy's my boyfriend, if I crash it I can just have sex with him," Julie nodded, "I'm not having sex with your brother."

"Ew," Ellie said with a shudder. "Look, Nick Parsons is a snake. He will find a way to get Brad and Jimmy in big trouble if we don't stop them." Julie sighed and got into the drivers seat. "Drive fast."

"Yeah," Julie started the engine. "So what happened?" Ellie sighed as they started driving.

"Well," Ellie sighed, "Nick's my ex, Jimmy told you that right?" Julie nodded. "We broke up like four years ago, and he told everyone in our school that I had sex with him. I was twelve by the way."

"Ew," Julie said.

"Oh God, I know," She shuddered, "Anyway, then there was Jimmy, and I stopped caring. And now he's back, I guess. So at the party, I was upset, I mean, I never wanted to have to talk to Nick again, so I went and hid out in the poolhouse and drank by myself."

"Always a good plan," Julie teased. Ellie laughed.

"Anyway, Nick comes and finds me," She sighed, "I was wasted, Julie and I couldn't really fight him off."

"Oh my God!" Julie looked at her, "Lena, did he,"

"Dean showed up," She said, "Before he could, but it would have happened. I was trying to keep Brad from finding out, but I guess Tommy told him." Julie nodded keeping her eyes on the road. "If I weren't so stupid,"

"You didn't do anything," Julie said. She shrugged and pulled her sleeves over her hands. "Ellie, you didn't. I mean, you told him to stop right?" She nodded, "Then it's not your fault." She sighed, "And it's definitely not your fault that Brad and Jimmy are idiots."

"This is something that Scooter and Rick would have done," Ellie said, shaking her head.

"If we catch them, we'll say that," Julie laughed. "There's nothing those two wouldn't do to blaze their own trails."

"God don't I know it," Ellie laughed. "I need a cigarette."

"I thought you quit?" Julie looked at her.

"I quit for Dean," She shrugged, "Brad, also a smoker, makes things much easier." Julie nodded.

"I don't mind if you do," Julie shrugged.

"Nah," Elena sighed, "Biff doesn't know I smoke, and he doesn't smoke, so if his car smells like cigarettes he'll notice."

"You sure about that?" Julie looked at her. Elena laughed. "There was a time when I would have thought this would have been the world's worst form of torture."

"God, I _hated _you when I first met you," She shook her head. "At your birthday party."

"Why did you even come to that?" Julie laughed.

"Biff was going to hang out with Rick," Elena sighed, "I missed Jimmy. So I wanted to go, I wanted to see that I was prettier than you, because clearly that meant I could win my James back." She shook her head, "Stupid little Ellie Cole thought that being pretty and popular and flitting in to a party was going to get her everything she wanted." She looked out the window, pressing her forehead against the glass.

"You have it now though," Julie whispered. Elena looked at her. "Everything you want?"

"There's no such thing," Elena shook her head. She knew it. She had Brad, she loved Brad, but she still _wanted. _She wanted Dean, and the way she felt so safe and small in his arms, and she wanted Jimmy and the way he made her giggle and feel like she was still a little girl. She wanted to stop lying about how her mom was doing lately, she wanted her brother home, she wanted to strangle her father's latest girlfriend. She wanted lots of things.

* * *

"Hey," Jimmy nodded at a kid, who looked freshman-esque. The kid stopped and was a little stunned by the two boys leaning against the still shiny red Mustang. Brad wanted to snort with laughter. Blake was much less stingy with Scholarships than Eden. This kind of thing would be more impressive to them. "Kid, do you know a guy named Nick Parsons."

"Yeah," The kid nodded, "Course. Why?"

"Just we're looking for him," Brad shrugged casually. The kid nodded.

"Soccer practice probably just got out," He said. "Nick and the other douches he hangs out with would be up on the East side of campus."

"Thanks," Brad nodded and tossed and then stamped out the cigarette he'd been smoking out as they started walking.

"Totally bad ass move there Vanderbilt," Jimmy nodded approvingly.

"Thanks Riley," Brad laughed. They approached a building where sure enough stood Nick Parsons, leaning against a wall, fiddling with a cell phone. "That him?"

"Yup," Jimmy nodded.

"Riley," Nick stood up noticing him, "Took you long enough." Jimmy laughed and the two walked towards each other. Jimmy smiled, it had been three years and he _still _had three inches on Nick. He barely even needed Brad. "Who's your friend?"

"Ellie's boyfriend," Jimmy said.

"My condolences," Nick nodded to Brad. "She's hot, but she's a pain in the ass. Riley'll testify to that." Jimmy laughed and shook his head. "You here for that piece of trash?" Brad took a step forward and Jimmy blocked him.

"Not yet, Brad," Jimmy shook his head. "I get first shot at him." Brad nodded as Jimmy threw a heavey handed punch at Nick's stomach. The smaller boy curled into himself.

"Jimmy, stop it!" He turned at the low pitched hard edged call. Seeing Julie and Ellie sprinting towards him made him hesitate, which gave Nick the chance to strike back. Jimmy could feel blood after Nick punched him in the jaw. Brad pulled him off, falling back onto the ground when it happened. The girls stood stunned. Ellie that either of the boys she loved could be so violent. Julie at how lame these rich kids fought, they were rolling around on the ground like a couple of third grade girls. She was trying not to burst out laughing, although Brad was better than Jimmy, she was betting because of his trouble maker ways and his days in public school in Stamford. "Jesus," She pulled her boyfriend back and then kissed him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She shouted, pulling away.

"I um," Jimmy stared at her. He had nothing to say.

"Wow, Riley," Nick said, "Got your little girl for back up, must keep the leash pretty short huh honey?" Julie turned around and punched him in the groin.

"One Iceland special," Julie smirked and looked at him. "I'm not what you think I am. And if you come near any of my friends, and that includes Olivia Martinez, you'll be in much worse shape." Ellie was staring at Brad with her arms folded, but after Julie punched Nick and made him curl up in a fetal position clutching his junk made her burst into laughter.

* * *

Back at the Riley's Julie sat cleaning Jimmy's face from the cuts he'd sustained.

"So um," He looked at her, "I appreciate this."

"Don't you talk to me James Michael Riley," She shook her head and stood up. She went to the fridge and packed some ice into a ziplock bag and a paper towel and handed it to me.

"Jules," He sighed as she pressed it gently against his eye, where she knew it would be black in the morning.

"Of all the idiotic things to do," She shook her head. "What happened to Ellie is horrible, and I think that Nick Parsons should burn in hell, but it is not your job to send him there!" He went to talk again, "I told you not to talk. Not to mention you fight like a seven year old girl," He looked at her, "Don't worry, Nick wasn't much better, though if he had been," She sighed, "I like that you can't fight," She whispered, "Growing up everyone was always fighting, all the guys. Steve's a good fighter and he's got a short temper and I hated him for losing it. I've even see Cal throw his fair share of punches. The Ducks always fight, each other, other people, doesn't matter. You're too sweet for that," She kissed him gently.

"Am I allowed to talk now?" He whispered. She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," She whispered. "Making me worry like that." She stood up. He walked over and hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"You're incredibly sexy when you're like this," He whispered. She turned around and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking," She whispered, "If someone tried to hurt me, would you have, I mean,"

"First of all," He whispered and kissed her again, "I recall someone saying that she could fight her own battles," Julie blushed, "But if someone tried to hurt you the way Nick did Ellie, I wouldn't have been able to wait four days." She nodded. "It was very hot, the way you punched him." She laughed.

"People like that deserve to get the snot kicked out of them every once in a while," She said. "The black eye is sexy." He smiled and kissed her gently.

"Can you stay over tonight," He said. "Protect me?" She giggled, "My tough little tomboy."

"I'm not wearing my fancy underwear tonight," She mumbled as he scooped her up. She made a purring noise as he kissed her gently.

"Julie the Cat," He mumbled walking her upstairs.

* * *

Across town another far less tender carnal exchange was on its way to happening. Elena was laying down on the poofy white bed kept for her in her father's house while Brad kissed and groped her.

"And it was so sweet," She said, "And sexy for you to go after him like that."

"Why'd you come after me?" He whispered.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt," She sighed, "Or in trouble. And it paid off, because now, me and Julie are friends."

"Mm," He nodded and kissed her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too," She said. "Make love to me Brad."

"Mm," He whimpered, "Gladly!"

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	17. An Explanation

**Authors Note: Please review guys, it really makes me feel good. Um, just so you know this chapter does not take place right after the last one, we jump ahead a little. Also, I've been rereading the _Twilight _books in prep for the movie opening next week, so uh, that's sorta in my head, and as a result Jimmy sort of starts talking like a certain irresistibly sexy teenage vampire who will remain unnamed at this juncture, especially since I'm not even on his side (TEAM JACOB!) but yeah, so sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 17: An Explanation  
**

"Seriously, Steve," Brett Atkins, one of the other guys from the hockey team walked over to him, "You need to get a life. There are other girls on this planet besides The Cat and Taylor Pilkington." Steve glared at him. "I'm just saying."

"I don't care about the other girls," He sighed. "I didn't even like Taylor that much the second time around."

"So you're just going to babysit the coach's kid every weekend for the rest of high school?" Brett raised his eyebrow. Steve shrugged. "Dude, that may be the lamest excuse for an existence I've ever heard."

"Good thing it's not your existence then," Steve laughed, "Look man, I like hanging with Mikey, sure he's barely one, but he's,"

"Julie Gaffney's brother?" Brett laughed. Steve sighed. "I miss her too man, we all do. Especially with that spazz Bernard between the pipes, but really, life has to go on."

"You don't this guy she's with," Steve shook his head, "He's like, rich."

"Oh," Brett said, "Yeah, I can see why you'd hate him then."

"No," Steve said, "Like really rich, he's a total snob, but she can't see it because he's _Jimmy_. She's like a totally different person when she's with him."

"Does she punch things less?" Brett said, "Because I'd say that's a positive change."

"It's not just the punching," Steve said, "She's wears _skirts_ on like a regular basis, without throwing a tantrum. And when I did the laundry one time at her mom's, there was lace underwear in there."

"Maybe it was her mom's," Brett shrugged, "From everything I remember Jaime Gaffney was super hot. Actually so is Elyse Gaffney. Coach has seriously good taste in women."

"They weren't Jaime's," He said. "I checked her drawer."

"That's just creepy," He shook his head, "Like stalker level creepy."

"Calm down," Steve rolled his eyes, "She punched me when she found out."

"Good," Brett laughed, "So she's not a completely different person."

* * *

Julie lay curled up next to Jimmy and started sliding her hand up his shoulder and neck and then sliding it over his face.

"What?" He whispered.

"You're hair's growing out," She smiled. He laughed. "I like it," She said, "I missed what I mess you used to be."

"I was a mess, wasn't I?" He laughed. "Gala in a couple weeks," He whispered.

"Mm," She closed her eyes, "Have you heard from Rick?"

"Dad gave in," Jimmy said, "Paying for tuition, and Cassie's medical bills. They still aren't talking though."

"Maybe gala will change that," She shrugged. "What are you and Ellie planning?"

"Mm?" He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're going with her," Julie shrugged, "Right?"

"I guess so," He said, "We haven't really talked about it. I like that you're friends with her now," He kissed her.

"I like it too," Julie said, "Especially with Tammy and Connie trying to recapture the early years." He laughed. "I don't know, hearing them talk, makes me," She buried her head in his chest. "I guess sad is the wrong word. But it does make me miss him."

"Well, you're going home in a few days right?" He said, "Mikey's birthday?"

"Mm hm," Julie whispered.

"Maybe in person, he'll be less hostile," He whispered, "I remember when I was trying to push Ellie out, it was a lot easier when she wasn't there."

"You weren't in love with Ellie," She sighed, "She wasn't sleeping with someone else."

"Do you think I wasn't jealous?" He sighed, "Or angry, when I found out about her and Portman?" Julie looked at him, "I didn't want to upset you, so I didn't ever tell you about it." He sighed. "I mean, a part of me was relieved, a big part, don't get me wrong, but another part," He closed his eyes. "I didn't approve of him for her, but that also wasn't my place."

"She didn't approve of me either," She whispered, "She told me so last week."

"You two really need to stop confiding," He laughed. "Do you compare notes about me?"

"Oh yeah," She teased, rolling onto her stomach. "She's highly offended because I have acquired way more jewelry than she did." He laughed.

"You haven't worn your necklace in a while," He said.

"I like to save it for special occasions," She said, "I wear the ring every day." He looked at her left hand and slid the simple garnet ring up and down.

"Jimmy," Tom walked in. Julie sat up. They'd stayed over the covers and fully clothed, as they were prone to do when Tom was home, and awake. "I think you should take Julie back to school now, it's late."

"Yeah," Jimmy said, "Um, we were thinking she could stay in Kelly's room, you know because it's so late." Tom raised his eyebrows. Jimmy was his third obviously sexually active child. He knew that Julie was not going to be in Kelly's room long if she was in the house. Just like Scooter hadn't actually slept in the poolhouse since two summers ago, and God only knew how many girls Rick had snuck in and out over the years. However things had been relatively peaceful lately and he couldn't handle more fights with Jimmy.

"Fine," He said with a sigh and walked out. Julie giggled.

"What's funny?" Jimmy said.

"I'm just trying to picture what shade of red Cal's face would be if he ever found us anywhere near a bed together," She smiled. "Let alone lying on one cuddling,"

"Yeah," Jimmy sighed, "Tom and Cal don't have a whole lot in common, I think we figured that out a while ago."

* * *

"Mm," Angela whimpered happily holding on to the lapels of Tommy's school blazer. He couldn't help but smile as he kissed her. Angela really was as she teasingly said, "his vacation." Everything with her was so light and fun. She was his escape from all things Riley, from Tammy's petty dramas, even from the absurd bubble of love soaked happiness that followed Brad and Lena around lately. Angie was just normal, and he almost loved her for it. "Tommy?" She asked quietly.

"Mm hm," He whispered and kissed her again.

"How come we never get to be in your room?" She sighed. He looked at her. Did Angela _want _to be in his room? It had never even occurred to him. But he knew part of the reason.

"Brad and Elena are always in there," He said.

"Oh," She nodded.

"But if you wanted to," He mumbled awkwardly, pressing his lips against her neck, "Then I would absolutely kick them out. Lena has two whole houses pretty much to herself, I'm sure they could find someplace else." Angela laughed.

"How are you _friends _with them, though?" She sighed, "They're so, well," She searched for the right word.

"Selfish?" He tried, "Immature? Short sighted?" She nodded. "I'm the responsible one. Lena calls me her conscience."

"I just," She looked at him, her big hazel eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I wonder if you're ever going to let me in, put me first. I like being your sanctuary Tommy, but if we're going to do this, I have to be more than that to you." He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. She kissed him.

"Tommy," Tammy ran over, "Hi Angie."

"Hi," The younger girl grumbled. She knew she could probably talk him away from Elena Cole and Brad Vanderbilt, but she had no way of separating him from Tammy.

"Listen," Tammy said, "I was thinking that we should all hang out." Angela looked at her. "Fulton's been feeling neglected because I've been hanging out with Connie so much," She sighed. "And I want to get to know the girl who's been taking my brother away, so I thought we'd have a party!" Tommy nodded, "At Dad's."

"How very Riley of you," Tommy snorted sarcastically.

"It wouldn't be that kind of party," She rolled her eyes, "Just like The Ducks, and Brad and Lena, and Jimmy because you know he and Julie are a package deal."

"It sounds fine Tam," Tommy laughed.

"Yay!" She bounced and walked away.

"She's very perky," Angela said. Tommy nodded.

"I know," He sighed, "But that's just lately, trust me, if you think Tammy perky is a handful, wait until you see Tammy mope." She kissed him again. "Angie, I've really gotta go, um, I'm going out with my Dad and."

"Sure," She sighed. He kissed her again and trotted off. She did like Tommy's giving nature, she just wished he'd give more to _her.

* * *

_**Review Please, please, please, please!**


	18. Bad Developments

**Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews! Keep em coming! 3**

**I disclaim!

* * *

Chapter 18: Bad Developments  
**

Kelly stood in the bedroom of her apartment turning her little body to inspect the simple green slip dress she was trying on. It was unbearably sexy, far too sexy for gala. She intended to spend the weekend back home blissfully happy, not arguing propriety with Aunt Jane. She pulled it off and flopped on the bed in her underwear.

"Whoa," Liam said walking in. She screamed. "I'm so sorry!"

"GET OUT!" She screamed, he obligingly left while she pulled a pair of sweatpants and a tank top on, she walked into the living room. "What the hell?"

"You gave me a key, because we were going to study," He laughed, "I didn't realize that you hung out in your underwear."

"I don't normally," She said, "I was trying on dresses."

"Kelly, I've never seen you wear the same outfit twice," He squinted. She rolled her eyes.

"We have this alumni gala thing at our high school," She explained, "I used to plan it," She waved her hand. "Whatever, please, even though I gave you a key, knock next time."

"Scooter is a lucky man," Liam whistled. She glared at him. "That's the last I'm saying about it."

"Please don't say anything to him about it," She shook her head, "He's already unnecessarily jealous about it."

"About what exactly?" He asked.

"I have this psychological compulsion," She sighed.

"You're a head case?" He said, "Should I leave before you kill me or something?"

"No," She shook her head, "When my mom died, my dad pretty much started ignoring me," He looked at her, "I look a lot like her and he didn't know how to deal with a grief stricken fourteen year old, so I um, compensate," He nodded, "With male attention. My brothers, Scooter, other boyfriends before him. There was this kid back at school Dean Portman…"

"Dean Portman?" He said. She looked at him, "Goodwill Games, Team USA, Dean Portman?"

"Um, yeah, actually," She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "You know him?"

"Sort of," Liam laughed, "I helped scout. My dad sort of um," He started to mumble, "Sponsored the team."

"Oh," She whispered, "Hendrix hockey sponsored them." He nodded. "Wow, OK."

"So you know the Ducks?" He smiled.

"Yeah, um, besides Portman," She said, "My brother Jimmy's dating Julie Gaffney, and um, my best friend's with Charlie Conway so," She swallowed, "Yeah, I know them."

"Hm," He nodded, "I remember Julie, she's really good." Kelly nodded. "Sweet little girl too."

"I suppose so," Kelly bit her bottom lip.

"Ah, Miss Riley doesn't approve," He laughed. She looked at him.

"I didn't say that!" She squeaked.

"That's what you meant," He shrugged. She sighed. "Is it because she's poor?"

"No," Kelly said, "Just as a big sister I get to get to disapprove of the girlfriend." He nodded. "You're really easy to talk to."

"No, that's just your psychological compulsion," He poked her on the arm. She laughed.

* * *

"I can't go to a party this weekend," Julie said filling her lunch tray. Tammy scowled. "I can't, I'm going home, it's Mikey's first birthday."

"He's one," Tammy said, "He won't know the difference." Julie looked at her. "You're going to try to talk to Steve again?"

"Bingo," Julie nodded. Tammy rolled her eyes. "I have to make this right Tam, I mean, I literally feel like a piece of me is missing." They settled into the Duck's lunch table. "What's with you?" Julie nodded at Charlie.

"He was up all night fighting with Linda," Fulton shrugged.

"Wow," Charlie said, "I don't have to talk anymore." Connie giggled. He looked at her. "It wasn't all night."

"No, that's true," Fulton nodded, "The other half of the night we had to listen to Portman tell Tanya he loved her over and over again." He looked at Tammy, "Please promise me we're never going to do the whole long distance relationship thing?"

"Is it that bad?" Julie asked. Portman looked at her.

"Something wrong with you and Jimmy?" He said.

"No," Julie shook her head. She wouldn't let her friends see her doubts. "Of course not, but I mean, I want to go to USC and he wants to go Ivy League, so we might have to deal with it."

"It's not that bad," Portman said, "I mean, phone sex,"

"OK," Connie cut him off, effectively ending that line of conversation. "New topic. What are we all going to do at Tammy's party this weekend?" Julie glanced at her and mouthed "Thank you." She nodded. Julie'd confided in both her girlfriends about how much she was thinking about Steve lately, they could keep secrets, well, Connie could and she'd threatened Tammy with bodily harm if she made another slip up like when she'd spilled about Paulo last year, she didn't have the same faith in the male Ducks.

"Hey baby," Jimmy settled in next to her and kissed her.

"Hey," She smiled. "Are you going to be OK without me this weekend?"

"Julie," He looked at her, "I'm perfectly capable of not seeing you for 48 hours. Besides, I have my new sister's party to distract me." He winked at Tammy.

"I actually came up with a fantastic name for us," Tammy said in response, "Semi Siblings, Semi Sister, Semi brother." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Well, we're not step siblings yet, and that sounds so cold anyway," She looked at him, "I want us to be family, for real."

"You've been talking to my father," Jimmy looked at her. "He says that all the time."

"I have not been talking to your father," Tammy rolled her eyes.

"They fight like siblings," Portman laughed, "I think I've had that fight with Lisa, only replace, 'My father,' with 'That useless a-hole Patrick.'"

* * *

"Hey David," Patrick said, strumming his acoustic guitar. The little boy looked over. He was still completely and utterly confused by the person, who looked more like him than his parents and Uncle, who spent so much time here now. But he did like Patrick, not as much as Dean, but he was fine.

"Patrick," David looked at him. "Why Daddy not like you?" Patrick sighed.

"With your Dad," Patrick attempted, "It's complicated." David frowned, that was grown up speak for, 'I'm not going to tell you, kid, sorry.' "Do you like me?"

"Sure," David shrugged and continued playing with his truck, "Not as much as Dean, more than Tanya." Patrick laughed. Number two on the babysitter list, and after Dean, he couldn't ask for better.

"It's time for bed," Patrick said looking at the clock.

"Can I stay up for Tommy?" David asked.

"No," Patrick sighed, "Sorry kid." He stood up.

* * *

Lisa walked in just wanting to collapse on the couch and put her feet up. She stopped in the door though, hearing soft acoustic guitar. She walked in and leaned against the living room door and closed her eyes, listening to Patrick play.

"Hey," He smiled seeing her after a minute.

"Hey," She sat down. He put the guitar down.

"You looked wiped," He laughed. She nodded. "Tough night at work?"

"We overbooked," She shrugged, "Lots of yelling."

"Mm," He nodded. "I see."

"What were you playing?" She said.

"Just something I've been working on," He said, "Not a big deal."

"It sounded like my song," She whispered. He nodded. "It was my song?"

"Kind of," He laughed, "I've been reworking it." She looked at him, "Into a lullaby." She smiled. "I'm hoping to get it done soon, so I have something to offer at bedtime."

"That's really sweet," She said softly, she looked at the new words, "Sleep well sweet boy," She whispered. Two years ago it had been, "Touch me sweet girl." The song had been a plea for Lisa's virginity, but a nice one, and obviously, it had worked.

"Of course, it might not mean as much to me as the original," He laughed and played the opening riff with its original hard pleading sound. "Never really sounded good acoustic huh?"

"Sounds fine to me," She sighed and looked at him.

"Lee," He looked at her, "Are you happy?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean," He looked at her, "Are you happy? With your life, with Kevin." She swallowed.

"Of course I am," She whispered.

"You're lying," He said, "I know you." He moved closer to her.

"Patrick," She mumbled as he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"This is supposed to be us," He whispered as they moved horizontally on the couch. "Every second that I'm near you and not touching you kills me." They kissed, his hand running up her thigh gently. She shuddered and groaned. "It's not wrong Lisa."

"Of course it is," She sighed, pushing him up. "Patrick, I'm married!" She stood up. He followed her and started kissing her neck.

"I'd be good to you Lee," He whispered, "Remember how it was?" She closed her eyes.

"Lisa?" She broke away, gratefully hearing Tanya's voice in the Foyer. "I'm sorry, I know it's late."

"It's OK," She sighed, "Come in." Patrick sighed and walked away. "Bye Pat, thanks."

"Sure," He mumbled, "See you both around."

"Lisa?" Tanya looked at her. "Are you OK?"

"He kissed me," Lisa whispered landing on the couch. Tanya raised her eyebrows. "I mean, really kissed me, like remember when I found you and Dean in the kitchen this summer?"

"That's not good," Tanya shook her head.

"Oh I know," Lisa said, "I know how not good it is."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	19. Getting Over It

**Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming, I love em!**

**I disclaim

* * *

Chapter 19: Getting Over It  
**

Julie lay on the living room floor at home playing peek a boo with Mikey. For his part the baby was thrilled with this excited blonde stranger who was paying more attention to him than his parents and his favorite person Steve. Julie enjoyed the way he reached out and grabbed her face, his chubby little hands pulling on her cheeks just to hold on.

"Still playing?" Elyse laughed walking in the door. Julie nodded and looked at her. "How are you doing honey?"

"Good," Julie smiled. "He's perfect Elyse."

"I wouldn't say perfect," Elyse sat down with them

"Mama!" Mikey crawled over and grabbed at her, "Cat, look Mama!" Julie laughed.

"I don't know where he picked up on the Cat thing," Julie laughed, "When I left I was Juju."

"Steve's with him a lot," Elyse shrugged, "He points to your picture and Steve says 'Cat.'"

"I'm surprised he doesn't say 'Satan,'" Julie mumbled. Elyse looked at her step daughter sympathetically.

"He'll get over it honey," Elyse rubbed her back. Julie nodded.

"You didn't tell Dad that was why we weren't talking did you?" Julie said, her eyes wide in panic.

"What are you crazy?" Elyse said, "I happen to like having you confide in me, and I also happen to enjoy being married to your dad, and alive, and the fact that his precious baby girl is having sex," She shook her head, "That's a definite kill the messenger situation." Julie laughed.

"I have workers," Cal said walking in. "Hey Cat!"

"Dad!" Julie ran over and hugged him. "Mm, how was practice."

"Good," He winked, "You'll have to stop by next time you're home." Julie smiled.

"You said something about workers?" Elyse stood up.

"Hey Elyse," Steve said walking in, "We have Brett too, what do you need?"

"Tables out back," Elyse said.

"Hey Cat," Brett winked at Julie.

"Hey Brett," Julie nodded, "Hey Steve-o."

"Julie," Steve said and walked past into the back yard.

"What did I miss?" Cal said.

"Nothing," Julie said stomping upstairs.

"They had a fight," Elyse explained, Cal looked at her. "Jimmy."

"Right," Cal sighed.

* * *

"Hey," Kevin said sliding behind Lisa as she made dinner. He slipped his hands onto her waist. She shuddered, she hadn't really let him touch her since the whole Patrick thing.

"Hey," She said softly.

"So, I've been thinking," He kissed her neck, "We've both got off this Saturday, and I have no major school work, and Patrick's been begging for an over night with David, what if we stayed in, and stayed in."

"That um," She pulled away, "That sounds good."

"What's going on with you lately?" He said. She looked at him, "You've been weird for the last few days."

"I um," She swallowed. Marriage meant honesty, "I kissed Patrick."

"What?" He looked at her, "You kissed Patrick?"

"Well, he kissed me," She hurriedly corrected, "But I didn't stop him." He swallowed, "And I'm sorry Kevin."

"What happened?" He asked, trembling.

"He was playing this song," She sighed, "That he wrote while we were dating."

"The one about how you're a virgin?" Kevin raised his eyebrows. She nodded. "I hate that he wrote that song."

"I know you do," She said softly.

"How did he kiss you?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Kevin," She sighed.

"Like this," He leaned down and kissed her softly but for a long time. She eventually wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No," She said breathless once he pulled away, "He's never kissed me like that."

"Then I think we're OK," He smiled. She giggled. "We can leave Dave with your mom, if that makes you more comfortable."

"No," Lisa shook her head, "He's been good for so long, and it's my problem not Dave's," Kevin looked at her, "Our problem, I guess." He kissed her gently.

"I'll call him, if you'd rather," He whispered.

"Be nice," She whispered. Kevin nodded and hugged her close.

* * *

"Good party," Connie said walking over to where Charlie was leaning against the door frame. She looked at him. "Are you gonna mope until she gets home?"

"'I think when I come home for gala we should talk,'" He took a sip of his drink, she looked at him. "Those were her exact words. She's waiting two weeks to dump me, so that it happens in person. While she looks nice and I'm wearing a tuxedo mind you."

"Maybe she just wants to talk," Connie said quietly, "Wanting to talk doesn't always mean breaking up."

"Have you and Guy been talking?" He raised his eyebrows. She shrugged. "Cons!"

"What?" She said, "We're having some issues, it's no one's business but ours."

"He wants to have sex," Charlie said, "You wear that stupid silver ring on your left hand, so I'm guessing that's not going to happen."

"It's not stupid." She said her jaw dropped.

"I think you'd like sex Connie," He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "I do. Not at first because you're so uptight about it, but eventually you'd like it."

"You'd be surprised how not uptight about sex I am Charlie," She smiled and walked away. He laughed and shook his head. Had he just flirted with Connie? And had she flirted back?

* * *

"I think I just did a bad thing," Connie ran into the kitchen and grabbed Tammy's hands.

"What?" Tammy said, "Did you forget to say Grace before you ate a pretzel or something?"

"I think I hit on Charlie," She grimaced. Tammy looked at her. "I know! But it was just vague flirting kind of hitting on him, not like, come up to the bedroom and take it out kind of hitting on him."

"You're still with Guy," Tammy said. "He's still with Linda. So any kind of hitting on is out of the question." Connie looked down. "Do what you have to do, OK, but that's not fair to anyone."

"I'm a horrible person," Connie sighed.

"Nah," Tammy said, "There's a fifty fifty chance that Julie's got her tongue down Steve's throat right now, so I'd say you flirting with Charlie is like a two on a one to ten of the bad girl friend scale."

"And you're at zero?" Connie said.

"Duh," Tammy laughed. "You're fine, Guy knows how you feel." Connie nodded.

* * *

"Your girlfriend was just flirting with me," Charlie walked over to Guy.

"She was not," Guy shook his head.

"She sorta was," He sighed. "Thought you should know."

"We're taking a break," Guy said. Charlie looked at him. "We're not breaking up, yet, we're just not being together, we're also not telling a whole lot of people. So keep your mouth shut."

"Dude, are you OK?" Charlie said. Guy shrugged.

"It's what she wants," He said softly. "I've never been able to say no to her, you know that." Charlie smiled. He did know that.

* * *

"Mrs. Riley," A OB/GYN walked in as Cassie sat in a hospital gown. Rick was holding her hand. Cassie looked up hopefully, "Good news. You're fine, and your baby is fine."

"Um," Cassie said, "Really?"

"Of course," The doctor touched her knee gently. "You're a perfectly healthy nineteen year old woman, your body is primed for childbirth." Cassie nodded. "You two don't have medical insurance though."

"My father is taking care of it," Rick piped up. The doctor nodded. They were so young, she couldn't believe it. But they were married, healthy and there was no reason to not want this child.

"Um, doctor," Cassie said. The Doctor nodded, "I know this is a ridiculously shallow question, but,"

"Everyone woman is different Mrs. Riley," The doctor shook her head, "I can't tell you when you're going to start showing, although you should start changing your eating habits, here's a list of things you shouldn't eat. You should increase your protein." Cassie nodded. "You're going to be parents. Get ready." Rick swallowed, looking at Cassie's face. She was glowing and her foot was shaking, but this wasn't nerves, she wasn't nervous anymore. This was anticipation, he kissed her gently. "Are you ready for the ultrasound?"

"We can do that at this point?" Cassie said, "I can see my baby?"

"Of course," She nodded. "Just give me a minute."

"Rick, we're going to see our baby," Cassie whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I know honey," Rick said, slightly overwhelmed.

* * *

Julie lay flopped on her bed flipping through her copy of _The Outsiders, _reading Jimmy's favorite parts was making her feel better.

"Hey Cat," She looked up.

"Hey Brett," She sighed and sat up, "Sit down, I guess."

"Hear you popped your cherry with some rich kid," Brett teased pulling her desk chair around and sitting down.

"He's got a big mouth," She mumbled, "Does everyone at Park Street know?"

"He whines to me," Brett said, "You know, with you gone he's a way more high maintenance friend than he used to be."

"I used to do all the high maintenance stuff," She laughed. He smiled. "I miss him."

"He misses you," He said, "A lot. Like to the extent that he's constantly here with that damn baby."

"Don't talk that way about my baby brother Atkins," She pointed at him, "I kicked your ass when we were eight, I'll do it again now."

"You did not kick my ass," He shook his head, "I let you win. My dad told me not to hit girls."

"You cried," She smiled, "You cried like a little girl whose pigtails got pulled." Brett laughed. "It's good to talk to you."

"You too," He said, "He'll come around Cat," She nodded. "You wanna tell me about the boyfriend?"

"No," She snorted. He raised his eyebrows. "His name is Jimmy, he's sweet and funny and loves me, and I'm happy with him." Brett nodded. "You guys are my brothers, and you always have been."

"Colin dared me to ask you out once," Brett said. She looked at him, "Right before you left for LA. I didn't obviously."

"Did you like me?" She teased him sticking out her tongue.

"We were all in love with you," He rolled his eyes, "You knew that." She shook her head. "You know, as much as we could be, being thirteen and idiots. We were afraid of you, which we translated to being in love." She looked at him. "I'm still afraid of you, so I guess I'm still in love."

"Get in line," She stood up, "Come on, Cal made chili."

"Sweet," He laughed.

* * *

**Review Please!!  
**


	20. West Side Chili

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 20: West Side Chili  
**

"Hey kid," Cal said sitting down next to Julie. She smiled at him. "So, um, I was talking to Jaime the other day about Thanksgiving."

"Mm hm," Julie said.

"She and the boyfriend," He started.

"Josh," Julie said. He looked at her. "His name is Josh, he's nice."

"Uh huh," He sighed, "Anyway, they're staying in California, and she wanted to know, if it was OK with me, if you went out there. I said it was up to you."

"I haven't seen her since I came back here before school," Julie said, "I've talked to her maybe twice. I wouldn't mind spending time with her, if it's OK with you."

"Of course it's OK with me," He nodded. "You might want to check with someone else," He looked at her.

"It's none of his business," She mumbled crossing her arms, "He needs to get a life."

"What happened?" Cal looked at her.

"Dad, I can't talk to you about this," She shook her head, he nodded, "I'm sorry, I wish I could but," He nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Is Brett around a lot now?"

"You can do better than Brett Atkins," Cal said.

"According to you I can do better than Prince William," She said.

"You can," Cal nodded.

"I can do better than the future king of England," She said.

"Absolutely," He smiled.

"Thanks Dad," She laughed and stood up. "And I wasn't asking because I'm interested in Brett. Jimmy and I are happy."

"You say that an awful lot," Cal nodded. "I used to say that about your mom, 'Jaime and I are happy, we love each other,'" She looked at him.

"Dad," She said, "I love you, OK? But you'd do anything to get me to break up with my boyfriend, you've made that clear." He laughed. "Mikey's one."

"Yes he is," Cal nodded, "You're almost seventeen." She nodded. "You know what I was doing when I was seventeen?"

"Jaime?" She teased. He laughed. "You were getting ready to be my father." He nodded.

"I would assume that because Steve's so upset," He said, "That things are serious with you and Jimmy."

"I'm not going to get pregnant," She said. "I've been on the pill for a year Dad, I made Jimmy carry a condom on every date even when I told him it was totally out of the question that we were going to have sex." Cal nodded. "I'm not Mom, I'm going to go to college, and I'm going to wait to get married until I'm 35, OK?"

"OK," He nodded. "As long as that's clear." She laughed, "You can be 30," She looked at him, "When you get married."

"Thanks for that extra five years Dad," She nodded, "I'm gonna go see how Elyse and the baby are."

* * *

Tammy giggled falling back onto her bed as Fulton crawled over and kissed her. He slid his hands under her shirt and she whimpered.

"I've missed this," She mumbled extending her neck as he kissed it.

"Mm," He nodded, "Me too." She smiled and kissed her. "I've been waiting for this."

"Then quit waiting," She said softly. They kissed.

"Hey," She sighed as the door creaked opened.

"We're dressed Jimmy," She said, he came inside. "What?"

"Uh, first of all," He said, "Nice party." She looked at him, "We've got company."

"What kind of company?" She smiled sitting up and brushing her hair to the side. Fulton laughed at her clear irritation and sarcasm in her tone.

"The kind that causes fights with Luis and Brad and well, me," He grimaced.

"The Blake Soccer team is here?" She stood up.

"Also football team, and hockey," Jimmy said.

"And Julie's not here to beat them up for you," Fulton snorted. Jimmy looked at him. And then so did Tammy. "I'll get Portman, we'll get rid of them."

"You're the best boyfriend ever," She kissed him.

"Uh huh," He nodded and walked out.

"You had to go defend Ellie Cole's honor," Tammy shook her head. Jimmy shrugged. "You had to jump Nick Parsons, with Brad Vanderbilt, and now you've started a rumble."

"A rumble?" Jimmy laughed.

"Yes," She said, "It's like West Side Story and Luis is Tony and Olivia is Maria, and you're Riff."

"I'm Riff," He laughed. "Really?" She nodded, "That doesn't line up."

"Why?"

"Well, if I'm Riff," He said, "Then that makes Nick, Bernardo?" She nodded. "Bernardo is Maria's brother nor her ex boyfriend. So, Nick could be Chino."

"Fine then you're Action," She said.

"That your knowledge of West Side Story goes this deep frightens me," He said following her out the door, "Hey, you just sent Fulton to break up the fight, is he Officer Krupke?"

"Shut up," She said walking downstairs.

* * *

"Hey," Julie walked over to the kitchen. Steve was stirring the pot of chili that was on, "What'd you add?"

"He didn't put enough garlic powder," He whispered, "Taste." She leaned over and tasted it.

"Do you know if he has any of the Cheyenne pepper that Elyse's brother sent from New Orleans last year left?" She asked. Steve looked at her. "It's not spicy enough."

"That's why I added the garlic," He nodded. Julie laughed. They'd been fixing Cal's chili since they were seven. They used to watch Jaime do it, and then started doing it together. "If there's any you know where it is." She nodded and found it. "Not too much."

"Baby," She poked him in the arm. "Steve,"

"Julie, don't," He shook his head. "Please."

"I don't understand why you're so mad at me!" She said. He looked at her. "I don't. For a while yeah, I could see you being a little pissed, but it's been weeks."

"Julie," He sighed, "It's more complicated than that."

"And I wish you'd stop that," She whispered. He looked at her.

"Stop what?"

"Calling me Julie," She said, "You never call me Julie." He looked at her and sighed. "I miss you. I miss my best friend."

"You slept with him," He said.

"And that's not only none of your business," She said, "It's not something you should be mad about!"

"You were mad at me!" He reminded her.

"I was mad at you for not telling me," She said, "Not for having sex with Taylor. Have sex with Taylor, have sex with anyone you want! I don't care, I just want my friend back."

"I can't give you that," He shook his head.

"Why not?" She said.

"Because I can't," He said. She looked at him. He stepped forward and kissed her, his left hand against her cheek.

"What was that for?" She whispered.

"Just to remind you," He said, "Why I can't be your best friend right now. And that you have options."

"I have lots of options," She said mock snottily. He laughed. "I do, Brett came on to me earlier. He told me that Colin dared him to ask me out in eighth grade."

"Did you make him cry again?" Steve smiled. She laughed. "I mean, there's no more sound reason for two people to date each other than Colin dared him to ask you out and you want to torture me."

"I'm not torturing you," She said.

"Not on purpose," He whispered. She sighed. "When are you coming home again?"

"Christmas," She swallowed, "I'm doing Thanksgiving with Jaime and Josh."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she asked me to," Julie shrugged, "And she's my mom and I love her."

"You can't stand Josh," Steve whispered. She nodded. "You think Josh is pompous, and prefers when you aren't around. Your words." She nodded again. "So you're spending Thanksgiving with him?"

"It's better than being here and having you ignore me," She shrugged. He nodded. "Steve, I'm sorry, about what happened in Newport, about leading you on, and," She swallowed, "I love Jimmy."

"You love me too," He whispered. "I know you do."

"Of course I love you," She whispered. "How could I not love you? But I'm with him, I see him every day." He kissed her again, this time she kissed him back gently.

"My bedroom window's gonna be open tonight," He whispered. "Just so you know."

"That's good to know," She murmured.

"Alright," Cal walked in, "Are you two done screwing up my food yet?"

"We saved your food." Steve said. Julie snuck around him and threw in the Cheyenne pepper. "I told you no!"

"Steve's a baby and can't handle spicy," She stuck out her tongue and walked out of the kitchen.

"Are you friends again?" Cal asked.

"No," Steve shook his head. Cal sighed. "Sorry Coach."

* * *

**Review Please! Thanks a bunch!**


	21. Not Quite A Stereotype

**Author's Note: Two in a row, I'm good, review please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim

* * *

Chapter 21: Note Quite A Stereotype  
**

Julie swallowed and looked up. She wasn't sure why, but she knew what was happening. She climbed to tree very carefully. Then she climbed through the open window.

"You came," Steve smiled from his bed. She nodded.

"Yeah," She whispered. He walked over and kissed her gently. "Steve," She mumbled. He kissed her again. She walked over to the bed, him still kissing her, sliding her zip on hoodie sweatshirt off, "Wait," She said sitting down, he didn't, straddling her gently and gently kissing her neck. "Steve, you have to know that this is just tonight." He nodded and moved down to her chest. "Steve," He stopped. "I need to know that you understand. On Sunday, I go back to school, back to Jimmy. I'm not going to be back here until Christmas."

"Cat," He said, "I understand, OK? I want you," He kissed her. She lay down under him. They kissed for a while. "Julie," He said softly.

"Don't talk, please," She whispered. "You'll ruin it." They kissed again. It felt odd, but good. Steve's body seemed to fit easier than Jimmy's, there was no adjustment so that her body wouldn't be overwhelmed by his, no shifting of his legs.

"Does he kiss you like this?" He whispered before kissing her again.

"That's it," She sat up and started pulling her sweatshirt back on.

"Baby," He looked at her.

"No," She shook her head. "What did I say?" He groaned and fell back. "What did I say Steven?"

"Not to talk," He sighed, "I'd ruin it."

"Guess what happened," She said.

"I talked," He said, she nodded. "And ruined it." She walked towards the window, "Cat, come on, I'm sorry."

"'Does he kiss you like this?'" She stared at him. "Where did you get that? The bad affairs cliché handbook?" He looked at her. "I was willing to cheat on my boyfriend with you. To risk the two most amazing years of my life, not to mention a lifelong friendship to sleep with you!"

"What changed?" He whispered walking over and kissing her.

"You made me think about it," She sighed, "I know I'm a broken record, Steve, but if this happens, with us, it can't be like this." He touched her face gently. "It can't be me sneaking through your window, scared that Jimmy's going to notice something when I get back to school."

"If you stay with him, this is how it _has _to be," He sighed.

"Can I have some time?" She sighed. "At Christmas, maybe things will have changed."

"I've been waiting two years for them to change," He said as she lowered her head to his chest. "Cat," He said. "I can't wait forever."

"I don't want you to," She said, "I want you to be happy!"

"I know," He sighed. "And that's why you're here." She nodded. "Because you want me to be happy."

"And because I love you," She said, "And you're terribly sexy Steve, so I just couldn't stay away."

"You're making fun of me now," He nodded. She laughed. "I just have this sinking feeling that you're going to come back at Christmas, broken up with Jimmy and you're going to hook up with Brett Atkins."

"Oh, yeah," She rolled her eyes, "That's been in my head all day. How will I possibly go on if I never do it with Brett?" He crossed his arms. "Steve, I'm just starting to wrap my head around seeing you as more than family, I wouldn't even know how to begin with the other guys." He kissed her. "I'll see you at the party tomorrow?"

"Ice Cream cake and babies," He nodded, "I am so there." She laughed and hugged him. "Please try not to throw yourself at me?"

"Please try to act like a human in front of Cal?" She retorted, "Also try not to um,"

"Tell him that you're sleeping with Jimmy?" He said. She nodded. "Because then he'd pull you out of school and send you to a convent in Ireland like he threatened to do that time we all thought it would be funny to steal your training bra."

"Clearly I was a sexually active eleven year old," She smiled.

"Cat," He said, "I'm not going to tell Cal that you're having sex with Jimmy, because I want to have sex with you, so the whole convent thing would not be helpful." She smiled. "Don't go to California."

"Steve," She sighed.

"Don't," He said, "Cry on the phone, beg her to come here, bring the idiot she's dating."

"Living with," Julie mumbled. He looked at her. "He moved in. They're living together, it's serious. You stopped talking to me for real before I could tell you."

"Come here," Steve said opening his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm giving you a hug," He said. "Because your mother is living a guy who you can't stand and your best friend should being hugging you." She slid safely into his arms. There was nothing earnest, no desire in the hug. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"What?" She said.

"To California," He said, "To spend Thanksgiving with your mom and Josh. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," She said, shaking her head. "No, um, Tammy might come, because things are weird for her right now, with her mom being engaged and all." He nodded. "Thanks though."

"Stay here," He said. She looked at him. "Just sleep. Like we used to, before you left." She nodded.

"OK," She whispered. "You'll set the alarm?" He nodded.

"Cal won't know you were gone," He smiled. She plopped on the bed and pulled the covers down. He climbed in and she curled up next to him.

"I love you Stevie." She whispered, her head resting on her chest.

"I love you too, Cat." He said.

* * *

"Well hello there," Olivia turned around at the voice.

"What Nick?" She said, "What could you possibly want? Shall I beat you up?"

"Aw, Liv," He laughed, "You know I'm not into that kind of thing."

"Hey baby," Luis walked over and kissed her. She smiled holding onto his neck and opening her mouth.

"That's disgusting," Nick nodded.

"Can I help you find something other than the door?" Luis snarled. "Julie Gaffney's in Maine so I can't show you a beating."

"I'm not the one who needs a girl to win championships for me," Nick smirked. "And I'm from Minnesota, I can stop on ice."

"I didn't just hear this foot fairy insult Julie's Goodwill Games stop, and your skating abilities in one breath did I?" Charlie walked over. "Why don't you get the hell out? No one wants you here."

"Well, I know that's not true," Nick laughed, "Right Liv?"

"Stay away from her," Luis stepped in between them.

"And get the hell out of my house," Tommy walked over. The crowds had gathered on both sides now.

"And who are you little man?" Nick smiled, "Oh wait, I remember you, you're one of Ellie's little pets." Tommy jumped.

"Tommy," Fulton pulled him back, "Look man," He stood over Nick, and even the other Blake guys stepped back. Most of them were area kids, everyone knew Fulton Reed, and that made everyone nervous, and Dean Portman's hulking presence next to him didn't go ignored. "I think you should get out, no one wants any trouble." Nick nodded, "And if you think that the bruises Julie gave you were bad, you don't wanna know what we're going to do to you, get it?" Nick swallowed and nodded, "She warned you, you touch Ellie, you bug Olivia, and you deal with us. Get it?"

"Sure," Nick said and started walking, he was followed.

"Parker," Olivia grabbed the sleeve of one of the guys.

"Liv, come on," Parker whispered.

"It's Nick!" She said, "You don't even like him." He looked at her. "Please?"

"Sure," He nodded, "But this party kind of sucks anyway," She laughed, "So I'm gonna head out. Your new friends are boring."

"I know, isn't it great," She smiled. He laughed. "They like you, Park, get them on your side."

"Yeah," He said, "I'll try. But you know, he's scary." He raised his eyebrows. She laughed. "See you at school."

"Sure," She nodded. Luis looked at her. "That's Parker, we sat next to each other in freshman bio. I taught him how to conjugate Spanish verbs so he owes me." He kissed her. "Luis, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault honey," He shrugged, "That guy is clearly unbalanced."

* * *

"Mm," Elena groaned kissing Brad, feeling him grope up her side.

"Let's get naked," He whispered.

"In Tommy's bed?" She said. "Um, no, that's too weird." She sat up. She ran her hands through her hair.

"Come on," He sat up and started kissing her neck, "He won't mind."

"I'm guessing he would," She laughed. "Can we like not have sex tonight?"

"But it's the weekend," Brad said. She looked at him. "We've had sex every weekend."

"And most week days," She nodded, "I want a relationship Brad. If I just wanted sex I would have gone to any senior football player." He sighed. "When we were friends what did we do?"

"Well," He said, "We hung with Tommy and I yelled at you about Portman a lot." She nodded. "We went to the movies, and got drunk on my boat."

"Hey," Angela walked in, "Um Tommy just almost took a swing at that kid who tried to rape you."

"Nick's here," Ellie groaned.

"Well, you know," Angela shrugged, "Julie's not here to scare him off and maybe he thinks everyone fights like Brad and Jimmy."

"Excuse me!" Brad cut them off, "We got him to the ground OK? And I was going easy on him."

"Of course you were baby," Ellie kissed him, "Angie, is Tommy OK?"

"Fulton's talking to him," Angela shrugged, "He asked me to wait up here. I'm assuming he didn't know this was happening."

"His two best friends having a conversation in his bedroom," Elena said, "Like they have a million times."

"Mm," Angela shrugged and plopped on the bed.

"I don't think she likes us Lenny," Brad smirked.

"I don't _know _you," Angela said, "But my initial impression is that you two fit the stereotypes really well."

"You hear that Brad," Ellie smiled, "This freshman thinks that we're stereotypical. Please elaborate."

"Well you," She pointed at Elena, "I mean, look at you, you're beautiful, and sassy, and you're a cheerleader," Elena frowned, "And this one," She pointed at Brad, "He's got smarmy rich boy all over him, with the khakis all the time and his need for an attitude adjustment and the boat."

"How'd she know about the boat?" Brad pointed at her. Tommy walked in. "How'd your girlfriend know about my boat?"

"Is it a secret boat?" Tommy said. "Hey Ange," He kissed her.

"She thinks we're a stereotype," Elena said.

"You are," Tommy said. "Not because you know you're pretty and popular and rich, but because you're best friends who fell in love with each other. You're Joey and Dawson only you know with money and less whining."

"It scares me that you know who Joey and Dawson are," Angela said.

"I have Tammy and this one," He pointed at Elena who waved.

"Right," Angela nodded. "Keep that excuse."

"She's spunky," Elena smiled, "I like her, so what are we now, like The Fantastic Four?"

"Yeah," Brad said, "You can be The Thing." She gave him a wet willie.

* * *

**Review, love you lots!  
**


	22. The Girl's Good

**Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming. You know how it goes with me by now, I get the bursts of inspiration and I work for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 22: The Girl's Good  
**

"Wow," Brad said leaning against the door frame of Ellie's room. "That dress, is," He bit his bottom lip, "I stick by the wow."

"Thanks baby," She kissed him. "Tammy is an artist. Do you know how hard draping is? Which of your brothers are coming?"

"Scottie," He sighed, "Obviously, and Dave."

"Is Emily coming?" She asked.

"No," He said, "She didn't go here and they're not a couple."

"That would be gross, since she's your cousin," She laughed. He looked at her. 'They're always together, I just figured if he was coming so would she. What's with you?"

"Nothing," He said, "You do look beautiful. When's Jimmy picking you up?"

"What makes you think that Jimmy's picking me up?" She said. He looked at her. "He's not, Biff's driving me over."

"Oh," He kissed her.

"Brad," She sighed, pulling away. "Were you being weird because you thought I was going to gala with Jimmy?" He looked down, "Bradley!" She turned lifted his chin. "Look at me!"

"Yeah," He said, "I thought you were going on a date with your ex boyfriend. It's weird."

"Jimmy isn't my ex boyfriend," She shook her head, "I mean, he is, but not for things like this." He looked at her. "Do you have any idea how boring these things are?"

"I thought you liked them?" He said.

"It's classical music and chicken," She said. "I like the dresses and the desserts are really good usually although without Kelly, I have no idea how that'll be. Jimmy and I hang out at them, because it's either that or he has to make small talk with his dad's friends about golf while I attempt to fight off debutante moms." Brad nodded. "I wish you could come, maybe I'll get on the committee next year and I can bring you." She kissed him.

"Ellie," Biff came in, "You," He nodded at Brad. "Come on, we're going."

"Mm hm," She nodded. "Bye Brad." They walked out, "Be nice," She pointed at her brother.

"If he's anything like his brother I'll have killed him by Christmas," Biff mumbled. Ellie looked at him.

"Scooter has been with Kelly for over two years now," She reminded him.

"Yeah, but when we were sixteen he had five girlfriends at once," Biff said. "I think you can do better."

"Just drive big brother," She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Dave Vanderbilt nodded seeing Kelly walk down the stairs, "You, my dear, are stunning. You should really step up to the big leagues."

"Oh Dave honey," She kissed him on the cheek, "You've finally broken me, take me away. You're taking the boat to the Caribbean aren't you, let's sail until forever."

"Dave," Scooter came in from out back, "Leave my girlfriend alone," He stopped, "Kelly," She smiled. "I didn't see that one." She smoothed the pale purple silk which was cut into an elegant princess seam at a tea length.

"Tammy made it," She explained, "She left it my room with a note saying that if I had a dress it was fine, but she was looking at pictures of my mom and was inspired." She twirled, "I like it, it's younger than I was thinking, but I am only 18, after all."

* * *

"I'm fat," Cassie said.

"You're pregnant," Rick looked at her.

"I shouldn't have gained weight yet," She looked in the mirror. "I'm fat." She sighed, "Why did I buy a rayon dress?"

"I don't what that means," Rick shook his head.

"Stretchy," She mumbled, "Cheap. I should have had Tammy make me a dress. I bet the Vanderbilts bought Kelly a Chanel couture gown. And I bet Allie found some hot pink mini dress on the beach to shock every one."

"You need to relax," He whispered and kissed her. She nodded. "This isn't about your dress is it?" She shook her head, "I know it's not about Allie."

"My parents, Rick," She sighed. "And your dad." He nodded and kissed her. "All those people, who've known us our whole lives. I'm nineteen and pregnant."

"We'll be fine," He said, "We're together. And screw em." She laughed. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so," She said, "Do I have that pregnant girl glow?"

"Yeah, baby you do," He kissed her.

* * *

"Wow," Charlie smiled opening his dorm door and seeing Linda. She smiled. "Hi there."

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" She asked.

"Not in front of them," He pointed to Portman and Fulton.

"Hi Linda," They waved. Charlie stepped out and kissed her lightly.

"Wow," She said, "You're really pissed at me aren't you?"

"You didn't call me last night," He said, "You've been home for twenty four hours, this is the first I've seen you."

"Are we going to fight about this in the hallway with the Bash Brothers on the other side of the door?" She crossed her arms.

"They know everything," He shrugged, "Because when you call the room at two in the morning and we fight, they're trying to sleep."

"You know what?" She sighed, "I offered to stay behind for you. I would have to college here."

"I didn't want you to go to college here Linda," He shook her head. "I wanted you to go to Berkeley because you wanted to go to Berkeley." She sighed. "Can we just go to this thing?"

"Fine," She said and they walked down and across campus in silence.

* * *

"Hey," Jimmy popped his head into the girl's triple. "Sorry, um, I just figured being on campus and not seeing you," Julie bounced over and kissed him. "Hi."

"Hi," She smiled.

"Two other people in the room," Connie waved. Julie pushed him outside and kissed him pushing him against the wall.

"Wow," Jimmy said, "This is nice, but um, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" She laughed.

"Well, you've been kissing differently lately," He said. She looked at him. "It's deeper, a lot sexier and a little scared." She looked down. "You never told me how things went in Maine."

"They went," She shrugged, "We talked, we joked, I'm not gonna see him again until Christmas, I think things'll be back to normal." They kissed again. "Come get me after."

"Mm," He nodded, "Can't wait." She kissed him, "I love you."

"You're very sexy in your tux," She smiled, he nodded, "And I love you too." She smiled and walked back into the room.

"So that's how you're going to handle that?" Tammy said. Julie looked at her. "Any time that Jimmy gets suspicious about you almost having sex with Steve you're going to make out with him?"

"It's been working for the past week," Julie plopped on her bed.

"See," Connie said, "This is why abstinence works so well." The two blondes groaned, "I love Guy and I have this whole crush on Charlie thing happening, but there's no chance that I'll slip up like Julie did, because I am abstinent."

"I didn't slip up!" Julie said, "I didn't have sex with Steve, because the minute I thought about it, I knew that it was a bad idea."

"You make out with Steve a lot," Tammy said. Julie looked at her. "I mean, I don't blame you because he's hot, but um, it happens a lot."

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "Because Steve is a moron and keeps kissing me even though I tell him not to."

"Do you think that if Linda breaks up with Charlie this weekend, I should wait before I ask him out?" Connie said. They both looked at her.

"I think that would be really mean to Guy," Julie said. Connie sighed. "If you want to date other people have Olivia set you up with a Blake guy."

"Or just don't date Charlie," Tammy shrugged.

"But I want to date Charlie," Connie pouted. "And I know it came out of no where, but, I don't know, I guess you can't help who you fall for."

* * *

"Kelly!" Linda squealed as they entered the ballroom. Charlie sighed loudly as Kelly came running over. The two girls hugged.

"Hi Charlie," Kelly smiled happily.

"Hey," Charlie waved. "Hi Scooter," He held out his hand.

"Conway," Scooter nodded and shook it. "How's the team look?"

"Good," Charlie said, "We're undefeated right now. Julie's as unstoppable as ever, in case you had a doubt."

"I never doubt my little sister," Scooter smiled. "How is she?"

"She's good," Charlie nodded, "She'd probably like it if you stopped by."

"Yeah," Scooter nodded. "Kelly, um."

"Oh, go," She waved him away, "I haven't seen Linda in a month!" The two girls linked arms and skipped away.

"Yeah," Scooter said, "So that's fun." Charlie nodded. "You OK man?"

"I'm not OK," Charlie laughed, "Last year, um, Linda said you and Kelly, had a thing."

"Oh you're there," Scooter laughed. "Um, my first recommendation would be not to agree to have sex with any cheerleaders."

"Thank you," Charlie nodded, "That's phenomenally helpful."

"Dude," Scooter shrugged, "I'm just saying, cheating on your girlfriend with," He stopped, "Janet."

"Hi Scott," Janet smiled walking up, "Charlie."

"I'm gonna go," Charlie walked away.

"You look amazing," Scooter said.

"Thank you," She said, "You look tired."

"We flew in this morning," He laughed. She nodded. "How are you?"

"I have a boyfriend," She said. "I haven't slept with him yet."

"Is his name Tyler?" He teased. She rolled her eyes. "That's nice. I'm happy for you." She smiled. "You really do look unbelievable."

"I know I do," She smiled. "And you really do look tired." He laughed.

"Scottie," Dave walked over, "And who is this?"

"Janet, my brother Dave," Scooter rolled his eyes, "Dave this is Janet Lane. Amuse yourselves." He walked away. Dave smiled, Janet sipped lightly on her drink.

* * *

"So," Kelly said settling at a table with Linda, "How is it?"

"I didn't call him yesterday," Linda whispered, "When I showed up today, it was the first time we saw each other."

"Honey," Kelly said, and touched her hand, "Is it really that bad?" Linda nodded. "I mean, Scooter and I did this, and it's not that hard."

"It was different Kelly," Linda said, "I mean, you and Scooter had plans, you were going to Yale with him. Charlie doesn't know what he wants to do for the future. His only answer for anything is 'hockey.'" Kelly nodded. "I can't keep doing this to him."

* * *

"Hey," Charlie sat down with Jimmy and Ellie.

"Hey," Ellie said. "This blows even more than when Kelly planned it."

"I'm going to go try and steal us a bottle of champagne," Jimmy said standing up. "You up for distraction detail Conway, Cole?"

"Always," Charlie nodded.

"What do you need?" Ellie shrugged. He glanced over.

"Bartender's a guy," Jimmy smiled, "Elle, go do your thing." She giggled and went over to the bar.

"Hi," She said leaned over the bar.

"Can I get you something?" The bartender, she could tell he was in college, smiled at her. She sighed and cocked her head.

"What's good?" She twirled a lock of hair around her finger. He laughed.

"Well, for you," He said, "I'm thinking soda."

"I'm older than I look," She said, leaning her hands against the counter. He blinked. "Or I can act like it." She glanced over and got the thumbs up from Charlie. "Club soda with lime please."

"Sure," The poor dazzled bartender nodded. He poured the drink.

"Thanks so much," She winked and walked away.

"God that girl's good," Charlie shook his head.

"Yeah, she is," Jimmy laughed.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	23. Reconnect

**Author's Note: Come on people, you can do better than that with the reviews, I know you can!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 23: Reconnect  
**

"Yeah, she is," Jimmy laughed.

"Hey," Fulton came into the triple, "Charlie's at gala and Portman offered to vacate," Tammy looked at him, "You want to come over?"

"God yeah," Tammy said jumping off her bed and they ran off. Julie looked at Connie how was sitting at her desk working on homework.

"Connie," Julie whispered, Connie looked over. "I don't want you to think that I,"

"No," Connie said, "I don't." Julie nodded. "I don't judge Julie. I made this decision for me. I know you think it's stupid," She laughed, "But it's important to me."

"I don't think it's stupid," Julie shook her head. "I admire you for it, and for sticking to it, that can't be easy."

"I cheat," Connie shook her head. Julie looked at her, "I mean, I do it myself, and I take care of him. I'm not really doing it."

"Connie, Jimmy and I fooled around before we had sex," Julie shrugged, "Trust me, it's hugely different." Connie nodded. "Your husband is going to be so grateful to you." Connie laughed. "When did it start with Charlie?"

"He's so miserable lately," Connie sighed, "It started when I just wanted to see him smile again." Julie laughed. "When you talk about your friendship with Steve, the way you were when you were little, that's what it was like with me and Charlie. The way he took care of you after your mom left, I did that for him, with his dad." Julie nodded. "But then Guy moved in, and his parents loved my parents because you know,"

"The French Canadian thing," Julie nodded.

"Exactly," Connie said, "So he was around all the time, and then there was the Ducks and Fulton, and somewhere along the way Charlie and I lost that friendship. It's not a big deal."

"You should talk to Guy about it," Julie smiled, "If you're going to do anything."

"Yeah," Connie whispered, "You should tell Jimmy," Julie looked at her, "About the thing with Steve."

"I know," Julie said, "But I don't know how to."

* * *

Portman wandered the campus quietly. Things were fine, he was happy with his phone talks with Tanya, but things were just spinning. He missed Lena. He was sure of that.

"Dean?" He turned.

"Janet," He smiled. He walked over and hugged her.

"What are you doing out here?" She said.

"Well, I go to school here," He smiled. She laughed. "Why aren't you at gala?"

"I was," She shrugged and sat down on a bench. He sat down next to her, "Just wanted to explore campus." He looked at her and smiled. "What?"

"You look happy," He said.

"I am happy," She said, "New York's been good for me. There's this guy and he's incredibly sweet and funny, and," She looked down. "I think about you though."

"The last thing you said to me," He looked at her, "That you could have loved me."

"I could have," She whispered. "I was horrible to you."

"No," He shook his head, "You weren't."

"Yeah, I was," She laughed.

"Janet," He sighed, "You weren't. We had sex twice, it wasn't like,"

"I manipulated you," She said, "And I'm sorry."

"So the reinvention's working?" He asked.

"Not entirely," She smirked, "I um, sort of seduced Scooter's brother."

"Brad?" He raised his eyebrows, "Because you know you're a little late on the flower stealing there."

"Older brother," She said, "Dave." He stopped. "What?"

"That's my nephew's name," He shook his head, "Sorry."

"You're a weird guy Portman," She sighed and stood up, "I should get back."

"Sure," He said, "It's good to see you."

"You too," She said. She started to walk away, and then turned around, "What ended up happening?" He looked at her, "With you and little Ellie Cole."

"It's over," He said, quietly, "She's with Brad Vanderbilt now. I've got a girl back in Chicago."

"Good," Janet smiled. "See you." She walked away, once she got back into the ballroom. She stopped seeing Scooter. "Hi."

"My brother's very taken with you," He said. She looked down. "Look, Janet, I know I hurt you, and then last year,"

"Don't," She shook her head, "It's really none of your business."

"You don't think it's a little creepy?" He cocked his head.

"He's not that much older than me," She shrugged, "He's twenty five Scooter."

"I know how old Dave is," He nodded, "I meant because," He sighed, "You know what I mean."

"Oh," She nodded, "You mean because you were my first." He sighed. "That's ancient history," She smiled and walked over to where she was sitting before. She nodded and smiled at Dave, uncrossing and then recrossing her legs.

* * *

"So is this it?" Charlie asked. Linda looked at him. They were sitting outside. "I was thinking earlier, about this time two years ago."

"Yeah me too," She sighed. "God, we were happy," She closed her eyes and half laughed.

"I lost my virginity, after gala freshman year," He said.

"It was my first time too, Charlie," She said, "You're my first love too. I hated leaving you."

"We don't have to do this," He said, shaking his head.

"Charlie," She said, "I don't want to," She looked down, "I want you to be happy. And from everything," She swallowed, "You're not. I know, I can tell."

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Most of the time," She said, "I love school, I've decided to go pre law, which thrills my father, because he figures I'll actually make money."

"Nah," Charlie laughed, "You'd never, you're going to become a public defender," She laughed.

"No, I fight for the good guys," She said, "I'll be a district attorney. Eventually, congress, the senate,"

"The White House," Charlie said, "President Linda Campbell, save the whales." She smiled. "I'd vote for you." She kissed him.

"You changed my life Charlie," She said, "I won't forget that."

"Yeah, me neither," He said, "You should go, spend the rest of the night with Kelly. I know you miss her."

* * *

"So how are you feeling," Allie asked, sitting with Cassie.

"I feel great," Cassie smiled. "Really, the baby energizes me Allie, plus I get to eat whatever I want."

"Cass," Allie said, "This is me," She looked at her, "I understand why you said that to everyone else, but it's me."

"I thought about going to a clinic," Cassie admitted, "And telling Rick I miscarried." Allie looked at her. "I know," She sighed, "It's crazy, but," She looked down, "I wanted the drugs, Al, for the first time since I got together with Rick I had to really fight myself not to call Ron and buy some coke."

"Maybe you should tell Rick this," Allie whispered. "He's your husband sweetie, he should know this stuff."

"Cassandra," Tom walked over.

"Mr," She stopped, "Tom, hi."

"Hi Allie," He smiled.

"Hi Mr. Riley," Allie waved.

"Is Ana with you?" Cassie asked with a smile.

"Yeah," He nodded, "She's talking to some people. How are you feeling?"

"Good," She nodded, "We have an ultrasound," She opened her purse, "There's your grandchild." He looked at her. "I'm trying to get more money from you Tom, I just thought you'd like to see. I appreciate you paying for the medical bills. It helps a lot."

"Cassie," Ana walked over.

"Hi Ana," Cassie hugged her, "This is my friend Allie Sanders."

"Right," Ana nodded, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Allie said, "Your daughter is really remarkable. I wear my bridesmaid's dress from Cassie and Rick's wedding out I love it so much."

"Tammy's very talented," Ana smiled, "I'm always happy to hear her work is appreciated. How's the baby?"

"Here's the ultrasound," Cassie said. She couldn't help feeling like Ana's enthusiasm was infectious. She felt happy about the baby for the first time all night.

* * *

"I think Janet's going to hook up with my brother," Scooter said walking up to the bar where Rick and Cole were standing. "I swear to God I don't why that girl gets under my skin."

"OK," Rick said looking at them, "Unless either one of you makes the right plea, Jimmy gets godfather, so talk."

"Jimmy was your best man," Cole said, "So we're up, and I've known you longer."

"I'm gonna be your brother in law," Scooter pointed out.

"Hm," Rick nodded, "Known since I was two," He pointed to Cole, "Banging my sister," He pointed to Scooter, "I think Cole wins this round." He looked over, "Christ, what does that man want?"

"Your dad?" Scooter said. "He's talking to Cassie. Isn't that good?"

"I'll be right back," Rick walked over, "Dad, Ana, hi."

"I was showing them the ultrasound," Cassie said. "By the next appointment we'll probably know the sex."

"Oh wow," Ana said. "Rick are you excited?"

"I'm thrilled Ana, really," He said. "How are Tammy and Tommy?"

"Good," She smiled, "I miss them, but I think they're happy living here." Rick nodded. "Cassie, Allie," She looked at them, "Do you want to go get a drink with me?"

"I would love that Ana," Cassie said, "Come on Allie." They walked away.

"So Allie," Ana said as they moved, "Cassie tells me you and Rick were together until you slept with my daughter's friend Luis?"

"Yeah," Allie blushed. "I had some issues." Rick stared at his father.

"The baby's healthy, that's good," Tom nodded. So did Rick. "School?"

"Good," Rick said, "Started workouts with the hockey team." Tom nodded. "I uh, declared pre law."

"You did?" Tom said. Rick nodded. "Your mother would be proud, it's what she wanted for you."

"I know," Rick said, "A doctor and a lawyer." Tom smiled.

"I want you to have this," Tom handed him an envelope.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"One on graduation from high school," Tom recited, "One before the birth of your first child. Kelly's second is for when she gets engaged, Jimmy when he gets into medical school."

"Thanks," Rick whispered. "Dad, I," He looked down, "I'm sorry. Not about marrying Cass, or about the baby, but about how I handled it. Thank you for the medical bills."

"Sure," Tom nodded.

"Dad," Jimmy said, "Um, Rick, hi."

"Hey Jim," Rick nodded.

"Kelly sent me to find you, because she's afraid that the caterer for our party didn't get the right," He stopped, "It was cheese or chocolate, or both."

"Tell you sister that I know how to tell a caterer, 'same menu as last year.'" Tom nodded. "But here's the cell phone number if it will shut her up."

"Thanks," Jimmy said, with a smile, "Rick, are you and Cassie coming?"

"Go find Cassie," Rick said, "She'll show you the ultrasound picture."

"Picture of the baby," Jimmy smiled, "Cool." He walked away.

"He's that excited?" Rick asked.

"I think he misses you and Kelly," Tom said, "Though, I've never understood him. He's your mother's, he always was."

"I know," Rick said. As much as Kelly looked like Mom, it was Jimmy who made him remember her.

* * *

**Review Please Please, pretty please!  
**


	24. Vanderbilt Boys Score

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, can't stop writing! I like this chapter, there's a fun little twist in the middle, hope you guys like it and keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 24: Vanderbilt Boys Score  
**

"Hey you," Kelly said, walking over to Scooter at the house, "I'm sorry I neglected you at gala, Linda broke up with Charlie, she needed a shoulder."

"Yeah," He smiled, "I figured," She nodded. "But I didn't get to give you your present."

"I get a present," She sat on his lap. He laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You always get a present at gala," He smirked, "I've decided to make it a tradition," He took a small jewelry box.

"Earrings?" She asked. He shook his head. She opened it and gasped at the subtle pearl ring. "Oh Scooter!" She whispered.

"It's a placeholder," He whispered and slid it onto her left ring finger, "In a few years I'll replace it with a diamond." She kissed him. "I love you so much Kelly." She kissed him again. "Mm," He smiled, "Are we feeling frisky tonight?"

"Please don't use the word frisky," She said.

"Sorry," He laughed, "I was making small talk with the people Logan wanted me to make important connections with." She laughed, "I'll try to get out of that mindset."

"Why didn't Logan come?" She asked.

"Too busy," He shrugged, "Dad's thinking about retiring so he's been putting more work on Logan's desk." She nodded, and lined their hands up.

"What's Logan going to do with your Lit degree?" She asked. "Unless you're going to law school with Rick."

"We own two newspapers," Scooter shrugged, "Logan thinks that's where I'll start." She nodded and kissed him. "It's not what I want, but I think Dave's already making him prematurely grey." She laughed. "We've got three years before we have to deal with that."

"What do you want?" She asked, "We've never talked about it."

"I want you," He kissed her, "That's all that matters." They kissed for a few minutes.

"Where is Dave?" Kelly said looking around, "It's not like him to miss an open bar."

* * *

Janet gasped for breath as Dave rolled away from her. It had been quite a while since she'd had sex. She didn't know why being around Scooter always made her make such self destructive decisions.

"Mm," She exhaled and ran her hands through her hair.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," He smiled. "How well do you know Scottie?"

"Who?" She said, "Oh! Your brother. We um, dated, for a while. Before Kelly."

"Obviously before Kelly," He laughed. "So then you two," She nodded. "Huh," He whispered. "OK then."

"I actually um," She put her hand to her forehead, "I can't believe I'm telling you this," She laughed, "He was my first."

"Wow," Dave said, "Um, that's," He looked at her, "You're 18 right?"

"I'm 19," She said, "Don't worry, even if I wasn't it wouldn't be an issue."

"Where do you go to school?" He asked.

"NYU," She smiled, "I barely got in, I think if you ask Kelly she'll tell you I slept my way in."

"You don't like her very much do you?" He laughed.

"She steals my boyfriends," She sighed.

"That's very very tenth grade," Dave nodded.

"Well, we were in tenth grade," Janet said. He smiled. "Anyway, you're better than him."

"Yes, I knew that," Dave grinned, "But you mean in bed?" She laughed. "I'd like to see you again."

"Really?" She blushed.

"Yeah," He started tracing over the features of her face with his finger, "You make me laugh, a girl hasn't done that in a while." She kissed him. "You're also very sexy." She laughed. "So can I see you?" She smiled and blushed, "We can run it by Scottie, if that would make you more comfortable."

"No," She shook her head, "I think we shouldn't tell him."

"I don't keep secrets from my brothers," Dave said, "That's my deal breaker." She nodded. "But I do like you."

"So, if I want to see you in New York," She sighed, "We have to talk to your brother in Connecticut about it." Dave nodded. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course," He kissed her. "In the mean time, we should probably get to that party before Scottie thinks you kidnapped me."

"Hey," She said, "If I'm dating you, do I get to call him Scottie?"

"I think that can absolutely be arranged," He laughed. She smiled. That she could definitely live with. "I don't do the girlfriend thing," She looked at him, "I'm not good at it."

"It's OK," She shrugged, "I've never been very good at it either."

* * *

"Hey," Elena walked in to the poolhouse where Brad was waiting. She slid down into his lap and kissed him. "I missed you tonight."

"I missed you too," He said, they kissed for a few minutes. He slid his hands up to slide the zipper down. "You are so beautiful Lena." She whimpered and wrapped her hands around his head as he kissed her chest.

"You know I used to fantasize about losing my virginity in here," She whispered and kissed him.

"We can pretend you're a virgin if you want," He kissed her neck. He stopped, "Who about?"

"What?" She giggled and kissed him, he pulled away, "Brad!"

"When you had those fantasies," He whispered. "Who were they about?" She looked down. "Jimmy?"

"Sometimes," She said, "Also Nick Carter, um Derek Jeter, Lance Bass, your brother a couple times."

"Scottie?" He said. She looked at him. "So you've got a thing for gay boy banders and arrogant jocks?"

"You're the perfect combination," She smirked and stood up.

"Oh good," He smiled, "We're being sarcastic now." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. It hadn't been this hard with Jimmy or with Dean. Shouldn't everything be _easier _with Brad? He was her best friend. She sighed. "I don't why you'd tell me that. I'm insecure enough, with the Lena ex boyfriend brigade around all the time, I don't need to know that you fantasized about my brother and the top short stop in the American League!"

"You know what," She shook her head, "No," He sighed, "I'm not doing this, not with you."

"What do you mean, not with me?" He stood up.

"I thought you understood, Brad," She sighed, with her arms crossed, "I thought you got that I'm not going to end my friendship with Jimmy or even push him away, and that Dean is going to be in my life." She placed one hand on her heart and the other on her middle. "He saved me, God only knows what would have happened if he didn't walk in here! And he's a part of me. They both are, they have a place in my heart."

"Is there room in there for me," He whispered and kissed her neck.

"There doesn't need to be," She shook her head, "You have my heart." They kissed gently. "So," She whispered and guided him back over to the couch, "I'm really nervous," She swallowed, he laughed. She batted her eye lashes and he sat down next to her.

"It's OK," He kissed her. "When I won the World Series twice in three years, that was hard. This, this will be easy."

"It was sweet of you to come all the way from New York like this Derek," She giggled laying back and kissing him her arms wrapped around his neck. "You'll be gentle, won't you?" He kissed her.

"Don't tell Mariah," He winked and she laughed.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	25. An Ending

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, keep it up. BTW Twilight...KICKS ASS! Seriously check it out. Thanksgiving episode after this, always one of my favorites to write, I think you guys will get a kick outta what I got planned for this "season" of Littles!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 25: An Ending  
**

Julie lay next to Jimmy her legs wrapped into his, her arms around his neck. Her body was tightening as he kissed her. He rolled her under him. She whimpered, as he moved his hand to her jeans.

"Mm," She pulled away, "No, let's just kiss a while," She kissed him. He ran another hand up to her breast, she guided it down.

"Damnit Julie," He sighed and rolled off of her. She looked at him. "I'm sorry, it's just this feels remarkably like two years ago."

"Because I don't feel like having you grope me tonight?" She looked at him.

"Because you've barely let me touch you since you got back from Maine," He rolled onto his side, and brushed her hair out of her face. "What's going on?"

"I'm spending Thanksgiving in California," She said. He nodded. "I haven't heard this from Jaime yet, mind you, I haven't talked to Jaime in a month. I had a very nice conversation with Gail, her twenty two year old assistant, about whether we thought it was right for Dawson and Joey to break up and if Luke Perry being back on 90210 was cool." He looked at her. "She thinks it's not going to make up for losing Jason Priestly, I agree." He kissed her. "I should have said no, Jimmy," She whispered, "I should have said I wanted to spend it with my dad and with Mikey and Elyse." She started to cry, "I should have thrown a fit and said I wanted to stay here and be with you and Tammy. I should have done anything but say I would go. She's not there anymore, she has Josh now, and they have their life. They're probably going to get married, maybe she'll have another baby, and,"

"Shh," He whispered and hugged her. "Don't cry baby. Don't worry."

"This is why I never wanted to let her in again," She whispered, "I knew that she'd leave me again." He kissed her gently, "No," She whispered.

"What?" He whispered.

"Not softly," She mumbled and kissed him, she curled her hands into fists at his neck, he kissed her harder this time, rolling her onto her back.

"I love you," He whispered. She looked at him.

"Don't leave me," She said, he kissed her again.

"Never," He shook his head and kissed her. "I promise, I'm here, OK? No matter what, your parents, Tammy, the Ducks, Steve, no matter what changes, I am here, for you, I love you. OK?"

"Don't worry baby," She smiled. He laughed.

"Everything will turn out alright," He kissed her forehead. "We picked a good one."

"Yeah," She laughed. "Jimmy."

"We can slow down," He said, "Like we said we would." She smiled.

"I don't want that," She said, "I don't, I just wanted to be able to kiss you tonight." He laughed.

"You can stay here and kiss me all night if you want," He smiled. "I'm on the plane to California with you if you want me there."

"No," She shook her head. "No, I don't," He brushed her hair out of her face, "Kelly needs you," He nodded, "Although, Rick's here right?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "Did Cassie show you the ultrasound?"

"Mm hm," Julie nodded. "Ultrasounds make babies look like aliens." He laughed, "I'm serious, I thought Mikey was a Martian until I held him."

"You thought your step mom was pregnant with a Martian?" He raised his eyebrows. She nodded. "You are a freak of a girl."

"And you're in love with me," She kissed him on the nose.

* * *

Rick lay on his old bed staring at the ceiling. Had it really only been a few years since he'd sat here with Scooter and Cole and Cassie and they'd all gotten so high that they thought it was a good idea to fly to New York and check into The Plaza for the night?

"Hey Daddy," He looked up and saw Allie standing in the doorway. "You hiding from Grandapa?"

"Hello, Allison," He sat up, "There are lots of freshmen down there. Care to fuck some?"

"Oof," She said, "Yeah, it's been three years and you're married to my best friend so clearly my cheating on you really screwed up your life plan."

"What do you want?" He asked flopping back down.

"Cassie's drowning," Allie said. He looked at her. "She's scared out of her mind, and she doesn't know how to tell you."

"What do you know about it?" He asked.

"I know when we were sixteen and you and Scooter were still putting whoopee cushions on teachers' chairs, she was holding my hand at the women's clinic," She shrugged. He looked down. "I assume she's told you about that."

"That kid from Blake," He whispered, "He took you to their prom." She nodded. "Did she really think about it?" Allie nodded.

"She was going to tell you she lost it," She whispered. He sighed. "And then she was going to call her dealer."

"Shit," He mumbled, she sat down at the foot of the bed. "You're like Kelly."

"I'm nothing like you're sister," She laughed.

"No, I mean about me and Cass," He said, "Kelly smiles, and says she's happy for us when people ask her. But she's not happy about this, she thinks that we're being idiotic and why couldn't we wait six years." Allie looked at him. "You agree with her."

"I know you love Cassie," She said, "I know that, but if this doesn't work, there's going to be a baby."

"I'm aware of that," He said.

"There's going to be a crib in my condo," Allie looked at him, "If you're ever wondering where your wife and child disappeared to, chances are they're in Miami." She stood up and walked out. "And Rick?" She turned around, "I do want it to work, I want you both to be happy."

"I know," He whispered. "And Allie," She looked at him, "We all would have held your hand, if you'd asked." She smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Hi," Connie said standing in Guy's doorway.

"Hey," He smiled, "It's the middle of the night."

"Where's Luis?" She looked around.

"He's with Olivia," He said, "Come in." She walked in and sat down on his bed. "So, um, it's not me, it's you?"

"Guy," She sighed.

"Six years Cons," He said, "You've gotta give me something."

"I love you," She shrugged. "I'm always going to." He kissed her. "But I have to know what else is out there. You've been everything to me since we were eight." She looked down. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not giving you up," He whispered.

"Guy," She shook her head.

"No," He smiled, "I love you Connie, and you can see other people, you can check everything else out. But I know we belong together, so I'm not going to do either of those things."

"Guy," She whispered. "Maybe you should," She looked away, "I mean, there were always things that you wanted that I,"

"You think I should go have sex with someone else?" He said. She shrugged. "Connie, I don't just want to have sex, I want you." She sighed. "Is it Charlie?"

"Not just Charlie," She said, "Although, that's there, and I don't know when it started, or what he feels, so, it's not really," She sniffed, "It's not a factor Guy."

"This is what you want?" He said. She nodded.

"Guy," She whispered as he kissed her. "If I were to, I mean," She sighed, "If I told Charlie, what I've been thinking."

"I wouldn't make it a thing," He whispered. "I'd be good."

"Yeah," She whispered. "You've always been so good." They kissed each other.

"I had a good person to teach me," He smiled, "Your parents named you right Constance, always constant." She laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said, "That's why it took me so long to do this."

* * *

Charlie lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. She'd been right to do it, absolutely right. But it still hurt, like a part of him was missing. It made it harder to deal with the cold logical feeling that Linda wasn't going to be a part of his life anymore.

"Hi," He turned to the whispering voice in the doorway.

"Connie?" He said confused.

"Yeah," She said, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," He sat up.

"Um," She stepped in, "You're in early."

"Linda and I broke up," He shrugged, "It seemed a little inappropriate to go to the Rileys when I'm not her boyfriend."

"I'm sorry," She said and looked down. He looked at her.

"You ended it didn't you?" He asked. She nodded. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," She whispered suddenly feeling dizzy, like her balance was gone, she landed on Fulton's bed. "No," She shook her head, "I mean it was the right thing to do, but I, it's like,"

"Like a part of you is missing," He whispered and moved over. She nodded.

"Exactly," She swallowed and looked at him. She leaned across the space between them and kissed him.

"Connie," He sighed and pulled back, "I can't. I mean, I don't,"

"Right," She stood up and ran out wiping her eyes.

* * *

  
**Keep The Reviews Coming! Love you all!**


	26. Deboarding

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! Also, new bit of casting (I know you all care) Dave Vanderbilt in my head, Matt Czurchy from Gilmore Girls. Hope that helps.  
**

**Disclaimer: I used to write these witty little disclaimers...I don't really do that anymore. I'm going to try doing that again.

* * *

Chapter 26: Deboarding  
**

Julie sighed getting off the plane at John Wayne Airport. She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm California air. She walked through the hangar and out into the parking lot.

"Julie?" A twenty two year old assistant walked over to her.

"Hi Gail," Julie smiled at her mother's assistant. "Where's Jaime?"

"She's stuck in LA, honey," Gail sighed, "I'm so sorry, she'll be in tonight, and Josh is at the house."

"OK," Julie nodded, "Let's get going."

"Your bags?" Gail looked at her.

"Gail, I leave my California clothes here," Julie laughed, "I go to boarding school in Minnesota, my sweaters aren't much good in Newport."

"Right," Gail laughed. "Your mom got you a car for when you visit. You can use it when you're at USC too."

"Goody," Julie laughed climbing into Gail's BMW. They started driving.

"How's that boyfriend of yours?" Gail said. Julie laughed.

"Jimmy's good," Julie smiled. "He offered to come this week, but he hasn't see his sister in a while, so."

"Jimmy?" Gail said, "I thought his name was Steve?"

"What?" Julie said.

"That blond kid that was around this summer," Gail said.

"Oh, no," Julie shook her head, "That's Steve, yeah, he's not my boyfriend. He never was. We grew up together. Jimmy was here for a couple days in the summer, tall, dark hair, kind of awkward."

"Oh!" Gail nodded, "OK then." Julie sighed and looked out the window wistfully. Newport wasn't going to be the same without Steve around to play with.

* * *

"So," Tammy said walking through a supermarket with Connie, "Who's coming this year?"

"You're coming?" Connie said, "You don't have to be at the Rileys?"

"No" Tammy shook her head, "You need me more." Connie looked at her. "You do honey."

"I don't need anything," Connie said, "I'm single, it's good. I kissed Charlie he looked at me like I had ten heads. Everything's fine."

"You probably caught him off guard," Tammy shrugged. "You should try talking to him."

"No," She shook her head, "I can't, it's humiliating."

"Connie he'd broken up with Linda like five seconds before," Tammy pointed out, "And he had no idea how you've been feeling the way you have," Connie sighed. "Anyway, I'm spending Thanksgiving with you because you're depressed."

"But I'm not," Connie said, grabbing potatoes.

"My mom doesn't know that," Tammy shrugged. Connie laughed. "Please? If I have to sit around and watch Tom and Rick stare at each other all day I'm going to blow my brains out."

"Fine, I'll act depressed around your mother," Connie rolled her eyes. "I think everyone's coming except Julie obviously, she's in Cali, and Olivia's family flew Luis home, and Portman went home. But other than that." Tammy nodded.

"So Guy's going to be there?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah," Connie nodded.

"And Charlie?" Tammy said.

"Yes," Connie sighed exasperated with her friend.

"So that's not going to be weird for you?" Tammy asked.

"No," Connie snapped shortly.

"OK," Tammy shrugged, "Whatever you say."

* * *

"Hey, you," Portman laughed walking out of the airport and saw Tanya leaning against her car.

"What are you doing here?" He walked over and kissed her, "Mm, I missed that." She laughed. "I thought Kevin was picking me up."

"I took you off his hands," She smiled, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I'm thrilled to see you," He said and kissed her again.

"Good," She said and laughed. "Come on." He put his bag in the trunk.

"T," He shook his head, climbing into the car, "This car sucks."

"Excuse me," She said, "I bought this car all by myself."

"With your college money?" He said. She stared at the road as they drove, "Tanya!"

"It wasn't a lot," She whispered, "Like you said, the car sucks." He sighed. "How's school?"

"Fine," He said, realizing that she didn't want to talk about it. She would have mentioned it if she did. "It's good to be home though."

"I'm glad you're home," She said, he looked at her and brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was, how special. "Wait until you see Dave! He's grown so much. He's so excited that you're coming home!"

"I'm excited to see him," He smiled, "How's your mom?"

"I'm a dirty fornicator," Tanya grinned, "She prays a lot." He laughed. "She's good, she doesn't miss you."

"Of course," Dean laughed, "Um how's,"

"It's complicated," She shook her head, reading his mind, "But he's been around, a lot. Dave asks questions about him. You know, why does Patrick look like me? That kind of thing"

"That's gotta be tough on Kev," He sighed. She nodded. "So the adoptions out?"

"For now," She sighed. She hadn't told Dean what Lisa had told her and she didn't plan to.

* * *

"Oh God," Janet moaned, Dave grabbed onto her hips. "Oh, God," She was panting. "Oh, keep going, keep fucking me."

"You're so hot baby," His teeth were gritted. "Mm, Janet." She cried out as he shifted. "I'm gonna cum baby," He groaned.

"OK," She shifted, "Just a second," She arched her back, "Ah," She exhaled.

"I can't hold on anymore," He shook his head. He tensed up and groaned, "Mm," He grunted and his whole body went limp.

"Oh, Dave," She sighed.

"Mm," He kissed her, "How did Scottie ever let you go?"

"Isn't that weird for you?" She said as he stood up and stretched.

"That Scottie fucked you first?" He raised his eyebrows, "No, I've slept with a couple of Logan's girls too." She nodded and flipped onto her stomach. He leaned over and kissed her. "Are you going back to the dorm tonight?"

"I probably should," She shrugged, "Don't you have to go to Connecticut in the morning or something?"

"Mm," He nodded. "Yeah, but uh," He smiled, "Look," he knelt down, "Clearly I'm not done with you yet."

"And since the entire female sex exists purely for David Vanderbilt's pleasure," She laughed.

"Now she gets it," He nodded.

"Can I be on top this time?" She said.

"If I can suck on your tits and spank you," He shrugged.

"You're such a perv," She rolled her eyes and straddled him.

* * *

"Is that yes?" He asked. She nodded and kissed him.

"Oh I missed the sun," Olivia giggling, spinning outside of the airport. Luis laughed. "Look how pale I am!" She held her arm out. He took it and kissed her wrist. "I am doing some serious sunbathing this week."

"Mm hm," He said and kissed up her arm.

"Luis," She giggled, and pulled away, "Come on, my father's going to show up."

"I don't care about your father," He whispered and pulled her close and kissed her. She squeaked gleefully. "I love when you do that," He laughed. "It's good to be home."

"Luis!" He looked over and laughed, as Maria and his mother can running over.

"Hey," He smiled and scooped her up, "How's my best girl?"

"Bueno," The little girl said, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," He kissed her on the forehead, "Hi mom."

"Hi Miho," She said, "Hello Olivia."

"Hey Mrs. Mendoza," Olivia waved. She liked Luis's family and their warm open attitude. She loved the busy energy of their house.

"Olivia, guess what?" Maria said.

"Que?" Olivia laughed.

"I'm going to be in the Nutcracker," Maria said proudly, "Will you come see me?"

"Of course I will," Olivia said, "I'll even make sure Luis doesn't fall asleep!" Maria giggled.

"What's your family doing for the holiday, Olivia?" Mrs. Mendoza asked, "You know you're welcome at our place."

"Um, my grandmother's cooking," Olivia smiled, "But thank you, I'll probably stop by." Luis winked at her. "I'll call you later tonight, OK Luis?"

"Sure, bye," He kissed her gently.

"Can I come out with you and Olivia tonight?" Maria asked as they walked away.

"I think she'd love that," Luis nodded. Maria smiled.

"I'm glad you're home." She said. Olivia laughed and sat down on the curb and closed her eyes taking in the warm sunlight. It felt so good to be home.

"Oh," She looked up. "Hi, it's Olivia right?" Allie Sanders was standing in front of her.

"Hi," Olivia said, "Yeah."

"You just get in?" Allie asked. Olivia nodded.

"You just missed Luis," She said.

"That's probably for the best," Allie laughed, "I know what you must think of me." She looked down.

"No," Olivia shrugged, "Honestly? I've been there."

"That's right," Allie said, "You went out with Billy Stanton right?" Olivia nodded. "You mean while he was at school, you,"

"Yeah," Olivia nodded. "It was stupid, I mean, he had first and didn't know that I knew, but still." She looked at Allie's bag. "Are you heading home?"

"No," Allie laughed, "I'm actually going to Minnesota, I'll end up at the Rileys, which is you know weird, but Rick's wife is my best friend, so,"

"That is weird," Olivia said. Allie nodded, "Have a good flight."

"Thanks," Allie smiled, "And say hi to Maria for me. I miss her."

"Of course," Olivia nodded. Allie waved lightly and walked away.

* * *

**Review Please! More coming soon I promise!  
**


	27. Surprise

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate them. Keep em coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 27: Surprise  
**

"Julie," Josh said as she wandered downstairs, late that night in her pajamas. "I thought you'd be asleep."

"I'm still on central time," She shrugged. He nodded. She realized it didn't occur to him that it was actually later in Minnesota right now.

"What are you doing here on Saturday?" He asked, "Don't most schools go until the Wednesday?"

"Boarding school," She shrugged, "They like to give people time to get home."

"Right," He nodded.

"We're going to your parents' on Thursday?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said, "That's OK with you right?"

"Yeah," She said, "Um, do they know that I'm," She looked down, "I mean, I imagine you told them that Jaime was bringing her daughter, and if you didn't correct their assumptions, they probably think I'm 10 at the oldest."

"They know everything," He smiled, "They're really eager to meet you. You know Jaime gushes." Julie laughed. "What else is on your mind?"

"Where is she really?" Julie said. "She never stays in LA this long and on a Saturday."

"The media company changed that," He said, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," She said, "Thanks for having me. I'm going to try to sleep."

"OK," He nodded. She turned around. "Julie," He stopped her, "She called and said she was on her way, if you want to wait up with me."

"That's OK, you're working," She said.

"Nah," He closed his laptop. "You don't like me do you?"

"I never said that," Julie sighed.

"We could be friends you know," He said. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a mug and a can of coffee.

"Josh, I don't need a father figure," She shrugged, "You're in Jaime's life all the time, and I'm in her life when it's convenient for her. I have parents, my dad and Elyse are there. I like knowing Jaime, but I don't expect much from her."

"Whoa, kid," Josh said, "I know all that. I've been trying to get her to commit more time to you because she's been miserable since you left this summer. She won't admit it because she's stubborn." Julie smiled. "I love your mother, Julie."

"I know you do," Julie said, "But I know you don't love the idea of me. I'm a big girl, I can handle that."

"I don't feel that way at all," He shook his head. "I love having you here, I love having you around, because you make her happy."

* * *

"Hey little brother," Kelly wandered into Jimmy's room.

"Hey," He smiled. "How you doing?"

"I'm good," She smiled, "How bout you?"

"I'm OK," He whispered.

"I'm going to the cemetery tomorrow," She sighed, "If you want to come." He nodded. "Are you missing Julie?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "It's OK though, you're here." She laughed, "Why didn't Scooter come?"

"We figured a week apart was not the end of the world," She smiled, "Plus, I don't know, he's really freaked out because Dave's dating Janet."

"What?" Jimmy said. She nodded. "That's fucked up."

"I know," She shook her head, "And I don't know, his family kind of demanded him and I was invited but, I wanted to see you." Jimmy smiled, "I miss you Jimmy."

"I miss you too," He sighed, "I miss Rick, which is weird." She laughed. "I don't know, it doesn't feel like we're a family anymore, I mean, even after Mom died, and Dad sort of dropped out, the three of us were always, you know." She hugged him. "I hate living here."

"Yeah, that's bizarre," Kelly shook her head. "What do you think it is?"

"I think it's he's freaked out about Rick so he's trying to keep me close," Jimmy shrugged. "I figure it'll be better after the wedding, Tammy and Tommy will be here too."

"Sure," She nodded. "I got you something," She smiled. He looked at her, "There's this really cool used book store near campus. My friend Liam spotted it." She tossed him a package. He opened it.

"Wow, Kel, this is too cool," He smiled looking over the first edition of _The Outsiders. _

"She was your age when she wrote that," She smiled.

"I know," He laughed, "It's great thanks." She nodded. "I'll go with you tomorrow."

"OK," She smiled. "I'm going to bed. Good night little brother."

"Good night big sister," He smiled, and leaned back.

_When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home._

* * *

Brad stood leaning against the window of the grocery store. He'd been home for 24 hours and he wanted to not be. It helped that Elena had come.

"Brad!" He looked up and tried to catch his breath. "Hi!"

"Hey Kyla," He said and blinked.

"I was going to call you," She said, "I knew you'd be home, and I've been thinking about you."

"You have?" He whispered. She nodded. He smiled. Her chestnut brown hair was even longer than he'd last seen it and her sweet heart shaped face was alive with a smile. His Kyla, his little baby girl.

"OK," Elena walked out, "That was way to easy," She handed Brad the pack of cigarettes she'd just bought, "Hi."

"Um, Elena," He said, "This is Kyla," Elena looked at her, "This is my Lena, my girlfriend."

"Oh," Kyla said and took in Elena. "Hi."

"Hi," Elena said, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Sure," Kyla mumbled. "Good to see you again Brad."

"You too," He said softly. Elena sighed quietly. She felt odd, jealous even. The light in Brad's eyes when he'd looked at Kyla, it shook her. But she absolutely couldn't say anything.

"She's pretty," Elena said. He nodded. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He laughed, putting is arm around her.

"For every time you've seen me talking to Jimmy or Dean," She sighed. He smiled and kissed her.

"You're forgiven," He smiled.

* * *

Scooter sat on his bed reading. It was nice to be home although he'd have preferred if Kelly had opted to come with him. The alone time was serving him well though. There was a knock on the door.

"Every one decent?" Emily peaked in. He laughed and stood up and ran to hug her. "Hey Scottie."

"Hi Emily," He smiled, "How's it going?"

"I am here to warn you," She raised her eyebrows, "A certain psychotic blonde missed her flight."

"Oh God," He looked at her, "She's here?"

"Yes," Emily sighed, "Because apparently Dave has decided to kill Logan over turkey."

"I think she's trying to kill me," He mumbled and flopped on the bed. "I guess I should go down and say hello, huh?"

"She's hot," Emily said, "I see why you screwed her."

"She isn't sleeping with you too is she?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No," Emily said, "You know I hate blondes."

"Right," He laughed. "Come on," He said pushing her out the door.

"No, please," Emily sighed, "I had to drive the whole way so that they could practically fuck in the car, I need a break."

"I need to get this over with," He muttered, "So that I can hide in my room except for meals."

"You so suck," Emily sighed as they walked into the living room where Janet was straddling Dave and they were making out.

"Mm, hey," Dave said pulling away, "Where've you been hiding?"

"Didn't know you'd gotten here," Scooter shrugged, "Hi Janet."

"Hey Scooter," She giggled, "Where's Kelly?"

"Kelly's in Minnesota," He nodded, "Where you should be."

"Aw, Scottie be nice," Dave said, "Janet's an orphan this Thanksgiving."

"How come you never brought me here?" She looked at Scooter.

"Because we don't have padded rooms and straight jackets," He mumbled under his breath, Emily stifled a laugh. "I'm gonna go back upstairs." He started to turn away when Elena and Brad walked in, "Hey Brad, Ellie."

"Janet?" Ellie squeaked.

"Cole," Janet said, "Don't you have to cheer on Thursday?"

"Shouldn't you be in a coffin right now?" Ellie crossed her arms. "I'm going to go lie down for a while." She turned around and huffed out.

"Lena," Brad sighed and plopped down.

"Why doesn't your girlfriend like David's Bradley?" Emily said.

"Well," Brad laughed, "You see Emily Anne, just a year ago, when Janet was in high school," He glared at Dave, who rolled his eyes, "She was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and Lena was a freshman, and Janet decided it would be fun to make her sit through an entire game in Minnesota in December wearing nothing but a tank top and a cheerleading skirt."

"It's called hazing," Janet defended herself, "I had to do it too!"

"Uh huh," Brad shrugged.

"Come on," Dave said, standing up, "I'll show you upstairs." Janet giggled as he pulled her along with him.

"He isn't at all weirded out that she lost her virginity to Scottie?" Brad said.

"Nope," Emily said, "Or that she went to high school with you."

"You date any cool people lately?" Brad asked.

"Yeah," Emily said, "I'm seeing this girl Barbara right now, but she like likes her parents or something and wanted to spend Thanksgiving with her family instead of freaking out mine."

"Wow," Brad nodded, "What a freak!"

"How's the cute little red head you hang out with?" Emily asked.

"Tommy?" Brad said, "He's good. He still thinks you're the coolest person alive."

"Smart kid," Emily laughed.

* * *

Jaime walked into the house and stopped seeing Julie asleep on the couch she looked over to a chair where Josh was asleep too. She laughed and shook her head.

"Hey," Josh stretched. "Did we fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Jaime smiled and kissed him. "Hi."

"Hi," He said, "What took so long?"

"Producers," She shrugged and sat down cuddling next to him, "Love to hear themselves talk." He nodded. "When'd she get in?"

"Around 4," He said. Jaime sighed. "She thinks I don't want her here."

"It's cause I've been so busy," She whispered, "That's why I'm glad she's here."

"Mm," Julie stretched and woke up, "Hi Mom."

"Hey baby," Jaime walked over, "You want to get to bed kid?" She kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm OK," Julie stretched and yawned. "Thanks for the car."

"Mm" Jaime nodded, "You like it?" Julie nodded. "Maybe you can come out at Christmas and drive it back to school."

"I don't need a car at school, Jimmy has one," She shrugged. Jaime nodded. "I guess I'll go to bed, night Jaime."

"Good night Jules," Jaime smiled.

"Good night Josh," Julie waved and walked upstairs.

"She's a special kid," Josh said. Jaime nodded. "You want to head up."

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute," Jaime smiled.

"OK," Josh said walking up.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	28. Give Thanks

**Author's Note: I seriously can't stop, I'm a little worried! Not really, just not a lot of school work this week, so I'm bored. Enjoy the chapter.**

**I disclaim

* * *

Chapter 28: Give Thanks  
**

"Ugh, how do you live like this?" Allie sighed wandering around Cassie and Rick's apartment. Cassie looked at her from the couch. "Here is your tea."

"Thank you," Cassie said, "So what's she like?"

"She seemed sweet," Allie said softly, "She's Cuban so that's good. His family must love that."

"His family loved you," Cassie said. Allie smiled. "At least you didn't see them together."

"I'd almost rather have," Allie sighed, "If I knew Luis was happy with her, I think I could handle it better." Cassie smiled. "OK, so, I'm throwing you a shower."

"Allie," Cassie shook her head, "I don't think that,"

"No," Allie said, "I didn't get to throw you a bachelorette party, I get to do this. Besides it'll save you a bunch of money."

"I guess that's true," Cassie nodded and sipped her herbal tea, "Oh I'm dying for a drink." She dropped her head back. Allie nodded and walked over to the kitchen, "That wasn't cue for you to get me one!"

"I'm looking at the latest ultrasound," Allie rolled her eyes, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"A girl," Cassie smiled, resting her hand on her now very obvious bump.

"No, I mean scientifically," Allie said, "Not your stupid intuition."

"It's a girl," Cassie said, "The doctor said so." Allie hugged her.

"She's is going to be the most adorable little baby in the world," Allie bounced.

"Well between you and Tammy she'll certainly be the most stylishly dressed," Cassie laughed, "A designer for an aunt and a shopaholic for Godmother."

"Godmother?" Allie said. "Really?"

"Yeah," Cassie said, "I mean, I don't have a sister, and this way you're official." Allie smiled and hugged her. "You're welcome."

"Who's the Godfather?" Allie asked

"Cole probably," Cassie smiled innocently. Allie looked at her.

"Do you want your baby to be dropped on her head a lot?" Allie asked. Cassie sighed and shook her head.

"Come on," Cassie stood up, "We have to get over to the house."

* * *

"Hey Princess," Tom walked in and saw Kelly working in the kitchen, "That smells good."

"Thank you Daddy," She smiled, "Hi Ana, hey Tommy."

"Hi Kelly," Ana said, "Do you need help?"

"I've got it," She shrugged, "Tommy, Jimmy's upstairs, if you want."

"Sure," Tommy said, "Thanks."

"Is Scooter here?" Ana asked.

"No," Kelly shook her head, "Just me if that's OK. Where's Tammy?"

"Oh, her friend Connie's been a little down since breaking up with her boyfriend," Ana sighed, "She wanted Tammy to go over there."

"Connie and Guy broke up?" Kelly said. Ana nodded, "They're like the quintessential high school couple."

"They've been a pair since they were all babies pretty much," Ana shook her head, "Longer than Tammy and Fulton. It's a little odd."

"Mm," Kelly nodded, "Daddy," She said, he looked at her, "When Rick and Cassie get here try to be supportive, ask about the baby."

"Kelly," He looked at her, "I'm letting them in the house aren't I?"

"Please," She stressed, "For Jimmy, he's really miserable lately."

"I can't fight both of you," He sighed and walked out.

"You gave him a hard time about it too?" Kelly asked. Ana nodded. "Good." She laughed.

"You weren't so on board a month ago either," Ana said.

"I didn't see how much this was hurting Jimmy until this week," Kelly sighed, "He still needs a lot of taking care of." Ana smiled.

"You're very good at that," Ana said. Kelly looked at her, "Taking care of them."

"I try," Kelly nodded, "It's harder from New Haven." Ana laughed.

* * *

Julie sat at the vanity in her room in Newport and touched her hair pushing a broken piece of it up and pinning it down. She looked in the mirror and sighed glancing down at a picture of her and Steve from the summer, they were laying on her bed and she was holding the camera above them. Steve had decided to lick her cheek right before the camera snapped, her face was squished in disgust. She laughed, and realized once again how much she really missed him. But then next to that was another one that Tammy had taken at her Sweet 16, of Jimmy with his arms wrapped around her. She was looking up at him with a sort of adoration that she'd never noticed until she'd seen this picture, and he was looking at her the same way. She opened the box that held her garnet necklace.

"That's pretty," Jaime said walking in.

"It's my birthday present from Jimmy," She laughed. "I don't wear it often, it's too fancy." Jaime nodded and walked over plucked the necklace out and put it on her.

"Josh told me what you two talked about," Jaime sighed, "I'm sorry I've been so out of it these past couple months. Elyse picked up the mommy slack, I assume."

"Like she always does," Julie shrugged. Jaime nodded. "You haven't even been here this week Mom," Jaime sighed. Julie'd started saying "Mom," now when things were serious.

"I know," Jaime sighed, "And I'm sorry. Maybe Christmas, we could go to Italy, just us."

"No," Julie shook her head, "I'm spending Christmas in Maine, with Dad." Jaime nodded. "So um, Josh's parents?"

"They're nice," Jaime said, "Very west coast though, so you know," Julie nodded, "None of your New England and Midwest conservative practicality OK, missy?"

"I love that my mommy bought me a brand spanking new Jeep Wrangler for no reason whatsoever," Julie sparkled. Jaime laughed. "No, for real? Um, I love how sunny it is here in Orange County, I mean, back home it snows in the winter. Doesn't snow suck? I mean, especially when I love hockey so much."

"OK," Jaime said, pushing her out the door, "You made the point." Julie giggled. "I just mean be nice."

"I'm always nice," Julie frowned.

"Josh's nephew is a big hockey fan," Jaime said, "He knows who you are, and likes you a lot."

"How old is he?" Julie asked.

"Your age, maybe a little younger," Jaime shrugged.

"No," Julie groaned, "No more boys."

"Yeah, try to avoid having this one fall in love with you," Jaime said. Julie rolled her eyes, "Speaking of boys who are in love with you,"

"How is Paulo?" Julie asked.

"Good," Jaime said, "He's thinking about doing a semester abroad."

"That wouldn't be for another year or so, though right?" Julie said.

"Mm hm," Jaime nodded, "I suggested USC."

"Mom you didn't!" Julie groaned.

"Aren't you going to be at Dartmouth?" Jaime said, "That won't be an issue."

"Nice try with the guilt," Julie nodded. "USC's still number one."

"Good," Jaime kissed her.

"You two ready?" Josh came down. Julie nodded. "What's she bugging you about?"

"Becoming a Trojan," Julie said.

"Ah," Josh nodded, "That's on my behalf, sorry." Julie laughed. "Dartmouth sucks."

"Your opinion is noted Joshua," Julie nodded.

* * *

Connie sat at her kitchen table peeling potatoes. Tammy sat across from her staring.

"You could help," Connie said.

"Connie," Tammy said, "When has me helping with cooking ever been helpful?"

"Good point," Connie said, "Can you handle sticking the cider in the big coffee pot to heat it up?"

"I can totally handle that," Tammy nodded.

"Tammy," Mrs. Moreau walked in, "Your father and your step mother, are they coming?"

"Dad and Pauline are in Indiana with her parents," Tammy smiled fakely, "They're trying to have a baby! Isn't that exciting? Or Pauline thinks she might want to adopt. It's very in right now."

"Honey," Mrs. Moreau sighed, "I'm sorry." She shrugged, "Can I have a minute with Connie?"

"Sure," Tammy shrugged, "I should probably call my dad anyway." She skipped out.

"Mom, I'm fine," Connie mumbled and picked up a new potato.

"Guy's going to be here tonight," Mrs. Moreau said, "Although his mother offered not come."

"Mom," Connie sighed and looked at her, "I don't expect you and Dad to not be friends with the Germaines anymore. They're your best friends."

"OK," She nodded, "It's just that, you've been so sad." Connie nodded.

"It's just readjustment," She shrugged, "I was with him all the time, and now I'm with him, in the few classes we have together, at practice," She looked down, "It's new territory. But Guy's still Guy." Her mother leaned over and kissed her. "Do you know where the cheddar is?"

* * *

"Hi," Janet said walking slowly into the kitchen where Scooter was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hi," He said, not making eye contact.

"Um, you've kind of ignored me," She said. He looked at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She swallowed, "Why are you here?"

"I'm with Dave," She shrugged and crossed her arms. "And I missed my plane. So he offered." Scooter nodded.

"You're not here for me?" He asked.

"No!" She said, "I like him. He's smart and he doesn't talk down to me, and he's sexy and we have fun."

"Really?" He looked at her. "I mean, a year ago,"

"I'm not the same girl I was a year ago," She sighed, "I mean, being completely ignored for most of your senior year will change you." He looked at her.

"That was my fault," He whispered, "I shouldn't have,"

"No," She said, "If I hadn't, I mean it wouldn't have been as bad if I hadn't I mean," She sighed, "That summer."

"Yeah," He laughed. "But, I just," He looked at her, "Janet, I don't want you to get hurt, Dave," He sighed, "He's not what you think."

"I've been hurt before," She shrugged. "He can't hurt me worse than you did." He nodded. "I'm OK. But thanks."

"Sure," He nodded, "It's still fucking creepy though." She laughed.

* * *

**Review Please! Keep em coming!  
**


	29. Gotta Get Away

**Author's Note: Hope Everyone had a nice Thanksgiving, there's still a chapter of it for the story hope you guys like it! Keep the reviews coming**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 29: Gotta Get Away  
**

Julie sat politely, her ankles crossed feeling like she was being inspected by Josh's parents.

"So," His mother said, "Why haven't we met you before?"

"Um, I go to school in Minnesota," Julie explained.

"Your father lives there?" His father asked.

"No," Julie squirmed, "It's boarding school. My dad's in Maine."

"A girl from New England goes to boarding school in the Midwest?" His mother laughed, "Isn't that a little backwards?" Julie laughed.

"I got a hockey scholarship." She explained.

"Hello?" A voice called out. Julie turned, a saw a family standing behind her. The woman, like Josh was a little bit lanky and dark, the man was about the same, and the teenage boy next to them looked just plain bored.

"Julie," Josh said, "This is my sister, Becky, her husband Ted and their son Casey."

"Hi," Julie waved.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Becky sat down. "Mom, when's dinner? I have a conference call later." Julie almost giggled when she saw Casey roll his eyes. Clearly Jaime belonged with _this_ family. He plopped down next to her. She looked at him and scooted away an inch. She was even going to encourage friendliness in this boy. She so badly didn't want to be here at this point.

"I should go call my dad," Julie said, Jaime stared at her. "I'll be right back." She stood up and walked out side and picked up her phone and she dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey," She whispered.

"Julie," Jimmy sighed, "Hey. How is it?"

"Fine," She sighed, "I just miss you."

"I miss you too baby," He smiled, "Jaime's been around?"

"Not really," She shook her head, "But she bought me a Jeep to make up for it."

"Tom and Jaime should really sit down and talk about their parenting techniques," Jimmy laughed. "You should see him and Rick. There's been more coughing happening at this dinner, it's actually pretty funny." Julie smiled. "How're Josh's family?"

"A lot like Josh," She sighed, "Very intense, I just wish I was home, or there with you."

"I wish you were here too," He said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said. "Bye."

"Bye," He sighed, "Hang in there."

"OK," She said and turned it off.

"Hey," She turned around and saw Casey.

"Oh, hey," She blushed, "How much did you hear?"

"I heard you say I love you in a way that was very not to your dad," He snickered.

"I sort of promised Jaime I'd take the day off from my boyfriend," She explained. He nodded.

"You call her Jaime?" He asked confused. She nodded. "But isn't she your mom?"

"Biologically," Julie shrugged. He nodded and pulled a pack of cigarettes out, offering her one, "No thanks, I don't."

"You're gonna be a part of this family you might want to start," He said, she laughed. "Jaime was teasing me last time I saw her, she said I should try not to fall in love with you." Julie sighed, and blushed some more, "Are you really that irresistible?"

"I don't see it," She shook her head. "But it's caused some problems."

"Well, you are pretty," He pushed a lock of hair out of her face, "And charming," She stepped back and then saw his face spread into a wide grin.

"Wow, you're an asshole," She shook her head.

"Come on, I was kidding," He laughed, "You're not my type anyway."

"Good," She said, her hand resting against her cheek. "So are they always like that?"

"Yup," Casey said, "Is that your Jeep?" She nodded, "You wanna drive up the coast? Mom and Uncle Josh are going to start arguing over which football game to watch soon."

"Yeah," She nodded, "Sure that sounds fun. Only if you drive though, I'm not great at the stick yet."

"That must drive your boyfriend crazy," He winked.

"You really are a dick," She shook her head.

* * *

Tanya sat curled up with Dean on the couch watching the parade. She felt easy again back in his arms. David was watching the parade with rapt attention, his bright blue eyes alive, on his stomach. She smiled and kissed him, he kissed her back tentatively.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Something's been sorta bugging me." He said gently, "You spent your money on that car."

"You're still on that?" She groaned and stood up, he followed her into the kitchen.

"It just seems unlike you," He shrugged, "I mean, this summer we would go to the movies and you wouldn't even get popcorn because that's five more bucks for college."

"I'm changing my mind on a few things," She sighed, "I mean, if I get the scholarships then that's good. But if I don't go to college it's not the end of the world." He stared at her. "I mean, there are more important things."

"Name one," He said.

"Us," She insisted, "You're not going, you've said it a million times, and maybe it's better if, well,"

"Wait," He said, "You don't want to go to college because of me?"

"No!" She insisted, "Not because of you, because of us. I mean," She looked down, starting to feel embarrassed, "There are other things to do after high school."

"Tanya," He whispered, "I'm not going to marry you right after high school, that's not what I want." She stared at him.

"Dean, Tanya," David came running in, "Santa's coming!"

"OK, buddy," Dean said, "You go watch OK?" David looked up at them, and frowned. He liked the way his uncle and his friend were together, and this week they'd been acting different, which he didn't like.

"Kiss," David commanded, they both looked at him, "Dean kiss Tanya, you didn't before."

"Davey, please go in the other room," Tanya sighed. David frowned and walked away. "He's right you know, you haven't kissed me." He sighed.

"I know," He said softly. "It's just that, some stuff's been happening and,"

"You don't want this anymore," She sighed.

"I do," He said, "I want what we had this summer, but T, I'm not letting you give up your future to be with me. I'm always going to be here at this point. David's here, and Lisa, but you can get out, and if you're with me," He sighed and touched her face. She closed her eyes and moved her cheek against his palm. He kissed her gently, he was too in love with her to do this, believed in her too much not to, "I'm really no good for you."

"I don't care," She shook her head. "I want you."

"T," He whispered, "Please don't make this harder."

"But I love you," She shook her head. "We were fine, I mean, last night." He pushed her hair off her face. "Don't, please."

"I love you," He said quietly. "I do, baby, but I," He choked on the words. "I can't keep doing this, maybe if I was here all the time, I,"

"I told you," She sighed, "If you want to date people at school, I get that. I mean, your life is different up there."

"It's not like that," He shook his head, "It's not, I just, I won't let you put your future on the line for me."

"You're talking crazy," She said, "Dean, come on, you can't pull that with me." He sighed. "You said the same thing to Elena, and maybe she bought it, but I'm not walking away from you!"

"Tanya," He whispered, "I'm not trying to pull anything." She kissed him. "T, don't."

"Hey," Patrick walked in the back door. Dean glared at him. "Hi Dean, welcome home."

"Whatever," He mumbled, "Lisa and Kev aren't back from his parent's yet." He walked out the back door. Tanya stood her back leaned against the counter, her hand over her mouth. "You OK over there?"

"Yeah," Tanya mumbled, "I should go check on David." She swallowed and took a deep breath walking into the other room.

* * *

"I'm glad your parents liked me," Elena smiled, practically bouncing washing dishes with Brad after dinner. He looked at her and smiled, "What?"

"I don't know why you're surprised," He shrugged, "Everybody likes you, you're very charming," He kissed her gently. She smiled.

"Brad," Logan popped his head in, "Hi Lena."

"Hi Logan," She waved and smiled brightly. She did love the attention that Brad's oldest brother showered on her.

"Um, Brad there's someone on the phone for you," Logan said. Brad nodded and picked up the kitchen phone as he left.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi," Kyla mumbled shyly, "I know it's probably a bad time, but I,"

"No it's fine," He said. "What's going on?"

"A bunch of people are hanging out tonight," She said, "You know, from school and whatever, I thought you might want to come. You can bring her if you want." Brad looked at Elena who smiled brightly. He somehow doubted that Elena could get through a night with his Stamford friends.

"It's sounds like fun," He nodded, "But um, I have to check."

"Oh, sure," Kyla said, "I hope you can make it."

"Yeah," He nodded and hung up.

"Who was it?" Lena said looking at him.

"Just this guy from middle school, they're having a party tonight," He rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure I'm into it."

"Oh I think it'd be fun," She laughed, putting her arms around his neck. "I want to meet your friends from before I met you!" He kissed her.

"Then we'll go," He said carefully. "It'll be fun."

"Yay!" She squealed, "I'll go change." She skipped out. He sighed. Lena did like parties, and she could hold her liquor, she'd probably be OK.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming! Love you all!  
**


	30. Major Shift

**Author's Note: So ends the Thanksgiving episode. There'll be a few chapters between this one and the Christmas episode, but I hope you guys like Casey...I just realized that Julie really needed a friend in Cali, and someone to sort of call her an idiot every once in a while. Review Please!**

**I disclaim!

* * *

Chapter 30: Major Shift  
**

Julie sat watching the sun set with Casey, she was quiet, sitting on the hood of the Jeep, her knees folded into her chest.

"You really don't want to be here," He said.

"It's not _natural," _She shook her head, "For it to be this warm. I shouldn't be able to be sitting outside in a dress with no jacket without getting frostbite."

"Most people like escaping the cold for the warm you know," He pointed out. She shrugged. "You're kind of a freak. That's all I'm saying." She smiled. "But I'm guessing the weather isn't the only reason."

"I just miss my dad," She shrugged, "And my step mom, and my baby brother, and Steve."

"Steve's the boyfriend?" He said.

"No," She shook her head, "Steve's my best friend from back home." She sighed, "Although, I guess he's more than that. I don't know. You said I wasn't your type. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nah," He said, "Not at the moment at least." She looked at him and nodded. He took another drag off his cigarette, "I feel a little like an asshole for smoking by myself."

"I really don't mind," She shrugged, "My friend Elena smokes all the time around me. I'm used to it."

"It won't slow you down?" He teased

"Nothing slows me down," She smirked. He laughed. "Jaime said you admire my save."

"The whole planet admires that save," He said watching her puff up. "So is the boyfriend a Duck?"

"Hardly," She snorted, "I couldn't ever date any of them." He looked at her. "A team's like a family, if I play with a guy I automatically see him as my brother, it's the only way I can function and stay you know feminine." She crossed her arms, "Jimmy's different from any of the other guys in my life, he's sweet and kind and sensitive," She closed her eyes, "He laughs a lot, though not as much as he should. He's very serious."

"But the other guy," Casey asked, "Steve?"

"Steve," She laughed, "He's just, Steve, he's so in love with me." She sighed. "And I don't know how I feel about him. So it's all complicated." Her phone rang, "That'll be Mommy Dearest." She picked it up, "Hello? No we're fine. We went for a drive. I did talk to Dad! Oh," She stopped, "Well, fine, I'll call him. Yes we're on our way." She hung up.

"Dad busted you huh?" Casey said pushing off the hood of the car.

"Yup," She nodded, "Let's get back. It was cool meeting you. It'll be cool to have someone to hang out with now when I'm out here."

"Sure," Casey nodded, "Call me anytime, really. We're family I guess."

"Right," Julie laughed opening the passenger door.

* * *

"Could you please pass the potatoes?" Guy said staring a Connie. She nodded and passed them across the table. Everyone sat in silence and the pair stared at each other. They were already frustrated at the way everyone was treating them, watching for some kind of explosions. Connie glances over and noticed the most intent pair of eyes were Charlie's. What was he staring for?

"I need to use the bathroom," She said abruptly and stood up practically running into the kitchen. Connie stood in the kitchen, closed her eyes and leaned her hands against the counter. She breathed deeply. She could handle this. It was so not a big deal, so her exboyfriend and her friend who she had a deeply seeded crush on were sitting in the other room eating her mashed potatoes, both of them looking right through her. It was fine, everything would be fine.

"Connie?" She turned around, Charlie was standing there. He stepped closer to her took her in his arms and kissed her. She was surprised at first but eventually she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. "I've been thinking about that for weeks," He said. She smiled.

"Really?" She whispered. He nodded. She pulled close and kissed him again. He put his arms around her waist and held her close. "Mm," She whimpered and pulled away. "Wow."

"Yeah," He nodded and stepped back. "Um," He swallowed, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," She said, wide eyed, "This is weird."

"Definitely," He said, "Connie that night, I mean, I'd just broken up with her."

"I know," She said.

"But I have been thinking about it," He sighed, "And I," He swallowed, "I mean, if it seems like I was ignoring you it was because I was trying not to think about you." She kissed him again. "You really need to stop doing that." She giggled at his smile.

* * *

"Do you think she's OK?" Tammy said to Guy.

"I'll go check on her," He shrugged, Tammy nodded. She was sick to death of Connie's moping. Maybe Guy would be able to snap her out of it if they finally talked.

Guy walked past the kitchen towards the bathroom, but stopped in the doorway when he noticed. Luckily Connie and Charlie didn't see him, but he saw them, his stomach turned but there they were. He closed his eyes and turned around. He didn't need to watch that, even knowing what Connie felt about Charlie, that hadn't made it easier. Didn't she know what she was getting into with him? Charlie wouldn't be patient, he wouldn't understand why she was doing what she doing. He'd be insistent and pushy and then when she still didn't want, he shook his head, he didn't want to think about how hurt she'd be when he left her. As much as an 'I told you so,' would be somewhat satisfying seeing Connie get hurt wouldn't be.

* * *

"You made it!" Kyla squealed. She felt silly but so much of her hadn't let go of Brad Vanderbilt. Brad smiled. Lena had gone to find them something to drink. Kyla threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Yeah," He whispered, hugging her close. "I wouldn't miss it."

"I really did want to talk to you," She sighed, "Can we? Go someplace and talk?"

"Sure," He nodded, happy to oblige. They walked off into a quiet corner.

"I miss you," She whispered. He smiled.

"I miss you too, Ky," He said softly. She took his hands. She was still so small. He kind of liked that, too sweet also. He was starting to notice the differences between her and Lena now, where Kyla was soft Elena was bony, Kyla was sweet and giving where Elena tended to keep things to herself, and answer sharply if you pried further. "Honey," He shook her head and pulled them back.

"So who is she exactly?" Kyla asked. He swallowed.

"Her name's Elena Cole," He explained, "Her older brother's good friends with Scottie. We were friends last year."

"Sure," Kyla whispered, "She's really beautiful."

"Yeah, she is," He sighed, "Fun too." Kyla nodded, "What about you?" She looked at him. "Anyone for you?"

"No," She said, he smiled. That comforted him. "Brad, I," She looked down, he lifted her face and kissed her.

"Brad, I found," Elena walked over and stopped. She swallowed.

"Lena," He sighed, she turned around and ran away out of the house. He stood up and followed after her. "Lena, baby," He went to hold her.

"I don't even get to be mad at you," She whispered stepping back. "Which is the part that sucks the most."

"Ellie," He whispered, brushing her hair off her face, seeing her big blue eyes fill up with tears he kissed her. "I got caught up, and,"

"This isn't working Brad," She sighed, "We tried, we did, it's just too hard." He looked at her, "If you really loved me, it wouldn't matter that Kyla wanted you again, and if I really loved you then, I wouldn't," She choked on her tears, "I wouldn't need Jimmy and Dean anymore." She hugged him, "I do love you Brad. You're my best friend, you always will be. But this wasn't right, not right now."

"I guess I just wanted you so badly," He whispered, "I didn't know what to do once I had you."

"So we'll go back to school," She said, "And we'll be friends?"

"It worked before huh?" He smiled. She laughed.

* * *

"So," Kelly said handing Rick a dish to wipe. He looked at her. "How are things?"

"Things are fine," He said, "I have a job now."

"Aw," Kelly smiled, "Good for you."

"You seemed very on board with the baby plan," Rick said. She shrugged, "Allie the Godmother."

"Oh come on!" Kelly said. "I'd be so much better than Allie Sanders! What's Allie going to teach her? How to file her nails while giving a blow job?"

"Kelly be nice," He said. She rolled her eyes. "Cassie really wants Allie to really be a part of the family."

"Fine," Kelly grumbled.

"What are you so cranky about?" He poked her in the arm.

"Did you know Dave Vanderbilt is sleeping with Janet?" She said.

"Well, that's weird," Rick said. She nodded. "He brought her home for Thanksgiving didn't he?" She nodded. "Scooter, Janet, big house, you not there to keep him busy,"

"Bingo," She pointed at him.

"If she's sleeping with Dave, that shouldn't be a problem," He shook his head. "There are rules about that kind of thing."

"Isn't one of those rules about little sisters?" Kelly raised her eyebrows.

"Hm," Rick cocked his head, "Yeah, OK, you're screwed." He smirked, she flicked the water in his face. "Don't worry about it, you go back tomorrow. I doubt Scooter would make that mistake."

"Yeah," Kelly whispered, "I guess you're right. I'm glad you're here though." She hugged him.

"I guess things are better," Rick shrugged, "I'm glad you're here too." She smiled.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	31. Coming Back

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! Hope you like this chapter, it's a little shorter than they've been.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 31: Coming Back  
**

"How you doing kid?" Jimmy asked, approaching Elena tentatively. She smiled lightly.

"I'm OK, really," She shrugged, "A little sad but," He hugged her. "That helps. How was your break?"

"Kinda dull," He said, "Tommy and I hung out, and then Rick and Cass were around, it's a girl by the way."

"Aww," Elena smiled. "Eva then, right?" He nodded. "So what's the rumor mill saying?"

"I don't pay attention to that kind of thing, you know that," He shook his head.

"Yeah, but Tammy does," She smirked. He laughed. "So?"

"So far nothing," He assured her, his arm slung over her shoulder. "You're reputation is intact, although I have heard a couple 'She must be some kind of idiot!' exclamations."

"She is some kind of idiot," She shook her head. "God, it was hard on him."

"Mm," He nodded looking around now distracted.

"You're not paying any attention to me are you?" She shook her head.

"Well," He sighed.

"You haven't seen Julie yet!" She jumped away from him and hit him playfully. He shrugged sheepishly, "Jesus! Go find her." She shoved him away. She smiled sadly as he walked off. Jimmy was happy. He was lucky. She looked down the hallway, took a deep breath and walked brusquely with her head up. She was Elena Cole, she could totally handle this.

* * *

Connie giggled as Charlie pulled her close and behind the stairs to the main school building. He kissed her.

"Charlie," She whispered, "We can't. Not here!"

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because," She sighed, "I haven't had a chance to talk to Guy." He looked at her, "I will, I promise, but, well, I guess I can't yet."

"Why can't you?" He raised an eyebrow and she sighed, unable to resist kissing him again. He was just too too cute. "That wasn't an answer."

"Because I don't know what we are yet," She said. He kissed her again. "Charlie."

"What we are doesn't matter as much," He said, "As how we feel. How do you feel about me Connie?"

"I like you," She said, "I like this, but I can't go to him with I like Charlie and I like kissing him." He sighed, "So just keep it between us for a little bit OK?"

"Did you tell Tammy and Julie?" He asked.

"Well, yeah," She shrugged, "But _that _doesn't count." He laughed.

"You're a very confusing woman Connie Moreau," He sighed. She smiled and kissed him.

"I know, don't I just drive you crazy," She laughed and skipped away.

"Laughter?" Guy said seeing her, "What brought this on?"

"I'm in a good mood," She said, her face flushing.

"Mm," He nodded, "So what happened to you on Thursday?" He asked.

"Oh," She said, "I guess some of the food didn't sit so well."

"Uh huh," He nodded. "I'm glad you're feeling better then."

"Sure, thanks," She mumbled and walked away.

"Hey man," Charlie said, Guy nodded and walked away. He'd give Connie a chance to explain things, but like hell he'd let Charlie have his two cents. Charlie sighed. He was starting to think this was maybe a bad idea.

* * *

"So Lena broke up with Brad?" Angela said as she and Tommy walked down the hallway holding hands.

"Yup," He nodded.

"Does that mean I lose you now?" She said.

"No, I told them that they have to find someone new to whine to," He smiled and kissed her. She giggled. "I kind of pity what I'm putting Jimmy through." She nodded. "So, how was your Thanksgiving?"

"Long, fairly innocuous." She shrugged, "How was the Riley House of Horrors?"

"Long, very awkward," He said, "Although the baby's a girl." She nodded approvingly, "Cassie's getting blimp like."

"I hope you didn't say that to her!" She said horrified.

"Of course not," Tommy said, "I stuck to the script, you know, 'You're glowing,' and that kind of stuff. My step mom and my dad are trying to have a kid now too."

"How are you with that?" She asked. He shrugged, "I'm sure Tammy's freaked."

"Freaked would be putting it mildly," He said, "Although all the baby talk has inspired her to create a brand new line of baby clothes."

"Yes, I saw the design for the Eva onsie." Angela nodded, "When am I going to meet the crazy family to be?"

"When they're officially the crazy family," He said, "Or possibly never."

"Why never?" She frowned.

"Because I met your parents," He sighed, "Your parents are normal humans, not you know psychos."

"I met your mom," She said, "She's nice, and your dad, and your step mom. They're all really nice and seemed normal."

"Seemed is the operative word there," He laughed.

"Hey Tommy," Elena said moving quickly past, "Hi Angie, Thanksgiving good?"

"Yeah," Angela called after her.

"Good," She shouted back.

"Take her for instance," Tommy gestured, "Kelly Riley makes Lena look completely sane."

* * *

"Hey you," Jimmy said, slipping his hands onto Julie's waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey," She smiled and slid around kissing him, her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you're back," He smiled.

"I'm glad to be back," She said. "You should see my Jeep though."

"Worth the trip?" He teased, as they walked down the hallway.

"Totally worth the trip," She nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Bye honey," He kissed her, as she started to slip away he took her hand and pulled her close again. She smiled. "Do you want to come over tonight?"

"I have a game," She wrinkled her nose.

"After," He kissed her. "Please?"

"If I'm not too tired," She shrugged, "Talk to Portman, Fulton and Goldberg. Make sure they play well."

"You're telling me that whether or not I get laid is in the hands of three guys who don't even like me very much?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Aw," She said, "Portman likes you." She pecked him. "See you later." She walked away.

"Riley," Portman walked up, "Um, you'd know,"

"They broke up," Jimmy nodded, "I'd stay away from her. She knows that you're happy."

"I broke up with Tanya," He whispered.

"Do you want Ellie back?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know," Portman shook his head. "I know I miss her. You know, really miss her."

"I know that feeling," Jimmy sighed, they both looked down the hall and saw Elena running a brush through her hair. "Just don't hurt her again. I wouldn't talk Cole down from killing you again." Dean laughed, "And now Julie's on my side."

"I can take the Cat," Dean said, "I'm not afraid to hit her back."

"You're braver than I am," Jimmy laughed.

_

* * *

So did you talk to Guy? _Tammy passed a note to Connie.

**Not yet. I'm trying to decide what to say. **She scribbled back.

_Chicken! _Tammy scrawled back. Connie picked it up and pouted. Tammy stuck her tongue out at her.

**I am NOT! I just need to figure out what exactly me and Charlie are doing. **

_You and Charlie are DOING THINGS??? I take it back, don't tell Guy anything, he'll kill himself._

**We're just kissing get your mind out of the gutter. I MEANT if he's my boyfriend or whatever.**

_Whatever, you're still chicken and it's still totally mean. _Connie frowned reading that and looked at her friend. Tammy shrugged.

* * *

**Review Please! Thank You!**


	32. Winter's Fall

**Author's Note: Two in one day! I know, I rock, but I got a total burst of inspiration for this chapter and I couldn't stop writing it! Hope you guys like it! Love you all!**

**I disclaim

* * *

Chapter 32: Winter's Fall  
**

"You know something weird?" Julie said sitting next to Jimmy.

"Depends," He said leaning over and lacing up a pair of skates, "How weird?"

"I've never seen you skate," She smirked. He laughed. The Ducks, and a few respective outsiders (himself, Elena, Brad, Angela and Olivia,) had decided to celebrate winter finally coming by going skating on the pond behind the skate shop.

"Yeah," He nodded standing up, "There's a reason for that."

"Why do you suck?" She teased, she got to her feet and skated out.

"Not all goalies have crazy hockey dads like Cal who insist that 'fundamentals make the team,' as their coaches." He smirked, "I was tall, they put me in goal I never got very good at the whole moving on the ice thing, and then when I stopped playing," He took a few short clumsy moves forward. "See?"

"You'll just have to hold on to me," She put her hand out and he took it. "Apparently, Fulton used to suck too, until Tammy taught him." She nodded over to the middle where Tammy had begun spinning.

"Can you do that?" Jimmy laughed.

"Right," She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no. Although check Kenny out." She nodded over to where Kenny had begun out spinning Tammy. Jimmy laughed. "I've been thinking about Christmas break." He sighed and nodded. "What's the trip plan?"

"Actually," He said, "We were thinking about going down to Key West, Brad would host on the boat, if you're interested."

"I'd have to check with my dad," She said, "But definitely if he says I can."

* * *

"Hey you," Dean sat down with Elena. She smiled. "How's it going?"

"Good," She smiled. "I haven't seen you since before Thanksgiving. How was home?"

"Alright," He said softly, "Tanya and I sort of broke things off so."

"God, Dean," She whispered. "I'm so sorry." He nodded. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "What about you? Hear things crashed and burned with the boy wonder over there," He jerked his head towards Brad.

"Be nice," She whacked him in the arm. "It just didn't work. I mean, I love him but clearly it just wasn't meant to be. Not yet." He nodded. "You know Jimmy took me skating for our first date?" She said watching Julie skate around guiding Jimmy. Dean sighed. "I don't know why I just remembered that." She whispered. He looked at her. "Come on," She stood up. He laughed and looked at her. "We're both single now, we'll look totally pathetic if we don't."

"Fine," He stood up, "But we're not together."

"Of course not," She laughed, sliding easily and gracefully across the ice.

* * *

"You doing OK?" Tommy asked as Brad watched them go.

"Yeah," Brad nodded, "You know it's weird, I'm actually convinced that we'll be able to be friends."

"Yeah, she's got a good track record on that," Tommy smiled. "Although it makes me nervous."

"I think she'd be more careful if it happened again," Brad said, "She's not the same as she was."

"Hey," Angela said, grabbing onto Tommy's shoulders, "A little bird told me that you have some major figure skating skills."

"Is that little bird the blonde who's currently showing off in the middle there?" Tommy nodded towards Tammy.

"No," She said, "It was Charlie."

"Wait?" Brad laughed, "You figure skate?"

"Used to," Tommy said, "Used to figure skate, before we joined the Ducks."

"I think it's sweet," Angela kissed him.

"Sweet's one word for it," Brad snickered and started skating away.

"Hey dipshit!" Tommy called after him, "I'm the one with the girlfriend, how gay is that?"

* * *

"Lena," Brad skated over and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey Portman."

"Hey Brad," Elena laughed.

"Did you know Tommy's a figure skater?" He said.

"Duh," She rolled her eyes, "The Duncans were like kinda a big deal at the rinks. It took me a while to put together that he was the same one but still."

"Hm," Brad nodded, "I will find a way to use that against him." He skated past her.

"OK, you two have witty banter after five days," Dean looked at her, "I had to rescue you from a rape attempt to get you to talk to me? That seems somehow unbalanced."

"Are you telling me I'm unbalanced, Dean Portman?" She skated backwards in front of him.

"Something like that," He laughed. He had forgotten how easy just being with her was. "You straightened your hair."

"Yeah," She said, "Do you like it?"

"It's different," He shrugged, "You look older."

"That was sort of the point," She giggled and skated in a circle.

* * *

"You're doing fine," Luis assured Olivia as he guided her across the ice.

"You're bored," She looked at him. He shrugged, "You hate how slow I am."

"I like going slow with you," He pulled her close, "Nice and slow," He kissed down her neck, "Just how you like it." She blushed and giggled. "How bout after this we warm each other up?"

"Patience Grasshopper," She pecked him on the nose.

"You didn't make me wait like this in Miami this weekend," He teased her.

"In Miami I wear shorts," She reminded him, "I'm a totally different person." He kissed her. "Warm me up." They kissed softly.

* * *

"Don't you wish we could be doing that?" Charlie said sitting down next to Connie and nodding towards Luis and Olivia. She looked at him and shook her head. "Connie we have to tell him."

"I know that!" She sighed, exasperated. She didn't want to tell Charlie the real reason she couldn't bring herself to talk to Guy. If she told Guy that she was with Charlie, it would make this whole thing with Charlie real. If the thing with Charlie was real that brought all of the real relationship problems into it, namely, she was a virgin and intended to stay that way, and he was not. "Quit bugging me about it." She skated away distracted, right into Guy's arms.

"Hey," He said, "You in a fit of rage about something?" She sighed and looked at him. "Connie, what's going on with you? You've been even weirder since Thanksgiving."

"I have to tell you something," She swallowed. He nodded. "Remember, when we finally, well, when I finally said I wanted to end us."

"I'm not likely to forget that," He whispered. She nodded.

"And you said that if a certain something happened," She sighed, "That you'd be good, and you wouldn't stand in the way." He nodded. "I'm holding you to that."

"So what exactly happened?" He asked. She sighed. "Cons, please."

"At Thanksgiving," She said, "He kissed me. And we've been talking and hanging out. Just kissing, I promise."

"Don't take any crap from him OK?" Guy winked, "And don't expect me to stop fighting for you."

"Guy," She sighed.

"No," He smiled, "You won't notice it, don't worry, but I'm not giving up on me and you."

* * *

Later almost everyone had left but Julie had stayed behind with Tammy, who was enjoying the workout so much she just couldn't stand to leave. It was a getting a little dark but there was light coming from the shop.

"Tammy," Julie whined, "I'm tired, and Tom took your mom away for the weekend so Jimmy and I have the house to ourselves can we _please _get moving?"

"Fine," Tammy sighed, "I haven't been out on ice in soo long, it felt really good." She plopped on the bench next to her friend and unlaced her skates. "I hope you know that once they get married and I move in their your and Jimmy's little sleepovers are going to be way cut down."

"You're moving in there now?" Julie said as Tammy pulled a pair of snow boots on. Tammy nodded. "Sweet, now I can just say that I'm having a sleepover with you."

"Bitch if you ditch me for my semi bro, we're not friends anymore," Tammy shook her head and they both laughed and started walking. It was a decent walk from the shop to campus, but they were both cold weather girls and snow had started falling so it seemed to make sense to hoof it. They walked a little faster noticing how quick the sun was going down, still chattering and laughed, their blonde ponytails bouncing in unison.

"Mm," They heard a voice behind them, Julie turned instinctively, her quick reflexes ready to pounce, "What've we got here boys?" They looked around and noticed the blue and gold jackets that had started to form in a circle around them.

"You I recognize," A different voice said. It gave Julie chills, and when the face of the guy attached to it stepped into the light she rolled her eyes. "Care to take another cheap shot?" She quickly grabbed Nick's hand as it reached out to touch her. She sized up the group, there were about six of them and they were way too big for her to take on.

"Aw I like the other one," One of the other guys laughed and stepped towards Tammy. "She's softer."

"Don't touch me," Tammy growled. He laughed and grabbed one of her arms.

"We were hoping it would be you two," Nick smiled, "Or Ellie. But I'm looking to piss Riley off, and his girlfriend and his sister," Tammy froze, "Well, sort of I guess. That'll really push him over the edge."

"I warned you," Julie said, trying to keep the panic out of her voice, "I told you to stay the fuck away!"

"What will little James do to me hm?" Nick brushed his hand against her face. "And then what'll happen to him? Sure his daddy's money can help a little but not that much." They both stood frozen, looking back and forth at each other. They knew he was right. Jimmy would go berserk, so would the Ducks. Tom could get Jimmy out of trouble, to an extent but what could he do for their friends? For Fulton? "No we can we make this easy, or hard. It's up to you two."

* * *

**Bum bum bum....Cliff hanger, I know! I'm sorry. Leave reviews and I promise to update ASAP!  
**


	33. Everything Will Change

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Love you guys. This chapter is pure continuation of the cliffhanger, none of that fun emotional stuff I started gets even mentioned, but it'll be there! Don't worry!**

**I disclaim

* * *

Chapter 33: Everything Will Change  
**

Tammy screamed and Julie started to when they both got tackled to the ground and Tammy's attacker cover her mouth. Julie couldn't scream because the guy holding her down had started choking her. She kicked, hard and repeatedly.

"Get her legs," She head one of them say.

"I said I wanted her," Nick stressed, "The rest of you can have the other one." She closed her eyes, feeling the weight change and Nick was on top of her. She squirmed kicking even as he tried to pin her legs down. "Julie, honey, calm down," He said mock soothingly. "It's OK," She glanced over and the other five guys pulling Tammy to her feet and tossing her back and forth each one taking off some of her clothes, she was shouting for them to stop but you could barely hear her over their loud obviously drunken laughter.

"Get off!" She finally managed to her hand away and punching him in the face. She stood up and ran over, pulling Tammy away from the group. The problem was they were now against the wall, with all six guys pressing closer to them, "Tammy," Julie whispered, the smaller girl looked at her, "Run, OK?"

"What?" Tammy squeaked, "No!"

"I can handle this," Julie said her voice shaky, "Run back to the shop and get Coach Bomaby." Tammy started dark away but before she could one of the bigger guys slammed her against the brick wall of the alley.

"Is there some kind of problem here?" The guys turned and the girls exhaled hearing Coach Bombay's familiar and comforting voice. "I've called the cops to report loitering, wouldn't want them to come here and find something else."

"Nick let's go!" One of the guys said as they started running away. Nick was still glowering at Julie, touching his eye.

"I'm not done with you," He said menacingly and ran off following the others.

"Coach!" Tammy whimpered running to the safety of Gordon's arms. Julie stepped carefully forward, not saying anything.

"You OK Julie?" He nodded at her. She nodded quickly and started shuddering. "Come on, let's get you two someplace warm." Tammy was still clinging her arms around his waist as they walked to the skate shop.

* * *

"I'm sure they're one their way," Connie said, feeling very awkward as both Jimmy and Fulton sat on Julie and Connie's beds respectively. "Fult, you know how Tammy gets caught up." Jimmy's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Julie?" He said, standing up.

"Hey," She squeaked. "Um, where are you?"

"Your room," He said. "Baby, where are you two? We're getting worried."

"We're at the Skate Shop," Julie whispered, she looked over at Tammy who was lying on the couch still shivering. "Can you get here? And Fulton, quickly?" She shivered again as the wind blew in the door where Bombay had just come through, "Jimmy?" She whispered.

"I'll be right there," Jimmy nodded. He hung up, "They're at the skate shop," He said, looking at Fulton. "Julie said we should get down there. She sounded weird."

"Let's go then," Fulton stood up.

* * *

"Julie," Bombay walked over and gently touched her on the shoulder. She shuddered. "Sorry, the police are outside, they want to talk to you."

"Coach!" She said, "We're fine." He looked at her.

"I'm a lawyer Julie," He sighed, "I defended kids like that, and won for them too. A scare will calm them down, an arrest and a trial will stop them for good."

"OK," She nodded, "Tammy," She sat down. Tammy looked up. You could tell she'd been beaten. "Honey, we have to talk to the cops."

"I want Fulton," She whimpered. "Where is he?"

"They're coming," Julie said softly, "Fulton and Jimmy, OK, but Coach is going to bring the police in." Tammy nodded. "OK," She sighed. Two uniformed officers walked in.

"I already have Mr. Bombay's statement," One of them said, "Where are these girl's parents?"

"Tammy's father is on his way," Gordon said, "And here are the in loca parentis papers for me to speak on Julie's behalf." Julie smiled. A technicality that Bombay had insisted upon when they decided to come to Eden Hall, as long as their parents weren't around he was legally responsible for the out of town Ducks.

"You're family?" The other cop, a woman said.

"He's my hockey coach," Julie explained. She nodded. "One of them we knew, his name was Nick Parsons."

"We'll get there," The other officer said, "Miss Gaffney if you would just come in the other room with me."

"No," Tammy said, grabbing her friends hands.

"Tammy it's OK," Bombay said. "I'll stay here until your father comes," She looked at him, "Until Fulton gets here." Julie stood up and walked with the officers into the main room of the store.

"If you could just tell us what happened," He said taking out a notepad. Julie nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We were um, skating with our friends earlier," She sighed, "Tammy wanted to stay out a little longer so I offered to stay with her. We were walking back to school, we go to Eden Hall," They nodded, "And then these guys sort of cornered us. "And Nick, he's the one we knew, he seemed like the leader, and um, they were taunting us. And then um, Tammy screamed and this guy knocked me over and was choking me." She swallowed.

"Julie!" Jimmy and Fulton ran in. "What happened?"

"Fulton, Tammy's in back," Julie said, "Jimmy go back there too, she'll explain, or Bombay will."

"Who are they?" The officer asked.

"That's my boyfriend," She said. He nodded as Jimmy walked back.

"So do you think this was random?" The female officer asked.

"It wasn't," Julie shook her head, "Um, a few months ago," She looked down, "Nick Parsons attacked a friend of ours and Jimmy, my boyfriend and her boyfriend went after him, I um, went to stop them, and I punched him."

"So you think this was retaliation?" He asked. Julie nodded.

* * *

"God what happened?" Fulton said walking into the back room. He sat down with Tammy. She threw her arms around his neck. "Baby," He said and she shuddered. "Coach, what's going on?"

"Some kids from Blake got the girls in the alley," Bombay said. "You must be Jimmy?" Jimmy nodded. "Gordon Bombay."

"I know who you are," Jimmy nodded shaking his hand, "Was it Nick?" He looked at Tammy, who nodded. "Christ," He mumbled. "I'll be back." He picked his car keys up off the coffee table.

"Jimmy don't," Julie said walking back in, "This has to stop OK." She kissed him. "He did it to provoke you, why do you think it was me and Tammy." He sighed. "Coach they wanted to talk to you." He nodded and walked out. She let herself fall into Jimmy's arms and he held her up.

"I'm never leaving your side again," He whispered.

"Just hold me," She said.

"Tammy," Mr. Duncan ran in.

"Daddy," She looked up. "You came?"

"Of course I came honey," He sat down. " Fulton, it's OK, son." He said, Fulton still wouldn't let go of Tammy.

"I'd just like to hold her sir," Fulton said. "If you don't mind." Mr. Duncan nodded.

"Julie, are you alright?" He asked. Julie nodded. "Hello Jimmy."

"Hi," Jimmy said. He couldn't help feeling a little guilty that Tammy's loving mother wasn't the one sitting with her. Not that it was his fault.

* * *

"Julie," Bombay walked in, "Your father's on the phone, and we need you to clear the room, so they can talk to Tammy."

"I'm not leaving her coach," Fulton looked at him.

"It's OK," Jimmy said gently guiding Julie out the door. She picked up the receiver of the phone at the counter.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

"Cat?" Cal's voice sounded so far away, "Oh God honey, when Bombay called me, are you alright."

"I'm OK," She said, "Coach is taking care of me."

"I'm getting on a plane," He said, "Tonight."

"Dad," She said, "You really don't need to do that, nothing happened, I'm fine. I'm with Jimmy."

"This isn't negotiable Julia," He said, "I'll see you in a few hours, baby."

"OK," She said really smiling for the first time. "I love you."

"I love you too honey," He whispered.

* * *

"Alright," Elyse said, "Are you sure you're OK?" Cal nodded and kissed her. "I'll come, bring the baby, maybe it'll be good for her."

"No, stay," He said. "It'll be good for us to have some me and her time." Elyse nodded. "I love you." He hugged her tightly.

"I love you too," She whispered, "Give our girl a kiss for me."

"Yeah," He nodded. Steve walked in the back door.

"What's going on?" He said, "I'm supposed to babysit tonight right?"

"I meant to call you Steve I'm sorry," Elyse sighed. He looked at her. "Julie was attacked in Minnesota, Cal's going out there now."

"Is she OK?" Steve said.

"Physically she's fine," Cal assured him, "I'm going to try to convince her to come home, the school already said she could do take home finals."

"I'm coming with you," Steve said. Cal looked at him, "Cal she thinks I hate her!" He sighed.

"Fine," Cal said, "But I swear to God, Steve if seeing you upsets her I'm sending you home." Steve nodded.

* * *

A few hours later Cal and Steve walked through the door of the Skate Shop.

"Gordon," Cal nodded. Bombay walked over. "Good to see you again, thank you."

"She's sleeping in back," Bombay smiled, "Good to see you again too Cal, and this is."

"Steve Callins," Cal pointed, "He's a friend of Julie's from back home, he insisted on coming." Steve waved.

"Well, I finally convinced Jimmy to go home," Bombay laughed, "If you want to wake her."

"I'll go," Steve said, he wandered into the back where Julie was asleep on the couch. He smiled seeing her face but the smile went away when he noticed the bruises coming out on her neck. He composed himself and sat down, "Cat," He said gently rubbing her leg. "Come on honey wake up." She yawned and stretched and opened her eyes. "Hey," He said softly.

"Steve," She whispered. "You came?"

"Mm hm," He nodded. "I needed to see you were OK."

"I'm glad you came," She said, her voice still hoarse throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her close. "Dad?"

"He's out front with your coach," Steve said. She nodded and stood up.

"Jimmy?" She asked looking around, "You didn't kill him while I was asleep did you?" She glared at him.

"He went home," Steve said, "Before I got here I promise." She nodded and walked out into the shop.

"Hey Daddy," She said softly.

"Oh God, baby," He ran over and hugged her kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm fine Dad," She whispered.

"I needed to see it with my own eyes," He touched her face gently, "God, if anything had happened to you I wouldn't know what I'd do."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, keep those reviews coming!  
**


	34. Triangles

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it, I know another quick chapter, but I can't stop writing. Yay for study breaks huh? Anyway, keep those reviews coming!**

**I disclaim.

* * *

Chapter 34: Triangles  
**

Julie woke up in the morning in a hotel bed clinging to the empty space where her father had been all night.

"Oh, I was hoping I'd be back before the inevitable wake up," Cal said walking in, "I got your coffee." He handed her the cup.

"Thanks," She whispered. "What time is it?"

"Around eleven," He said.

"I have school," She sat up, "I don't have my uniform though."

"You have the day off," He said sitting down with her, "I talked to the dean, everything's on the level super nerd, but everyone agrees that you need to take it easy for a little bit."

"Dad, I'm fine," She said, "Really, I was tired last night I didn't get to ask,"

"Tammy's fine," Cal nodded, "She's with her mom and her brother and Fulton." Julie nodded. "God, that kid can sleep through anything can't he?" He looked over to where Steve was still snoring.

"He always could," Julie shrugged. "How'd you get him to come?"

"He insisted," Cal said, "Whatever it is that you two are going through, he has your back." Julie smiled. "God, I'm just glad you're OK." She smiled. "They arrested the kids last night, you'll be happy to hear." He sniffed, "I hope they give them the chair."

"Minnesota doesn't have the death penalty," She said, "Plus I don't think assault and attempted rape are capital offenses."

"So, let me just get this straight," He said, "Luis's girlfriend had sex with this kid, and then he tried the same thing with your friend Elena, and Jimmy and your friend Brad went after him and you went after them and ended up punching him."

"Then he showed up at Tammy's party and Fulton threatened him," Julie said.

"Your life's gotten very complicated kid." Cal shook his head. She laughed. "We missed you last week."

"I missed you guys too," She said, "I'll be there for Christmas though."

"Yes," He nodded, "You will, and Easter and this summer and every spare second for the rest of your life." Steve grunted and woke up. "It lives."

"Mm," Steve grunted again and pulled the covers over his head.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Julie giggled, "Those weekends in Boston from when we were little."

"You mean when I damned myself to baseball hell to keep something of your mother in your life?" Cal laughed.

"Sox Rule!" Steve yelled from under the covers. Julie laughed, she was happy to regress a little for the moment.

* * *

"Is that really OK?" Mr. Duncan looked into Tammy's room, where she was curled up with Fulton. Ana shrugged.

"He wouldn't leave," Ana said. "I really appreciate you being there last night."

"Just because she hates me right now," He sighed.

"She hates everyone right now," Ana sighed. "At least everyone over the age of 20." He laughed. "God, I hope she's going to be OK.

"She's strong," He said. "Like her mother." She laughed, "I met your step son. Nice kid."

"That would be Jimmy then," She smiled. He nodded. "He is nice. He must be so upset. He and Tammy are close, and Julie," She sighed. "Tammy tells me Pauline wants a baby."

"Yeah," He said, "I've been trying to talk her out of it." She laughed. "I'm not up for a baby at this point in my life."

"It might be easier," Ana shrugged, "Not being twenty." He laughed. "I'm going to be a step grandmother."

"Yeah," He nodded, "Tommy mentioned that. I'm glad you're happy though Ana."

"I'm glad you are too," She said. Fulton wandered out rubbing his head, "Good morning Fulton."

"Hey Mrs. Duncan," He said, "She's still sleeping, but, um,"

"You're hungry," She laughed. He nodded. "Help yourself." He smiled.

"I should get going," Mr. Duncan stood up, "Tell her I stopped by."

"Of course," Ana said. Fulton waved as he walked out. "Thank you Fulton."

"We shouldn't have let the girls stay," He mumbled.

"You didn't know," Ana sat down next to him. "She doesn't need that from you. All she needs is for you to be here." Tammy walked out quietly.

"Hey baby," Fulton said lightly a smile on his face, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," She whispered, "I woke up and you weren't there."

"I was just getting some food," He said with a frown. She nodded and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry," He said gently.

"You said you wouldn't leave," She whispered.

"And I won't," He said gently and kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes until Ana cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Tammy whispered.

"That's OK baby," Ana said, "And it was OK for Fulton to stay last night." Tammy looked at her, "And for him to stay tonight, and every night for the rest of the semester, as long as his parents don't mind." They nodded. "I have to get to work." She kissed Tammy on the forehead, "Call if you need me OK baby?"

"OK," Tammy whispered.

* * *

"Jimmy!" Elena ran to catch him in the hallway. He looked at her. "I heard about Julie and Tammy, are they OK?"

"Julie's alright," Jimmy shrugged, "She's shaken. Tammy's," He shook his head, "I'm worried about her. She wouldn't let anyone but Fulton near her. Her face," He sighed, "I want to kill him, Ellie."

"You're not alone there," She shook her head. "Tommy's foaming at the mouth. And Dean," She sighed, "He's blaming himself, saying that if he'd done more than scare him when he found him with me," She shook her head.

"Yeah, you two looked cozy yesterday," He looked at her, "What's happening there?" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," She said, "We're friends, I guess." He nodded. "So where is Julie?"

"She's with her dad," He nodded, "I'm meeting her after school."

* * *

Connie lay on her bed kissing Charlie. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he slid one of his up her shirt. She slid it back down. He tried again and she slid it back down. After a third try, this time from the other side she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"A couple things," She laughed, "We just started this, so the touching. We keep it PG." He nodded.

"Got it," He said, "What else?"

"I just feel weird being happy right now," She said, "I mean, I am, very happy, but Tammy and Julie," He nodded. "I should have been with them."

"At the pond?" He said, "I'm really glad you weren't."

"No," She sighed, "Last night, I was here when Julie called Jimmy and I could have gone with him and Fulton but I stayed here to hang out with you."

"Do you want to go see them?" He asked. She sighed. "We can."

"Maybe later." She smiled and kissed him. "Was Fulton in school today?"

"No," Charlie shook his head, "Tammy's having like a full on nervous breakdown, he's really nervous to leave her."

"I should go see her," Connie said. She kissed him. "Bye," She hopped down and walked over to the door. Charlie groaned and walked out landing in one of the common rooms. Guy looked at him.

"She shut down didn't she," Guy laughed. Charlie looked at him. "Get used to it."

"She does this a lot?" Charlie said.

"Oh hell yeah," Guy nodded. "She's not joking around with the abstinence thing." Charlie laughed. "She's nervous, about whatever it is you two are doing, and now she's got all this guilt because she feels like she should have been there with Tammy and Julie. Not to mention you're not in the same boat as her." Charlie looked at him. "You slept with Linda. Connie's a virgin." Charlie nodded. "You don't see this being problematic?"

"No," Charlie said, "I don't expect anything from her. I just like being with her." Guy nodded. "You're being extraordinarily helpful."

"Yeah," Guy stood up, "That's for her, not for me. I want her to be happy." He walked out.

* * *

"Whoa," Steve said, staring up at the large brick buildings of Eden Hall.

"Yeah," Julie sighed, "It has that effect on people."

"You go to school here?" He said. "Jeez, Cat, no wonder you never want to come home. Park Street must look like a one room school house."

"Come on," She nudged him, "I'll show you around." He laughed and followed her in. She was his Cat again and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Julie!" Jimmy walked over, and kissed her. She drew back slowly, "God, I missed you today."

"I missed you too," She said, "Steve's here."

"Hey man," Jimmy nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Julie smiled, "I mean, my throat hurts, and I'm wearing turtlenecks for like ever now, even we're having sex, so get used to it." He laughed. "But I'm OK, I'm really worried about Tammy, I think we should go over there."

"Sure," Jimmy nodded, "Whatever you want."

"OK," Steve said, "Not to break this up, but um."

"Right," Julie nodded. "Do you two promise to play nice?" Jimmy looked at her and sighed, "Steve's been keeping me busy all day, distracting me."

"I would have stayed with you," Jimmy said, "But,"

"Coach Bombay wanted you to sleep Jimmy," She laughed, "That's the only reason he sent you away. I didn't need you. I'm glad you wanted to be there, but I was fine."

"You keep saying that," He said. "But you're not fine Julie."

"I'm gonna have to agree with the rich boy here," Steve nodded. "Cat, you've been weird all day. I've enjoyed it, because you're acting like we're twelve again, which is cool, but um, I keep waiting for it to end." She looked between them.

"You're both losing it," She sighed, "I have to go pick up my homework." She stomped away.

"She's pissed now," Steve sighed.

"Better she be pissed than numb," Jimmy shrugged, "Aren't you mad at her?"

"No I'm mad at you," Steve said, "This wouldn't have happened to her on my watch. Trust me." He ran after her.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	35. The Next Step

**Author's Note: This is what happens when I get working on a story line I like, I can't stop working on it. Since you guys have kept the reviews up, which I really really appreciate, I'm going to keep updating. Thanks as always.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 35: The Next Step  
**

"What does that mean?" Ana said, sitting with Cal and Bombay. Jimmy, Steve, and Fulton were in the kitchen of the apartment, Julie and Tammy were in Tammy's bes room. "They couldn't bring charges?"

"Unfortunately there just wasn't enough for criminal charges," Bombay said. Cal frowned. "But it's up to you what the next move is."

"What are the options?" Cal said.

"You could make a civil suit," Bombay said, "Um, there's less of a burden of proof in a civil suit. I'd represent the girls."

"What would we sue for?" Ana asked.

"Emotional distress," Bombay said, "In Tammy's case we could absolutely say bodily harm, Julie's injuries were fairly superficial so," The parents nodded. "It could take a while, months, even years."

"I don't know that we could afford you," Cal shook his head.

"This is probono work," Bombay said, "And of course it might be hard on them. They'd have to talk about it over and over again." Ana closed her eyes. Tammy had barely said three words in the past day. Considering the fact that she was almost always talking before, she was scared.

* * *

Julie sat quietly with Tammy's head in her lap gently stroking her friend's hair. Tammy closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Did you sleep last night?" Tammy asked.

"A little," Julie admitted. "You?"

"They gave me a sedative at the hospital," Tammy whispered. "Fulton stayed with me."

"Yeah," Julie said. "Can you close your eyes without seeing them?"

"No," Tammy said, "I can't do anything without seeing them." Julie kissed her on the forehead. "Are you going back to Maine?"

"I haven't decided yet," Julie sighed. "It seems like a good idea, and it would make my dad really happy."

"What about Jimmy?" Tammy asked, sitting up.

"I haven't talked to him about it yet," Julie shook her head. "He and Steve are being so weird. They're like agreeing with each other about everything, and neither of them will leave me alone for like a second, it's totally annoying."

"They're worried about you," Tammy said, "I won't let Fulton leave." Julie nodded. "I'm afraid that if he does, he'll go after them."

"Have you seen Connie?" Julie asked. Tammy shook her head. Julie just wanted to hug her best friend forever. Her beautiful round face was still swollen and puffy, the cut on her lip had scabbed over and the bruises around her eyes were now purple. Her arm was bandaged and she seemed drowsy.

"Hi," Connie said softly slipping inside. They sat up and looked at her. She started to cry when she saw Tammy's face. "Oh Tammy!" She sat down and hugged her.

"Connie," Julie said softly. Connie looked at her. "Try to calm down."

"I know but," Connie said, "This shouldn't have," She sighed, "I should have been there too!" Tammy pulled away.

"That wouldn't have been any good," Tammy whispered. "You'd be just as bad."

* * *

"We can't just do nothing," Charlie said.

"The girls don't want us to do anything," Fulton said. "They just want it to stop."

"I'm with Charlie," Jimmy said, "Now they're not even going to trial! Someone has to stop it."

"OK," Steve said from the corner leaning against the wall. "I'm an outsider to this bizarre little Romeo and Juliet feud thing," They looked at him. "But from everything Julie said, it will end if you don't do anything."

"You just want her to leave with you," Jimmy sneered.

"I want Julie to come home," Steve nodded, "So that she can get better, it has nothing to do with me!"

"Julie's going home?" Charlie said.

"She's thinking about it," Jimmy mumbled.

"So we won't have a goalie?" Fulton said. The others looked at him, "You thought of it too!"

Julie came out guiding Connie who was still crying. "Hey," She said, "Can you calm her down she's just making Tammy upset."

"You can't go to Maine!" Charlie said.

"What?" Julie said.

"We don't have a backup goalie," He explained, "You can't go to Maine."

"Hockey's really not weighing into my decision Charlie," She shook her head. "Besides it would only be for a few games, I'd be back in January."

"Is Tammy by herself?" Fulton said in panic. He darted into the bedroom.

"Julie," Jimmy looked at her, "Can I talk to you?" She nodded and they walked out into the hallway.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Angela said walking into Tommy and Brad's room where Tommy was ripping through bags and boxes, "Tommy!"

"I'm finding them," Tommy said, "And I'm killing them."

"Tommy!" She said.

"They let them out Angie," He looked at her, "They're not going to have a trial because their fucking rich fathers are keeping them out of trouble."

"I know," She whispered, "But you can't, you'll make things worse."

"You didn't see her!" He said, "She's," He sat down, "God, I just, she's so fragile anyway, with our parents and she's so scared Angie, and what if she doesn't come back from this?" She sat down next to him and kissed him softly.

"Please don't do anything stupid," She shook her head, "Tammy needs you right now, and she's not the only one." He hugged her.

"Hey," Elena walked in slowly, Tommy looked at her and smiled. "I'm hoping you'd be going home, I'd like to go see Tammy."

"Yeah," He nodded. "I wasn't planning on it, but sure."

"What were you planning on?" She asked. He sighed. "Tommy!" He looked away. "You wouldn't, I can't be worried about you right now."

"That's what I said," Angela nodded, "Not to mention him getting his ass thrown in jail would not help Tammy any."

"That too," Elena said. "God Tommy!" She sighed and stood up. "Come on," She pulled him to his feet. "We're going to get some air."

"Air is good," Angela smiled, pushing him while Elena pulled.

"God these women," He mumbled.

* * *

"You're going back to Maine?" Jimmy asked. Julie looked at him, "Don't."

"I think it's a good idea," She sighed, her arms crossed over her chest. "I have to get past this Jimmy."

"I'll help you get past it," He said, "Stay with me."

"I want to be with my Dad," She whispered, tears filling her eyes for the first time since it happened, "I want Mikey, and I know you want to take care of me Jimmy but I," She swallowed, "You're so angry Jim, I can see it."

"You're not angry?" He said, "Jesus!"

"Of course I'm angry!" She said, "But I know what you're thinking, I know what Fulton's thinking, what the Ducks are thinking, and it's all anger, or in Tammy's case fear and I need to be around other emotions right now." He looked at her. "I felt completely helpless yesterday," She said, "And I hate feeling that way."

"So you're running away?" He said, "That makes no sense."

"I'm not running away," She shook her head. "I'm not even sure I'm going to go home." He looked at her. "Jimmy," She whispered and hugged him, "Please, try to understand, it's only for a few weeks anyway."

"Sure," Jimmy nodded. Elena, Angela and Tommy walked up.

"Hey Julie," Elena said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm OK," Julie whispered. "Tommy, Tammy's inside with Fulton, I'm sure he'd like a break."

"Yeah," Tommy said and walked in, Elena and Angela followed. Jimmy looked at Julie.

"Bombay thinks we should sue," She whispered. Jimmy nodded. "It's not enough."

"I know," He sighed. "And Tammy,"

"She wouldn't get through it," She sighed. "I don't want to leave her here, but," She looked down, "I want to see mountains, Jimmy, I want to take a train to Boston and watch the ice float in the harbor."

"Julie," He touched her face. "Baby," She sighed.

"Just let me sleep on it, OK?" She whispered.

* * *

"So," Connie said, looking at Steve, "You're Steve."

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Hm," She nodded. "OK then."

"Which one are you?" He asked.

"Connie," She said. "We met for like a second at her Sweet 16."

"That's right you were with that blond kid," He nodded, "I assume you're not anymore."

"Nope," She said and looked at Charlie, who was talking to Bombay out in the living room. "It's all a little weird and new."

"Yeah," Steve nodded.

"She cares about you, you know," Connie whispered. He nodded. "It means a lot that you're here."

"I know that," He looked at her. "But you have to understand, I can't just turn off how I feel because it's inconvenient. I'm trying, it's not working."

"Trust me," Connie nodded, "I get that."

* * *

Portman walked back and forth in front of the gate at Blake. He was a man on a mission. This was ending tonight. He was sick of being patient, sick of worrying and now this asshole was going to pay. Nick Parsons was going to pay for wrecking Elena's self esteem, for trying to hurt her, for hurting Tammy and Julie. He was also going to pay for Patrick Martin walking out on Lisa, for his own sins against Tanya, for David growing up in that confused mess of a family. The guy was just going to pay.

"Portman?" Olivia walked up to him, her long tan neck wrapped up in a blue and gold scarf. "What are you doing here?"

"Is he here?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Don't do this," She said, "Please, I feel so horrible for bringing this down on all of you." He looked at her.

"Olivia," He said, "Is he here?"

"No," She shook her head, "They expelled him. The disciplinary code is really strict here."

"Do you know where he lives?" He asked. "Or who any of them were?"

"I know all of that," She said, "And I'm not telling you, I told the police. Go back to school."

"Fine," He said, "But they let them go." He started to walk away.

"What?" She ran after him. He nodded. "Why?"

"Not enough to hold them, or press charges," He shrugged. "I guess the eyewitness accounts of two bleeding bruised girls isn't enough?" She swallowed. "So are you going to help me out now?"

"Yeah," She whispered. "I'll drive."

* * *

**I swear maybe one more chapter left in this storyline and then we'll move on to Christmas and fluffy happy things! Keep those reviews coming!  
**


	36. Looking Back To Move Forward

**Author's Note: As promised this is the end of this storyline, well, it'll be semi ongoing with Tammy's recovery but this chapter sets up the new situations, you'll see how. The italics are short range flashbacks  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 36: Looking Back To Move Forward  
**

Julie woke up and stretched. She smiled and kicked her feet over the side of her bed. She looked in the mirror and sighed, her bruises had started to yellow but they were still there and the ones on her wrist were still black and blue.

"Julie," Elyse said popping her head in, "Oh good you're awake."

"Mm," She nodded, "Yeah. Are you heading out? I can watch Mikey."

"No, I was just checking on you," She smiled, "It looks better than it did yesterday." She nodded.

"I guess," Julie sighed.

"Still having the nightmares?" Elyse asked and hugged her stepdaughter, who shuddered.

"Only once last night," She shrugged, "Once I fell asleep again I was OK."

"Good," Elyse smiled. "You look happier."

"I think coming home was a good idea," Julie sighed. Elyse nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

_

* * *

Julie stood in front of the airport. Cal and Steve had already gone in. Jimmy was standing with his hands on her waist._

"_I wish you wouldn't do this." He whispered. She kissed him. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," She said, "I'll be back in a month, and I'll call you every day." He hugged her tightly. "Jimmy." She whispered._

"_I'm coming after Christmas," He said, "OK?"_

"_OK," She nodded and kissed him._

"_Come back all better," He whispered hugging her again. "I love you so much."_

_

* * *

Steve watched them from inside the airport. Even at their closest Julie had never had that much trouble leaving him. So far she'd hugged him and pulled back at least three times._

"_You OK, kid?" Cal said coming behind him._

"_Hm?" Steve looked at him, "Oh, God yeah." He nodded. "I'm fine. Just happy to be heading home."_

"_You were good to come," Cal clapped him on the shoulder. "It meant a lot to her."_

"_Yeah," Steve mumbled. Julie walked in wiping her eyes. "You OK?" He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder._

"_Yeah," She nodded. "Let's just go home."_

* * *

"Everyone's staring at me," Tammy whispered, Fulton put his arm around her. They walked down the hallway, it was her first day back at school. She still had the bandaged wrist and one black eye.

"Don't worry about it," He shook his head, "Come on, just you and me," He kissed her and she shuddered, "Just like I said."

"You're not in all my classes," She said, "What if I,"

"Just breath deeply," He whispered, "And I'll come find you, OK?"

"OK," She nodded.

_

* * *

Tammy sat on the couch watching TV. She was alone for the first time in nearly a week, and she was pretty sure she would be OK. Fulton had found he couldn't really miss anymore school, and she didn't want him failing out because he felt like she needed to be taken care of. She flipped through the channels and feeling a sudden loss of breath. She couldn't breath, she was gasping but no air was coming in. _

"_Tammy," Ana walked in, "How'd you do?" She walked over and saw her sitting on the couch clutching her chest. "Oh God." She walked over to the couch. _

* * *

"_Panic attack?" Tammy said. The doctor nodded. "But I was fine!"_

"_That's how it happens," He nodded, "Have you spoken to anyone since you were attacked last week Tammy?"_

"_Of course," She nodded, "I've spoken to a lot of people."_

"_A psychiatrist or counselor?" He asked. She looked down. "It's not unusual for something like this to happen after what happened to you, but you do have to work through it."_

"_I don't need a shrink," Tammy shook her head, "I have my parents, and my brother and my boyfriend."_

"_I can't make you," He shook his head, "But you should know that if you don't seek help this might keep happening."_

* * *

"Dean!" Elena ran over to him. He smiled and kissed her. "Hi," She whispered breathlessly.

"Hi," He said, "Good morning."

"Good morning," She smiled, "It's been a week you know."

"Hm," He nodded, "Has it?"

"Yes, and that's seven days longer than we waited last time," She kissed him, "So do you want to come over tonight?" She smiled.

"Lena," He looked at her, "I really think that you and I have gotten into a little pattern."

"Sex before commitment," She nodded, "Yes, you explained that, last week. But we've committed, we're together and it's not like we haven't done this before."

"Elena," He kissed her. "We're waiting, OK? Until it feels right."

"It feels right now," She whispered, "I want you."

"You should get used to not getting everything you want," He smirked and kissed her gently, "See you later."

"You're mean," She pouted.

* * *

"_Here we are," Olivia said, parked outside of Nick's house. _

"_This is right near where Lena lives," He looked around. Olivia nodded._

"_So what are you going to do?" She asked. He swallowed. "I mean, you have a plan right?"_

"_No," He shook his head. "How do you have a car up here?"_

"_I have two cars," She sighed. He looked at her, "My father's over protective, he likes for me to have transportation."_

"_You really are one of these kids huh?" He whispered. She nodded. "This was a bad idea."_

"_Yeah," She whispered. He got out of the car, "Where are you going?"_

"_There's someone I need to talk to," He said, "You can head back." He walked down the street and knocked on a door._

"_Dean?" Elena whispered answering it, "What are you doing here?" He stepped close and kissed her. "Really?"_

"_Yeah," He whispered. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," She smiled, "Come upstairs." She guided him up the stairs into her room. She sat down on the bed after kissing him again, she leaned back on her elbows and crossed her legs. He smiled. "So," She whispered. "How much do you still love me Dean?"_

"_Enough to take it slow this time," He said. She looked at him and frowned, "Elena, last time, we had sex on our first date. You had sex with Brad before he was even your boyfriend,"_

"_Are you calling me a slut?" She said._

"_No," He shook his head, "I did the same thing with Tanya, and with Janet. So I'm even sluttier then. I just think we should be a little more careful."_

"_Why'd you come over?" She asked._

"_That's not important," He whispered and sat down with her. She kissed him. "It is important, that I love you."_

"_You were going after Nick weren't you?" It dawned on her. He nodded. "But you came here instead?"_

"_I hope that's OK," He whispered._

"_It's perfect," She smiled, "But stay?"_

"_Elena," He shook his head, "We just talked about this."_

"_No," She sighed, "Just, stay."_

* * *

"Cat!" Mikey said as Julie sat down at the kitchen table, he threw a Cheerio at her head. He giggled when it hit. "Cat go meow!"

"Yeah," Julie looked at him and grabbed a Cheerio and popped in her mouth, "Cat go meow, very good."

"Julie no meow," He said scrunching his face, "Julie no cat!"

"He's getting too smart," Julie laughed when Elyse walked in. "He knows that the Cat goes meow, and since I don't meow, he's very confused."

"I guess that would be confusing," Elyse laughed. She stood quietly for a minute, "Your mother's coming tonight."

"That's nice of her," Julie said and stood up to get herself a cup of coffee.

"Honey," Elyse sighed, "She's trying to help."

"They're just going to fight again," Julie shrugged, "And trust me, that doesn't help."

"I know honey," Elyse looked at her. "She thinks the lawsuit is a good idea though."

"I know she does," Julie nodded, "But I don't! I can't put Tammy through that."

* * *

"_Hi," Jaime said as Cal answered the door. He looked at her. "I'm here."_

"_It's about time," He murmured._

"_Cal, I did my best," She said, "I got here as soon as I could. I wasn't even in the country. Where's Julie?"_

"_She's not up yet," He shrugged. "She will be in a little while." Jaime nodded. "Is Josh here?"_

"_No," Jaime shook her head, "He's coming for Christmas."_

"_Hm," Cal nodded._

"_So, when is the trial?" Jaime asked._

"_No trial," Cal shook his head, Jaime looked at him confused. "The DA didn't think there was enough for it to be worth taking on some of the richest families in Minneapolis."_

"_So there's going to be a civil suit?" She nodded._

"_We've discussed it," He shrugged, "Julie's not sure she wants it."_

"_Dad?" Julie came downstairs. "Mom!" She ran over._

"_Oh baby," Jaime hugged her. "Oh thank God you're OK! I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."_

"_It's OK," She smiled, "I'm just glad you're here. I'm going to go make breakfast."_

"_OK honey," Cal nodded. Julie bounced into the kitchen._

"_You told me she wasn't hurt!" Jaime hissed going into the living room._

"_She has a few bruises," Cal nodded, "But she's mostly just upset. Which is why we're not doing the civil suit. She just wants to put it behind her."_

"_Well, I'm calling my lawyers anyway," Jaime took out her cell phone._

"_If she changes her mind," Cal said, "We have a lawyer."_

"_Cal you're a high school hockey coach and mid level salesman," Jaime said. He looked at her._

"_Gordon Bombay said he would represent,"_

"_Her hockey coach?" Jaime said, "No! She's my daughter too, Cal."_

"_Yes, I've heard that a few times in the past few years," He nodded, "But not so much in the eight before that!"_

"_Guys," Julie walked into the living room sheepishly, they looked at her, "Do you want pancakes or French toast?"_

"_French toast would be great baby," Jaime smiled._

"_I heard you fighting," She swallowed, "Mom, I don't want to sue them. It's stupid and wouldn't do anything except make me and Tammy have to stand up in front of a bunch of strangers and talk about what happened to us."

* * *

_"What's going on?" Charlie asked, Connie shrugged and looked at him. "You seem upset, I though you'd be happy, Tammy's back today."

"But she's not Tammy," Connie shook her head, "She doesn't talk and, she hasn't made me change my accessories," Charlie laughed, "It's just not the same." He kissed her. "And I miss Julie."

"We all miss Julie," He mumbled.

"Yeah," She shoved him gently, "But I miss my friend, you miss shutouts for three periods. The room's really lonely without them."

"I could keep you company," He whispered and kissed her again.

"Charlie," She sighed and walked away.

"Connie," He went after her, "Come on I was kidding."

"Mm hm," She nodded, "I'll see you later."

"Sure," He nodded and sighed.

* * *

"_That may have been the worst game we've played in two years," Charlie sighed as he and Connie walked into the mostly empty triple._

"_I don't know," She shrugged and plopped on the bed, "Goldberg did pretty well considering."_

"_He let five goals by," He raised his eyebrows. She shrugged. He sat down next to her and kissed her._

"_And we scored six," She reminded him, "Two of them by yours truly."_

"_Yes you were very good tonight." They kissed. "Mm," He smiled. "I'll let you change. I'll be back in a few OK?"_

"_No," She shook her head and kissed him again pulling him back with her._

"_I thought we were going to the movies," He whispered._

"_Do you really want to go see Shakespeare In Love?" She asked, her eyebrows up. He laughed. "Or, we could go see something really bad and just make out."_

"_Really?" He said. _

"_Yeah, Guy and I used to do that all the time," She shrugged, "Or, we can just make out here."_

"_Make out?" He said, "That implies more than kissing."_

"_Maybe," She giggled, "If you're nice." They kissed again. "Mm, Charlie." She pulled closer as he moved down her neck, and guided one hand up her side under her shirt, she felt him pull at the back of her bra, "Mm, stop."_

"_It's OK," He whispered and kept going._

"_No," She shook her head, "It's not." She pulled away. _

"_Fine," He said and stood up. "We'll just go to the movies."_

"_Fine," She said petulantly as he walked out.

* * *

  
_**Keep those awesome reviews coming, they mean the world to me!!  
**


	37. A Very Riley Christmas Eve

**Author's Note: Come on people, you were so good to me for a while there! Keep the coming please, please, please!**

**I disclaim

* * *

Chapter 37: A Very Riley Christmas Eve  
**

"Hey," Rick called out from the couch, "According to the baby book, you should be experiencing intense cravings for things you used to like a lot." Cassie popped her head out of the bathroom.

"What's your point?" She said.

"OK, so have you wanted coke?" He smirked.

"Asshole!" She squeaked and plopped on the couch. He smiled, "You can drink at Christmas you know."

"What?"

"At Thanksgiving," She shrugged, "You didn't drink, at all, and I don't care, really. You can drink."

"Are you going to cry again?" He said. She looked at him. "You've cried like four times today. I'm just asking."

"I can't help it," She whispered and crossed her arms. "I'm fat and we're poor so I can't even afford all those really cute maternity clothes that I saw in the mall and I have nothing to wear to your dad's tomorrow, because it was either pay the heating bill or buy a Christmas dress."

"Oh was it?" Rick smiled. She nodded. "Cassie," He kissed her. "I was going to wait until tomorrow but, Christmas Eve is just as good." He went into the bedroom and brought out a box.

"Rick!" She looked at him, "We said no presents."

"I couldn't help it," He said and handed her the long black box tied up with red ribbon, "Kelly usually wraps so, excuse the lameness." She squeaked and opened it.

"Oh Rick," She held up the green velvet dress.

"You never wear green anymore," He kissed her. "That was my only condition. Tammy picked it out." Cassie nodded.

"How's she doing?" Cassie asked. Rick shrugged. "Poor thing. Maybe I should talk to her."

"If you think it would help," He sighed, "But, tonight, is our first Christmas as a family." She smiled. "So, do you want Thai or Chinese."

"You bought me a dress and you're getting take out?" She squealed, "It must be Christmas!" He laughed and kissed her again. "Thai."

"Alright," He said, "Eva does love her Asian Cuisine."

"Yeah," Cassie stroked her belly, "I've been thinking about what she'll look like, I hope she has green eyes, like your dad." Rick laughed. "I do. Not blue eyes, everyone expects pretty girls to have blue eyes, and I don't want my baby girl to be anything expected."

"If she's anything like her mother she won't be," He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

Julie sat out on the porch sipping hot chocolate looking out at the snow. Steve sat next to her both of them wrapped up in blankets. She smiled and closed her eyes as the alarm on her watch went off at midnight.

"Merry Christmas," Steve whispered.

"Merry Christmas," She said and looked at him, "Steve-o?"

"Cat?" He asked back.

"Thanks," She said.

"For what?" He looked at her, confused.

"For everything," She shrugged. "You've been so good." He nodded. "I really needed you and you were here." She scooted closer and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered. "You should call Jimmy." She looked at him. "It's Christmas."

"It's not Christmas there yet," She shook her head.

"You haven't talked to him in a couple days," He said, "Trust me, that makes me happy, but I gotta ask why?"

"Everything's good here," She said, "You know except my parents," He laughed. "And everything back in Minnesota is just a mess. Tammy's a mess, and Connie's a mess, and Jimmy's a mess," She sighed, "Here, it's just us, and the snow and Mikey. It's simple and it's not scary."

"Well, I've had fun having you home," He smiled, "The rumor mill at Park Street is going crazy with it, you should know," She laughed. "'Julie Gaffney's home, I heard she killed some guy and the Coach is keeping her locked in the basement so she won't get caught.'"

"No!" She hit him.

"Swear to God," He said, "Apparently you shot a man in Reno just to watch him die." He laughed.

"Steve," She said softly. He nodded, "Kiss me."

"Julie, I don't," He looked at her. She smiled softly. "Why?"

"Just to see what it would feel like," She whispered. He smiled. They were in the exact same place they were in when they were eleven years old. He leaned down and kissed her. She opened her eyes and pulled away.

"I should go," He whispered.

"Are we actually replaying this scene?" She teased.

"I said I should," He laughed, "Not that I was going to," He leaned back. She smiled. "Do you love him?"

"Yeah," She whispered, "I do. But I love you too."

"It doesn't work that way," He shook his head.

"Didn't you love me and Taylor at the same time?" She asked.

"I didn't really love Taylor," He sighed. "That night that you came to room, I think about that night a lot."

"Yeah, me too," She whispered. "It felt right. Me and you."

"That's because it's how it would have been," He smiled, "If you hadn't gone away."

"Yeah," She whispered. "I do love you both. I don't care if you think that that's not how it works, it's how I feel."

"Whatever Cat," He shook his head, reached over and plucked a marshmallow out her coco.

"Hey!" She said and hit him playfully.

* * *

"So," Kelly settled in snuggled close to Scooter in front of the fire at the Riley house, "Are you going to read to me?"

"Are you going to be a demanding little bitch?" He teased. She looked at him and kissed him. "I don't feel much like reading."

"I love listening to you read," She whispered, she leaned forward and handed him the copy of _A Christmas Carol _she'd bought him for their first Christmas together. "Please?" He smiled.

"OK," He said, "Get me another egg nog will ya kid?" She giggled and stood up trotting to the kitchen. He ran his fingers over the book. Kelly knew how he felt about Dickens, about books in general, it had been what they first bonded over.

"OK," She said handing him the warm mug. "Now read."

"You're like a child," He shook his head. "Alright," He cracked the book, "_A Christmas Carol, _by Charles Dickens. Chapter 1: Marley's Ghost." Kelly settled her little brown head to his chest, "Marley was dead, to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that," Kelly closed her eyes and listened to his voice. "Are you going to sleep, or are you going to listen?" He looked at her.

"I'm not sleeping!" She looked at him. He shook his head. "Keep going. I like this part." He kissed her. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah," He laughed, "It was this or Christmas in the islands with the family including my own little ghost of Christmas past."

"He's still with her?" Kelly said sitting up, "Ew!"

"I know," Scooter shuddered, "I think he's in love, which is so weird, because you know it's Dave." She kissed him. "What?"

"You stopped reading," She whispered.

"What am I going to do with you Kelly Maura?" He sighed. "Are we sleeping in your bed tonight?"

"You can," She shrugged, "I'm sleeping with Jimmy."

"Right," He nodded, "Christmas Eve." She nodded. "I haven't seen James much, what's going on with everything?"

"He's been very," Kelly nodded her head from side to side, "Off, I guess is the right word."

* * *

"Hey," Jimmy said laying on his bed with his phone to his ear. "It's me. Again. This is the fifth message I left. I'm a little worried about you, Jules. Call me back. I love you. I _miss _you. Call me, please."

"Hi," Tammy walked in.

"Hey," He whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I went for a drive and I ended up here," She whispered. "Can I sit?"

"Sure," He nodded and she sat on the bed. "How are you?"

"I'm better," She sighed. "I had another one last night." He nodded. "Have you heard from her?"

"Not for a few days," He shook his head. She nodded, "You?"

"Not since she went home," Tammy said. "I miss her."

"I miss her too," He said. She hugged him. "Hey," He whispered, "It's OK." He'd coaxed Tammy out of a panic attack a few days before when he'd gone with her to buy Fulton a Christmas present. This didn't feel like that. "It's Christmas Eve Tammy, you should home."

"Can't I just stay with you?" She asked. He nodded.

"Kelly and I sleep in the same bed on Christmas every year," He said, "Since Mom died, your welcome to be in on the party."

"Kelly won't mind?" Tammy whispered.

"Nah," He said, "You're my sister too." She smiled. "At least your pretty face is back, hm?" She laughed. His cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey," Julie said on the other end, "I'm sorry, it's just been crazy here, with my mom and everything."

"It's OK," He said, "Tammy's here."

"Oh," Julie said, "Yeah, um, I guess I should talk to her."

"Sure," He passed the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hey," Tammy said walking into the bathroom.

"Hi honey," Julie said, "I'm sorry, I'm the world's suckiest friend."

"It's OK," Tammy said, "I was worried about you."

"I'm OK," Julie said, "You?"

"I've been having panic attacks," Tammy sighed.

"Oh my God!" Julie said. "Why didn't you call me?" Tammy sighed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She sighed, "After Christmas I'm going to go to this shrink that Kelly went to after their mom died, Tom said the guy specializes in teen trauma."

"Jaime's bugging me about the lawsuit," Julie sighed.

"Jaime's there?" Tammy said.

"Yes," Julie whispered, "They're driving me crazy! All they do is fight. No wonder they couldn't stay married, if I could I would run away too." Tammy laughed, "How's Jimmy?"

"He misses you," Tammy shook her head. "He's really worried. I think he's got Steve on the mind."

"This has nothing to do with Steve," Julie groaned, "If you could get away wouldn't you?"

"Of course," Tammy said, "I'll explain it to him. Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas," Julie whispered. "Hang in there."

"Yeah," Tammy sighed, "Love you."

"Love you too," She said, "Feel better." They hung up and Tammy wandered out.

"How is she?" Jimmy said anxiously.

"Jaime's there," Tammy said, he nodded, "Pushing for the lawsuit. It's upsetting her." He nodded, "She just needed to get away Jim, it's not about you."

"Hey," Kelly whispered walking in. "Hi Tammy."

"Tammy's taking Rick's place in the bed tonight," Jimmy said, "If that's OK."

"Of course," Kelly shrugged, "She's our sister." Tammy smiled.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Cassie asked as she and Rick lay in bed after making love.

"Jimmy, Kelly and I have done this weird thing on Christmas Eve since Mom died," He whispered, "We all sleep in the same bed. The whole family."

"Our whole family's here," She whispered, guiding his hand to her belly, he felt Eva kick and then kissed Cassie. "Have you read that letter yet?"

"No," He shook his head. "Soon. I managed to open it, so I figure actually reading it will come next." She nodded. "I want to be a good father Cass."

"You will be," She snuggled as close to him as she could get. "I know you love her. I can tell."

"I do love her," He smiled. "And her green eyes." Cassie laughed. "And I love her beautiful mother." He kissed her again.

"And I love her father," She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God," He laughed, "You're crying again." She looked away.

"You're still an ass hole," She mumbled and fell asleep.

* * *

**Review PLEASE, pretty pretty please!  
**


	38. Remember Ellie?

**Author's Note: Thanks you sooo much for all of the reviews you guys, you have no idea how much it means that you all aren't sick of me after the past couple days. I know you're all mad at Julie, but come on guys, I've done three stories of Julie and Jimmy being the perfect bulletproof couple. They're due for some tension**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 38: Remember Ellie?  
**

"Merry Christmas," Elena said bouncing into the Riley's foyer.

"Merry Christmas Ellie," Scooter nodded. He didn't know why he'd volunteered to answer the door. She looked at him and then looked down. She felt a little guilty seeing him. "How are you?"

"Good," She shrugged, "Is Jimmy home?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Jimmy!" He shouted Jimmy came running forward and smiled. "I'll go."

"Was that awkward for you?" He winked at her.

"God yeah," She laughed, "Just wanted to come over and say hi."

"Hi," He smiled. "Kelly put mistletoe up." He pointed and grimaced jokingly.

"Well then," She smirked, "You should kiss me; I think its bad luck or something if you don't."

"You won't tell Portman?" He snickered, "I think he'd kill me."

"Yeah, Julie would too," She laughed, "Get it over with." He laughed and leaned down and kissed, what was meant to be a brief peck grew into a real kiss and they pulled away just as they were about to escalate to open mouth. "Alright, um, we shouldn't do that again."

"Yeah," He nodded, "Right, um, that was nice though."

"A little too nice," She whispered. "I can't keep switching boyfriends."

"Um, right," He nodded. "And I have girlfriend."

"Julie," Ellie laughed awkwardly.

"Yes, Julie," He said, "Who's going through a tough time right now."

"Yeah," Ellie said, "Um I brought you your Christmas present." She handed him a box. "I'll go now." She turned around and walked away. He walked up stairs dazed. He walked into his room and saw Tammy stretch and wake up. "I did something bad."

"What?" She looked at him.

"I sort of almost Frenched Ellie," He sat down.

"Oh that's OK," Tammy shrugged, she was still half asleep, "Julie almost hooked up with Steve when she was home for Mikey's birthday, so she owes you one," She stopped. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"She almost hooked up with him?" He asked. "Like, how?"

"Like they were going to have sex," She said, pulling the covers over her head, "You can't say anything, I was sworn to secrecy!"

"She was going to have sex with him?" He said. "Tammy?" He pulled the covers off her, "Don't lie, you suck at it."

"Yes," She mumbled, "But Jimmy, she like instantly regretted it. She chose you." He closed his eyes. "Jimmy," She said, "She needs you right now."

"Yeah?" He stood up, "Then why's she there with him?" He through Ellie's present across the room. "Damnit!" Tammy shrunk back and swallowed taking a deep breath. "Oh, God, Tam, I'm sorry!"

"It's OK," She looked down, "I'm OK." She slid out of the bed and hugged him. "You can actually French Elena now if you want. I wouldn't think you were a jerk or anything." He laughed.

* * *

Julie lay in bed watching Steve pull his shirt back on. He leaned down and kissed her. She whimpered.

"You should really go before Cal and Elyse wake up," She whispered.

"Are you going to break up with Jimmy?" He asked. She bit her bottom lip, "Because I'll honor this whole we're not having sex while you're still with him thing, but if there's no end in sight."

"Can we just see?" She sighed.

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked. She looked at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He'd let it grow out and she couldn't help but smile at the silly attempt. She kissed him again guiding him onto the bed and on top of her. "Cat." He whispered.

"I changed my mind," She whispered. "I want you." They kissed for a few minutes more, she slid her hands under his shirt.

"No," He shook his head, standing up, "I can't do this. It's not right."

"What?" She looked at him, "You've never had any problem with the fact that I have a boyfriend before!"

"It's not about Jimmy," He said, "This is about you." She sat up on her knees, "You don't want me, Julie, you're just hiding." She frowned. "It won't go away if you hide from him."

"What are you talking about?" She laughed and took his hands, "Come here, please?"

"Julie," He whispered. She shuddered, "You have to deal with it." He put his hands around her head, "Baby please? It's not his fault."

"What?" She whimpered.

"Jimmy didn't do this to you," He said, "It wasn't him, and you can't blame him."

"He left," She said softly, "He left at the pond, and that night at the shop, he left and you were there." She ran her hand through his hair. "You love me, and you take care of me."

"Only because you wouldn't let him," He said, "I want you to choose me Julie, but I'm going to fight fair." She pressed her forehead to his. "It wasn't his fault."

"You should go," She pulled away and crossed her arms. He sighed. It wasn't easy to say no to Julie throwing herself at him.

"Good morning Steve," Elyse said, her arms crossed at the bottom of the stairs. He laughed awkwardly.

"So this looks bad," He smiled.

"Uh huh," She nodded, smiling sarcastically. "Steven, did you just come out of my slightly traumatized step daughter's bedroom at five in the morning?"

"Yes," He said, "But to be fair, she asked me to stay."

"Get out before Cal wakes up and Jaime gets here and they kill you," Elyse snapped and pointed at the door. He nodded and ran out the door. She walked upstairs and into Julie's room. "Care to explain Steve?"

"Nothing happened," Julie whispered and wiped her eyes, "I'm horrible."

"I'm not gonna disagree with you," Elyse said, "Julie, if you want to be with Steve, be with Steve, but you can't keep doing this to him, or to yourself, or to Jimmy." Julie burst into tears.

"Jimmy," She whimpered, "Jimmy loves me, and I almost cheated on him with Steve twice! I suck!"

"Oh honey," Elyse sat down, "You're going through a really tough time right now. They'll both understand." Julie nodded.

"Can we not tell Cal and Jaime about this one?" Julie whispered as Elyse wiped her eyes.

"You read my mind," She laughed. "Now smile, you have forced family snapshots to take while your father tries to get Mikey to actually hold that baby hockey stick he insisted on buying him."

* * *

Dean stood outside of church waiting for Lisa to finish schmoozing. He folded his arms and leaned against a wall and loosened his tie.

"Dean," David tugged on his pant leg. He crouched down, "I open presents now?"

"When we get back to your house yeah," Dean said. "As soon as Mommy decides to stop talking."

"Patrick said he got me special present," David said.

"Did he now?" Dean sighed.

"Why you no like Patrick either?" David scrunched his face, "Daddy no like him, you no like him. I like Patrick."

"It's complicated," Dean said, "But I promise when you get a little older I'll tell you."

"Tanya!" David ran over to her.

"Hey Davey!" She smiled and scooped him up, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," He laughed, "Dean's home."

"Would you look at that," She said and glared at him.

"Hey Tanya," Dean waved.

"Dean," She nodded, "Hey, Dave, wanna play guess who's a big fat chicken?"

"That's mature," He nodded.

"Lisa said you're back with Elena," Tanya said, "How's that going?"

"Can't be half as good as what you've got going on," He shrugged, "Half the neighborhood sneaking out of you kitchen before your mom wakes up."

"That is so typical," She laughed, "You can sleep around all you want, but,"

"Sleep around?" He said, "I've been with three girls, one of them you."

"So Jillian Palazzo didn't count?" She shrugged.

"I didn't have sex with Jillian!" He said. He realized a little too loudly, because people looked at them, "I didn't, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."

"Whatever," She shrugged, "I can do whatever I want because my ex boyfriend is an arrogant coward. Merry Christmas," She handed David over.

"She's mad at you," David said poking him in the face. "She said so last time she stay wid me."

"Yeah," Dean said, "Thanks for the warning kid."

* * *

Elena lay on her bed flipping through a magazine. She was ecstatically happy. True things weren't exactly perfect, but her mom was home and healthy, she was in love and there was no complication to it. Well, except for that kiss with Jimmy.

"Hi," Jimmy walked in.

"Hi," She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"How serious is this you and Portman back together thing?" He asked sitting down next to her earnestly.

"I don't know," She said, a little confused, "Um, we're just sort of seeing what happens. Why?" He kissed her. "OK, Jimmy, I'm really confused."

"You told me once that you were always going to love me," He whispered, cupping his hands around her head, "Do you still love me Ellie?"

"Kiss me again," She whispered. He pressed against her and they kissed this time opening their mouths and exploring each other. "You were always the best at the kissing." She whispered. She slid her hands down his chest.

"I could be the best at the other things too," He whispered. She lay down and he guided her arms over her head. He kissed down her neck.

"James," She whimpered, "Am I dreaming?" He kissed her softly. She whimpered as his hand rode up her leg. "Mm," She groaned, getting more and more heated. He nibbled down her neck, "Ah, James," She moaned softly, "What about Julie?" She stopped him putting her hands on his chest.

"Julie left," He whispered. He kissed her again, "You're the one for me, Ellie," He said, "You always were."

"I have to be dreaming," She smiled. This was unreal, this was her James. She'd had this dream a million times.

"You're awake, baby," He smirked. Julie could have Steve, he had his Ellie. He knew she'd always come back to him. They kissed hard and she sat up pushing into him. It really didn't help that she was so incredibly horny.

"Take me," She whimpered as he nibbled down her neck. He smiled and she yelped as he pressed her onto her back.

* * *

**So, that's out there now...enjoy the cliff hanger.  
**


	39. Idiotic Cheaters

**Author's Note: Have no fear! There will be no more teen pregnancy in this series. Between Lisa and Cassie I think we've fished that pond dry. As for Ellie and Jimmy, and Julie and Steve and their whole tangeled mess, its no where near over.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 39: Idiotic Cheaters  
**

Ellie lay half naked wrapped up in Jimmy. She was entirely blissful. She'd wanted this so deeply, for so long, that she couldn't bring herself to stop even though she knew something had to be really wrong if he was there. But she wasn't even entirely sure she was awake.

"Jimmy," She whispered, "Do you have a condom?" He stopped.

"Um," He blinked, "Aren't you on the pill?"

"No," She shook her head, "I'm not having sex right now." He looked at her, "Dean and I were waiting, and I broke up with Brad over a month ago."

"So you're not on it?" He said. She shook her head. He was used to Julie, who went on the pill half way through freshman year, just in case something maybe happened.

"No," She said, "And you don't have a condom?"

"No," He shook his head. "I could get one."

"Then you'll think about it," She swallowed, "And you won't want this anymore." He leaned into her and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and whimpered as he moved across her chest.

"I want you," He whispered, "Fifteen minutes won't change that. A lifetime hasn't changed that."

"Jimmy what's going on?" She sighed, "I hate asking, because this is what I've always wanted, but something's wrong." He rolled away. "She's coming back Jimmy. In a week, and she'll need you."

"Yeah, well, she made her choice," He said coldly. She closed her eyes and swallowed, but she couldn't stop the tears. "Ellie," He said softly.

"You don't want me," She shook her head, "You don't, you're just angry at her."

"Ellie, baby," He whispered, "Of course I want you," He went to kiss her and pulled away.

"Don't," She shook her head, "Go home, James." He sighed and stood up and walked out. She curled up and started to cry. She'd cried so many times over Jimmy Riley, and there seemed to be no end to it. She reached over and picked up her phone. She dialed. "Tommy?" She whispered.

"Lena?" Tommy said on the other end, "Honey, are you OK?"

"I know it's Christmas," She sighed, "But can you come over?"

"In a little bit, yeah," He nodded. "What's going on?"

"I just," She sighed, "I did something really stupid."

"OK," He said, "Yeah, I'll come over."

* * *

"Hey," Tammy walked over to where Tommy was sitting, "Have you seen Jimmy? I'm kind of worried about him?"

"Um, I just got a really weird phone call from Lena," Tommy looked at her. "She was crying."

"Oh God, he didn't!" Her eyes were wide. Tommy looked at her. "He's an idiot."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy shook his head.

"I know where Jimmy is now," She crossed her arms, "Or where he was." She raised her eyebrows. Tommy looked at her and shook his head.

"No way," He said, "He wouldn't," Tammy looked down, "You spilled the beans about Steve! You really can't keep a secret."

"I had just woken up," She crossed her arms.

"Tammy," Cassie walked over, "Um, this is weird, but I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure," Tammy nodded, "Tommy you should go."

"Right," Tommy sighed and walked away.

"What's going on?" Tammy asked, "You look amazing by the way!" Cassie smiled.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," She sat down slowly on one of the side couches. Tammy sighed and looked at her, sitting down too.

"I'm OK," She shrugged, "I mean, most of the time. I feel like myself again, which is good." Cassie nodded.

"Did anyone tell you that something similar happened to me?" Cassie asked. Tammy looked at her. "Not as extreme but," She sighed. "I was trouble."

"Yeah, I remember," Tammy laughed. Cassie nodded.

"I um, got myself into a situation with my dealer," Cassie said, "I never paid for coke." Tammy nodded, "And then when I was with Rick, I wanted to change that. I was willing to pay not to give it up," She sighed, "Um, Ron, that was his name, didn't see it that way."

"So he tried to force you," Tammy whispered. Cassie nodded, "How long before you were back to normal?"

"Any day now," Cassie laughed, and touched her belly. "Rick was good, and from what I heard Fulton has been too."

"I wouldn't have gotten back this much if he weren't," Tammy said. "I wish I'd known."

"Just if you need someone to talk to," Cassie said, "Ana's been so there for me since Eva, I owe you." Tammy slid her hand onto Cassie's belly.

"We all love Eva already," Tammy smiled. "I think she's the one who's made us a family."

"Yeah," Cassie nodded, "I think so too."

* * *

"Cat," Mikey crawled onto Julie lap and stuck a gift bow on her head. She laughed as he grabbed onto her hair.

"Ow," She said, "Mikey, come on," She separated them.

"Cat have owies," He poked her bruises. She looked at him. Then he kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't know Mike," She whispered. The baby looked at her with his wide blue eyes, "Those guys really hurt me you know, and I know it's not Jimmy's fault, but they were trying to get to him. Seems like all we bring each other is trouble lately."

"Santa," Mikey said. She laughed. "Owies better," He kissed her again.

"Hey," Jaime walked in, and blinked, seeing a seventeen year old Julie holding a baby was her biggest fear, so it took her a second to adjust, "How are you feeling?"

"Nice of you to ask," Julie mumbled. Jaime sighed. "What are you doing here Jaime?" Jaime sat down.

"I don't know what I did," Jaime said. "Or why you're so mad at me."

"You haven't done anything that's the problem!" Julie said, "Mom I was attacked, six guys in an alley tried to rape me and it took you three days to get to me! You don't see something wrong there?" Jaime looked at her, "And forget that, even if call you just to say hello, I have to have five conversations with Gail or Josh before I even hear your voice. You're not there, so I'm just trying to readjust to deal with that."

"And you're readjusting by being mad at me?" She sighed.

"It worked for the first eight years," Julie shrugged, Mikey burped. And they both sniffed, "I have to go change him." She stood up and walked out. Josh walked in and sat down.

"How much did you hear?" Jaime looked at him.

"Most of it," He said. "She's right."

"I know she is," Jaime sighed. "I never should have come back into her life. I knew wasn't going to be able to be there all the time. But what is wrong with me? She was in trouble and I didn't drop everything, what kind of a mother does that?" She shook her head, "Elyse has a baby, and she still wanted to be on that plane to get to her."

* * *

Dean lay on his stomach playing trucks with David and looked up hearing the door creak open.

"Hi," Tanya squeaked.

"Hi," He looked at her. She sighed and crouched down, "Dave, why don't you go bug your mom about dinner?" David stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I wanted to apologize," She said softly, sitting down, "I acted like a baby."

"You were right," He said, "I am a coward."

"No," She shook her head, "You're one of my best friends, I just," She sighed, "I love you so much Dean. I got caught up."

"I think we both did," He said, "It scared me. Here it was supposed to be this fun summer thing, and then all of a sudden we were planning our futures." She looked down.

"I know," She sighed, "So um, you and Elena?"

"It's in its early stages," He shrugged, "I don't know what's going to happen. I kind of like that." She nodded, "What about you and uh, all of them?"

"You know how neighborhood gossip is," She shook her head, "It was only two guys, don't worry." He touched her face, "I'm not telling you who." He laughed. "You were right, about us not fitting together in the long run. I want things Dean. I just lost sight of it."

"I know," He nodded. "You'll get them." She smiled and kissed him. "T," He whispered softly.

"I just had to kiss you good bye Dean Portman," She smiled, "I think you're gonna change your mind next year, and you're gonna go to college, and you're going to do great things. And I'll be able to say, 'I was in love with that boy.'" He laughed.

"You'll do greater things," He smiled, "And I'll say, 'That girl was in love with me.'"

"You're a dick," She shook her head.

* * *

Julie sat on her bed and dialed her cell phone, taking a deep breath. She waited, holding her breath.

"Hello?" Jimmy said. She could hear anger in his voice.

"Hi," She whispered, "Merry Christmas."

"Right," He said shortly. "What's up?"

"It's Christmas," She laughed, awkwardly. She didn't understand what he was angry about, unless he was fighting with his father and Rick. "I was just calling to say hello. Is everything OK?"

"Not really," He said, "But um, why don't you just go have sex with Steve? That should make everything OK."

"What?" She said, and clutched her throat. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't," He shook his head, "Tammy told me. You know, if it had happened in the past month, I might be less upset because I know you're having a tough time right now, but it happened at Mikey's birthday."

"I didn't have sex with him!" She said, "I couldn't."

"But you were going to," He said. "And then you didn't tell me about it, so I don't see how I should believe you."

"Because I'm not lying," She said, "I'm sorry that I've been distant these past couple weeks, but I love you, can we talk about it when I get back?"

"Fine," He shrugged, "But I've already talked about it." She swallowed.

"With Tammy?" She said softly.

"Yeah," He nodded, "And with Ellie, I'll see you in a week Julie." He hung up. Julie leaned back and closed her eyes. What did that mean? He'd talked about it with Ellie? Wasn't Ellie back with Portman? She'd mentioned that in an email she'd sent.

* * *

Jimmy smiled and walked back into the house and saw Tammy looking at him with her arms crossed. He half wanted to laugh because the look she was giving him was so pre attack Tammy, but the other half of him was very very afraid.

"Hey Tammy," He said, he realized it sounded almost squeaky.

"Ellie just called Tommy crying," She said. "Did you have sex with her and then walk out?"

"No," He said, "We were going to but I didn't bring a condom."

"You two are the worst cheaters on the face of the earth!" Tammy shook her head, "First of all, you don't even have sex, so you just end up mad at each other, but you know without the fun part, and you do it with these people who you have these long complicated histories with so you're never going to leave those people out of your lives." She sighed, "It's just idiotic and you need to work it out, because I refuse to take sides!"

* * *

**Review Please! Not that that's really been a problem lately!**


	40. The Others Figure it Out

**Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming. I appreciate them**

**I disclaim

* * *

Chapter 40: The Others Figure It Out  
**

Dave Vanderbilt smiled framing a shot with his new Nikon which Logan had given him for Christmas. The moon was full over the still water of the Gulf of Mexico and Janet was stretched out looking up at the stars in just a bikini, but in the silhouette of the moonlight she looked naked but not in a sexual way, just in a way that made her seem like something beautiful, something pure and lovely. He had no idea when it had happened, when she'd gone from being this fun girl who he liked having sex with to being the first woman he could ever picture actually building a life with. He couldn't possibly understand how his brother could have broken her heart, how any man could ever say no to her. He snapped the picture and she turned and looked at him.

"Why are we sleeping on the boat?" She asked sweetly.

"Do you want to share a hotel room with Brad?" He raised his eyebrows. She stood up and walked over to him and kissed him slowly.

"Did you take my picture?" She whispered. He smiled.

"I've taken your picture a lot," He said, "I'm thinking about doing a whole series of you." He kissed her, "Make every man in New York want you as badly as I do." They kissed for a while. "I think I'm in love with you," He whispered in her ear. Her body tightened automatically. No one had told her they were in love with her since Scooter, and that had been a lie.

"Dave," She whispered. "Do you promise that this is real?"

"What do you mean?" He said before kissing her again.

"That it's not just the moonlight, and the water, and the boat," She looked at him, "That if you're in love with me, you're really in love with me."

"What he did he do to you?" He whispered, "And how could he have done it?"

"It was almost four years ago," She laughed, "I was little different back then. So was he." He kissed her again. "So is it real?"

"I know I've never felt like this," He said. "Is that what you mean by real?" He lifted her chin. "I love you Janet Lane."

"I love you too," She whispered and kissed him.

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Olivia smiled, sitting cross legged on her bed and slid a package across to Luis.

"Olivia," He smiled, she looked down.

"Open it," She said, "Please?" He laughed and opened the box.

"Wow," He said, looking at the watch she'd given him, "Olivia this is way too expensive, I can't,"

"No," She shook her head, and took it out of the box and put it on him, "It suits you, besides you didn't have one, and you're always late, now you no excuse." He laughed.

"Mine's not as good," He shook his head and handed her a package. She smiled and opened it. "Like I said,"

"It's perfect," She smiled. It was a small gold locket and she opened it, there was a picture of them on the beach together on the one side and a picture of her and Maria at Disney on the other. "Now you two can always be at my heart." She put it on. "I love you." She kissed him.

"Olivia," He said quietly, he kissed down her neck, but she moved his hands away and pulled off, "What's wrong?"

"I just," She shook her head, "I'm not in the mood."

"OK," He said, "You haven't been for a while now. Everything OK?" She looked at him. "You're still into me and everything right?" He teased. She laughed.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Of course, I love you, I'm just not feeling very sexual lately." He nodded.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Nick Parsons would it?" He looked at her.

"It's my fault," She sighed.

"Hardly," Luis shook his head, "The guy's a maniac. The way he was threatening you, what he did to Elena, and now this whole thing with Tammy and Julie." She nodded. "Remember when you told me I didn't want you, I wanted the girl on the beach?"

"Mm hm," She whispered.

"I do want the girl on the beach," He said, "But I think that is you and I think you just need to let her out." She smiled. "I love you so much, but you're a different girl when we're alone, and when we're down here."

"At school," She sighed, "I just, you know how everyone at Blake calls me Liv?" He nodded. "I have this theory about names, you're different with different names. Like at school, I'm Liv, and I'm together, and peppy, and I'm so Agloised," She looked down, "But with you I'm Olivia, and I get to be me, without any of the bullshit. I don't have friends like The Ducks, who just accept me for who I am. I have to try to fit in."

"So with them you're Liv?" He said. She nodded. "And I'm in love with Olivia?" She nodded. "That may be the stupidest thing I've ever heard," He laughed.

"Think about it," She said, "I'm not the only one who does it!" He looked at her. "Elena Cole, right? You all call her Elena, but Tommy and Brad call her Lena, and Jimmy calls her Ellie. You think she's not different when she's Ellie, or when she's Lena? Or Julie? She's Julie or Cat with you guys, but she's only Julie with Jimmy, and with that Steve guy who was hanging out it's always Cat."

"OK, I get your point," He nodded. He kissed her. "But I love you, and I want to be with you, both of you." She laughed. "Come on," He stood up, "While Christmas with your family was you know, fancy. How'd you like to know what a real Cubano Christmas is like?"

"We had a pig!" She poked him in the chest. He laughed.

"Come on," He said, "I promised Maria that you'd come so,"

"OK," She said with a smile and kissed him. "Will there be dancing?"

"You've met my family right?" He laughed. She giggled.

* * *

Tommy lay quietly while Elena cried softly holding onto him.

"Lena," He said and kissed her head, "Honey, come on. You're better than this."

"Why can't I be in love with you?" She said, he laughed, "I'm serious, it would be easy with you and me."

"Yeah," He nodded, "Just you know, your ex boyfriends are my brother and best friend." She laughed, "And you know we're not attracted to each other."

"But that would be the easy part," She smiled sitting up on her knees, "None of the messiness from like sex and everything, we'd just hang out and be with each other."

"Like we do now?" He pointed out. She sighed.

"Not lately," She shook her head.

"Yeah," He nodded, "I know." She looked at him.

"I need my conscience Tommy," She whispered, "I miss you." He hugged her. "I know you're with Angela and that's great, I'm happy that you found some one but, I," She looked down, "I lost Brad, I can't lose you too."

"You won't," He shook his head. "Not ever OK?"

"OK," She smiled.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" He looked at her. She sighed and put her hands on her forehead.

"He came here," She whispered, "He was saying he loved me, and that we belonged together, I thought might be dreaming, because it really felt like when I dream about Jimmy." Tommy looked at her, "I was so sure I was over him completely, you know? That we could finally just be friends."

"What about Portman?" He asked.

"You don't understand," She shook her head, "I've always wanted Jimmy, and I love Dean, but when I'm with him, it's totally overwhelming."

"And what about Julie?" Tommy said, "You guys are friends now. She trusts you."

"So how does that work?" She sighed, "I have to tell her?"

"Pretty much," Tommy shrugged, "And about the other stuff." She looked at him. "This summer."

"That wasn't anything," She sighed. He looked at her. "It wasn't. We fell asleep."

"Yeah," He nodded, "She won't see it that way."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because Angie doesn't when she sees us hanging out," He shrugs, "And we were never even together." She sighed. "Come on, we're best friends right?" She nodded, "So figure this out for me?"

"OK," She smiled.

"OK," He nodded. "So is this really that hard? Portman, he's in love with you and treats you well,"

"And broke my heart," She said, "We do have to remember that."

"Right," Tommy said, "And then Jimmy, also broke your heart, over and over again, and has a girlfriend, who you're friends with."

"When you do the list Jimmy comes out the major loser huh?" She sighed. He nodded.

* * *

"Hey," Steve said knocking on Julie's door frame.

"Hey," She looked at him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," He said, "You tell me."

"I'm going back," She said, "And I don't know," She sighed, "Do you watch Dawson's at all?"

"Yeah," He looked down. "It reminds me of stuff." She nodded. "You too?"

"Mm hm," She whispered, "There's a reason it didn't work for Joey and Dawson."

"Yeah," He nodded, "She kissed that gay guy." She laughed. "I get it now." She smiled. "I love you so much," He touched her face gently.

"I love you too," She said, "But we're not those people anymore. And cut your hair you look like an idiot."

"You like it on him," He pointed out. She nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," She whispered, "I'm just going to see, and I'll see you at Easter."

"Sure," He nodded. She hugged him.

"I love you Steve."

"I love you too." He whispered.

* * *

**Review Please! Love You All!  
**


	41. Tell Me About The Girl

**Author's Note: A slightly longer chapter than usual but necessary, I reintro Kelly and Scooter, they've been left out for way too long. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and keep those reviews coming. Thanks a bunch.

* * *

Chapter 41: Tell Me About The Girl**

Julie stared into her locker trying to ignore the whispering that she could absolutely hear. It was almost comforting. Life at Eden Hall meant whispers and rumors, it was just part of the deal.

"Julie," Elena walked up, "Hi, um, how was home?" Julie looked at her. "Look, I don't know what,"

"Don't talk to me," Julie looked at her. "OK? I, don't want to talk to you. I trusted you, you told me that you were over him, and then you," She sighed. "Just, don't talk to me OK."

"But you don't even know what happened!" Elena squeaked, "Julie, I swear, I didn't," Julie looked at her.

"Did you have sex with my boyfriend?" She asked.

"No!" Elena said, "But he did come over and we were going to."

"Why didn't you?" Julie asked. There was a right answer to this. "We realized it was wrong."

"He," She looked down. "He didn't have a condom."

"OK," Julie nodded, "This conversation is over, and like I said before, don't talk to me." She walked away.

"Hey," Jimmy walked over, "Ellie, I um, have you talked to Julie?"

"She's not talking to me," She whispered.

"Yeah, me neither," He said.

"Well, that makes two of us," Ellie said and walked away, not looking at him. She sighed and walked over to Dean. "Hi," She said. He looked at her.

"Hey," He whispered. "What's going on?"

"I um, have to talk to you about something," She shuffled her feet. He smiled and nodded. "I sort of, um," She sighed, "I almost had sex with Jimmy over break."

"Jimmy Riley?" He raised his eyebrows. She nodded. "Almost?"

"We stopped," She whispered. He nodded. "Dean, I, I mean, we never," She sighed.

"We never really said what we were, it's fine." He shrugged. She could tell he was trying too hard to be casual.

"You don't mean that," She shook her head.

"Come on," He said, "It's fine, I mean if I had hooked up with Tanya, that would have been cool with you, right?"

"You hooked up with Tanya!" She squeaked.

"I said if," He nodded, "Tanya kind of hates me, but if," She looked away. "Just not again OK, I want to make this work."

"OK," She smiled, "In that case, I have something I want to ask you."

"OK," He laughed putting his arms around her waist. She slid hers around his neck and kissed him. "What do you want to ask?"

"There's this thing," She sighed, "Um, a cotillion."

"A what?" He said.

"A debutante ball, a coming out," She said. "I need an escort."

"You want me to take you to a debutante ball?" He asked. She nodded. "Are you sure about that?"

"It means a lot to my mom," She explained, "And Kelly did it, and Cassie did it, so it's like my turn or whatever."

"Yeah," He nodded. "Sure, so what do you need from me?"

"Well, it's not until like March," She rolled her eyes. "But you need to wear white tie formal, and waltz with me."

"Like dancing?" He laughed. She nodded. "Lena, honey, I don't know, it's not really my thing, and,"

"Please," She whispered and kissed him. "I mean, if you really don't want to I'll ask Tommy or Brad, but I'd rather it was you."

"Not Brad," He sighed, "Please, not Brad."

"Right, so Tommy's my back up," She kissed him again and bounced off.

"Hey man," Fulton walked over, "How's that going?" He nodded towards Elena.

"Can I kill Jimmy Riley?" Portman asked.

"I think Julie might get mad at you," Fulton said, "Or maybe not, because she's pretty mad at him, but I wouldn't take the chance."

* * *

"Hey," Tammy said seeing Julie.

"Hi!" Julie said and hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Tammy said, "I'm so glad you're back. And I'm so sorry I told Jimmy about Steve, I shouldn't have,"

"No," Julie whispered, "He needed to know. I just, I don't what to say to him now."

"You two will work it out," Tammy said, "You have to, you're Julie and Jimmy." Julie laughed.

"I don't know, Connie and Guy broke up, anything's possible," Julie raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Tammy grimaced, "About that, I wouldn't mention her and Charlie."

"Oh is it not working," Julie frowned.

"No, it's just," Tammy shook her head, "You know how Connie tends to," She breathed out, "Intellectualize everything."

"He tried to touch her?" Julie said. Tammy nodded. "Rookie mistake."

"He can't help it," Tammy shrugged. "You know most people enjoy being touched." Julie laughed. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "You?"

"I'm better," Tammy shrugged, "I've been thinking about the lawsuit."

"Yeah?" Julie said. Tammy nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think we should do it," Tammy whispered. Julie looked at her. "I think we should do it."

"Really?" Julie whispered. Tammy nodded. "OK, so we'll call Bombay."

"Yeah," Tammy said. "Cool."

"Hi," Jimmy walked over.

"Hi," Julie whispered.

"I'm gonna go," Tammy said. "Good luck." Jimmy sighed.

"Should we go sit somewhere?" He said.

"OK," She nodded. "Do you just want to go to my room?" He nodded they walked silently to the dorms and sat down on the bed. "So I talked to Ellie."

"Yeah?" He said. She nodded and crossed her arms awkwardly. "Julie, I'm sorry. I was angry."

"It's OK," She said and looked down. "Jimmy, I love you. And we've been together for almost three years now."

"I can count," He said. "Sorry, that sounded really assholeish."

"That fits since you've been acting like an asshole," She shrugged. He looked at her. "How could you do that to me? How could you do that to Ellie?" She sighed, "Do you even feel bad?"

"I feel horrible," He said, "What about you?"

"I feel really awful," She whispered. "I hurt you and I really hurt Steve, and I don't what to do, because I love you, and I want this to work."

"I love you too," He said and took her hand, "Where's your ring?" She swallowed. "Did you lose it?"

"I took it off," She said, "I put it away. I don't want to wear it again until we trust each other."

"But that's not what it means," He shook his head, "I gave you that ring because I love you."

"It's a promise ring Jimmy," She said, "And I don't feel comfortable wearing it right now." He kissed her. "Mm," She whimpered. It was the first time they'd kissed in a month. "Jimmy." She whispered. "We really have to," He kissed her again, "Talk about this."

"We can talk later," He nodded. "But I missed you."

"I missed you too," She whispered. They kissed again for a while. "Jimmy," She whimpered and pulled down.

"I love you," He whispered.

* * *

"Kelly!" She turned and smiled.

"Hey Liam," She ran and hugged him. "How are you? How was your Christmas?"

"Good," He nodded, "Yours."

"Good," She shrugged, "Things are kind of weirder than usual because my step sister was attacked." He looked at her, "I told you my life is weird."

"Yeah," He nodded, "So, do we have any classes together this semester?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "We'll see."

"Sure," He said. Scooter walked over.

"Hey man," Scooter said, "Kelly," He smiled, "Um, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," She said, "I'll you later OK Liam?"

"Sure," He nodded.

"Why are you still hanging out with that guy?" Scooter asked. Kelly looked at him.

"Because we're friends?" She laughed. "Oh my God! Are you still jealous?" She kissed him. "I love you and that's totally sweet, but we're fine, OK? Liam's just a friend he's not even into me like that."

"Every guy is into you like that," He sighed and looked at her. "I know because even when I wasn't into you like that I still was."

"Scooter," She said and touched his face. "That's different, we're destined for each other."

"Yeah," He sighed. "I'm gonna go back to the apartment OK, I'll see you tonight."

"OK," She nodded. "I love you." She kissed him.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Love you too." He sighed and walked back to their apartment. He sat down at his laptop and smiled opening the word document and started writing. No one knew about the novel he was writing, not even Kelly. When it was ready he would tell her and show it to her, but not before.

* * *

Julie lay next to Jimmy, her hand resting on his chest. He kissed her gently.

"So um," He looked at her, "What now?"

"I don't want to break up," She whispered.

"Yeah," He said, "Me neither."

"So, can we just pretend it didn't happen?" She asked. He smiled.

"That could work," He said. "Just go back to how things were before."

"Right," She nodded, "But with one little change." She sighed, she hated being this girl. She never had been before, "I don't want you to see her."

"Julie," He said, "Ellie's in my life, she's always going to be."

"I'm cutting Steve out," She looked at him, "Until this whole mess is behind us, he's not going to be a part of my life. I'm only asking you to do the same thing."

"I love you," He said, "But, I can't do that."

"She's not talking to you anyway!" Julie said, "I just want you to choose me!" She kissed him, "Please."

"Julie," He whispered. "I can't, I mean, she's really important to me."

"Then I think this isn't going to work," She flipped onto her back and crossed her arms.

"We're friends Julie," He sighed, "It would be like me asking you to not see Kenny or Luis."

"No, you're not just friends with her!" She looked at him, "She's your ex girlfriend, and you were going to have sex with her!"

"But I didn't," He said.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Because you forgot to bring a condom not because it was the right thing to do." He sighed. "Plus, how did you forget a condom? Have I taught you nothing?"

"Most people don't put birth control at the top of the list when it comes to sex," He groaned.

"Yeah, well you're damn lucky that I do," She mumbled. He sighed and stood up, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go," He shrugged, "My dad wants me home by eight on week nights now, he's afraid I'm going to like hunt Nick down and kill him as soon as the sun goes down."

"That's another thing!" She sat up, "When Nick hurt Ellie you,"

"You told me not to!" He said.

"Yeah, so did she!" She shouted and stood up. "I know I'm not the damsel in distress type Jimmy, but I would have liked my boyfriend to be a little more pissed off!"

"You pushed me out," He said, "I wanted to be there for you, I wanted to take care of you, but all you wanted was to be around your dad and _him! _And then you left and you stopped calling, I wouldn't hear from you for days, which was all you by the way, because I left you like a million messages." He said, "What do we do now?"

"I think it's over," She looked down. "I'm sorry Jimmy."

"Yeah," He nodded, "Me too."

* * *

"Baby," Kelly walked into the apartment, "Scooter, where are you?" She walked into the bedroom and saw him typing. "Hey," She said and leaned against the doorframe. "It's the first day and you're concentrating awfully hard." He looked up at her and smiled. "What's with you? Are you really mad at me about Liam, because if you are,"

"No, I'm not mad at you," He shook his head, and shut the laptop. "I don't trust him, but I trust you." She walked over and sat down with him. She kissed him. "What's happening?"

"I'm worried about you," She said, "You're keeping a secret from me."

"It's not a bad one I promise," He laughed.

"You're supposed to tell me everything you know," She whispered and kissed him. "That's how this whole together for the rest of our lives thing works."

"OK," He said, and stood up and walked over to the printer, "It's this." He handed her a packet.

"_Tell Me About the Girl," _She whispered, "A novel by Scott Vanderbilt?" She squealed, "You wrote a book." He nodded. "When?"

"Over the past year," He shrugged, "I was talking to one of my writing professors, and I mentioned I wanted to something big and he said, 'There's always a girl. Who's the girl?'"

"Tell me about the girl," She smiled. "Who is the girl?"

"I think you know who the girl is," He kissed her. "You asked me at gala what I wanted. This is what I want." She smiled, "I want to write."

"Then that's what you should do," She took his hands. He shook his head, "Forget about Logan, and your dad, what can they do?" He smiled. "I rarely cite Dave as a good example of what you should do, but in this case."

"When did you get so break the rules?" He laughed. She looked down. "Cassie?" She nodded. "You came around."

"You always knew I would," She said and hit him, "So do you want to read it to me?" He smiled.

"Absolutely," He nodded. He opened the first page, "She was thirteen. Which is hard to imagine when I think about it, that she was so young." She laughed. "Because I was in love with her."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	42. It's Over

**Author's Note: Get the reviews out guys, come on. Please! Enjoy the chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 42: It's Over  
**

"Julie," Tammy walked into the room, "I just got off the phone with my mom, and um she's going to," She looked over and saw Julie curled up on the bed, "Oh baby!" Tammy sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Jimmy and I," She swallowed, "We," She hugged her, "It's over."

"Oh God!" Tammy looked at her, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "I just have to cry a little," She wiped her eyes. Tammy hugged her. "I did the right thing right?"

"I think so," Tammy said, "You've just both been so pissed off at each other lately," Julie laughed. "So Steve?"

"I can't be with Steve," She shook her head, "I love him, but, not while I'm here, you know?"

"Yeah," Tammy whispered. "Hey," She said, "You're birthday's next week. Since you won't be with Jimmy, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Julie shook her head. "I have to think about it."

"OK," Tammy said. Julie smiled lightly. "Go back to crying, I'm here if you need me."

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Rick said, Cassie nodded, and stood up. "Doctors appointments are my favorite thing now."

"You really don't have to come to every single one," She laughed.

"No," He said, "I like going."

"OK," She smiled, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," She said, "Who would be coming over?" She opened it. "Jimmy? Hey."

"Hi," Jimmy said softly, "Is he home?"

"Yeah," She said, "Come in."

"Hey," Rick said, "Are you OK man? What are you doing here?"

"I um," He sighed, "I broke up with Julie. I couldn't go home."

"You broke up with Julie?" Cassie said, "Why? Julie's awesome!"

"Cassie," Rick shook his head, "Not helpful."

"You know what," She said, "I think I'll just go."

"Oh you guys were going to go out," Jimmy said.

"It's just a doctor's appointment," Cassie said, "Rick doesn't need to be there, I can still drive myself places, even though I'm a whale." She smiled at him.

"Tommy said that," Jimmy pointed at her, "Not me."

"You agreed," She shook her head, "Rick, stay, talk to your brother." She hugged him. "I'm really sorry sweetie."

"Thanks Cass," He whispered. She walked out. "So, yeah."

"Do you want a drink?" Rick said, "Break ups don't feel as bad when you're drunk."

"You've only ever been in love with Cassie," Jimmy said, "And you married her."

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "But I still felt bad when I broke up with all those girls." Jimmy laughed, "Have a drink Jimbo, trust me."

"Sometimes I think you're the devil," Jimmy shook his head.

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "You've said that before. And yet you're here." Jimmy laughed, "You did at least have sex with her right? Because you were with her for like three years, and if,"

"Yes," Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, the problem was actually, um, I was going to have sex with Ellie, and she sort of found out."

"Do you want to die?" Rick stared at him, "If you have sex with Ellie, then Julie would kill you, and I'm pretty sure she could, and then Cole would kill you more."

"It didn't happen," Jimmy said, "And anyway, um, she was sort of hooking up with her best friend."

"Tammy?" Rick said, "I knew she was a dyke!"

"Not Tammy," Jimmy said, "God this was a mistake." He plopped on the couch, "But it was you or Dad or Kelly on the phone."

"I'm sorry," Rick said, "It's all out now I promise." Jimmy sighed as Rick sat down next to him. "Look, you knew this was going to happen eventually. She's different Jimmy. She never fit in. Ellie though."

"Ellie's," Jimmy shook his head, "She's with Portman. She loves him."

* * *

"You could kiss me you know," Elena said, sitting on the couch with Dean. He looked at her. "Kissing me is OK right? I mean in your whole lets be crazy and not have sex even though we've done it a million times world, it's OK to kiss me. I'm thinking even heavy petting."

"We're watching a movie," He said.

"OK," She said, "Dean, when I said earlier, 'My mom's out for the night, come over and we'll watch a movie,' what I was thinking was, that we'd do it." He sighed, and looked at her. "Are you mad at me?"

"Elena," He whispered, "No, I'm not mad at you."

"Why are always so goddamned good?" She crossed her arms. He laughed. "I'm really horny Dean."

"Are you?" He said. She nodded. "Why don't you go fuck Jimmy Riley?" She looked at him and frowned.

"You said you weren't mad," She said, "You can't say you're not mad and then say things like that." She crossed her arms and stared at the TV.

"I'm sorry," He sighed, "I just can't," He shook his head, "I can't touch without thinking about," He stopped, "It's hypocritical Lena, I know but, I keep seeing them touching you, and it makes me kind of sick." She kissed him, "Elena,"

"I love you," She whispered, "And yes, that's very hypocritical," He smiled, "But you know something, that's not why it upsets me."

"It's not?" He whispered.

"No," She sighed, "I'm upset because, I feel the same way sometimes, I think about you with Tanya, or worse with Janet," He looked at her, "And then I remember that you're with me, and you love me," She put her arms around his neck. "And I love you, so much." He touched her face. "And I want to have sex with you," She grabbed onto his shirt.

"That white dress is going to be quite a sham Miss Cole," He shook his head.

"Does that mean that you're saying yes?" She said, he nodded, "To cotillion?"

"Yeah," He nodded and kissed her. "If it's important to you."

"Yay!" She squealed and hugged him. "Do you think Tammy would make my dress? Or do you think she probably hates me too much?"

"Um," He blinked, "I think you'd have to ask her." She nodded excitedly. He smiled, he loved when she got like this, like a kid in a candy store.

* * *

"I have to get her back," Jimmy said, sitting now on the floor. Rick looked at him, "No, I do," He said, he looked at the rather messy pile of beer bottles that were on the coffee table. "I _love _her."

"Dude," Rick looked at him, "Do you think that's enough? I mean, you cheated on each other. And cheating sucks!" Jimmy looked at him. "Allie cheated on me."

"And as a result you got together with your wife!" Jimmy pointed out, "Cheating on Julie with Ellie made me realize that I don't want to lose her, I love her."

"Yeah," Rick said, "But I don't like her," He shook his head, "Kelly doesn't either."

"Really?" Jimmy said. Rick nodded. "I knew you didn't but that's just because they kicked your asses back when we were freshmen. But Kelly?"

"Yup," Rick said, "Well, she likes her, but she doesn't think she's right for you." Jimmy nodded, "But what do we know. We've never known what was best for you. You love her?"

"Yeah," Jimmy whispered, "But I can't keep hurting her."

* * *

"And as she lay there in my arms, I knew I didn't need anything else," Scooter read, Kelly looked at him, "I was complete, I'd always be happy." He stopped, "That's it. That's the end." She kissed him, her hands wrapped around his head, pulling herself on top of him. "Wow," He smiled, "Either you really hated it and didn't know how to tell me, or you really like it."

"I loved it," She said, "It was so beautiful and romantic." She kissed him again. "I love you so much."

"If I had known it was going to make you this excited I would have told you about it ages ago," He laughed, and the phone rang. "Can we ignore it?"

"Yeah," She nodded pulling her shirt over her head. It rang a few more times.

"Hi you've reached Kelly and Scooter, please leave a message." _Beep _

"Hey, Kel," Rick's voice came through, "Uh, Jimmy broke up with Julie and he's sort of passed out on my floor." She sighed.

"I have to," She pointed.

"Go," Scooter sighed, she kissed him again and stood up and picked up the phone.

"Hi," She said.

"Hey," Rick said, "So what do I do?"

"Um, not giving our heartbroken seventeen year old brother enough booze for him to pass out would have been the best plan," Kelly sighed, "Is he OK?"

"He's upset," Rick said, "He wanted to talk about his feelings, that's your job."

"Right," Kelly sighed and rubbed her face. "At least the whole Julie thing is over." She stopped, "Oh no!"

"What?" Rick said

"What if this ruins all the progress Tammy and I have made?" Kelly sighed. "I really like having a sister."

* * *

"Here," Dave walked over to a bed, where Janet was lying on her stomach. He pushed a curled lock of hair out of her eyes, "Pop your foot, perfect."

"Dave," She laughed, "What are we doing?"

"Just look at the camera," He smiled.

"I feel silly," She sighed, "I'm not a model."

"Smile," He said, "And lift the blanket up to cover your mouth. Perfect." She giggled. "Now just have fun," He winked, "But be sure to keep yourself covered." He was shooting her like an old fashioned centerfold, all done up and wrapped in nothing but a white satin sheet. She rolled onto her back after he snapped a few, hanging her head over the edge of the bed and kicked her legs in the air. "Gorgeous," She giggled. This was unbelievably fun. David had been taking her picture almost constantly since Christmas, they were either doing that or having sex.

"Can I sit up?" She whispered. He nodded, and she sat up wrapping the sheet up around herself.

"Good," He whispered. She was looking away arranging the sheet, not posing. She looked beautiful, distracted and a little sad. He snapped the picture. She looked at him and smiled. "What?"

"I always feel really beautiful when you look at me like that," She said. He walked over and kissed her. "Dave." She whispered as he pulled away and started nuzzling her neck.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" He whispered. She shuddered. "The way you look, the way you move, the way you talk, the way you smell," She let out a gentle sigh, she was a little terrified. He'd never been like this but she was enjoying it. "If I spend too much time with you, I lose my mind." He slid his hands down her naked body, he slid his hand inside of her and she moaned, "That," He whispered, "Oh that gets me. You're soft. I have to have you."

"I'm yours," She whispered. He kissed her gently. "Take your pants off," She bit her bottom lip. She kissed him and undid his fly and he pushed her underneath him.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	43. Mistakes

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews, I appreciate them soo much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 43: Mistakes  
**

"Mm," Jimmy groaned and sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning," Cassie said standing over him.

"Morning Cassie," He mumbled, "Am I on your living room floor?"

"Mm hm," She nodded. He looked at the coffee table.

"Did I drink those?" He pointed.

"Some of them," She nodded again, "My husband drank the rest." She sat down on the couch. "Um, not to undermine Rick's drink first ask questions later approach to break ups," Jimmy laughed, "Are you OK? You were with Julie for a long time, and I know you really loved her."

"I do really love her," Jimmy said quietly. "I was just kind of stupid and ruined everything."

"Hm," Cassie nodded, "How you feeling now?"

"I am feeling hungover now," He said. She laughed. "You know what's good for a hangover?" She looked at him, "Some coke."

"You can be such an asshole when you've been spending time with your brother," Cassie shook her head. "You're the good one Jimmy."

"You're having his child," Jimmy reminded her. She looked at him and sighed. "I cheated on her. With Ellie."

"And?" Cassie said.

"OK," He looked at her, "See in normal world not Rick and Cassie twisted strange place cheating is unforgivable relationship ender."

"Jimmy," She sighed, "Do you remember last Christmas?" Jimmy nodded. "Allie was up here."

"I said I remember Cass," He said.

"You're cranky," She kicked him, "I'm the pregnant one." He laughed. "You did see how he was looking at her."

"Yeah," Jimmy whispered.

"You get past it," Cassie said, "If you love someone, you get past those kind of things." Jimmy looked at her. "You have to go school."

"You're gonna be the best mom ever," He said in mock awe.

"I know," She shrugged, "I'm awesome." He laughed, "Eat something," She kicked him in the back.

* * *

"So," Julie turned and saw some kid, a senior, she was pretty sure, and on the soccer team, "I hear you're single now. You and Riley broke up."

"Mm," She nodded, "Yeah."

"Listen," He smiled, "If you're,"

"No," She shook her head, "But thank you." She closed her locker and walked over to Connie. "I think I should just tell people that I'm dating a guy back in Maine."

"That won't stop them," Connie shook her head, "They smell fresh blood," She sighed, "I still get freshmen asking me for my number every day at lunch and I frenched Charlie in the cafeteria right before finals."

"Maybe they just think you're slutty," Julie shrugged. Connie looked at her. "I'm not saying you are. I'm not a position to call anyone a slut right now anyway. Except Ellie Cole. I can call her a slut right?"

"Oh yeah," Connie nodded, "Totally."

"OK," Julie said. "Just checking."

"I'm really sorry Julie," Connie whispered. "I know how much you wanted it to work out."

"Yeah," Julie whispered, "Listen, Tammy and I were thinking that we'd do a Ducks only night for my birthday."

"That sounds fun," Connie nodded. "What about um, birthday eve?"

"There is no birthday eve," Julie shook her head, "That was a Jimmy tradition."

* * *

"Hey," Tammy trotted up to Jimmy, who looked at her.

"You're talking to me?" He said.

"Come on," She sighed, "I told you I wasn't taking sides. I called you last night, and you didn't pick up and then I called the house and your dad said you weren't there."

"I was at Rick and Cassie's," He said, "Rick um, got me drunk."

"Oh that's healthy," She nodded. He looked at her. "Are you OK?"

"Alright," He said, "I have to get her back, and you have to help me."

"No," She shook her head, "I'm not doing that."

"Tammy," He looked at her. "Please? We're family."

"Not yet we aren't," She shook her head. "We're not family until June, so you can't expect me to do things that are remarkably stupid for you until then."

"Why is it stupid?" He frowned.

"Because you cheated on each other!" She said, "Her twice. And you were both miserable for the past month."

"Her birthday's coming up," He said thinking. "Birthday Eve!"

"No, Jimmy," Tammy sighed, "She really loved birthday eve."

"Yeah," Jimmy said, "So, if I plan a really great night, we'll get back together."

"Or you'll ruin those really great memories and hurt her again," Tammy said. "Think, Jimmy, please."

* * *

Julie sighed, sitting down in Calculus. She glanced at the open seat next to her, and sighed. Jimmy was going to sit there in a few minutes and she'd probably have to talk to him.

"Hey," Jimmy said settling in. She looked at him.

"Hey," She whispered. "You look tired."

"I um," He looked at her and laughed, "I had a rough night." She nodded. "Did you do OK with the homework? Because I know how you get with math."

"I'm fine at math," She stuck out her tongue. He smirked. "OK, fine," She looked at him, "You helped a lot." She laughed. "Jimmy," She sighed.

"What?" He said.

"Stop looking at me like that," She hissed.

"Julie," He said softly. "I think we made a mistake."

"We made lots of mistakes," She nodded. He sighed, "Can we not do this here?"

"But I want to talk to you," He said. She sighed. "Look, I was thinking."

"Jimmy," She said, "I'm asking you not to do this. OK, things suck enough right now. We're not together, and I'm not talking to Jaime, and now Tammy wants to go forward with the lawsuit and I don't know if I can handle it." He looked at her.

"You're going forward with the lawsuit?" He said. She nodded. "Wow. When did you decide?"

"Last night," She sighed, "Before we," She sighed, "Before we talked."

"Right," He whispered, "That's good though."

"I guess," She said.

"And you're not talking to Jaime?" He asked. She shook her head. "What happened?"

"She's just Jaime," Julie said, "It's easier just to not have her in my life at all."

"Sure," He said. He looked forward paying close attention for the rest of class.

* * *

"Hey," Brad walked over to Elena's locker. "Um, I haven't seen you, so I thought."

"Yeah," She nodded, "Hi, how are you?"

"Good," He nodded. "I heard about the thing with Jimmy." She sighed. "So um, are you still with Portman, or,"

"Lena," Portman ran over and kissed her, "Hi baby. Brad."

"Hey," Elena said. "I have to um get going," She swallowed and walked away.

"So you guys are back together?" Brad asked.

"Yeah," Portman nodded, "It's been good."

"Yeah," Brad said, "Well, if you hurt her again," Brad stared at Portman who nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt her again," He said, "You should know that."

* * *

"Hey," Elena walked over to Jimmy. He looked at her.

"You're talking to me now?" He asked. She sighed and looked down.

"I heard you and Julie broke up," She sighed, "I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"I'm not," He said, "But um, you should know that the reason we broke up is because I refused to not see you anymore." She looked up at him. "How are things with Portman?"

"Good," She nodded, "We talked some stuff out last night." He nodded, "He's escorting me for cotillion."

"Oh, you're doing cotillion?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said, "It'll be fun." He sighed and looked at her. "It will be, and I don't it's important to my mom, and Biff and stuff so."

"Sure," He smiled. "Have you talked to Tammy, I'm sure she'd love to do your dress."

"I was going to later," She said, "Listen Jimmy, on Christmas, um,"

"I'm really sorry," He sighed, "About that, I'm really sorry." He looked at her. "I was angry and upset, and"

"And an asshole?" She smiled.

"Yeah," He laughed.

"It's OK."

* * *

"Jimmy wants to get back together with you," Tammy said. Julie looked at her. "I'm not taking sides so I thought I should warn you."

"You're not taking sides?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No," Tammy sighed, "I'm not. But are you sure about this? He loves you."

"Yeah, I am sure," Julie said. She looked down the hall and saw Jimmy laughing with Elena. "I'm positive."

* * *

"Steve," He kept walking down the hallway at school. "Steve, come on, don't ignore me!" He turned and looked at Taylor. "Hi," She smiled.

"Hi Taylor," He nodded.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"What do you want?" He sighed.

"I can't just say hi?" She laughed. He shook his head. "OK, so, you know my friend Alicia?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"She likes you," She smiled.

"Really?" He said.

"Yes," She nodded. "So what do you think of her?"

"She's OK," He shrugged.

"OK, I know she's not you know me, or Julie Gaffney," She rolled her eyes, he sighed. "But she's sweet and fun and likes you."

"Taylor," He shook his head. "Are you trying to set me up?"

"Yes," She nodded, "You're boring and super mopey, and its annoying everyone. I know I broke your heart," He laughed, "But please," He sighed. "A bunch of us are hanging out this weekend and you should come." He went to say something, "I bet Cal and Elyse will give you the night off."

"OK," He nodded, "Sure, fine."

"Yay!" She hugged him. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"Well, if you promise," He laughed. She hit him in the chest.

* * *

"So I figured it out," Jimmy said sitting down next to Tammy.

"What?" Tammy said, she was trying to sketch, but nothing was coming.

"How I'm going to get Julie back," He smiled. She groaned. He looked at her.

"OK," She sighed, "Shoot."

"I'm going to be completely uncomplicated." He said, "Go back to when our relationship was the most simple thing in both our lives." He looked at her. "Can you get her to the house on the night before her birthday?"

"No!" She looked at him. "I told you that I'm not being a part of this!"

"Tammy," He whispered, "Come on, please? I need her back." Tammy looked at him. "Also, Ellie wants to know if you'll do her deb gown."

"That's what you were talking to her about?" Tammy said. He nodded. "I haven't been feeling very inspired lately, there's a good chance it will suck."

"Tammy," Jimmy looked at her, "It's a deb gown, it's big and white and poofy, not exactly difficult." Tammy laughed.

"Fine," She said, "I'll give it a shot."

"And Julie?" He smiled.

"Fine," She groaned, "If you'll shut up."

"You're the best," He said patting her on the shoulder and standing up.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	44. Don't Worry Baby

**Author's Note: To answer Moshimoro's question, I don't think Jimmy is more guilty than Julie, but in his own mind he most certainly is, because he doesn't know what Julie did. Also, a big part comes from motive. Julie does love Steve, and when she stopped it was because she realized what she was doing was wrong the first time, or Steve did the second. Jimmy and Ellie didn't want to stop, they were forced to by circumstance. That's the difference. Anyway, thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 44: Don't Worry Baby  
**

"What are we doing here?" Julie asked as Tammy pulled the car up to the Rileys, "I thought we were just going to get something to eat."

"We are," Tammy nodded, "But I left my sketch pad here, I just want to get it."

"Oh," Julie nodded, "OK, I'll wait."

"Don't be a baby," She rolled her eyes, "I doubt he's even home."

"Do you know what a hermit Jimmy would be if it weren't for me?" Julie said, "He'd never leave the house."

"Fine," Tammy sighed. "Be like that." She got out of the car and slammed the door. Julie crossed her arms and waited in the driveway, peering out seeing a faint glow from the poolhouse. That was weird, it was January and Scooter definitely wasn't around, he would have called her. She got out and walked carefully through the snow. And opened the doors.

"Oh, Jimmy," She whispered, the entire place was lit by candles, but Jimmy was no where to be found. She heard the TV low in the background and turned around and laughed. _Raiders Of The Lost Ark _was playing softly on the TV.

"Happy Birthday," She turned around again as Jimmy walked in.

"Birthday eve," She whispered. He walked over and kissed her. "Why did you do this?"

"I know how I can help you," He said, "And this is how." She smiled. "It doesn't have to be complicated Julie, I just wanted to remind you that there was a time when it wasn't."

"Oh Jimmy," She sighed, "This doesn't change anything. I love you for this, I do, but," He kissed her again.

"Do you love me Julie?" He whispered.

"Of course I do!" She whispered.

"Then everything else is bullshit," He shrugged. They kissed. "Remember last year." She giggled and looked down.

"We saw each other naked," She laughed, "For the first time." He nodded.

"You're the one I want to be with Julie," He whispered. She kissed him again.

"I'll just hurt you," She whispered. "I," She looked down, "I didn't tell you everything, and," She looked down. "I can't keep doing what I've been doing."

"You can't keep running away either," He said. "You always talk about how you don't want to be like Jaime! Stop running." He kissed her. "We'll talk tonight, really talk this time. About everything, OK?"

"OK," She whispered and sat down. "Where do you want to start?"

* * *

Tammy sighed staring at a blank sketch pad, drumming her pencil eraser against it. She'd tried drawing, but designs weren't coming out. The only thing that kept coming were pop art style sketches of a girl, her face twisted in a scream, hair in her face, her eyes full of fear. Occasionally she could draw the girl's body, and her surroundings, always a brick wall her back pressed against it, her arms spread out behind her. She hadn't shown them to anyone, not the therapist, not Julie, not Cassie, not even Fulton. They were hers, they were private. But, now she had motivation. She had a client. Elena needed a debutante gown. Elena Cole was a designer's dream, she was stylish, beautiful, and tiny enough to fit into anything. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when it came to her. She slowly sketched a bodice, slight Grecian draping that overlapped into a tulle skirt. The overlay on the tulle would be gold, to highlight Elena's angelic features.

"Hard at work?" Fulton walked in. She smiled. "It's good that you're drawing."

"Mm," She nodded, "I'll probably go home and sew all next weekend if Elena likes the design."

"I see," He sat down, "It's nice."

"It's not my best," She shook her head, "But it's something." She put down the pad and kissed him. He pulled away gently. He'd been so patient and sweet. She couldn't help but smile.

"What?" He whispered.

"I think I'm ready," She said softly. "I miss you." She kissed him, crawling on top of him, her legs on either side of his.

"Tammy," He mumbled and she kissed him again. "Are you sure about this?"

"Dr. Schaeffer said that I have to disassociate what happen to me, from making love with you," She whispered. "I haven't had a panic attack for a while," She smiled, "And I love you." He touched her face. "She said that when I had sex again, it was going to be like losing my virginity again." She kissed him. "I said, I sincerely hope not." He laughed. "I love you so much Fulton."

"I love you too Tammy," He said. They kissed deeply. He carefully slid his hands under her shirt. She shivered, "Are you OK?"

"Mm hm," She nodded and kissed him, "Your hands are cold is all." He nodded and slid it over her head. He kissed her neck. She whimpered, sliding his off. They kissed again, she inhaled as she rolled over and put her hands above her head. Fulton slid his hands up her arms, and she inhaled. The breath got caught in her throat. Her mind flashed to being pushed against the wall. She couldn't breath. "No," She whimpered. He stopped.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. She hugged onto him, "Oh baby," He sighed.

"I'm so sorry," She said, "I thought I was ready, I really did."

"It's OK," He said gently as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I just miss you so much," She sighed.

"I miss you too," He whispered, "When you're ready, we'll know."

"Cassie said she could when she was drunk or high," Tammy said.

"I'm not getting you drunk so that you can have sex with me without having a panic attack," He looked at her. "Have you talked to Cassie again?"

"A couple times," Tammy nodded, "She's being really helpful." Fulton nodded.

"What else have you been sketching?" He asked, "This is practically full," He looked at the pad, "You just got it for Christmas."

"Just a lot of false starts," She mumbled. He picked it up, "Fulton," She said, alarmed. He looked over the sketches of the scared girl.

"Tam," He said. She looked down. "This is you."

"I'm not sure she's me," She sighed, "I'm not sure who she is."

"Have you shown them to the shrink?" He asked. She shook her head. "Cassie?" She shook her head again, "Julie?"

"No," She whispered, "I haven't shown them to anyone. It's private."

"I think you should show them to Dr. Schaeffer," He said. She sighed, "It might help."

"I don't think it will," Tammy said, "I couldn't explain about her, when close my eyes to draw, she's what I see."

* * *

Steve walked up to the diner where most of his friends were hanging out, Taylor, who was now dating Brett, in his little depression he'd missed that, waved him over. Alicia Kosch, a pretty little sophomore, with brown hair and hazel eyes was sitting with the group.

"Hey," He said.

"Alicia, um, you remember Steve," Taylor said, "Steve this is Alicia."

"Hi," Alicia whispered. He smiled and sat down.

"Callins, we were just arguing about the Gretzky trade," Brett said. "You hate all things New York, what's your opinion?"

"Brett, you promised no hockey talk," Taylor sighed and nuzzled his neck. Steve looked at her. He was surprisingly not at all nauseated. Not like when he saw Julie with Jimmy. He stopped. He wasn't supposed to think about Julie.

"Sorry," Brett laughed. "Hey, Steve-o, how's our Cat doing these days? She feeling any better?"

"Uh, I don't know," He mumbled, "We haven't talked in a while."

"Wish her happy birthday for me, will ya?" Brett laughed. Taylor sighed. She wasn't here, she wasn't with Steve and still Julie Gaffney was totally dominating the conversation.

"Will do," Steve nodded, "So Alicia," He turned his attention to her. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," Alicia nodded. They stood up and walked outside. "It must be weird, for you, seeing Taylor and Brett together."

"Not as weird as I thought it would be," He shrugged. She nodded. "I had no idea you liked me."

"Taylor said you can be really obtuse," She smiled. He laughed.

"Yeah, I can," He said. Alicia kicked the snow.

"How is Julie?" She asked. He looked at her, "She tutored me when I was seventh, I was having trouble adding fractions."

"She's getting there," He sighed. "I don't what you heard, but,"

"I heard lots of things," Alicia shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me what happened."

"Some guys who had some sort of vendetta against her boyfriend attacked her and her friend in an alley," He sighed, "She's really screwed up over it."

"That's awful," Alicia said stopping. He nodded. "That's why she was back here?" He nodded again.

"I really don't want to talk about her," Steve shook his head.

"Right," Alicia said, "Sorry." They kept walking. "What do you think of Gretzky trade?"

"I think that any athlete who willingly goes to a New York team is asking to be hated," He mumbled.

"You're a Sox fan?" She giggled. He nodded with a smile. "That explains the New York hatred."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I happen to like New York," She said, "My brother lives there, I stayed with him this summer." He nodded. "Taylor said you spent the summer in California?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "It was cool." She smiled. "The beach is gorgeous."

"I've always wanted to go," She laughed. "Ever since I saw Saved by The Bell the first time." He looked at her, his jaw dropped. "What?" She blushed.

"That's when Julie and I decided we wanted to go too," He said. She nodded. "I'm sorry, it used to annoy Taylor, it's just, everything from my childhood involves her."

"It's OK," She said, "It really doesn't bother me. I have friends." He laughed.

* * *

Jimmy lay quietly, as Julie lay next to him, sound asleep. They had talked. A lot. They'd talked about everything. She'd told him about Steve, and how she loved him, how they'd spent Christmas Eve together, why she was actually so mad about Ellie. He lay there, with her head buried into his chest. He wanted to forgive her, to put the past behind them. She didn't understand how he could. She whimpered and clung tighter to him, shifting. He wasn't sure what was happening she woke up suddenly, and looked up at him, he could see she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I had the nightmare," She said softly. He looked at her curiously. "Right, sorry, I was away," She sat up, "I've been having this nightmare, I'm running, and running, and I get so tired, and I can't stop," She looked down. "I can hear Nick laughing behind me, and I can hear you and Steve in front of me, sometimes my dad, or Elyse, begging me to stop, but I just can't."

"I wish I'd known," He whispered.

"It was nice waking up," She said softly, "And having you here." He smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you so much Jimmy." He hugged her tightly. "I just don't want to hurt anymore."

"_Well its been building up inside of me__  
For oh I don't know how long__  
I don't know why__  
But I keep thinking  
Something's bound to go wrong," _He sang to her softly, she smiled.

"_But she looks in my eyes__  
And makes me realize__  
And she says "Don't worry baby"  
__Don't worry baby  
__Don't worry baby  
Everything will turn out alright"_

"You can't sing for shit," She mumbled and snuggled close to him again.

"Yeah, I know," He laughed, "Go to sleep."

* * *

**Review Please!_  
_**


	45. Hit The Wall

**Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming! I appreciate them. I went like two whole days without working on this story! GASP! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 45: Hit The Wall  
**

Tammy sat quietly on the couch in Dr. Schaeffer's office as she looked over the sketches.

"Are these all of them?" She asked. Tammy shook her head.

"But they're all the same," Tammy whispered. "For the past month she's been all I've been able to draw."

"Who is she?" Dr. Schaeffer asked.

"I'm not sure," Tammy said, "I don't think she's me, that's who Fulton thought she was. But I don't think she is."

"Who do you think she is?" She asked.

"I said I don't know," Tammy shrugged, "I just know that's she's scared."

"What do you think she's scared of?"

"I don't know," Tammy whispered, "I really don't know anything about her."

"Sure you do," She nodded, "You drew her. What's her story?" Tammy sighed. "Tammy, this is how you express yourself. I understand that. This could be a breakthrough." Tammy sighed and looked at one of the full body sketches. She focused on her face and then on the rest of her. She was wearing a short skirt and a sweater, both of which were torn. Her back was against the wall, her arms spread out.

"She's running," Tammy whispered, "But there's no where left to go, she hit the wall."

"Mm hm," Dr. Schaeffer nodded. "What's she running from?"

"She's not sure," Tammy said, "She just knows that it's not good. That whoever, or whatever she's running from wants to hurt her."

"But she hit a wall," The doctor nodded.

"Yeah," Tammy said.

"I want you to think about it some more," Dr. Schaeffer said. "But for now, let's talk about something else. How has it been having Julie back?"

"It helps," Tammy said, "We talk about it sometimes. She's been going through a lot of stuff with Jimmy. They even broke up for a week."

"Was that hard for you? You said that you already consider Jimmy your brother."

"Jimmy's very important to me," She said, "But so is Julie, I just told them I wouldn't take sides."

"And things with Fulton?"

"I had a panic attack," She whispered. "When we were trying to," She sighed. "I thought I was ready."

"It's OK that you aren't," Dr. Schaeffer said. Tammy sighed and looked down. "Is he pressuring you?"

"Not at all," Tammy sighed, "He never has, even before we did it ever. He's always been very patient with me. We only even fought about it once and that was freshman year."

* * *

Connie lay sound asleep on the couch at home. She'd decided to come home for the night, she was tired after a hard played game and she'd curled up and fallen asleep. Charlie walked in and saw her and smiled. He sat down at her feet. He hated thinking that this wasn't going to work, when he saw her like this, all peaceful and sleepy. She stirred and woke up.

"Hi," She whispered.

"Hi," He smiled. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's OK," She whispered. "It's a little early to be asleep." He nodded. She sat up leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled away gently. "It's OK." She whispered, guiding him down with her while she lay down. He kissed her neck, then down her shoulders. She whimpered happily and kissed him again. "Charlie," She whispered, he slid his hands up her shirt and then it over her head, "Oh, don't," She whimpered.

"I'm sorry," He whispered and kissed her. "I'll stop."

"No, don't stop," She kissed him again. She was enjoying this. She hadn't been close to anyone like this since Guy. Charlie was taking her submission to petting though a little far. He'd positioned himself on top of her and was moving hands down to her middle, "Mm," She whimpered, "Now stop." He sighed, "I mean, keep going, but stop, do you get that?"

"Not really," He shook his head.

"Stay where you were," She kissed him, "But don't stop," He nodded and kissed her.

"The rules are confusing," He sighed. She smiled and touched his face.

"I know," She said, "You're doing very well." He laughed and kissed her.

* * *

Elena twirled around in her room, her gown was hanging up. It was beautiful and perfect and amazing, and oddly individual which she loved. She'd just taken it off and now was dancing around in her large poofy crinoline and strapless white lace bra. She felt silly, like how when she was little she would pretend to be a ballerina in her poofy slip under her Christmas dresses. But she felt giddy, like she'd been drinking too much champagne and eating too much good food.

"Hey beautiful," She turned and blushed seeing Dean standing in the doorframe. She looked down.

"I um," She looked down, "I guess I just got carried away."

"You're really excited about this huh?" He smiled and kissed her. She nodded.

"I didn't think I would be," She sighed, walking her fingers up his chest, "But then I got the dress."

"Ah," He laughed, "Got it." She wiggled out of the crinoline and smiled at him and he groaned. "Lena."

"What?" She giggled devilishly, "Nothing you haven't seen before."

"And something I'd like to see again," He whispered. "When the time's right."

"What if we did it after cotillion," She whispered and kissed him. "It would be amazing, like a wedding night." He smiled. "Come on Dean, I know you're a hopeless romantic."

"I think that would be great," He smiled and kissed her, "So, I just wanted to say hello. I'll see you tomorrow at the rehearsal thingy."

"OK," She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled. They kissed again.

* * *

Kelly stepped out of the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She'd gained weight. She was none too happy about it either. But luckily Scooter didn't seem to notice.

"Are you ready?" He asked, walking out. Kelly smiled. They were going to a benefit that his parents were throwing and she was thrilled. He'd never brought her to anything like that before.

"Of course," She smiled. They walked outside. It was still crisp, but for everything she'd heard people from anywhere else complain about New England's cold winter she was fine.

"So Dave and Janet are coming up," Scooter said warily. Kelly groaned, she'd so been looking forward to this night. "She's more than proved that this is for real. It's bizarre, but it's for real."

"I guess," Kelly muttered, Scooter opened the passenger car door for her and she climbed in. She was still resentful that Scooter's parents had welcomed Janet with open arms and it had taken her two years until they believed she was worthy.

* * *

Once they were in the large and ornate hotel ballroom, Kelly sat sipping champagne. Scooter was schmoozing with some people Logan wanted him to meet.

"Excuse me," A woman, maybe in her mid thirties walked over, "You're here with one of the Vanderbilt boys aren't you?"

"Um, yes," She blinked, "Scott."

"Hm," The woman said, "Kat mentioned you were at Yale also?" Kelly nodded.

"Kelly," Logan walked over and rescued her, "Don't tell me my little brother abandoned you!" He whisked her away.

"Thank you," She whispered. "I'm normally better about that kind of thing. I guess I'm out of practice."

"You're fine," Logan said, shortly. He glanced over and notice Janet and Dave practically having sex in the corner. "Honestly," Logan rolled his eyes, "We all thought Dave would never find anyone and now that he has, it's Dave with a vagina." She laughed. "Scottie!" He called to Scooter who came over.

"Kelly!" Scooter said, "I'm so sorry honey, I got caught up," He kissed her gently.

"It's OK," She whispered. But she felt odd. When she used to go to these kinds of events she was Kelly Riley, now she was 'that girl one of the Vanderbilt boys brought?' There was something not right about that. "I just need to use the bathroom." She walked outside to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. Janet followed her in and started redoing her makeup. "What do you want?"

"The same thing you do," Janet shrugged, "A break. Those people are awful. I thought the society bitches in Minneapolis were bad." She shuddered. Kelly laughed. "You don't look happy Kelly." Kelly sighed. "I mean, I should be the one who looks completely miserable, this is totally your type of thing. Is everything OK with you and Scooter?"

"Like I'd talk about my relationship problems with you," Kelly sniffed, "If I had any, which I don't." Janet looked at her.

"You know I try to remember why we hate each other so much," Janet said, "And I never can. I mean, I _know _we hated each other before Scooter came between us. Even before Tyler Kidman." Kelly laughed, thinking of Tyler, endlessly dull, completely safe Tyler.

"You got the poofy tutu," Kelly shrugged. Janet looked at her. "We were five, we were in ballet class, and you got the poofier tutu." Janet giggled. "I didn't think I'd miss home as much as I do."

"You _miss _home?" Janet said, "But why?"

"I miss my brothers," Kelly explained. Janet nodded. "I miss Dean Portman staring at me all the time, which is a bizarre thing to miss, but I do."

"I miss Dean Portman too," Janet sighed, "I mean, Dave is unbelievable and everything, but nobody has anything on him, mm." She closed her eyes. "Did you ever hook up with him?"

"We made out once at a JFK party that Cassie brought me to," Kelly leaned backwards against the counter. "It wasn't awful."

"I'm sure it wasn't," Janet said with a knowing smile. "I couldn't believe he was a virgin, let me tell you that." Kelly looked at her. She couldn't believe that they were having a normal conversation. They'd never done it before. "Anyway, I should get back out there. Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded, "I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	46. Not So Regular

**Author's Note: So this was a really hard, but really necessary chapter for me to write for the planned storyline. Yes, there are certain aspects that I've had planned since I finished "Little Rileys" and the end of this chapter was one of them. I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 46: Not So Regular  
**

"Hey buddy," Liam said coming up behind Kelly and grabbing her waist. She jumped. "Whoa, where were you?"

"Just spaced out," She shrugged. He sat down. "How are you?"

"Good," He nodded, "Missed you this weekend. She nodded, "What were you up to?"

"I was in Stamford," She said. He looked at her. "Scooter's parents had this charity thing."

"Ah," He nodded. "Yes, the charity thing. I thought that was right up your alley debutante girl."

"I thought it was too," She shook her head. "I don't know, it's like when we're alone, he's great, you know?" He nodded, "But then when we're out with his friends, or anywhere near his brothers, he's like a totally different person."

"A totally different person?" Liam said.

"Yeah," She sighed, "You know, like in _Fight Club?"_ He looked at her.

"When he's with his friends your boyfriend is a sociopathic anarchist?" He asked. "Or is that when you two are alone?"

"No," She shook her head, "Sorry, we click so well, I forget we haven't known each other forever." She sighed, "When Scooter and I first became good friends, before we got together we did this whole book club thing. We'd each pick a book and then we'd trade, and after we read them, we'd talk about them. And his first book was _Fight Club_, because he used to do this, like he'd be one way when he was with my brother and their idiot friends, and another when he talked to me. He was teasing me."

"And how old was he when this happened?" Liam asked. "It's very juvenile."

"He was sixteen," She laughed. "Of course it was juvenile. We were kids."

"But he's doing it again?" He asked.

"God, Liam," She sighed, "You're talking like my therapist."

"Look, you just seem really unhappy," He shrugged. "And it doesn't seem to be getting better. You know when I mention you to people, they say, 'Scott Vanderbilt's girlfriend?'"

"I love him, Liam," She looked at him. "That's his lifestyle. He comes first."

"What about your life?" He asked. "Kelly, you're smart, and beautiful and capable, you shouldn't have to follow after anyone." She looked at him, and sighed.

* * *

"Hey," Julie said walking down the hallway, her hand swinging in Jimmy's. "What do you want to do this weekend?"

"Um," He said, "Actually, it's Ellie's debutante ball this weekend, I was hoping you'd come with me to that."

"Jimmy," She looked at him, "Do you really think that's the best thing for us right now?"

"I told her I'd go," He sighed, "It'll be fun, everyone gets dressed up and there's dancing."

"What part of that translates to fun for me?" She raised her eyebrows.

"OK, well, the food's really good," He said, "And we can make fun of everyone, and Tammy will want to hear how her dress did."

"Fine," Julie groaned and he kissed her. "But the food better be really really good. And I better not have to talk to her at all."

"How come you forgave me, but you can't forgive her?" Jimmy asked. She looked down. "Julie?"

"I don't know," She sighed. "But, it's different." She looked down. "I can't trust her, and I know you were angry at me, and you had every right to be." She kissed him. "I'll go though. At the very least I'll keep an eye on you." She hit him in the chest. "Also, I get to see Portman in tails."

"That is going to be fun," He nodded.

* * *

Portman looked in the mirror. He held up the jacket for the tails. There was something wrong here. He wasn't this guy. But every time he mentioned it Elena got so damn excited.

"You look like a tool," Fulton snorted walking in.

"You're not helping this situation," Portman shook his head and tossed the jacket onto the bed. "I don't know how this happened."

"You're dating Elena Cole," Fulton said, "Girls like that, do stupid shit like debutante balls. The Rileys wanted Tammy to do it and she laughed at them."

"She would," Portman snorted, "How's she doing?"

"She's better," Fulton shrugged, "Still skittish, but you know."

"Sure," Portman whispered.

"God," Charlie walked in and slammed the door. "One of you has to remind what it's like to have regular sex."

"Wish I could," Fulton shrugged.

"Give me a week," Portman said.

"Wait," Charlie looked at them, "Neither of you? But you've got girlfriends."

"Yeah, so do you," Portman nodded. Charlie looked at him.

"Doesn't Elena put out like five seconds into liking a guy?" Charlie said. "I heard she blew Riley when they were like twelve."

"That didn't happen," Portman said, "And it was my idea to wait because I didn't want to repeat the toxic pattern."

"What about you?" Charlie looked at Fulton.

"Tammy was almost raped," He shrugged, "She has panic attacks whenever we get close."

"Dude," Portman said, "Really?"

"Yeah," Fulton nodded. "I just have to be there for her. It kinda blows."

"Connie has all these rules," Charlie said. "I don't know how Guy dealt with it for so long."

* * *

Kelly sat nervously on the couch in the apartment, drumming her fingernails against the coffee table. She didn't want to have this conversation, at all.

"Hey," Scooter walked in, "I can't stay long," He kissed her.

"Um, can we talk?" She said pulling him down.

"Mm," He nodded and kissed her. "We can definitely talk." He kissed her again.

"No," She sighed and pushed him away, "I want to actually talk. We haven't in a while."

"Is everything OK?" He asked. "I know I've been busy, but," She looked at him. "Kelly, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this," She looked at him.

"What?" He said, "Kelly, come on, I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered and started to cry, "That's why we couldn't do this sooner. I've completely lost myself in this relationship," He sighed. "I'm not even Kelly Riley anymore, I'm Scooter Vanderbilt's girlfriend." She whimpered, "And it's not like at home, because here you're all I have, I don't have friends, I don't have my social planning, I'm not even very good at school."

"Kel, baby," He hugged her tightly, "Don't do this, I love you, we're supposed to be together."

"Not like this," She shook her head, "I don't want to end up having done nothing with my life." He cut her off with a deep kiss. "Scooter, don't!" She whimpered, "Please! I won't be your trophy."

"Baby, you're not," He sighed, "You never have been!"

"That's how I felt," She said.

"When?" He looked at her, "When I have I ever made you feel like that?"

"Last weekend," She looked at him, he looked down at her, confusion written all over his face. "At that fundraiser."

"Kelly," He said, "I can't control my mother's idiotic friends!"

"It's just, for the first time I saw myself how your family must see me," She looked at him, "I'm quite catch, aren't I?"

"I think so, but not for the reasons that they do," He nodded.

"I mean, I'm beautiful, I'm smart, I'm going to have a degree from Yale," She sighed, "I'm from a good family, but we're Midwesterners, so we're still under you which gives you a certain degree of control," She nodded, "Little Scottie Vanderbilt really didn't do too badly for himself."

"Kelly, I don't think that," He whispered.

"I'll never feel that way ever again," She shook her head. "Ever. I want more from my life than being your escort." Scooter nodded. "I'm gonna go home, this weekend, I already got the tickets, and when I get back I don't want you to be here."

"Kelly, baby, don't do this," He kissed her. "Come on, I love you. I'm sorry you felt bad, but I can't move out, we can get through this."

"I don't want to get through it," She shook her head, "I need to figure out what I want, besides you."

"Kelly," He whispered and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," She sighed. "I'm going to go stay at Liam's tonight, so you can pack."

"Liam's?" He said, he felt like someone had choked his breath out. "What does Liam have to do with it?"

"He's my best friend here," She said. "I'd go to Linda's but California's not exactly convenient."

"You're dumping me for him." He said. She felt her eyes well up.

"I told you I don't feel that way about him," She said, clutching her stomach. "I _love _you, but Scooter, I'm so unhappy, I have to change something."

"Fine," He shrugged. He was turning feeling off. He could take just about anything but losing Kelly, that was too much for him to let himself feel. She hugged him. "Just go." She swallowed and ran out. He filled himself a glass of water. He took a few sips. "Shit!" He shouted and threw the glass against the wall. He grabbed his car keys and walked outside and downstairs. It was a two hour drive to New York. He could handle that.

* * *

**Review Please! Like I said, I'm so so sorry! This was so hard for me to write.  
**


	47. Coping Mechanisms

**Author's Note: Look at me, going like full weekends without updating this story! Ha! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, the next few chapters are going to focus on Kelly, who I've sort of left out in the cold in this "season" if you will. I forgot until I wrote that last chapter (And did a reread of the first half of "Little Rileys") hoe much I love her. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and keep it coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 47: Coping Mechanisms  
**

Scooter sighed standing on the stoop outside of Dave's building hitting the buzzer. If anyone could make him go numb it would be Dave. Although maybe not new madly in love with Janet, Dave, actually maybe he should have gone straight to Emily's.

"Fuck off," He heard Dave shouting through the speaker.

"Dude!" Scooter said, "Let me up!"

"Scottie?" Dave said. "Um, yeah, come up, sorry." It buzzed and Scooter walked in and up to the door and knocked.

"Hey," Janet said opening it in a bathrobe.

"Oh my God," He groaned, "This was a mistake."

"No," Dave said, "She's leaving, right babe?" Janet pouted and sighed, walking into the bedroom to get dressed. "What's going on?"

"Kelly kicked me out," He shrugged. Dave stared at him.

"Kelly's single?" He smirked.

"I heard that!" Janet shouted from the bedroom.

"OK," Dave sighed as Scooter plopped on the couch. He sat down next to him and shoved a cigar case towards him.

"Cigars?" Scooter raised his eyebrows, "Kelly breaks up with me and you offer me cigars?"

"It's not cigars in there moron," Dave rolled his eyes. Scooter opened it and laughed seeing a line of perfectly rolled joints. "Smoke up, I will go get some Johnny Walker for you. That's what you like?"

"That would be great," Scooter nodded. This was what he needed from his big brother. Dave nodded and walked out. Janet came out and sat down next to him. "Hi."

"What happened?" She asked softly. He lit up one of the joints and inhaled. He offered it to her and she shook her head no. "Are you OK?"

"I'm not OK," He shook his head. She nodded. He looked at her, nervously biting her bottom lip and twirling her hair. "What?"

"It's just," She laughed, "I thought I'd be more excited when you broke up with Kelly." He nodded. "I'm not."

"Are you afraid to be alone around me now Janet?" He teased. She looked down, "Don't be. I wouldn't let you do anything that would hurt Dave." He smiled sincerely. He meant it. If they were in any other situation, than she was here because she was with his older brother he knew he'd already have her half undressed. There'd never been much need for effort with Janet. But things were different now. He offered her the joint again and she took it this time. "That's my girl."

* * *

"I really appreciate this," Kelly said settling on the futon in Liam's room. He was an RA, so he had no roommate and plenty of space for her.

"Sure," He nodded and sat down next to her, "I'm happy to help Kelly." She smiled. "Are you OK?"

"It'll be good to go home," She shrugged. "See my brothers, they're good at putting things into perspective." She put her head back. "I needed to do it, right?"

"I can't say that," He shook his head, "I'm glad though." She looked at him. "Kelly, I,"

"Oh my God," She whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her, "Liam," She whispered and pushed him away, "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Kelly," He whispered, "We make sense, you said it yourself that we click!"

"Liam!" She swallowed trying not to cry. "I can't." He touched her face.

"I know you think that he's the love of your life Kelly," He said gently, "But think about it, you were a sixteen year old virgin when you started dating him. You have no other experience."

"We're friends," She looked at him, "That's it. I don't feel romantically about you." She swallowed, "It has nothing to do with him." She didn't even see Liam in the flirtatious way she saw some one like say, Dean Portman, or the way she did Scooter when she was going out with Tyler. "I'm sorry, if I lead you on…"

"No," He shook his head, "You didn't." He stood up, "I was just hoping." She swallowed and stood up.

"I'll find someplace else to stay," She whispered.

"Kelly," He sighed, "Don't be ridiculous, it's late! Have you told your brothers?"

"I haven't talked to anyone but you," She said softly. Maybe she did like Liam. It wouldn't be completely out of the realm of possibility. She stepped closer to him and kissed him gently. Taken by surprise he took a minute but the ran his hands up her back. It felt nice, but it was controllable. She couldn't lose herself in Liam. Maybe that was exactly what she needed right now.

* * *

Julie lay in bed clinging to Jimmy asleep. He looked at her and smiled. As far as he was concerned her reflexes weren't the only thing about her that were feline. When she curled into him, he was reminded of his Aunt Jane's old cat who used to curl up in his lap when it slept. He couldn't help it, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Mm," She whimpered still asleep. "Stevie," She mumbled and hugged him tighter.

"What?" He said, he realized a little too loudly. She woke up. He looked at her.

"What?" She mumbled, "What happened? I was asleep."

"Yeah," He nodded, "I kissed you and you called me Stevie."

"Why were you kissing me while I was asleep?" She looked at him.

"That's what you're taking from this?" He said. She crossed her arms and shrugged.

"I was asleep," She said. He sighed and rolled away. "Do you think you don't talk in your sleep?" He looked at her again. "Do you know how many times I've ignored you mumbling her name?" They looked at each other. "You know we haven't had sex since we got back together."

"I know," She nodded.

"You sleep here most nights," He said. She nodded again. "I miss you." He kissed her.

"Do you want to?" She whispered and rolled over straddling him. She was wearing a red satin camisole and a pair of white cotton panties.

"Now?" He said, "We're mid fight."

"Yeah," She nodded. "But I need to prove to you that I want to be with you. And if this is how I have to do it, then this is how I have to do it." She kissed him. They kissed and he pulled at the camisole. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"I don't feel like it," Cassie said, lying on her side. Rick groaned. "I'm disgusting, and I'm fat and I don't know why you'd want to have sex with me!"

"You're not fat, you're pregnant," He whispered, "And I always want to have sex with you," He kissed her neck. "Please? It's been like forever."

"It's been a week," She looked at him. "You have to get used to this, after the baby comes, we're not going to be able to have sex every day." He sighed and then the phone rang. "Hello," She said picking it up.

"Cassie," Kelly whimpered on the other end. "Is Ricky there?"

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"I just," Kelly wiped her eyes, "Can I talk to him?"

"Of course," Cassie nodded and handed him the phone, "It's Kelly."

"Hey," Rick said taking it, "What's going on?"

"I um," She sighed. "I broke up with Scooter."

"What?" He said standing up and walking out into the living room. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I broke up with him," She said, "I asked him to move out."

"You asked him?" Rick said.

"Ricky!" She sighed.

"I'm just pretty impressed," He said gently sitting down. "So are you OK?"

"Yeah, I um," She sighed, "I'm sort of in the bathroom at my friend Liam's."

"Kelly," He groaned.

"I don't know what to do," She sighed, "We were fooling around and,"

"Kelly," He said, "Look, no means no, OK? Even I take no."

"No he didn't," She sighed, "I don't know how to tell him no. But I'm just not ready for it and,"

"Honey," Rick sighed, "You did this for _years. _You pushed guys to the brink of insanity. Just channel that girl."

"Right," She nodded, "OK, thanks."

"Sure," He said, "I'm always happy to hinder your sex life little sister." She giggled lightly. "Love you."

"Love you too," She whispered and hung up. He sighed and walked into the bedroom.

"Is she OK?" Cassie asked sitting up.

"She broke up with Scooter," He said. "I should probably call him."

"I wouldn't," She said softly, "You know how he is, wait for him to call you." Rick nodded.

* * *

Kelly stepped out of the bathroom and Liam looked at her, smiling gently.

"Hi," She said and sat down. They kissed again, "Liam, I'm sorry, but I,"

"You can't do this huh?" He sighed. She shook her head.

"I just ended a really big relationship," She sighed, "And I just need time."

"OK," He whispered and kissed her again. "That's fine." She smiled. "How much time?" She laughed.

"I don't know," She whispered and batted her eyes. She hadn't done this since Tyler, but it was like riding a bike, "Be patient with me."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming! Love you guys, and in case I don't update (Fat chance, right?) have a Merry Christmas!  
**


	48. Rebound

**Author's Note: Yeah, so this is one of the first sequel bits I wrote, well the beginning and the middle. Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 48: Rebound  
**

"Dean Portman?" Kelly Riley stopped, "At the Minnesota club on Cotillion day?"

"Kelly Riley," He nodded, "Not in New Haven." She laughed. "What are you doing home?"

"I wanted to see the debs," She shrugged, "I take it Elena decided who was going to escort her?"

"That she did," He nodded, "I'm struggling."

"What part?" She asked.

"All of it," He said, "Where I come from if a girl comes out, it means something a little different." Kelly nodded. "But the dancing in particular."

"Mm, yes," Kelly nodded, "The waltz is not easy. I remember mine, my escort could not dance."

"Scooter?" He asked.

"Um, no," She said, "Scooter is a great dancer; I was supposed to go with my boyfriend at the time, who then cheated on me with Allie Sanders, so we broke up, and then Scooter to the rescue." She laughed.

"Of course," He nodded, "It's good to see you."

"You too," She smiled. "If you need help with that dancing, let me know."

"I will," He said. He smiled. It had been way too long since he'd noticed the way Kelly smiled.

"Dean," Elena bounced over, "Kelly?" She squealed and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I'd miss your coming out!" Kelly laughed, "You were at mine." Elena smiled.

"Good, you can help Dean," Elena said. "He's hopeless at the dancing, and I remember you said Tyler was too."

"Lena's ashamed of me," Dean laughed.

"Wait until you see my dress," Elena giggled, "Tammy made it, and it's amazing."

"I'm sure it is," Kelly nodded. She winked at Portman. "So, Portman why don't you come over tonight, and we'll see what we can do about your dancing."

* * *

"OK," Julie sighed walking into the triple. Tammy looked up from where she was sketching, "Still the scared girl?"

"No," Tammy shook her head, "I'm working on our prom dresses. Do you think that if I give Connie a backless Charlie will lose his mind?"

"Probably," Julie nodded. "But Connie'd look hot." Tammy nodded, "I need a dress for Elena's debutante thing this weekend."

"Some notice would have been nice," Tammy tilted her head. "Can't you just wear one of the dresses Jaime bought you?"

"No," Julie said, "I have to look _fantastic. _Kelly's going to be there, and they're Aunt, who I've never met, but apparently doesn't even approve of Scooter."

"Aunt Jane?" Tammy said. Julie nodded, "I met her on New Years Eve. She loved me, because you know, I'm irrepressibly adorable." Julie laughed. "You can borrow my blue satin thingy. It's classy and sexy, so you know Elena's head will explode, but you won't look slutty for Aunt Jane."

"You rock!" Julie said going into her closet and pulling out the blue dress. "Jimmy and I had sex again."

"Since the attack?" Tammy raised her eyebrows.

"No," She shook her head. "We didn't stop after the attack, I was stunting myself emotionally." Tammy nodded, "Since we got back together."

"You got back together two months ago!" Tammy stared at her. Julie nodded. "So how was it?"

"Alright," Julie shrugged.

"Aright?" Tammy looked at her, "You and Jimmy who had over the moon ecstasy filled sex when you lost your virginities had just alright sex?"

"I know," Julie sighed, "Things just haven't been the same since I got back from home." She plopped on her bed. "I called him Steve."

"During sex?" Tammy gasped.

"No, I was asleep and he kissed me," She shook her head. "And then apparently I made satisfied noises and said 'Stevie.'" She rolled her eyes, "I don't even call him Stevie! His mom and Taylor are the only people who call him that. Steve, Steve-o, even Steven, if I'm really mad at him, but never Stevie. It's so icky and girlfriendy."

* * *

Jimmy walked in the door from school and saw Kelly sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her.

"How you doing?" He said. She looked at him. "OK."

"What's going on with Portman and Ellie?" She asked. He dropped his jaw.

"I thought you were going to get together with that Liam guy!" He said. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I probably am," She said and crossed her arms, "But Liam's my friend, he's important to me, I don't want to rush into anything with him, but…"

"But," Jimmy said, "You want to get Scooter out of your system." She nodded. "They're really good. She's happy."

"He seemed," Kelly searched for the word, "Unsettled." Jimmy looked at her.

"Don't," He said, "Come on, it's been a really tough year for everyone. And she's happy with him. _Ellie," _She nodded. "_Happy. _When was the last time Ellie was really happy, that you can remember?_"_

"Before you broke up with her," Kelly sighed. "I know it's wrong. But I can't help it."

"You are not allowed to hit on Portman this weekend," Jimmy said. Kelly pouted. "You know he'd cave he's got that weird obsessive crush on you. Besides you just broke up with Scooter like a minute ago."

"How's Julie?" She smiled, changing the subject.

"Fine," He shrugged and stood up.

"Fine?" She said. "How's the being back together thing going?"

"Fine," He repeated, slower, "Honestly Kelly, we're good." Kelly nodded. "Not so good. We had the worst sex ever last night."

"OK," Kelly said, "I'm trying not to gag." He looked at her. "Did she like not finish?"

"No," He said, "That's never a problem."

"Really?" Kelly said, "Are you sure about that?"

"Fairly," Jimmy said with a nod.

"Not even on your first time?" Kelly said, "I mean, you were both virgins. Scooter knew what he was doing and I still didn't!" Jimmy shrugged. "Not bad baby brother. So what was wrong?"

"It was just, not right," Jimmy shrugged. Kelly nodded. "You wanna know something weird?"

"What?" She said.

"Rick is the only one of the three of us who's in a functional relationship at the moment," He scrunched his face.

"That is weird."

* * *

Later that night Kelly smiled opening the door. Portman was standing in front of her.

"Ready?" She said, he nodded. "Great, come on."

"So," He said, "Um, what are you doing home?"

"Uh, well," She sighed and picked at her nails, "Scooter and I broke up." He looked at her. "I just needed to get away."

"Sure," He said, "So should we do this?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Show me your frame," He raised his arms up, "Loosen up a little." She lowered them. "Ok, one hand on my waist. The other hold hands." She slipped her hand into his and felt a slight jolt. "Good," She said and swallowed, "Now, 1, 2, 3," She whispered. They moved back and forth. "You're good at this."

"I'm OK," He said, "You're a good teacher." She looked up at him and smiled. They stopped.

"Dean," She whispered as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"No," She said, "Don't be." They kissed again this time harder. She pulled his tee shirt over his head and they started pushing towards each other. He pulled her down onto the floor and she sprawled on top of him. She kissed down his chest to his perfectly toned six pack. She couldn't believe how hot he was, Scooter was in shape but it was like Portman was carved out of stone. She couldn't contain a soft moan as he slid his hands up her back forcing her into a sitting position.

"Kelly," He whispered, "We can't do this." She swallowed as they touched foreheads. She kissed him again.

"Don't you still want me?" She whispered, "I want you so badly."

"Of course I still want you," He pushed her hair behind her ears. "You know that, I've _always _wanted you."

"You can have me," She whispered and kissed him again.

"Kelly," He shook his head. She swallowed the tears she felt coming on, "Think about Lena. She'd never recover from this, and, I know you loved Scooter and just sleeping with someone else won't help things. Trust me." She kissed him. "I'm going to go."

"Fine," She whispered pulling off of him. "I've heard you're amazing though." He smiled pulling his shirt back on. He never thought he'd walk away from Kelly Riley.

* * *

"Scottie," Dave said walking a girl in a bar over to him, "This is Annabeth, Annabeth this is my little brother, Scottie."

"Hi," Annabeth waved. Scooter looked at Dave. He'd said specifically that he didn't want to meet girls.

"Enjoy," Dave walked away. Scooter sighed.

"So," Annabeth said, "Dave said you go to Yale?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Look, my girlfriend just broke up with me, and Dave's trying to cheer me up, so,"

"Oh," She looked down, "I broke up with my boyfriend in September, it totally sucks." He nodded. "How long were you together?"

"Almost three years," Scooter said.

"Oh God," She sighed and they sat down together, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Kelly," He smiled. "We really don't have to,"

"You need to talk about it," She shrugged, "Trust me, I know. Tell me about her."

"Kelly's um," He laughed, "She's special. She's a little crazy, but it just makes you love her more. She does this thing," He shook his head, "When we're in bed. She'll um," She looked at him, "You know what, um, you don't have to know that part."

"No," She shook her head. "So why did you break up?"

"Because I'm an asshole," He sighed. "She wanted to spend her life with me, and I made her life, my life."

"You are an asshole," She nodded and took a sip of her drink. "But you're a very cute asshole."

"Thanks," He nodded.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!  
**


	49. In The Way

**Author's Note: Can you believe it? I went almost five days without updating this fic! I know! I'm shocked too. Anyway, hope everyone had a great Christmas, just for a Littles world update...check out my profile and you'll find updated to halfway through this story character bios and links to pictures of the actors in my head...I was _really _bored today lol! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, I realized I'd been neglecting Brad and Tommy a little, so they come back in this chapter in a pretty big way. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 49: In The Way  
**

"Oh Cassie," One of the older women said at the debut as Cassie sipped on a club soda, "Darling your mother mentioned that you were pregnant, I didn't realize how far along you were." Cassie smiled. Like she really needed these old bitches commenting on a what a house she was? "When are you due?"

"May," She smiled, "It's a girl."

"Oh," The woman nodded, "Rick must be thrilled."

"Oh he is," Cassie smiled.

"But I thought you were married in July," She frowned, "If the baby isn't due until May."

"I didn't get pregnant until after we got married." Cassie said sharply. "You'll excuse me, won't you, Annemarie said that she wanted me to help with Elena's hair." She walked away, and Allie was standing smiling, she'd flown up on Cassie's request saying that she couldn't handle this night by herself. "I swear to God, no one understands that Rick and I didn't get married because I was knocked up."

"I told you that would happen," Allie shrugged, "You do look beautiful though." Cassie smiled, "So how is little Allison?"

"He name is Eva, Allie," Cassie looked at her. Allie sighed. "Although we're still considering middle names."

"Eva Allison sounds nice," Allie shrugged. "How are you doing?"

"Better," Cassie whispered. "Rick's been great, and Ana is unbelievable, she was only twenty when she had Tammy, so she like totally gets it." Allie nodded. "I don't know what we're going to do when the baby comes though, we don't have any money." She shook her head. "I want to give her everything."

"She'll have a colorful childhood," Allie shrugged. "Not like ours, that's all. People do this. I mean, like you said, Ana did it, and look at Julie! Her father was seventeen and raised her by himself and she's great." Cassie nodded. "You'll make it work."

"Hey," Kelly walked over and looked at Allie's drink, "What's in that?"

"Many kinds of alcohol," Allie nodded. "Want some?"

"Yes please," Kelly took it and downed the whole thing. Cassie and Allie looked at her.

"You OK there?" Cassie said, "You're drinking like me three years ago." Kelly sighed. "Honey, it's gonna be OK."

"What happened to her?" Allie asked.

"She broke up with Scooter," Cassie explained.

"Oh sweetie," Allie hugged Kelly. Kelly stopped and pushed her away.

"Allie's really good about breakups," Cassie said. Allie nodded. "And I have to sit down, but you two will be OK?"

"Sure," Kelly mumbled. Allie looked at her. "Rick just suggested drinking."

"No," Allie said, "It helps for a few days but not really in the long run. When I broke up with Luis, I just kept going, that's the only way it gets better." Kelly nodded. "It does get better."

"Have you seen him?" Kelly asked.

"A few times," Allie nodded, "That doesn't get easier." Kelly nodded, "I'm really sorry."

* * *

"Hey," Brad said plopping down next to Julie. She smiled at him. "Is it just me or does this totally blow?"

"Totally," Julie sighed. "What are you even doing here?"

"She asked me to come," He shrugged, "I can't say no." Julie nodded sadly. "What about you?"

"About the same but you know Jimmy," She looked down. "Have you talked to Kelly?"

"We're avoiding each other," He shook his head. "I kind of want to smack Scottie, whatever he did to screw it up he probably deserves being dumped." Julie swirled her water around in her glass with her finger. "You look super hot by the way."

"Yeah, thanks," She laughed. "Brad, do you think people are like incapable of commitment?" He looked at her. "I mean, look at everyone. Connie and Guy, Me and Jimmy, you and Elena, even Scooter and Kelly," She sighed, "My parents, Tammy and Tommy's parents, no one stays together."

"I think maybe teenagers are incapable," He shrugged, "I mean weren't your parents your age when they got married?"

"Yeah," She sighed. "How have you been?"

"OK," Brad said softly, "I miss her you know. I mean, not the relationship, because that was a total disaster, but I miss my friend."

"Exactly!" Julie exhaled. "That's what I mean."

"Hey you two," Angela bounced over holding Tommy's hand. Julie smiled. "God, I'm so glad my parents aren't into all this bullshit."

"Me too," Tommy laughed and sat down. "That's my sister's isn't it?" He looked at Julie's dress. Julie blushed. "You're a freak, you know that?"

"Whatever," Julie said, "Tonight Elena Cole's playing the virgin princess, so I might as well play the slut." Tommy looked at her, his head cocked to the side, "I'm sorry, I know you're friends with her and whatever."

"Thanks Cat," Tommy nodded.

"Julie," Jimmy came over, "Hey guys. Um, I just have to," He pointed towards the back, "Annemarie said Ellie's all freaked out and she's asking for us." Everyone looked at him, "Me and Tommy. Sorry Brad."

"Right," Tommy stood up, Angela sighed. "We'll be back." They walked away.

"Does that get easier?" Angela asked. Julie looked at the younger girl. "The whole your boyfriend being at Elena's beck and call thing."

"Not really," Julie shook her head and took another sip of her drink. "She's kind of a bitch, so," Brad looked at her, "Whatever, you're not in love with her anymore."

"Wow," Jimmy whispered, walking into the back and seeing Ellie, Tommy followed after him.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Really. You look so beautiful."

"Tommy?" She asked.

"You look beautiful," Tommy said. She did, her blonde curls were piled on top of her head, her face done up in the most tasteful and classic makeup, and her sweet little mouth in a worried frown.

"Will Dean like it?" She said quietly. Jimmy looked at her. "He's been so weird today." Jimmy nodded. He knew why.

"I don't think anyone couldn't love you like this," Jimmy whispered and hugged her. She smiled and waited in his arms. Tommy cleared his throat. "Right, um, good luck, I'll be watching." He kissed her on the cheek and walked. Elena looked at Tommy who sighed and shook his head.

"Bad idea Lena," He sighed.

"We hugged," She said defensively. "Don't lecture me tonight!" He hugged her.

"Good luck," He whispered in her ear, "You do look beautiful." She smiled pulling out of the hug. Elena's father walked over. "Hey Mr. Cole, um, I'll go."

* * *

"Riley," Jimmy stopped seeing Portman. He turned around and looked at him.

"Don't man," Jimmy said. Portman sighed. "I get it, we can't be friends or whatever the hell it was we were, but listen, if you ever do anything like you did last night, I will kill you. I mean, cheating on Ellie would be bad enough but with my sister!"

"But it's OK for her to cheat on me with you?" Portman said. "Don't be an asshole, Jimmy, and don't get self righteous on me. I'm sorry about what happened with Kelly, but really nothing happened. And if you tell Elena, I'll tell Julie that you're in love with _my _girlfriend."

"Whatever," Jimmy mumbled and walked back to the table where everyone was sitting and kissed Julie softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled and then giggled.

"Are you drunk?" He looked at her.

"Just a little bit," She laughed, "Angie is too, aren't you Ange?"

"Yup," Angela smiled, "I am."

* * *

"Portman," Kelly walked over to him. He looked at her and sighed. "I just wanted to apologize."

"It's OK," He said glancing away, noticing the other escort, all of whom look equally freaked, starting to line up, "But I have to go." Kelly nodded and looked down. "I can tell you want say something so just say it."

"Don't be someone different for her," Kelly said, "Nothing's worth that. Trust me, I know." She swallowed and turned around walking away. She was going to go home, there was no reason to be here anymore. She wasn't this girl anymore and she knew it. Portman sighed, going through the ceremony mindlessly. Elena looked beautiful and she was beaming, but he couldn't focus on anything but what Kelly had said. After the dancing (which went fine) when they were sitting eating, he looked at her.

"I can't do this," He said.

"What?" She giggled, "It's steak, you can eat steak, I've seen it."

"No," He said, "This, being here, I can't _do_ this." He stood up and walked away. Elena looked at him her jaw dropped and then got up and followed him.

"Dean?" She whispered. "What are you saying?"

"Elena," He sighed and kissed her, "I'm sorry, I just can't, OK?" She nodded, her eyes filling up. Did he have to do this now? He walked away and she started to cry. She turned around and saw Jimmy standing there. She ran over and hugged him. No matter what happened, she was starting to realize, Jimmy would always be there waiting.

* * *

Kelly sat on the bed in the poolhouse, she wiped her eyes. She couldn't understand why she was crying. After all everything was fine, except that her boyfriend and the one guy who she had always sort of counted on to be there didn't want her anymore. But other than that, everything was just fine. She looked up hearing the door creak open.

"Portman?" She said quietly, seeing him. He walked over pulled her to her feet and kissed her. "Wow," She whispered.

"Yeah," He said softly, "I want you Kelly, right now."

"What about Elena?" She asked quietly. He shook his head. She kissed him again. "We're going to do this?"

"I think so," He said, he kissed her and they fell back onto the bed. "Kelly," He murmured into her, as he slid her dress over her head.

"Dean," She whimpered.

* * *

**Review Please! And let me know about the character bios...if you have any questions or anything!  
**


	50. First Timers

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I appreciate it. Glad everyone's enjoying the drama! Keep them coming. Hope everyone has a great New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 50: First Timers  
**

Elena stood quietly enjoying the simple happiness of Jimmy's arms around her. She couldn't feel sad with him like this, she just couldn't.

"What's wrong baby?" He whispered.

"I just," She whimpered, "Dean broke up with me, I think."

"At your cotillion?" He said. She nodded. "God, I'll kill him."

"It's OK," She shook her head, "Really, I mean, I'm OK. Things have been, kind of odd."

"Yeah?" He whispered. She nodded. "Things with Julie have been odd too." She looked up at him. "Ellie," He whispered.

"Oh, Jimmy, don't!" She sighed and pulled herself close. She was trembling. "Please, I couldn't go through it all again. Just don't."

* * *

Julie walked over from the main room looking for Jimmy. She froze. It was a sight she'd seen a hundred times, but this was different, usually when she saw Jimmy's arms around Elena her stomach lurched, she wasn't feeling anything. But she did notice something different in the way they were holding each other. They looked like lovers. And then it her, the uncontrollable panic. Of course Jimmy loved Elena Cole, he was the kind of boy who wanted to be a hero. Julie Gaffney didn't need saving, Elena Cole did. She felt her eyes well up with tears. She turned around and walked back in. She plopped down next to Brad.

"Kiss me," She looked at him.

"What?" He said. "No."

"Brad," She said seriously, "I need to be kissed, by someone who I have no history with. I'm seventeen and I've only kissed two boys, both of whom I had these twisted deep feelings for, I just want to kiss someone to kiss them." He laughed. "Are you afraid I can't take it?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to," He smirked, "I hear you're pretty irresistible." She leaned across the table, "I'm not going to kiss you, Julie." She sat back and pouted. "That's not what you want anyway."

"I know," She mumbled, "I know what I don't want, I just wish I knew what I did want."

"You're smart, you'll figure it out," He shrugged. "Personally I'm digging the whole childhood love thing right now."

"Things with what's her name are going well?" Julie asked sipping her drink.

"Kyla," He nodded, "We've been talking, it's good."

"Good for you," She mumbled.

* * *

When they finished, Kelly lay softly in Dean's arms. He rubbed her lower back. She giggled lightly.

"What?" He laughed.

"Nothing," She said. "Remember when you were a freshman, and I was a junior," She rested her chin on his chest, "And we were at that JFK party."

"And we made out?" He smirked. She nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

"You were the second guy to touch me like that," She whispered, "And now, you're the second guy to, well." He laughed and kissed her again, this time, his hand slipping down onto her hip.

"I thought you were perfect," He smiled.

"And now?" She laughed.

"Still pretty much do," He said and kissed her.

"What are we doing?" She laughed. He smiled.

"Something completely self destructive," He said, "And crazy, and irrational." He kissed her deeply.

"I have to go back to New Haven tomorrow," She said, "I have to face him, and tell him that his greatest insecurity, is real."

"You know something funny," He said, "Scooter and I have really similar taste in women. I mean, Janet, and you, Julie."

"You liked Julie?" She laughed. He nodded, "When?"

"When I first met her," He smiled, "I thought she was funny, so obviously I tortured her." Kelly laughed.

"Scooter used to say that if we hadn't gotten together that summer he probably would have fallen in love with her," Kelly said softly.

"And then there's Lena," He sighed. She looked at him.

"What happened?" She said, "If you want to talk about it."

"I don't belong with her," He shook his head. "I mean, not anymore, and tonight, she just looked so beautiful, and I realized, I'm not this guy." He looked at her. "And so I told her I couldn't do it anymore, and I came here."

"This can't happen again," She whispered, he kissed her softly.

"I know," He said. "I'm glad it did though."

"Me too," She smiled.

* * *

"Mm," Connie whimpered as Charlie kissed down her neck, "Oh God Charlie." He pulled his face up to her and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Connie," He said softly and kissed her again. She stopped and smiled.

"You do?" She whispered, her eyes big and happy.

"Yeah," He nodded, "If you're not ready to say it, I understand."

"No!" She said and kissed him, "I love you too, I've been thinking it for weeks but I didn't want to say it because I didn't know if you'd," She kissed him again. "And I decided something." She bit her bottom lip.

"What?" He asked. She swallowed and took the silver ring off of her left ringer finger.

"I want to sleep with you," She whispered. He stared at her. "I love you so much Charlie, and it never felt right before, but when I'm with you it feels right." She kissed him. "I don't want to lose you."

"You couldn't," He whispered. The kissed and she pulled back, him on top of her. She shivered slightly as he slid her shirt over her head. "Are you OK?"

"Mm hm," She nodded and kissed him. "Just nervous. You'll show me right?" He laughed.

"Yeah," He nodded, she pulled his shirt off. "I'll show you." She nodded. They kissed quietly and he took her bra off. "You're trembling." He whispered, "Everything's going to be fine. I love you." She kissed him as his hands guided her pants down around her ankles.

"Charlie," She whispered. He looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"You're really beautiful," He said softly. She smiled and blushed, even in their seven years, Guy had never seen her completely naked. Charlie for his part was pretty nervous. He and Linda had basically stumbled through their first time. He wanted to make sure that Connie's was special, even perfect since he knew what a big sacrifice she was making, giving up her virginity. They kissed again, inches from each other.

"Charlie," She whispered softly, unable to say everything she was feeling.

"Connie, I," He stopped, "I don't think we should." She stopped.

"But I," She stuttered, "I'm ready, I love you."

"I love you too," He touched her face, "But I," He looked at her, "Waiting meant so much to you, and I'm glad if you want to, but I don't want you to regret this."

"You don't want me," She looked at him. He sighed, this was a fine line, and he knew it.

"Of course I want you," He said, "I just I want it to be right." He slid her ring back on her finger and she smiled. "What if we waited, just a little while? Until, like, prom or something. I want it to be perfect for you."

"Charlie," She touched his face, "Thank you." She kissed him. But underneath, she just wanted it to happen. She didn't want to wait anymore.

* * *

Angela giggled leading Tommy outside to the golf course at the country club. She pulled close and kissed him.

"I kind of like you drunk," He teased. "What are we doing out here?" She giggled again and kissed him. "Angela."

"I love you Tommy," She whispered and slid his jacket off.

"Whoa," He stopped her hands as they moved down, and she started undoing his belt, "Angie, this isn't happening here." She stopped.

"What?" She swallowed, "But, I love you, and I thought this was what you want."

"For our first time to be on a golf course in the middle of the night," He looked at her, "When you're so drunk you can barely stand? That's not what I want. You're only fourteen!"

"Elena was fourteen," She shrugged and kissed him.

"Yeah, and that worked out really well for her," He nodded. She pulled close and kissed him again. "Angela, come on."

"I'm not wearing panties," She giggled. "I took them off before, it'll be easy." He sighed. "Just, come on, please?"

"Tommy?" Julie said walking out. Angela sighed, "Your mom's here, she's gonna take us all back to school."

"Right," Tommy said. Angela pouted and marched past.

"What were you two doing out here?" Julie crossed her arms trying not to laugh.

"You breathe a word of this to Tammy and I will murder you," He looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell your sister that you were going fuck your girlfriend on a golf course," She nodded, "That's a conversation I want to have."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	51. First Loves

**Author's Note: So, I've decided that there will be as many chapters as I need to finish it out, but I will touch on the following events. 1. Spring Break, you'll see how that forms later. 2. Junior Prom, always crucially important to the teen drama. 3. Eva's birth, for obvious reasons. 4. Tom and Ana's wedding, again, obvious anddd 5. The aftermath of events 3 and 5! It'll probably be something like 3 chapters for each. Also thanks for getting me past 100 reviews last chapter...major milestone, way to go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 51: First Loves  
**

That Monday in school Elena took a deep breath and walked over Portman. She and Jimmy had had a long talk and she'd made a decision.

"Dean," She said, he looked at her. "I'm sorry about Saturday."

"You're sorry?" He said confused.

"Yes," She nodded, "I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you about the whole cotillion thing. It's not your kind of thing, and I knew that, and I should have just had Jimmy escort me and called it a day." She smiled sweetly. "So are we OK?"

"I slept with Kelly," He said. She looked at him. "On Saturday, after I left."

"Oh," She said.

"Lena, I'm sorry," He sighed, "I thought you knew, I meant on Saturday,"

"You meant that we were over," She looked down. "You don't want to be with me anymore." Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't look at you," She said and turned to run away.

* * *

Jimmy walked over to Julie's locker.

"Hey," He said. "Where'd you go the other night?"

"Mrs. Duncan came," She shrugged, "You were busy, I was tired and I wanted to go to bed."

"Julie," He sighed, "Portman dumped her at her cotillion."

"Yeah," She nodded and crossed her arms, "And her two best friends, her big brother and both her parents were there. It wasn't your job to take care of her." He looked at her.

"You put your ring back on," He smiled. "You trust me?"

"I put it back on a week ago," She whispered and shut her locker door. "Thanks for noticing." He groaned as she walked away.

"Julie," He said. "Come on. Look at me." She looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," She shrugged, "She's single now, so if you want to be with her, be with her." She took off the ring and handed it to him. "Her birthday's in September but I'm sure you can get the stone changed." She walked away. Spring break was in five days. In five days she would go to Maine and tell Steve she wanted him. She'd be with Steve the way she always should have been, before Ducks, and boarding school and stupid soccer playing rich boys who couldn't decide what they wanted.

* * *

Kelly sat in class, drumming a pencil against a notebook.

"Hey there," Liam sat down next to her. She looked at him.

"Hi," She blushed. Liam. She hadn't even thought about Liam. "How was your weekend?"

"Pretty boring," He shrugged, "I was on duty." She nodded. "How was home?"

"Fine," She said.

"Your brothers are good?" He asked. She nodded. "How's your head? Clear?"

"More clouded than ever." She admitted, "I don't know about this Liam." He leaned across and kissed her. "I sort of hooked up with someone."

"That's OK," He shrugged, "We'll just hang out Kelly, I like you, I'm not looking for a relationship." She looked at him. "Anyone I know?"

"Dean Portman," She shrugged. He looked at her. "Don't look at me like that Nichols! I know you've slept with high school girls. If you think I don't listen when you brag about your conquests you'd be wrong."

"Fair enough," He said, "What are you doing for spring break?"

"I was supposed to go down to Florida with Scooter," She sighed, "We were going to bring his boat back up north, but I'll probably just go home."

"Do you want to come to New York?" He asked. She looked at him. "My parents are in Bermuda like forever, so our place is completely empty."

"I have to think about it." She said, as class ended. He nodded and they walked outside. He pulled her close and kissed her. "Liam," She giggled.

"I gotta go," He smirked, "But I'll call you later?"

"OK," She smiled and waved and as he walked away.

"I thought you weren't into him like that." She frowned and turned around, "It's not like you to lie, Kelly."

"I didn't lie," She looked at Scooter, "I didn't think I was. I'm not with him. We're just hanging out."

"That's really unlike you," He shook his head. "How was everything at home?"

"Fine," She said, "Rick and Cass say hi, the baby's healthy. And Brad said he'd go to Florida to help with the boat."

"Yeah, I talked to him," He nodded. "Kelly, I really think this is stupid."

"That's part of the problem," She whispered.

"Are you spending spring break with him?" He asked.

"Probably not," She sighed, "I'll probably just go home. I mean, Cassie needs a lot of help getting their apartment ready, and there's all this wedding stuff that Ana's letting slip through the cracks." He smiled. "What?"

"You looked really happy for a minute there," He whispered, "The way you used to, before I fucked everything up."

"You didn't fuck anything up," She said softly, brushing his hair out of his face. "It was mostly me," His hair fell down again. She shook her head and sighed, "You need to get a hair cut."

"I'm letting myself get scruffy now," He smirked, "I did last year and I would just get my hair cut and shave before I saw you." She laughed. "I miss you, give me a call sometime huh? Maybe we can start book club up again."

"Maybe," She nodded. "I'll see you." He nodded and walked away. "Scooter," He paused and turned around, "You're still going to come," He cocked his head, "In May, when the baby's born, and then stay until the wedding? It'll mean a lot to Rick if you're there." He nodded.

"Then I'll be there," He said softly, "Anything for Rick." She smiled and waved as he walked away.

"It'll mean a lot to me too," She whispered.

* * *

Jimmy sat on the steps of the cafeteria, rolling the ring around in his palm. He couldn't help thinking of Julie, not of the girl who'd so sadly given him this ring back, but of the sweet excitable little girl he'd fallen in love with two years before.

"_I really meant it, when I said I loved you."_

"_I meant it too." He smiled. "You know, this being in love thing, it kind of calls for something special."_

"_Special?" She raised an eyebrow. He nodded and pulled a box out of his pocket, "Jimmy!"_

"_Open it before you yell at me," He said. She laughed and opened it. A small ring was sitting in there._

"_Jimmy," She laughed, "What exactly is it?"_

"_It's a promise ring," He said, "It's a garnet, your birthstone."_

"_Jimmy, its great," She said softly, and kissed him._

"Hi," Elena walked over and sat down.

"Hi," He whispered. "So, um, how'd it go?"

"He slept with your sister," She said, hugging her knees to her chest. "I love him so much Jimmy, I almost want to forgive him for it. I don't know what to do anymore." He pushed her hair out of her face and leaned down and kissed her. "Did you mean it?" She whispered.

"What?" He asked her gently.

"When you said you were in love with me?" She swallowed. He nodded.

"Yeah," He sighed, "I meant it," He looked at the ring, "I really meant it."

"What's that?" She picked it up, "So pretty. Simple."

"It's the promise ring I gave Julie after I told her I loved her the first time," He said. "It's a garnet, her birthstone."

"Oh," She said, "But if it's a promise ring, then," He nodded. "Oh Jimmy!" She sighed, "I'm so sorry. And after we agreed," She looked down. "I want to be with you, I do, but I,"

"I know, Elle," He shook his head, "We went over all of this on Saturday," She nodded. "You love me, but you haven't been in love with me for a really long time. You've been a little bit busy. I just wish I was less in love with you."

"You're in love with Julie," She sighed and touched his face. "You belong with her. Just because she doesn't show it all the time, doesn't mean she doesn't need you. Just give her time, she'll come back to you. And Kelly will get back together with Scooter and me and Brad will find a way to finally make it work, and everything will be right with the universe. And we'll all be family," He smiled.

"The way we always should have been." He whispered. She nodded. "How does your brother end up happy? I'm just curious."

"You really think that Biff and Allie weren't destined for each other?" She sniffed. He laughed. "I'm completely serious. Someday they'll both wake up and see it."

* * *

Connie stood nervously at Guy's locker. She didn't know why she wouldn't just talk to Tammy or Julie, well, actually she did. She needed advice from the one person who knew her better than anyone, and that wasn't either of the girls. That was Guy.

"Hi," She said as he walked up.

"Hey," He smiled, "What's going on?" She sighed and looked down. "Connie, you're freaking me out. Are you breaking up with me again?"

"I sort of told Charlie that I'd have sex with him." She spit it out. He stared at her. "I mean, the other night, we were kissing and fooling around and he told me he loved me, and then I said it back, and I made this split second decision," She looked at him, she expected him to get angry, but he just looked really sad. "And we started to, I mean, we were undressed and he stopped, and said he wanted to wait because he wanted it to be perfect."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked. She sighed. "Is this to somehow rub in my face what a better boyfriend Charlie Conway is than me, because if that's the case, then,"

"No!" She sighed, "No that's not it at all, Guy." She whispered, "I don't want to." He looked at her. "I mean, I did, in that moment, but then I thought about it, and," She closed her eyes, and then opened them, "He said he wanted it to be perfect, so I was thinking about my perfect scenario for my first time." He nodded, "And it's always my wedding night, and," She swallowed, "Charlie's not the man who's waiting for me. It's you, my perfect first time is after I marry you."

"This isn't fair to me," He said. "You broke up with me!" Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded, "You've been with him for months, you've practically ignored me," He sighed and looked at her.

"I know," She whispered. "And I'm sorry, and I know this is unfair but I needed you to know how I felt, and," He cut her off pulling her close and kissing her. "Oh Guy," She sighed happily.

"That's my perfect first time too," He said gently, "With you, forever. That's perfect to me."

* * *

**Review Please! The italicized text is from Little Rileys, Chapter 34: Return. I copied and pasted it, but if you feel the need to check, go ahead!  
**


	52. Confiding

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys!! Spring Break arc begins. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 52: Confiding  
**

Julie stood patiently at baggage claim, waiting for her suitcase to come around. She was tired, her head hurt, and she just wanted to sleep away her entire spring break. She couldn't close her eyes while she was waking. All she saw was Jimmy, confused and sad as she handed the ring back to him. Her heart broke all over again. She wanted him, so badly, but it was over, it had been for months, they both just has to learn to live without one another.

"Hey kid," Cal walked over, "Sorry I'm late." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged herself close.

"Hi Daddy," She whispered. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," He said. "Are you OK?" She nodded. "Are you sure? You've been weird the past few phone calls."

"I um," She sighed, "I'm good. I went with Tammy to a couple therapy sessions." He nodded and they walked to the car. He put her bag in the trunk. "How's Mikey?"

"He stood up the other day," Cal said proudly. Julie looked at him and nodded, scratching her shoulder, "Whoa." He grabbed her hand.

"What?" She said.

"Where's that ring?"

"What ring?" She mumbled pulling her hand away, sheepishly.

"The little gold one with the red stone that you never take off," He laughed and looked at her. "The one that you almost had a nervous breakdown over because you took it off to do the dishes in August and then couldn't find it." She looked down. "Jimmy gave it to you right?" She nodded. "Did you break up?"

"Dad, I don't really want to talk about it." She looked out the window.

"OK," He nodded, "Have you heard from your mother?"

"Dad," She groaned. "Jaime is the last person I want to talk to at this point." He sighed. "She sent me a letter," She mumbled, "I didn't read it closely but apparently she's been in Italy a lot. Josh is traveling for work."

"I see," He nodded. She closed her eyes. "Julie, honey, I'm worried about you."

"Really, I'm fine," She shrugged, "Jimmy and I broke up, it's not the end of the world. I can live without Mom, I did it for fourteen years."

* * *

Kelly smiled as she slid into a booth with Liam at a diner in New York. They'd been holed up in his parents' Upper West Side apartment since Spring Break began, even if they hadn't actually had sex yet, but he'd insisted that she needed to try to fries at this place. He slid next to her and kissed her on the cheek and then began tonguing her ear. She giggled. He slid his hand onto her thigh.

"Liam," She blushed, "We're in public." He rode it up and down her inner thigh and she shuddered happily, "There's more to me than what's in there you know."

"I do know that," He teased, "But I love it in between your thighs, I'd live there if I could." She kissed him.

"You're a very dirty boy," She whispered. He laughed and they kissed harder.

"Kelly?" She stopped at looked up.

"Emily," She swallowed, "Uh, hi."

"Hey," Emily nodded. "Liam, I'm guessing."

"Yeah," Liam smiled, "Kelly must have told you about me, it's always nice to meet her friends."

"Emily's not exactly," Kelly sighed, she'd spent weeks convincing Scooter that she wasn't planning on spending Spring Break with Liam, and she hadn't planned to, like everything with him, it just sort of happened. "Liam Nichols, this is Emily Vanderbilt." Emily waved awkwardly, "How is everything? How's the gallery?"

"Gallery's fine," Emily said. "Scottie said you were going home for Spring Break."

"It's not really Scottie's business what I do anymore," Kelly said snottily. Emily nodded.

"You should stop by while you're in town," Emily said, "Dave's series on Janet really is spectacular," Kelly nodded, "Nice meeting you Liam." She walked away.

"That's his," Liam asked, "Sister? Sister in law? What?"

"His cousin," She sighed, "She's amazing, and smart and talented, she's openly bisexual, which is really cool, because she's not really in your face about it. She and his brother Dave own and run this amazing gallery down in SoHo, it would be cool to go."

"You want to go see your exboyfriend's brother's photos of your exboyfriend's other exgirlfriend?" He said.

"Dave really is a brilliant photographer," She said, "And I haven't seen them in a really long time. There are some really great shots of my legs when I was seventeen if you want to check those out."

"That's disgusting," He raised his eyebrows.

"That's Dave," She laughed. She was trying to cover how sad she was feeling. These people weren't her family anymore, she hadn't learned how to accept it yet.

* * *

Rick sat on his and Cassie's bed staring at the opened envelope. He still hadn't read the letter. He was afraid to. He didn't even know how to deal with it. It seemed like the world was crashing in around him though, so maybe hearing from his mother would help him. He pulled the stationary out.

_Dearest Ricky,_

_Well, sweetheart, I'm sure your father told you why you're getting this letter. You're going to be a father. This is my way of giving you parenting advice._

_First of all, whoever this child's mother is (I have my own hopes for who she is, but I'll keep that to myself.) love her dearly, no matter what happens she's giving you something very special, respect that._

_Secondly, cherish every second with your children. Richard, nothing has ever meant more to me than the time I had with you and your sister and brother. You were the most precious gift God gave me._

_Thirdly, if the baby won't sleep, I suggest keeping it in the bed with you, at least for a while. I used to sleep with you close to me, it was the only way to stop your crying._

_I love you so much, and know that I'm proud of you. I know you'll be a wonderful father, because I've seen you care for Jimmy and Kelly over the past few years. You'll be wonderful, congratulations._

_All my Love,_

_Mom_

He smiled. It had everything he wanted, her humor, the way she could make everything seem alright with just a word.

"Hi," Cassie walked in.

"Hi," He looked at her, "How are we doing?"

"Ugh," She lowered down slowly, "We're moving very slowly." He laughed. "You read the letter." He nodded. "What was Evelyn's advice?"

"If the baby won't sleep we should have it in bed with us," He said. "I don't know. I just wish I could talk to her."

"Mm," Cassie nodded. "I know you do." She kissed him. "It's only two months away." She swallowed. He nodded. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," He whispered and kissed her, "We're great. We've got our nest egg together now. And you're healthy and Eva's healthy. We're never going to have to buy this child clothes between Tammy and Allie," Cassie laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said. "I just like hearing you reassure me."

* * *

"Oh Tammy," Ana looked at herself in the mirror. Tammy smiled. "Sweetheart, it's gorgeous."

"I thought that ivory was more appropriate," Tammy said, "And you said you didn't want a gown."

"I'm way too old to wear a wedding gown," Ana laughed. Tammy frowned.

"You aren't, but it's fine, I have like fifty gowns to make anyway, for prom, so the cocktail dress it is," Tammy laughed. "And Kelly and I agreed on pink roses."

"No," Ana shook her head, "Lavender." Tammy looked at her. "It's the only thing Tom asked for sweetheart."

"Fine, you fight Kelly," Tammy shrugged, and plopped on the couch, "Why lavender?"

"They were Evelyn's favorite," Ana said softly. Tammy looked at her. "I think it's nice."

"Does it bother you?" Tammy asked. Ana sat down next to her.

"No," She said, "Honey, it doesn't. He loves her, I wouldn't want him to ever not, it's the same way I still love your dad."

"Dad didn't die," Tammy said. "But that can happen? You can love more than one person."

"Yes," Ana nodded, "Is everything alright with you and Fulton? Is there someone else?"

"No, it's not me," She shook her head, "It's just all my friends." Ana nodded.

"People fall in and out of love kiddo," Ana shrugged, "But that doesn't mean they stop caring about each other. I'm not saying it's going to happen, but someday you and Fulton might," Tammy swallowed, "I know how after next year, you want to go to New York, to FIT."

"Parsons," Tammy said. Ana looked at her. "I don't want to go to FIT anymore, I want to go to Parsons, The New School. Its way harder to get into, but it's the design school of the new millennium."

"Yeah," Ana said, "But either way, it's in New York." Tammy nodded. "So what if you meet someone in New York? Do you think you wouldn't care about Fulton anymore?"

"Why would I need anyone else?" Tammy asked.

"I'm not saying it will happen," Ana sighed, "I don't want it to, but sometimes people outgrow each other. It happened to me and your dad, right?"

"Right," Tammy said. "Is it hard to let go of something like that?"

"Are you for you?" Ana asked, "Or for a certain future step brother and a certain pair of best friends?" Tammy nodded. "You guys are young, this is part of growing up."

"Do you regret that you and Daddy stayed together so long?" Tammy lowered her head.

"No," Ana said, "If I had broken up with your dad in high school like a normal human, I never I would have had you and Tommy." Tammy laughed. "I do love your dad, honey, but sometimes people aren't made for forever."

"And you think you and Tom are?" Tammy asked.

"I hope so," Ana smiled. "Alright, the dress is perfect."

"It's not," Tammy said, "I have to finish the hem, and the beading's not quite right."

"Tammy," Ana said shushing her, "It's perfect. You need to focus on getting better. You've been distracting yourself."

"I am better Mom," Tammy assured her. "I even stopped seeing the scared girl."

"How's your sex life?" Ana said.

"Mom!" Tammy stood up. "I'm not talking about this with you. Besides, I don't have sex, I never have had sex."

"Tamara," Ana said, "I am not an idiot. Also Pauline found you and Fulton naked in your bed last year." Tammy frowned. "So?"

"I'm going to go over to Fulton's," Tammy said.

"That's what I thought," Ana smiled as Tammy grabbed her coat and walked outside. She walked down the street to Fulton's.

"Hey," He answered the door. "Why didn't you call?" She stepped up and crushed her face against his. "Whoa, hi?"

"Hi," She smiled. "Um, so even though all our friends are breaking up, and I'm moving to New York after graduation, you're always going to love me right?"

"Of course," He nodded. "I always have loved you, that's never going to change." He ran his hand over her hair. "Why?"

"I just love you so much," She kissed him again. "I'm ready Fulton."

"Are you sure this time?" He asked. She nodded.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	53. Get Away

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 53: Get Away  
**

Kelly wandered into the gallery and smiled, smelling the familiar scent of cigarettes. She'd always felt kind of odd and out of place when they visited Dave and Emily. She was so preppy and buttoned up. Liam had declined the invitation to come, saying that the whole thing made him feel weird, but the place was full. She heard Janet's familiar giggle from the center of the room. She put her hands in her pockets and walked over to where she was.

"Hi," Kelly said. Janet was sitting on the counter with a drink her hand, looking impossibly beautiful and New York-ish, she was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top and a long blue peasant skirt. Her hair was tied up in some sort of weird black scarf and she looked totally bohemian and at home. "Um, I just thought I'd stop by."

"You have a lot of nerve," Janet kicked off the counter. "You're here with your boyfriend right?"

"Liam's not here, and he's not my boyfriend," Kelly sighed. "I just wanted to see Dave's series."

"It's mostly me naked," Janet shrugged. "Do you want to see that?" Kelly sighed. "Do you want to see the ones of me on the boat? I'm clothed in those and they're pretty awesome."

"Sure," Kelly laughed. They walked over.

"These modeling people keep asking me to come for an interview," Janet rolled her eyes. Kelly looked at her. She could tell that Janet was nervous and unhappy about her being there. Kelly was nervous to be here with her. "He was crushed you know. He came right to Dave's and we got high, and he was devastated."

"The first thing that he did after we broke up was get high with you?" Kelly raised her eyebrows, "That really makes me regret my decision."

"I'd never seen him like that," Janet shook her head, "He didn't make a move on me or anything, which he always used to do when you guys were having issues."

"Yeah, I remember," Kelly snorted. "I slept with Portman." Janet looked at her. "I went home, a couple weeks ago, and I ran into him and I don't know."

"Holy shit!" Janet said, "God! Please don't sleep with Dave, I'm begging you." Kelly laughed. "I mean, it's obvious that you're very into picking up my trash Riley, but honestly, Dave might be the love of my life."

"Don't worry about _that_," Kelly shook her head, "Clearly he's madly in love with you."

"So how was Portman?" Janet asked. Kelly blushed, "Good right?"

"Unbelievably good," Kelly nodded.

"And the new guy?" Janet looked at her.

"We haven't had sex," Kelly shook her head, "We probably won't, I couldn't even get him to come here. He wants to go into advertising, live in LA."

"With Julie Gaffney and your brother?" Janet snorted. Kelly sighed and looked down. "Oh God, have all of the great Riley romances gone up in flames?"

"Cassie's pregnant," Kelly said, "So just two of them."

"Pregnant?" Janet said. Kelly nodded, "Cassie Turner? Do a line of coke and then yell at the rest of the cheerleading squad for eating carbs Cassie Turner is having a baby?"

"In two months," Kelly held up her fingers. "Naming her after my mom." Janet nodded.

"Janet!" Two girls dressed similarly to her came running in. "The pictures are stunning we're so glad that you aren't selling out and signing with those modeling agents!" They each squealed in turn.

"Thanks," Janet said, "Annabeth, Carolina, this is Kelly."

"Oh," Annabeth said. "This is Kelly?"

"Yeah," Kelly said, "Have we met?"

"No," Annabeth shook her head, "I've heard about you. From Scott."

"Dave introduced them when he came down that weekend," Janet explained. Kelly nodded. "Um, let's get you a drink." She guided Kelly away. "He didn't fuck her."

"What?" Kelly said.

"She wanted to, she was _all _over him," Janet rolled her eyes, "But he didn't want to. He said he was going to get you back. And now you're with this guy."

"It's simple with Liam," Kelly said, "We have fun, and he's sexy, and he's smart and we have so much in common."

"Scooter's in love with you," Janet said, "He's in love with you. He wrote a book about you." Kelly sighed. "What else do you want from him?"

* * *

Julie wandered down main street in Bangor, looking for something to do. Elyse had practically banned her from the house, because there was vacuuming to be done, and her forty eight hour couch marathon was ended. The words, "Why don't you call Steve?" had barely escaped Elyse's lips.

"Cat!" She looked up, "Um, hi."

"Hi," She smiled, seeing Steve outside of the supermarket.

"When'd you get home?" He asked.

"The other day," She said, "I wanted to see you but, I didn't know if should call, or just come over, or if you even wanted to see me."

"Come on," He sighed, "I always want to see you." She nodded. "How's school?"

"Good," She said.

"How are you?" He said. "I mean, you look better."

"I am," She said, "I mean, things are still weird with Jaime and everything, but other than that, I'm good."

"Good," He said. "How's Jimmy?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that," She said nervously.

"Steve," Alicia came out and hugged him, "Julie! Hi."

"Alicia," Julie said, "Um hey."

"You're on spring break?" Alicia asked. Julie nodded. "I should go, um, my parents want me home for dinner."

"Oh, I'll give you a ride," Steve said.

"I'll walk," Alicia kissed him. "It was good to see you again Julie." She waved and walked away.

"So you're with her?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," He nodded, "It's been good." She nodded. "What did you want to say about Jimmy?"

"Oh, we had some problems," She shrugged, "But we worked it out. Things are good."

"Good," He nodded. "I want to apologize, for Christmas."

"Yeah, me too," She whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know that," He said softly. "What are you up to?"

"Not a whole lot," She shrugged, "I'm really getting into Blue's Clue's. Mikey goes crazy when it's on." He laughed.

"Well, take a break from skadooing tonight," He said, "Brett's having a party. It's going to be fun."

"It sounds fun," She nodded and smiled. "Will Alicia mind?"

"Alicia's not like Taylor," He shook his head, "She's cool with us being friends."

"Oh," Julie said, "Sure. Great. Well, see you." She waved and walked off. That was not how that was supposed to go.

* * *

"Mm," Tammy giggled. She was curled up in a ball, Fulton's arms around her shoulders, on the floor in his living room. "I missed that."

"I missed it too." He smiled. "What brought on the change?"

"I had a long talk with my mom," She shrugged. He pulled away.

"About, this?" He swallowed, "About what we just did?"

"Yes," She nodded, "About this, about everything." He nodded, "Fulton, what if we end up like my parents?"

"Are you planning on getting pregnant sometime in the next three years?" He asked. She laughed and shook her head. "Then, no, we won't. You're going to do amazing things." He kissed her, "And I'm going to be right there with you." She pulled herself close. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

* * *

Jimmy and Elena sat on the floor of his room with a movie going. They'd been spending most of their time together since their respective breakups. They were both too sad, and too scared of loneliness not to.

"Hey," She looked at him. He looked at her. "Do you wonder what would have happened on Christmas?"

"When?" He asked. She sighed, "Oh yeah. All the time actually."

"Me too," She said softly. "I lied."

"When?" He asked.

"When I said I didn't love you anymore," She whispered. "I thought that," She brushed his hair out of his face, "I thought that you'd fix things with Julie if you thought that I didn't want you."

"Oh Ellie," He sighed, "If it were that simple."

"I know, I simplify things," She whispered, "But I do love you, I always have and I always will." He kissed her.

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked softly.

"Tonight I do," She nodded. "Is that enough?"

"Yeah," He said lowering her underneath him. "It is."

* * *

Julie walked in and plopped on the couch. Elyse walked in and sighed.

"I thought we got past this," She said and sat down. Julie crossed her arms. "Honey, I know you're upset about Jimmy, but really, this is a little ridiculous."

"Steve has a girlfriend," She whispered. Elyse looked at her.

"Oh baby," She hugged her step daughter. "I'm so sorry."

"Do you think it's too late for me to go to California?" Julie wiped her eyes.

"Absolutely not," Elyse said softly, "I'll go call Jaime now." Julie nodded and Elyse stood up and walked into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Jaime Bloom's office," Gail said on the other side.

"Hi Gail," Elyse said, "It's Elyse. Is she there? It's about Julie."

"I'll put you right through," Gail said softly.

"Thanks," Elyse nodded patiently. "Hi, Jaime. Yeah, she needs to get away."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	54. Friends?

**Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming! I'd appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 54: Friends?  
**

Julie smiled happily getting off the plane in California. The sunshine couldn't help but cheer her up. As did the prospect of driving up and down the coast in her jeep, and shopping with Jaime. Right now all she needed was Jaime's shallow parenting style. Cal and Elyse wanted to talk about everything.

"Hey blondie!" She heard a whistle and a yell and laughed running towards the car where they came from.

"You should know better than to yell at strange girls," She leaned over into the window of the jeep, which Casey was driving. "What's going on?"

"Jaime got stuck in LA and Josh was on a conference call," He shrugged, "My parents are both on business trips, so I'm staying with them, I volunteered to pick you up. Hop in."

"I wanna drive," She said. He looked at her. "I've gotten better, I practiced over Christmas."

"I'm not letting you drive," He said. She groaned and got in the car. "Hear you're nursing a broken heart."

"You hear right," She nodded, "Can you keep me busy this week?"

"Absolutely," He laughed. "Although I think that's your mother's job."

"Yeah, Jaime's not so good at that job," She sighed. "Whatever, I just want to have some fun this week. I'm so over all kinds of drama."

"You've come to the right party," He looked at her pushing his sunglasses onto his nose. She laughed.

"You're so lame," She leaned back.

"Shut up," He said, "I'll drive us off a cliff."

"I wouldn't put that past you," She shook her head. He laughed. "Just promise you won't let be get caught up in anything OK? I'm on vacation."

"Got it," Casey nodded, "Light and fluffy." She smiled, "But before we go there though, your mom told me what happened. Are you OK?"

"Yeah," She said, "I am, I mean mostly. I still get freaked out like walking by myself and stuff, but I'm mostly good."

"Good," He nodded, "We now proceed to the light and fluffy."

* * *

Connie sat on her bed looking at a photo album. It was full, but only just. The early pictures from the beginning of high school were the first half. Her and Guy most of the time, a few of the girls. Then there were the pictures from this year, particularly one from the Valentine's dance where Charlie was dancing with her. She smiled. How could she possibly end something that had made her so happy? But she did still love Guy. It was so confusing.

"Hey baby," Charlie walked in. She smiled. He kissed her.

"Hi," She whispered.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "You seem upset."

"OK," She sighed, "We can tell each other anything right?"

"Of course," He nodded, "What's going on?" She swallowed. "Connie, you're freaking me out."

"Alright," She whispered, "I love you, and since we got together, I've been so happy, but lately, you know since we talked about," She exhaled, "You know."

"Oh," He looked down. "You um, changed your mind." She looked at him, "About losing your virginity. You want to keep waiting."

"Well, yes," She said, "But that's not all." He looked at her. "I've been um, talking to Guy, and," She sighed, "And I don't know, I just can't figure out how I feel about me and you, and me and him."

"Wow," He said, "Didn't see that one coming."

"And I love you," She said, "I do, but he and I have so much history." She sighed, "Charlie, I don't know what to do." He sighed. "Oh God! I'm Julie." She flopped back onto the bed. He lay down next to her.

"I don't think you're quite at Julie's level yet," He said. "I love you Connie." He kissed her and pulled her close.

"Oh Charlie," She whispered. "I love you too. But I can't do this. I think I need to be by myself." He looked at her confused. "No boyfriend, for a while."

"No boyfriend," He said. "OK."

"But we can still date," She said, "Just not exclusively."

"So you would be going out with me and Guy," He sat up.

"You can date other people too," She said, "I mean, there are tons of girls at school interested in you, and," He shook his head. "Charlie, please."

"Connie," He stood up, "I can't do that. I love you. I just want to be with you." She frowned and crossed her arms. "And I definitely don't want to share you with Guy. I'll see you around." He walked out. She fell back onto the bed. Maybe she handled that wrong.

* * *

Kelly giggled sitting on Dave's floor with Janet. They'd been drinking all night, and she was enjoying it. She hadn't spent any real time with girl friends since Christmas time when she last hung out with Linda. Janet was close enough.

"Kelly," Janet said. She looked at her. "I'm so in love with Dave that sometimes, I think my heart might explode."

"That's nice," Kelly said, her head plopping on Janet's shoulder, "I used to feel that way about Scooter," She sighed, "I miss him."

"Whoa," Dave said, "I thought I just got home, not that I was dreaming."

"Don't be gross," Kelly said. "I should call Liam. Liam loves vodka. He can come over here right Dave?"

"Hey," Dave said, "Um, Janet, baby, can we uh, talk in the bedroom."

"OK," Janet popped up and followed him in. "You know we probably shouldn't have sex while Kelly's here." She kissed him.

"Yeah," He nodded. "About that, why is Kelly here?"

"She came to the gallery and we had a few drinks," She said, flipping her hand. "I'm helping her work through her issues."

"She dumped my brother," Dave said, "That is her issue."

"They had other issues," Janet said, "He was taking her for granted, and she'd never had sex with anyone else, and he was such a player when we were in high school so she would feel so insecure, and Dave we're being friends, and I kind of like being friends with her!"

"OK, I get it," Dave said. "It's fine that she's here, but she cannot call her new boyfriend. That's just weird."

"Liam is not her boyfriend," Janet said, "They don't even have sex, they just like make out and stuff. Plus he wants to live in LA, ick!"

"I thought you liked LA," He said, "I brought you there over New Years."

"I like LA," She pointed to herself, "But could imagine Kelly, dating a guy who lives in LA? Not!"

"Wow," He nodded, "You need to not drink anymore tonight, and we need to get Kelly elsewhere I think."

"Can't she stay here?" Janet said, "I'm afraid that if she goes back there, then she'll sleep with him, and I don't think that Scooter will be able to forgive her for sleeping with him _and_ Dean Portman." She put her hand over her mouth, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"OK," Dave sighed, "I feel like Logan, if you remember this in the morning remind me to apologize to him. Um, you stay here, and I'll go take care of Kelly."

"OK," Janet plopped on the bed. He walked out to the living room.

"Hey Riley," He looked at her.

"Hey Dave," She sighed, "Come sit with me." He sat down. "Dave, Dave, Dave," She whimpered, "I wish that you were still going to be my brother." He looked at her.

"Honey," He whispered. "I wish that too, but getting drunk with my girlfriend won't change things." She sighed. "Why don't I call your friend and tell him you're sleeping here, hm?"

"OK," She sighed as he took her phone, "His name is Liam."

"I know," Dave nodded, and picked her up and lay her on the couch, "Go to sleep honey." He walked into one of the other rooms and looked through her contacts, and pressed send.

"Kel!" Liam said, "Honey, where are you? I've been worried."

"Hi," Dave said.

"Not Kelly," Liam said, "OK. Did you find her phone?"

"This is Dave Vanderbilt," Dave said, "Kelly and my girlfriend were catching up and got into a bottle of Grey Goose, um, she's going to crash here."

"Oh," Liam said, "Sure, uh, can I talk to her?"

"She passed out," Dave said, "Look, I don't know what your game is, but Kelly's like family to me, and if you take advantage of how sweet and vulnerable that girl is, I'll kill you, if my brother doesn't beat me to it. Nice talking to you." He hung up and laughed a little to himself.

* * *

Portman sat on his front steps. He was bored, and tired and couldn't stop thinking about Elena, or Kelly.

"Hey stranger," Tanya smiled.

"Hey," He said, "Um," She looked at him. "Hi." She laughed and sat down.

"I'm sorry I interrupted," She sighed, "You looked knee deep in brooding there." He laughed. "Problems with Lena?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," He said. "I sort of dumped her at her coming out and slept with her ex boyfriend's sister."

"She's a lesbian?" Tanya said. He looked at her. "Oh," She realized, "Coming out, like a debutante ball?" He nodded. "You're such a dick." He laughed.

"I know," He said. "I don't know T. I don't what to do."

"You just need to commit to something." She shrugged, "Any time that things get serious you run scared. We had sex the first time, you got all weird. And then when Elena wanted intimacy you pushed her away and then when I talked about us having a future and you break up with me on Thanksgiving," He looked at her. "So, what did this whole debutante thing mean to Elena?"

"A lot," He sighed, "She was really excited, and I don't know, I just,"

"Panicked," Tanya nodded. "I know."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	55. Judgment and Almost Cousin Type Things

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 55: Judgment and Almost Cousin Type Things  
**

Elena sat distractedly tapping her foot against the floor. Tommy and Angela walked into the diner, where she was waiting, she waved and they walked over.

"Hey," Angela said, "So what did you want to talk about?" Tommy looked at her.

"Something's wrong," He said. She nodded. "Is your Mom OK?"

"I did something really bad," She sighed, "And I did for the worst reason imaginable." Tommy looked at her.

"Lena, you didn't," Tommy said. She looked down.

"What?" Angela said. "Lena, it can't be that bad right? I mean, we're friends, you can tell us."

"I had sex with Jimmy," She sighed. Tommy sighed and leaned back. "Tommy, I'm sorry, please don't,"

"You're not in love with him Lena," He reminded her, "You told me that almost a year ago. You're pissed at Portman, and that's fine you should be, but Jimmy loves you, you can't do that to him, he's a good guy."

"It's not going to happen again," Elena said. Angela looked at her. "It's not, I just needed to talk to someone. I figured you wouldn't judge me. The whole being my best friend thing, I count on you for that." She stood up and walked out. Angela sat staring at the table.

"God, I can't believe her," Tommy mumbled.

"She's right," Angela said. He looked at her. "Tommy, she's upset, she knows what she did is wrong, she just needed someone to talk to."

"You don't know Elena, Angie," He shook his head, "She feels bad because this is going to hurt her, not because of what she did to Jimmy. See, she knows that now there's no way Portman will take her back."

"She's still your best friend," She said, "And you're acting like an asshole. I'm sorry we can't all measure up to your standard." She stood up and walked outside and saw Elena standing having a cigarette. "Hi."

"You know, I know that it was stupid, and horrible," Elena sighed, "He didn't have to tell me that. Jimmy's my oldest friend, and I know it was a bad idea, but I guess I just wanted to prove that I could be with him the way we always talked about." She looked down. "Plus I know that Dean would hate it if he ever found out." Angela nodded.

"Tommy's being a dick," She shrugged, "Come in and get some food. And we can tell him he's being a dick." She stopped, "He doesn't want to have sex with me."

"Yes he does," Elena laughed. Angela shook her head. "Angie, he _does. _I know, he told me."

"Then why won't he?" She sighed, "I want him, I want to be with him."

"We're too young to be having sex," Elena frowned, "I was way too young when I started. You and Tommy are doing it right, trust me." Her cell phone rang. "Oh God!" She sighed. "Hey baby," She picked it up. "No, I can't, I'm hanging out with," She stopped, "Angela. I know. Yeah, I love you too." She hung up. "He keeps calling and asking when we're going to talk about it." Angela laughed. "It's not funny, it's awful, he's going to _hate _me."

* * *

"This is your solution?" Julie said, "To keeping me busy, a movie marathon?" Casey nodded and turned on the TV. "You are such a loser, I can't even begin to describe it."

"Hey," He pointed at her, "Shut up. It's not my fault that Josh forgot your car was supposed to go in for service."

"We could call Gail," Julie said, "She likes me. Maybe she'd buy us some beer or something."

"Gail's in Italy," He said, "Tried that earlier." Julie frowned. "She's with some guy, I don't know, apparently he works for Jaime too, over there,"

"Paulo?" Julie said, "Gail's with Paulo?" She stopped, Casey shrugged, "Why don't you have a car?"

"I crashed my car," He said.

"Wait," She sat up on her knees, "You crashed your car, so you've been driving mine around, without permission? You're the worst almost cousin type thing ever!"

"I'm turning the movie on now." He sighed and pressed play.

"What are we watching anyway," She asked. "The pictures so clear!"

"It's called a DVD player," He said, "They're amazing."

"I know what a DVD player is," She stuck out her tongue, "My exboyfriend has one." He nodded. "Oh my God!" She gasped. "Turn it off, and put something else on."

"It's _The Outsiders," _He said, "No way, this is an amazing movie, plus Jaime's movie selection blows."

"Casey," She said, "Please, anything else, I'll watch anything else, not this one."

"You're being extremely weird." He looked at her. "Weirder than usual."

"It's Jimmy's favorite book," She whispered, "He's like obsessed with it, so can we please watch something else."

"OK," He said and turned it off. He turned and looked at her. "You need to talk about this."

"Casey," She groaned, "I don't want to."

"I don't care," He shrugged, "I'm your friend," She looked at him, "Ok, your almost cousin type thing, and you need someone to talk to."

"I have friends," She said.

"Your best friend is about to become your exboyfriend's step sister," He said, "And your other friends aren't really your friends, they're your teammates, and all have sides in this little mess you're in. I just know you, and I know you're different than you were at Thanksgiving."

"Who are you?" She looked at him. He smiled.

"This is what a friend looks like Gaffney," He shrugged, "Get used to it." She sighed, "So, what happened?"

"I don't know," She whispered. "I don't know what happened, it just got too hard and I felt like he didn't see me anymore." She started to cry. "I love him so much, and I want to be with him, I do."

"Shh," He whispered and hugged her. "It's OK." She smiled and hugged closer. This felt good.

"Don't fall in love with me OK?" She whispered. He looked at her and laughed, "I'm serious, I like hanging out with you."

"Julie," He laughed, "I'm not going to fall in love with you." She frowned. "Not because you're not beautiful, you are. Um, I'm gay." She stared at him. "Surprise?"

"How did you not tell me that?" She said. He looked at her, "You're gay?"

"Yeah," He nodded. She hit him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"You don't seem gay," She said.

"Have ever met another gay person?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. She frowned and looked at him. "Look, I haven't told my family yet, and I can never tell what you do and don't tell Jaime, so," She nodded.

"Hey kids," Jaime walked in. "Hi baby," She walked over and kissed Julie, "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Um, it's OK, Casey took care of me," Julie said staring at him.

"Oh good," Jaime said, "Well, I'm in for the night if you kids want to head out. I know Josh took Julie's car in for service."

"I think out is a good idea," Casey said.

"Yeah, well," Jaime said, "Julie drives, I may your cool almost aunt, but I still don't want my Saab wrapped around a telephone pole." She tossed Julie the keys, "Have fun."

"Hi," Kelly said, walking back into Liam's. He looked at her.

"Hi," He said, "You have a good night last night?"

* * *

"It was fine," She shrugged, "A little awkward this morning." He nodded. "It was good to see Janet though. Which is so weird because I used to hate her."

"Uh huh," He nodded and kissed her. She frowned and pulled away, "What's wrong?"

"I think we need to define this," She said. "We need to be friends, and if that's the case all the boundaries that are there if we are friends, or we need to be together."

"I told you," He said, "I don't think that's the way things should be at this point in our lives. We're young, who cares if we fool around a little?"

"I care," She whispered. "That's who I am. I'm a rules person, I like knowing what I can and can't do."

"We can do whatever we want to do," He slipped his hand down onto her behind. He kissed her. "I want to be with you Kelly."

"Liam," She whispered, feeling her body get that scared overwhelmed feeling she used to get when Scooter touched her. "I can't."

"Then why'd you come here?" He sighed moving away. She looked down. "No answer?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "I like spending time with you, I guess. You get me, but I'm just not interested in that with you." He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," He shrugged, "But I think you should go."

"I won't have sex with you so you're kicking me out?" She said. He shrugged. "Wow, OK. Fine." She walked back into the bedroom and grabbed her suitcase. "I guess I'll see you at school."

"Fine," He said. She walked outside and sighed. She had no idea where to go, except back to Dave's and she couldn't really do that. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Daddy?" She whispered when he picked up, "I changed my mind, I want to come home after all, can you put the money for a last minute ticket from New York into my checking account?"

* * *

Julie walked along the boardwalk with Casey, her arms folded across her chest. He sighed and looked at her.

"You're OK with it right?" He asked. She looked at him. "I mean, you're not like,"

"Oh, I don't care," She said, "Really, I just," She stopped. "How do you know?"

"I just do," He shrugged and looked out over the water. "You swear you won't tell."

"No," She shook her head. "I just, wish you'd told me." He smiled. "I mean, we're friends, almost cousin type things." He laughed. "Thanks for listening to me."

"That's what I'm here for," He shrugged. "I think you should tell Jimmy how you feel."

"It doesn't matter," She sighed, "I couldn't go through all of it again. I mean we broke up twice in the past six months, I couldn't do it a third time." Casey nodded. "So do you have a boyfriend or anything?"

"Julie," He said, "I'm not going to keep answering questions about my gayness to keep you from talking about your feelings." She looked at him. "His name is Bryan."

"Is he cute?" She smiled. "Can I meet him? Can the three of us go out? Like to a club with bubbles and techno?"

"Julie," He looked at her, "I like guys, I'm not a recurring guest star on _Will and Grace._" She nodded. "And you can't meet him, because he might mention something that will make you start crying uncontrollably." She hit him in the shoulder. "Hate crime." He shouted.

"I'm not hitting you because you're gay," She rolled her eyes, "I'm hitting you because you're an asshole."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	56. Agreement

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them, keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 56: Agreement  
**

Elena sat in her room thinking about what she would say to Jimmy when she finally did talk to him. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever. Maybe she would just date him for a while. The prom was coming up and she had a dress picked out. She stopped realizing how horrible that was.

"Hey," Jimmy walked in. "Um, your mom let me in." She smiled. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"Of course not baby," She said, "I'm glad you came over." He sat down next to her. "Jimmy, I have to tell you something, um you know how we finally did it?"

"That was blunt," He nodded, "But yeah." She crossed her legs Indian style. "God you're so cute." He leaned across and kissed her. She pulled back and laughed awkwardly. "I'm really happy about this Ellie." She sighed.

"Jimmy," She whispered. "You, um," He sighed, "When did you last talk to Julie?"

"That would be when we broke up," He said, "Well, we talked in Chem, but it was mostly a 'Will your Bunsen burner light?' conversation." She nodded. "Why?"

"Just, um," She sighed, "I love you, you know that, I mean we've had so much, and," She swallowed, "I just don't know that either of us are in the right place to you know start this."

"Ellie," He said, "Are you breaking up with me, when we're not even going out?" She cocked her head.

"We're not," She said.

"No," He said, "I just broke up with Julie after two and half years. I love you, but um, I'm not ready for another girlfriend."

"You're not?" She said and exhaled, he shook his head. "Oh thank God!" She kissed him.

"Wow, um again, blunt," He laughed.

"So you don't mind if you know we don't get back together?" She said.

"Nope," He shook his head. "Although, we could make Julie and Portman really jealous, if we wanted to."

"That is exactly what I was thinking," She said, "You know before we had sex."

"Really?" He said. She nodded. "That's really bitchy."

"I know," She grimaced, "I had a really big fight with Tommy about it." He groaned and fell backwards. "What?"

"You told Tommy?" He sighed. "He's going to tell Tammy and she's going to tell Julie, and then she'll never talk me again."

"Wow," Ellie nodded, "That's some weird logic." He sighed. "Look, I had a good time, and we could still fool around." She walked her fingers down his chest.

"Fooling around is definitely good." He nodded and kissed her. She giggled as he rolled on top of her. "This is the best bitchiest thing you've ever done!"

"I know!" She laughed. "Are you going to take your pants off?"

* * *

"Hey," Connie said walking into Tammy and Ana's, "Mrs. Duncan, is Tammy home?"

"No," Ana said, "She's been at Fulton's non stop. I'm encouraging it because it means she's better."

"Right," Connie said, "OK, well then, I'll see you later." She turned around. "Um, do you know if she has my prom dress ready?"

"Oh," Ana said, "I don't know if it's ready. You look upset."

"I broke up with Charlie," Connie said, "And I don't know if I want to get back together with Guy, and Julie's not picking up her phone so I thought I could talk to Tammy, although this problem is more Julie's speed."

"The love triangles?" Ana said. Connie nodded. "Hm," She sighed. "Wish I could help you."

"Well, you were in a love triangle," Connie said.

"Connie," Ana said, "My husband cheated on me, that's not a love triangle, that's just awful." Connie nodded. "I'll tell Tammy you came over."

"Right," Connie sighed. "Then wedding's soon right?"

"Right after you kids finish school," Ana nodded. Connie nodded and walked outside. She wandered down the street thinking.

"Hey," Guy smiled.

"Hey," She said softly. "I um, talked to Charlie." He nodded. "I think I need some time."

"Sure," He whispered. "Um, for what exactly."

"To decide what I want," She said, "You or Charlie, or to even have a boyfriend."

"Right," He nodded. "Sure," He kissed her softly. "Do you want to go to prom together?"

"What?" She laughed. "No, um, Olivia was going to set me up with this kid from Blake."

"I just figured, we could go as friends," He said, "But if you'd rather you know go to your junior prom with some a-hole from Blake who you've never met, over an old friend, that makes sense," She laughed.

"Maybe," She shrugged, "I have to think about it."

"OK," He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you at school then."

"Sure," She smiled. "Guy," She stopped him, "Um, would you be OK with dating?"

"What?" He laughed.

"You know, we'd date each other," She said, "And other people as part of the figuring out process."

"Oh," He said, "Yeah, I'm not into that." She frowned.

"Charlie wasn't either," She sighed. "I need to talk to Julie."

"Yes, because Julie clearly knows the territory," Guy nodded, "Though she didn't handle it well."

* * *

"Hey Kelly," Tammy waved. Kelly smiled and climbed into the car. "Why'd you change your mind?"

"I didn't," Kelly said wiped her eyes. "God, I'm an idiot."

"Because you had sex with Portman?" Tammy said, "I mean, that was pretty stupid."

"No," Kelly said, "Well, yeah," She sighed. "I um forgot that guys don't really like the teasing."

"Teasing?" Tammy said.

"Oh right, you've had the same boyfriend since like forever and you fucked him when you were like eight," Kelly sighed. Tammy looked at her. "I may have gotten a little drunk on the plane, that's why I'm being mean, I'm sorry."

"Did something happen with that guy you've been dating because you're not over Scooter?" Tammy said starting the car and pulling out.

"I'm not dating him," Kelly said, "We just made out sometimes." Tammy looked at her. "I didn't want to have sex so he kicked me out."

"Ew!" Tammy said. Kelly nodded. "I have an appointment with Dr. Schaeffer tomorrow, and I'm feeling good, so if you want it."

"That's so sweet," Kelly said, "But no, thanks, I'm taking the Ricky version of therapy this time around."

"Hence the drinking," Tammy nodded.

"Exactly," Kelly laughed. "I miss him, Tammy."

"I know you do," Tammy looked at her. "You'll figure it out." She smiled.

"You are perky," Kelly sighed, "How's Jimmy doing? Is he really depressed?"

"Well," Tammy sighed, "Kind of. Tommy's really mad at him, and at Ellie, so I think they're being depressed together."

"Oh Ellie," Kelly sighed, "She probably hates me right?"

"I don't know," Tammy sighed, "I don't talk to her, out of loyalty to Julie." Kelly looked at her, "It makes things complicated with Jimmy and Tommy."

"Sure," Kelly nodded, "That's nice though, that you stand by your friend like that." Tammy shrugged. "I said I was an idiot already right?"

"Yup," Tammy nodded.

"OK then." Kelly sighed.

* * *

Angela and Tommy sat on the porch outside of her house. He frowned. She was still mad at him.

"Angie," He sighed. "Why are you so mad?" She kissed him. "Angie."

"Tommy," She said, "I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered. "What's going on?" She sighed. "Are you really upset about this fight me and Lena are having?"

"That's not why I'm upset," She shook her head. He looked at her. "OK, it's sort of why I'm upset."

"You're the one who's always saying I need to stand up for myself in these situations," He pointed out, "That I need to stop just letting them do whatever they want."

"I know, and I'm glad you told her how you feel about something," She sighed, "I just, you've never gotten that mad at me about anything."

"OK," He sighed, "So you're mad at me, because I'm not mad at you?"

"Yes," She nodded.

"You do realize that that's crazy, right?" He said. She frowned.

"I think you should go." She said. He looked at her. "I'm serious. I think you should go home."

"Fine," He sighed, "I'll see you later." He stood up and started walking and then turned around, "No, wait," He walked over, "This is really stupid. I love you."

"Prove it," She crossed her arms.

"Are you trying to trick me into having sex with you?" He sighed. She smiled. "God, you have got to stop hanging out with Elena."

"Please," She stepped towards him, "I just want to know how much you love me." She kissed him.

"Angela," He whispered, "I love you enough not to screw this up."

"Come inside," She said. He sighed, "Please, just to talk."

"OK," He smiled. "Sure." She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	57. Back at The Start

**Author's Note: Snow and no roommates equals boredom supreme which means two chapters in one day! Hope you guys want to review again, that would be great! Thanks so much for the ones before!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 57: Back At The Start  
**

Julie sighed walking into school to her locker, finally back at school. The time with Casey and her mother had been amazing. Jaime had even bought her a prom dress, which she had assured her she wouldn't use since she probably wasn't even going to the prom, and even if she was, Tammy was making her a dress. But Jaime wouldn't hear that, so there it was. She froze seeing Jimmy at his locker. She took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hi," She said. He looked at her.

"Hi," He whispered, "Um, how was break? You went home right?"

"I actually ended up going to California," She said, "It was good. How as yours?"

"Uneventful," He shrugged.

"Hi baby," Elena walked over and attached herself to his face in a deep kiss. "Hi Julie, how was your break?"

"Uneventful," She looked at Jimmy, who was a little blind sighted. "I'll see you in class Jimmy." She walked away over to Tammy.

"Jimmy and Ellie?" She said, "Thanks for the heads up on that one!"

"Sorry," Tammy sighed, "Honestly, I was trying to find the right way to tell you. Did he?"

"No," She said, "I was saying hello, like a grown up, and she comes over and they're just making out."

"Oh my God," Tammy said, "That's awful! When are you coming over to try on your prom dress, because that's next weekend?"

"I'm not going," Julie shook her head, "Are you high? Jimmy's going to be there with Ellie, and they're going to be all gross."

"So?" Tammy said, "Go with one of the Ducks, or ask Olivia to find a Blake guy. You can't not go, I worked way to hard on this dress."

"I'm not going," Julie shrugged, "I hate formal events, the only one that's ever worked out well for me was my Sweet 16."

"Fine," Tammy sighed. "But at least try on the dress? You can use it for something else. Like Steve's prom."

"Steve with probably bring his girlfriend to his prom," Julie smiled sarcastically.

"He's not back with that Taylor person is he?" Tammy asked.

"No," Julie sighed, "This girl Alicia, who's so sweet and great and, I mean I know her, she's good for him. Whatever, Casey said I should just let it all be. I think he's right."

"Another guy?" Tammy looked at her. "Jesus Jules!"

"Oh no, Casey's gay," Julie shrugged, "And my cousin, sort of. He's Josh's nephew."

"You're taking relationship advice from your mom's boyfriend's gay nephew?" Tammy said. Julie nodded. "What about me?"

"Your advice is good," Julie assured her. "Casey was just there." Tammy nodded.

"Hey," Portman walked over. Julie looked at him. "Have you seen,"

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "You're not allowed to say anything, really."

"I know," Portman sighed, "Listen um, do you wanna go to prom?" She raised her eyebrows. "I think it would really annoy them."

"OK," Julie said, "I mean Tammy made me a dress."

"Wow," Tammy said, "This is healthy." Fulton walked over.

"What's healthy?" He kissed her, "Hi."

"Hi," She smiled, "These two are going to the prom together, to annoy Jimmy and Ellie."

"Oh that is healthy," Fulton nodded, "If by healthy, you mean, the opposite of that."

"We could make out too," Portman winked at her.

"Yeah, that's not happening," Julie shook her head. "Tammy, I guess I'll come over tonight."

"Yay!" Tammy clapped as she walked away. "Fulton come on."

"See you guys," Fulton said.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Portman looked at her.

"I think so," Julie said. "Um, I just feel weird, seeing him with someone else." Portman nodded. "You don't have to take me, I don't really want to go."

"I already spent money," He shrugged, "On like a tux and stuff, flowers, whatever."

"Sure," She nodded, "OK. It'll be fun, and lower pressure than prom with them, you know financially."

"That's a really good point," He nodded. She laughed.

* * *

"Hey man," Brad walked over to Tommy. Tommy looked at him.

"Hey," Tommy said. "Have you seen,"

"Yeah," Brad nodded, "Whatever, it's what she's always wanted. I'm done."

"How's the boat?" Tommy asked.

"Good," He said, "I uh, convinced my dad to let me get a racer, so that'll be fun for the summer."

"Sure," Tommy said.

"How's Angela?" Brad asked, "You two seemed weird at breakfast."

"She's all pissed because I don't want to have sex," Tommy rolled his eyes.

"What?" Brad said.

"She thinks I don't love her," He sighed, "I just think we're not ready."

"OK," Brad said, "Dude, you're my best friend, and I love you, so I'm saying this in the nicest possible way, Angie is way too hot for you, and you should seal that deal while you can."

"Hi," Elena walked up, "Brad you look tan."

"I was on the boat," Brad nodded, "Hear you spent your spring break under Jimmy Riley, so good for you." He pat her on the shoulder and walked away.

"Are we still in a fight?" She asked. Tommy looked at her. "Tommy, Jimmy's not in love with me either, we're just fooling around."

"I don't want to see you get hurt again," He said. "Or Jimmy for that matter, he's basically my brother."

"I know," She said. "And I know this is a really sucky spot for you, because of Tammy and Julie." He nodded. "I just need you around."

"I don't know," He shrugged, "I just don't."

"OK," She whispered, "Did you and Angie make up?"

"Kind of," He said, "She's really hung up on,"

"The sex," Elena said, "I know we talked about it. I her told you were right."

"That's surprisingly reassuring," He laughed. She smiled. "Brad said I should seal the deal."

"Brad is an idiot," She laughed, "That's why I broke up with him."

"I thought you broke up with him because you caught him kissing his ex girlfriend?" He said as they started walking.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Idiotically."

* * *

"Connie," Charlie ran over. She looked at him. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you."

"OK," She said softly.

"Um, what are you plans for prom?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I uh," She picked at her nails, "I'm going with Guy."

"Oh," He said. "Sure, that makes sense."

"We're just going as friends," She said, "I mean, he asked me." She stopped, "You had plans for us didn't you?"

"Um, some," He nodded, "Yeah, and I was thinking, that we could," She swallowed.

"Right," She nodded, "You wanted to get back together, for prom."

"Yeah," He nodded. "I know, it sounds stupid."

"It's nice." She whispered. "I'm just not there. If you'd asked me first, then maybe, but," He nodded.

"I get it Connie," He said, "I'll see you later." He walked away.

* * *

Kelly sat in the cafeteria by herself spearing a lettuce leaf with her fork. She'd already seen Liam and he'd ignored her.

"Hi," She looked up and saw Scooter. She smiled, "Can I sit?"

"Sure," She nodded. "How's the boat?"

"She's great," He said, "It was nice to bond with Brad." She nodded. "How was New York?"

"Mm," She looked down, "It was disastrous, you'll be happy to hear."

"That doesn't make me happy," He shook his head. She looked at him, "OK, it sort of makes me happy." She laughed. "What's going on with you Kel?"

"I don't know," She said softly, "I miss you though."

"I miss you too," He took her hand. She smiled, feeling safe. "I talked to Dave, he said you were in bad shape."

"I'm better," She said, "I went home and I yelled the wedding planner, hung out with Cassie."

"How are they doing?" He asked. She looked at him. "The parents to be."

"They're stressed," Kelly laughed, "But they're nauseatingly happy. Jimmy and Ellie are a couple, I think. It's very weird."

"Ellie broke up with Portman?" He said. Kelly bit her bottom lip. "Brad didn't mention anything."

"Yeah," She nodded. She was glad that neither Brad nor Janet had outed her part in that little saga. Her cell phone went off. "Hello?" She picked it up. "Ricky, calm down. Oh my God! Isn't it a little early? No I'm sure everything's fine. I'm with him. No," She sighed, "Yes, we're on our way, I promise. Good luck, kiss Cassie for me. I love you too." She hung up. "Cassie's in labor."

"Really?" Scooter stood up. She nodded. "Well let's go." She smiled, it felt almost normal to be with him again.

* * *

Julie stood looking herself in the mirror of the apartment. It had been clear that Tammy had designed the dress when she was still with Jimmy. Since it was a gorgeous gold satin with dark red (garnet looking) beads along the bottom, it was also short, not a gown.

"You look amazing," Tammy said. Julie smiled. "I'm so glad you're going. You and Portman will have fun."

"Sure," Julie nodded. "What's yours like?" Tammy giggled. Julie knew that Tammy was her own favorite client. She pulled out a garment bag and unzipped it and Julie smiled. The dress suited Tammy perfectly, it was pink taffeta with a funky ballerina style tulle skirt and a corseted top. "I can still wear that necklace Jimmy gave me can't I?"

"Sure," Tammy shrugged, "Serves the jackass right." Julie laughed. "But if you don't want to wear the dress, I understand."

"Jaime bought me a dress too," Julie sighed, "It's really cool, just like this sleek black satin thing. Some Asian sounding designer, something Wong, or, Wang?"

"Jaime bought you a _Vera Wang?" _Tammy's breath got caught in her throat. "Take my dress off now! That's what you're wearing."

"I like yours better," Julie said defensively. "My legs look better."

"Fine," Tammy said plopping on the bed, "Can I have the Vera Wang?" Julie laughed and the phone rang. "That's probably Connie." She picked it up. "Hello?" She stopped, "Mom, slow down. Of course." She paused. "Yeah, I can drive. Julie's here. We're _fine_," She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll see you there." She hung up. "You wanna go to the hospital?"

"Why?" Julie asked cautiously.

"Cassie's in labor," Tammy said.

"No," Julie said. Tammy sighed, "Tammy, it would be so weird!"

"It would mean a lot to me if you'd come," She said. Julie frowned. "Please?"

"Fine," Julie said, reaching behind her and unzipping the dress, pulling her jeans and tee shirt back on. "But I'm not talking to him."

"I don't think anyone expects you too." Tammy said grabbing her keys.

* * *

**Review Please. Coming up next, Eva! Also, how will everything change when everyone's all in the same hospital waiting room! DRAMA, that's what happens.  
**


	58. Eva

**Author's note: Thanks so much for reviewing guys! I worked really really hard on this chapter, and I hope it shows, it's highly emotional, and kind of a roller coaster, and unfortunately doesn't really add much to Jimmy and Ellie's likability (I _will _make you love them again, eventually, I promise, but come on, every character goes through a dark period, even Superman is a total douche sometimes, and he's the lightest and fluffiest of them all!) It also probably doesn't help that I wrote it while watching my Giants try to beat the Eagles with field goals! GAH! Sorry, the game's not over and I'm getting very angry!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 58: Eva  
**

"It's like everything was normal, and then there was Eva," Rick whispered. Tom smiled at him. "I mean not normal, because Cassie was screaming, and sweaty and she never sweats and she was cursing and saying that I'd never get to touch her again. But she's," He beamed, "She's perfect Dad."

"Yeah, I remember that feeling," Tom laughed, Rick smiled, "Not with you," He laughed, "But with Kelly." Rick smiled.

"Do you want to meet her?" Rick said. Tom nodded. He smiled and walked in.

"Hey," Cassie looked up, still cradling her baby daughter who seemed so fragile, "Hi Tom. Eva, it's your Grandpa," She laughed. "Do you want to hold her?" He nodded still overcome. She handed her gently to him. "Careful."

"Cassandra, I know how to hold a baby," He chastised. She laughed.

"I'm still protective of her," She huffed. He laughed.

"God," He whispered, "She looks like your mother." He looked at Rick.

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "I know, that's why we named her Eva."

"Eva?" Tom looked at him. The new parents nodded.

"Eva Anne Riley," Cassie said, "For her grandmothers."

"Ana and I have been talking about something," Tom said, "For you two, and for Eva. School should be both of your number one priority." Rick looked at him. "You don't have to decide now, but it's a big responsibility, a new born baby, and we'd take her, while you two were in school."

"You'd take her?" Cassie asked. "I don't understand."

"Take care of her," Ana said stepping in the doorway, "Only if you two want."

"Ana," Cassie whispered. Ana smiled and walked over and sat down next to her.

"The doctor said you did great," She whispered. Cassie smiled. "You don't have to decide right now."

"Do you want to hold her?" Cassie whispered, "I want her to love you Ana." Ana smiled. She'd been happy to bond with Cassie, but now, she looked so young, so helpless.

"Honey, where are your parents?" Ana asked. Cassie swallowed. "Right, OK, well, Tom, we should let Cassie rest." She walked out guiding Tom. Rick handed Eva to Cassie.

"What do you think?" Cassie asked.

"I think it makes sense," He said. "But if you don't want to be away from her."

"It's weird," She said, "She was inside of me for so long. Now I'm just afraid that she'll get hurt. Maybe we could just see how we do finals next week before we decide?"

"That sounds good," He nodded. He kissed her. "I guess someone has to go tell all those people in the waiting room the deal huh?" Cassie laughed. "I'm sorry your parents didn't come."

"It's their loss," She whispered. "Besides we have a new family now." He smiled. "I should sleep. Go to tell her godparents."

"Did we ever officially make that call?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Allie and Cole," She said, "Kelly and Scooter are too unstable lately."

"Allie and Cole are more stable than Kelly and Scooter," He nodded. "Didn't think I'd ever say that." Cassie laughed, "Get some sleep honey."

* * *

The waiting room was full, emotionally speaking. Julie sat between Tammy and Tommy, with Angela on Tommy's other side, Fulton on Tammy's. She glanced across and saw Jimmy sitting by himself. Tammy's phone had rung earlier and it had been Kelly saying that she and Scooter were on their way.

"Hi everyone," Allie walked in. "Any word?"

"Healthy," Tammy said. "Your boots rock! Vintage?"

"Yeah, I'm doing this whole cowgirl chic thing," Allie sat down. "I saw Varsity Blues and something just stuck." She sat down next to Jimmy.

"We're here," Kelly ran in, "What's going on? Is the baby alright?"

"She's fine," Ana said walking in. "Her weight's a little low, but she's not in any danger, she'll be alright." Kelly exhaled and hugged her. "Hi Kelly. Hi Scooter."

"Hi Ana," Scooter waved. He looked at Julie and smiled sympathetically. She smiled back.

"Oh good you're here," Rick walked out.

"Congratulations Ricky." Kelly hugged him. "Is she perfect?"

"She's pretty close," He nodded, "Hey man." He nodded at Scooter.

"Hey," Scooter shook his hand, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Rick nodded. "Jimbo, where's Ellie?"

"She's uh coming," Jimmy said, "She went with Annemarie to pick up her brother from the airport, they should be here soon."

"I need some air or coffee or water or something," Julie stood up.

"Jules," Tammy said. Julie ignored her and walked down the hallway. Tammy stood up and started to follow her. Scooter stopped her.

"I've got this one Duncan," He whispered. Tammy nodded and he went after her. Julie was standing with her back against the wall, her hand covering her mouth. "Hey kid, how you doing?" She ran over and hugged him. "I know honey. It's OK, you're going to be OK."

"I love him so much," She whispered. "And she's," He looked at her.

"I know what she's like," He said, wiping her eyes, "I know."

"That's right," She laughed. She hadn't thought of Brad. "How are you doing this? How do you know she's been with someone else, and not want to kill yourself?"

"She's hasn't been with anyone else," He looked at her confused, "She didn't sleep with Liam."

"I didn't mean Liam," She said, equally confused. "Jesus! They're a whole family of liars! I have to get out of here, tell Tammy I'm sorry." She walked out.

* * *

"So what are we to this baby?" Tommy asked. Kelly looked at him. "I mean, me and Tammy."

"You're her aunt and uncle," Rick said, "End of story, we're all family." Tammy smiled at him. "I hear she has the most stylish onesie in this hospital."

"You bet your ass she does," Allie stood up, "I'm fully sponsoring the Eva collection of Tammy Duncan designs." She winked. Tammy laughed and produced the tiny pink garment with the stylish graphic E on the chest.

"It might be a little big," Tammy said, "But I can make a new one in the right size." She handed it to Rick.

"Hi," Ellie and Cole walked in. She looked at Jimmy and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I really hurt her," He whispered. She kissed him. "When can we see the baby?" He perked up and stood up.

"Um, the nurse was about to bring her into the nursery," Rick said, "While Cassie gets some sleep," He nodded, "Come on." They all followed him.

"Kelly," Scooter said meeting up with the group. She smiled and looked at him, "Julie said something weird."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Um," He sighed, "I don't know how to say this without sounding like an idiot, is there something that you're not telling me? About Liam?"

"No," Kelly said. "I don't what you're talking about. I told you everything about Liam."

"You didn't sleep with him?" Scooter asked.

"No!" She sighed, "And even if I did, it's none of your business." He sighed.

"Is there someone else then?" He asked. "Please don't lie. If we're going to do this being friends thing, then you need to tell me the truth."

"It's really not a big deal," She shrugged. "When I came home the weekend after we broke up, I hooked up with someone. It didn't go anywhere, it's not going to, it's just something that happened."

"Anyone I know?" He asked. She looked at him. "Kelly?"

"What do you want me to say?" She sighed, "We broke up!" He looked at her. "Portman, OK? It was Portman, he'd just broken up with Ellie." She looked at him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you expected."

"Whatever," He shrugged, "I just wish you'd told me." He walked past her. She sighed and looked down. She had wanted to avoid having that conversation at all costs, especially since they'd been getting along.

* * *

Jimmy sat later in a quiet corner of the hospital. He felt awful, the look on Julie's face had been one of actual pain. Why hadn't it hit him until now how much he had really hurt her? It wasn't like him to be so focused on his own pain.

"Hi," Ellie walked over, "So are you excited to be an uncle?" He smiled as she straddled him. He kissed her. "I really wanna kill your sister."

"I know you do," He laughed and kissed her again. This time it lasted longer, he moved down her neck and she gasped for breath.

"Oh Jimmy," She whispered. One of the joys of fooling around with Jimmy was the speed of things. There was little to no warm up. "We can't do this here."

"Right," He whispered as she kissed him again. "Where?"

"Your car?" She shrugged, "You have it here right?" He nodded, she stood up pulling him with her. He pulled her close and kissed her again. "Oh God," She whispered. They kissed all the way out to the Mustang. He opened the door and pushed forward the passenger seat. They crawled in, and he sat up undoing his fly. She giggled, still a little shy about sex with him, even if they'd done it about a dozen times since spring break. He pulled her top off and kissed her again.

"God, I love your body," He whispered, running his hands up her thighs under her tiny mini skirt. She bit her bottom lip and groaned as he pulled her panties down. "Are you ready?" He whispered. She nodded and moaned as he pushed into her. She pulled his head down and kissed him.

* * *

Julie lay on her bed back in the dorm sobbing into a pillow. She was miserable. She knew she'd brought it on herself, if she hadn't been so proud, so insensitive to Jimmy, so dismissive of Steve she wouldn't be here, like this.

"Julie," She heard the door creak open, she should have locked it. She sat up. "Hi," Brad said, "Um, my brother called me and said that you left the hospital really upset, said I should check on you." She smiled. "Are you OK?"

"I thought I was," She laughed, "But I have no idea what to do. I can't tell him, I hurt him too much."

"Seeing Lena with him," Brad shook his head, "It's killing me." She looked at him, "When she was with Portman it was different. He's my exact opposite. I could get by thinking, it's not just that she doesn't want me, she doesn't want a guy like me. But Jimmy," He shook his head, "Jimmy's exactly like me, so I don't have that anymore." She nodded. "Don't cry," He whispered and wiped her eyes, "Please don't." She smiled softly and didn't move as he leaned across the space between them and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes and kissed him back as a reflex, but it felt nice, simple. She weaved her arms around his neck and lay back on the bed, never once breaking their connection.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	59. Aftermath

**Author's Note: There was some question as too whether or not Ellie and Jimmy could ever come pack from the dark side, being so far gone. Remember a big rule in the teen dramas that I steal so much from for this series, no one is beyond redemption. Thanks for reviewing all weekend. I appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 59: Aftermath  
**

Julie sat out on the steps in front of the main school building the next morning looking at the sky. It was a clear spring day, and she felt a little better being out in the sun. Tammy hadn't come back to the room the night before. She hadn't expected her to.

"Hi," Brad smiled sitting down next to her.

"Hi," She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her, his hand resting on her knee. "Mm, Brad," She pulled back. "I can't." He nodded. "I'm sorry. I mean last night was fun, but I can't do that. We can't do that, we'd be as bad as them."

"I know," He sighed, "Can't blame a guy for trying." She laughed. "You had fun last night?"

"You're a very good kisser Brad Vanderbilt," She smiled. He nodded. "I needed it."

"You're not bad yourself," He laughed. "We're allowed to tell people right?"

"I hope you do," She said, "I want Jimmy to hear some bitchy freshman talking about it." He laughed.

"How Janet Lane of you," He nodded. She smiled. "Did you see the baby?"

"I didn't make it that far," Julie shrugged. He nodded.

"Julie," Jimmy walked over to them. "Can we talk?" Brad looked at her.

"Fine," She said softly. She went to stand up but before she could Brad grabbed onto her and kissed her. "See you later." Jimmy sighed and they walked away.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," She shrugged, "We're just, you know, fooling around."

"That's cute," He nodded. "I wanted to apologize, for the way you found out about me and Ellie."

"You mean her sticking her tongue down your throat while I was seeing how your break was?" She crossed her arms.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Um that. Although, to be fair I just found out about you and Brad the same way."

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes, "I'm not with Brad, I was upset last night, he was checking on me and we ended up making out, it's not the same."

"You seemed really upset yesterday," He said.

"I am upset," She shrugged. "It's a little more under control now, but I'm not going to lie and say that I'm happy that you're with her."

"You broke up with me!" He reminded her. "Besides, it's not like I'm…"

"In love with her?" Julie said crossing her arms, "Whatever, you can pretend you aren't and maybe she believes you, I know better. She's proven herself to be more than a little fickle," She scrunched her face, "So I guess I'll just wait around until she gets bored and sinks her teeth into," She stopped, "Well, I guess Tommy's the only guy she's close to left, or maybe she'll pull a Janet and go after Scooter, both brothers and everything. And speaking of Scooter, that was really decent of Kelly to not tell him she slept with Portman." He sighed, "I should thank her, really, because Ellie wouldn't even be available for you to screw if she hadn't done that."

"Julie," He sighed.

"Tell Rick I said congratulations," She said, "Oh, I bet he's _thrilled._ This is what he's always wanted right?"

"I just wanted to explain," He started.

"You had your chance," She sighed, her eyes were starting to fill with moisture, she would not cry again "OK, yesterday, you could have told me, but you didn't, so I'm walking away."

"Julie," He took her hand, as she started to walk away, "Please? Hear me out?"

"I can't," She whispered, "It hurts too much to be near you." She pulled her hand away and ran in the other direction. He sighed.

"Hey," Ellie bounced over, her hair in a curly mess. She looked at him, "What's wrong?" She put her hand on his arm and he pulled away. "James," She whispered sadly, calling him back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "How was last night, with Biff?"

"He wants to talk to you," She grimaced. His eyes got big. "Just a warning."

"He's going to kill me isn't he?" He sighed.

"Probably," She shrugged and kissed him. "I have to get to class."

"Oh," He said as she started to walk away, "Julie and Brad made out," She looked at him, "Just a heads up." She frowned and kept walking.

* * *

"Hey," Scooter said walking into Rick and Cassie's apartment, Allie was sitting holding Eva, and Cole was next to her. They were both doting adoringly on their new goddaughter. "Cole, dude, are you at all interested in killing Dean Portman?"

"I have been interested in that for years," Cole nodded. "Never had a good enough reason to though. Why?"

"He cheated on your sister with my girlfriend," Scooter said.

"Ex girlfriend," Allie said. The guys looked at her, "You and Kelly had broken up. Tammy told me everything. And don't talk about killing people in front of the baby."

"Where are her parents?" Scooter asked sitting down.

"Cass is sleeping and Rick's buying diapers or something," Cole shrugged. "What are we going to do?"

"You're going to do nothing," Allie looked at both of them. "It was a stupid thing to do, but I'd hardly say that either of them deserve to die."

"Whatever you say Allie," Cole kissed her on the cheek. Scooter looked at them. "Speaking of my sister, I should go pick her up and scare Jimmy a little bit. See you guys later." He walked out. Scooter looked at Allie.

"What?" She said.

"You fucked him didn't you Sanders?" He pointed at her. "Because it is nookie and nookie alone that calms Cole down when it comes to Ellie!"

"Shh," She hissed, "Don't curse in front of Eva!"

"I'm taking that not a denial as a yes," He nodded.

"It was months ago," Allie said, "We've been talking a lot, he's really very sweet and attentive, like a puppy. Just because we don't broadcast everything like the rest of you."

"I can't believe you ever liked me," He shook his head. "You just continue to sink. You go from me to Rick to Cole."

"Only because you said no," She smiled. "God, she's an angel." She cooed at Eva. Scooter nodded over the baby, it seemed almost impossible to be in a bad mood around Eva. Which was helpful, with the emotional powder keg they were all sitting on.

"Hi," Kelly said walking in. "Hi Eva," she cooed to the baby. "Where's your daddy? You sweet Aunt Allie's here and your big fat hypocrite Uncle Scooter is, yes he is."

"Mm, baby talk insults," Scooter nodded, "Endearing." She smiled sarcastically at him. "Tell Rick I stopped by, I promised Brad I'd buy him dinner."

"Buh bye," Kelly said as he walked away. "God, I could kill him."

"We don't talk about killing in front of Eva!" Allie said sternly, "I read this thing that said you should only surround a baby with warm positive energy."

"Who gave you the internet Allie?" Kelly raised her eyebrows. Allie laughed, "Can I take her?"

"Of course," Allie nodded. She took her. "Does she really look like your mother?"

"The baby pictures of her yeah," Kelly smiled. "Green eyes though," She smiled, "Like Daddy."

* * *

"Hey," Portman walked over to Julie. "So now that you're sleeping with Brad Vanderbilt are we still going to prom?"

"I'm not sleeping with Brad," Julie rolled her eyes. "And we're still going to prom."

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing," She shrugged, "Brad found me crying yesterday and we made out a little bit. It's not like I had sex with him while I was still going out with someone else or anything."

"Hm," He nodded, "You're a bitch today." She looked at him. "Do you want me to apologize for cheating on Lena? Because I was breaking up with, I broke up with her, she misunderstood, but I broke up with her."

"Whatever," Julie shrugged. "I'm sorry I'm being a bitch, Jimmy tried to 'explain' to me earlier." He nodded.

"Got it," He said, "I tried to explain to Tanya once," He sighed, "It didn't go well." She laughed.

"Kelly's in town," Julie said. He looked at her. "I don't know how you two left things."

"Vague," He said, she laughed, "Vague is how we left things."

* * *

"How could you?" Elena walked over to Brad. He didn't look away from his locker, which he was organizing.

"What is it that I did?" He said.

"Julie Gaffney?" She said. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah," He nodded, "God, I kissed another girl six months after we broke up, how dare I!" She rolled her eyes. "Oh, wait, you're not upset that I kissed someone else, you're upset that I kissed Julie, I get it now." She sighed. "What do you expect baby? She was upset, we were talking, it just happened. Deal with the consequences of your actions." He closed his locker. She frowned and leaned against the lockers. She was so tired of being jealous of Julie Gaffney!

"Hi," Angela walked over.

"Hi," Elena said, "Do you still want to go shopping with me?"

"Totally!" Angie nodded. "I wasn't kidding yesterday. It'll be fun, we'll find you something awesome." Elena nodded distractedly. "This whole Brad and Julie thing?"

"Yeah," Elena sighed, "I shouldn't be jealous right?"

"Whatever," Angela shrugged, "I'm the wrong person to ask. I get jealous when Tommy spends too much time with Tammy and she's his sister." Elena laughed. "I never would have put you and Julie in the same type, but clearly I'm wrong. I mean her and Portman too,"

"Dean?" Elena snapped her head over. "_What?"_

"They're going to prom together," Angela said, "Tammy and Fulton were talking about it yesterday while you and Jimmy were having sex in his car. The four of them are all going out to dinner together before." Elena dropped her jaw. Dean had mentioned prom plans. Julie Gaffney was getting _her _prom night.

* * *

**Review Please! Thank You  
**


	60. Prom Night: Part I

**Author's Note: Really, guys, thanks so much for reviewing! I love you for it. Time for the prom! YAY! I think I actually managed to make this chapter funny, and I'm trying at least to take Jimmy and Ellie back down the road to likability.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 60: Prom Night Part I  
**

Ellie walked down the stairs. She's gotten her hair done in a beautiful updo, her dress was an ice blue satin gown that made her eyes look bigger and bluer than usual.

"Wow," Jimmy whispered seeing her. Her lips curved into a smile. "You look beautiful. I mean, you are beautiful, but you look extra super beautiful." She giggled as he slipped a corsage onto her wrist.

"I know you like it when I wear blue," She whispered. He smiled and kissed her. Something in him felt wrong, just the tiniest bit off. And that in and of itself felt wrong. This was the way things were always supposed to be. Ellie in a ballgown, in his arms. They kissed again. "I'm really happy Jimmy."

"Me too," He said.

"Oh," Annemarie gasped walking in. Ellie pressed her lips inside her mouth. "Look at you two." Jimmy cocked his head to the side. Ellie had the look on his face. The she's worried about her mother's sobriety look. A few months ago he would have just flat out asked her what was happening. Now he didn't know what the boundaries were. "Can I just take one picture?" They posed traditionally for the shot. "James, your mother would be so proud of you."

"Thanks Mrs. Cole," He mumbled. "Let's get going Elle."

"Bye Mom," Elllie waved and they headed out to the car. Jimmy sighed. His mother would _not _be proud of him right now. Of that he was sure. He heard Ellie sigh sadly as they drove.

"Is she OK?" Jimmy asked. She looked at him. "Your mom, you seem worried."

"She's just been strange," She shook her head, "I don't think she's off the wagon, but something's different and I try to be cautious around any behavioral changes."

"Maybe she has a boyfriend," Jimmy shrugged with a smirk. It felt kind of nice to be being friends again. He missed teasing her. She looked at him horrified. "It's not out of the realm of possibility. I mean, my dad found someone, Annemarie is much more desirable than him."

"Ugh gross," She shuddered, "It's bad enough my dad is on bimbo number five please don't put the picture of my mom and some guy in my head." He laughed. "James," She said softly.

"Yes Ellie," He said.

"Are you sure about tonight?" She looked out. He sighed and looked at the road.

"Yeah," He nodded, he wasn't. "I think we need to do this. I know I need to." She nodded.

"Do you still love her?" She asked as they pulled into school and he stopped the car. He sighed and sat for a minute. "Jimmy."

"I think I always will," He said. "I love you though." She nodded. "What about you?"

"I don't know how I feel," She stared out. "I love you, I know that. I loved Brad, and I'm so angry at Dean that I can't even think clearly when I think about him." He nodded. "We don't talk anymore."

"I've noticed that," He said. "Maybe we should stop having sex." She looked at him.

"It's prom night," She raised her eyebrows. "I mean, you got us a room right?"

"Well, yeah," He said, "So after tonight?"

"After tonight," She smiled, "I guess friends with benefits doesn't really work if you get rid of the friends part." He laughed and got out and opened the door on her side. "Thank you."

"You know the last time we went to a dance together was at Paxton?" He smiled as they walked in, her arm in his.

"A lot's changed," She looked at him.

"Not everything," He smiled. She smiled back.

* * *

"Whoa," Portman said as Julie opened the door of the triple. "You look hot!"

"Thanks," She smiled, "You clean up good." He laughed. "I feel a little ridiculous."

"Don't," He shook his head, "Shall we?" He held up his arm. She laughed linking her in his and they walked down to the building where they were holding prom. "You ready for this?"

"Now or never," She shrugged. It was going to be nice to sit with Ducks rather than the soccer guys. Not that she didn't like Jimmy's friends, it was just that they weren't the Ducks.

"Whoa," One of said friends said as she walked past their table.

"Two whoas," Portman winked at her. "Not bad for one night." She hit him in the chest.

"Where you been hiding those legs Gaffney?" The other guy winked.

"It's prom," She mumbled blushing furiously.

"Riley's an idiot," He shook his head, "Have fun."

"You too," She nodded and kept walking.

"I thought you didn't put up with being objectified." He said.

"Just not by you," She teased. He laughed. They both looked over at the door and sighed. "I guess they're not here yet."

"I guess not," He said.

"Hi," Connie said walking over. Julie looked at her. She looked angelic in the white Grecian draped dress Tammy had made her. "Hey Portman."

"Hey," Julie said, "So, what's going on?"

"I made a mistake," Connie sighed, "And it's kind of in your arena so…"

"My arena?" Julie raised her eyebrows.

"I'm here with Guy right," Connie sighed, "But I can't, stop,"

"Thinking about Charlie?" Julie said. Connie nodded. "This is normal. Or it was normal for me. Just suck it up, or make a distinct decision."

"How'd that work for you?" Connie said.

"I didn't," Julie shrugged, "And now I'm at the prom with Portman and my ex boyfriend, whom I love, is bringing a skank."

"Hey," Portman looked at her, "I love that skank! Or loved, it's very murky right now. Whatever, that offends me."

"OK friends," Tammy walked over, "Did you guys vote for the whole prom king and queen thing yet?"

"Ugh Tammy we're going to vote for you," Julie said.

"Well, be sure to," She said, "Because those bitchy cheerleaders who are all here with Jimmy's friends are voting for you two because they'll think that it's funny for you and Jimmy to have be up on stage together as prom king and queen."

"We out number them," Connie shrugged, "Plus you made like half of the dresses in this room. Don't worry about it." Tammy frowned.

"You really wanna be prom queen don't you?" Julie laughed.

"Yes," Tammy said, crossing her arms, "OK? Because there are not that many times in a girl's life when it's appropriate to wear a crown." They all laughed.

"Hi," Olivia and Luis walked in.

"Whoa," Portman said seeing Olivia, who looked like a complete bombshell in a sexy red halter dress.

"That's my whoa!" Julie frowned at him.

"I'm agreeing with the whoa," Tammy said, "Olivia it's fantastic."

"Thanks," Olivia said. "It's my sister's, I figured you had enough to do."

"I would have done something for you," Tammy shrugged, "But I would not have done your body justice." Olivia smiled.

"My girlfriend is hot," Luis smiled. "We just wanted to say hi," Tammy went to talk, "And I voted for you."

"Yay!" Tammy clapped. "Oh, incoming." She nodded towards the door. Jimmy and Elena had just entered. Julie sighed and leaned against the table.

"Hi," Fulton said, "Listen, prom queen to be, you need to dance." She giggled, and took his hand.

"We're going to dance too," Olivia said pulling Luis with her.

"I probably have to dance with Guy right?" Connie groaned. Julie looked at her and nodded. "Crap, I should have just gotten back together with Charlie." She sighed. "I should have just gotten back together with Charlie." She looked at Julie, "I don't love Guy anymore. I mean, I love him, I'll always love him, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with Charlie."

"That was very profound," Portman nodded.

"I have to go find him," Connie said and started walking away.

"Uh," Julie grabbed her hand and she turned, "Find Guy first."

"And make sure," Portman nodded, "That he understands that it's over."

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "What he said." Connie nodded and walked away.

"You wanna dance?" Portman offered her his hand.

"You dance?" She laughed.

"Have you met my sister?" Portman laughed. "Come on, it'll make them nuts." She laughed.

"Fine," She said, "But hands to yourself, I'm serious."

"Ugh damnit," He sighed, "I was really looking forward to groping you." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

"Hi," Tammy bounced over to Jimmy and Elena.

"You're talking to us?" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"I'm talking to Jimmy," She smiled. "You're voting for me and Fulton for prom king and queen right?"

"I told you I would," He shrugged.

"I'm going to get food," Elena sighed and walked away. Tammy looked at Jimmy.

"She looks really pretty," Jimmy whispered, looking at Julie.

"I designed the dress around garnets," Tammy said. "Ellie looks nice."

"How's this going to work Tammy?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I'm basing it on the 90210 model," She said, "I am Kelly, you are David, Julie is Donna. I love you, you're my family, and she's my best friend and you both hurt each other." She shrugged. "I can't change that." He hugged her. "You're voting for me right?"

"Yes, Kelly Taylor, I'm voting for you," He rolled his eyes. She smiled and hugged him. "Do I really have to be David?"

"David is super cool now," She said. "He's a rockstar. You could be a rockstar Jimmy Riley." He laughed. "You should talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to me." He shook his head. "I've been behaving like an asshole." He stopped, "No worse than an asshole, I've been acting like Rick."

"I'm not going to disagree," She shrugged. "Go vote." She kissed him on the cheek. He shook his head and laughed as she bounced back to the dance floor and hugged Julie around the shoulders. He frowned seeing Julie laughed and continue to bounce and dance with Portman.

"I got us punch," Elena said and handed him a glass.

"Thanks," He nodded. She looked at him and sighed.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked, hopefully. There had to be a way to salvage this night.

"Not right now," He said, "I need some air."

"OK," She nodded. He walked outside. Julie noticed him walk out and looked at Portman.

"I need a minute," She said. She walked outside. "Hi."

"Hi," Jimmy looked at her. "Julie," She walked over and kissed him.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Review Please!  
**


	61. Prom Night: Part II

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing as always! I appreciate it. Keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 61: Prom Night: Part II  
**

Julie clung on to Jimmy's tux jacket frenching him deeply. He pulled her close his hands resting in the small of her back. She pulled away and caught her breath.

"I've wanted to do that for weeks," She whispered.

"Why did you wait?" He asked. "That was," He blinked, "I mean, wow."

"I haven't made you speechless in a while," She smiled. He laughed. "I love you Jimmy."

"I love you too," He said. She smiled and kissed him again. "Julie."

"Oh Jimmy," She whispered and kissed him, "I missed you."

"Julie," He stopped her, guiding her away gently. She looked at him, "I'm here with Ellie." She stumbled backwards.

"But," She said, "You love _me_!" He sighed and looked down. "Jimmy, please, I'm so, so sorry about everything, about Steve and about not asking for your help, and I'm so sorry I was jealous, and that I broke up with you. I love you so much," Her eyes started watering.

"Julie," He said, trying to keep from crying himself, "I can't do this again. It killed me the first time, and this time I'm doing everything I can not to feel it so that it doesn't kill me, I can't put it out on the line anymore." She hugged him, her head buried in his chest.

"Please, Jimmy," She whispered. "I need you." He sighed.

"Julie," He said gently, "We've gotta let go baby."

"You've already let go," She said. He sighed. She started to walk away. "I love you Jimmy."

"You're beautiful tonight," He said.

"You mean I look beautiful," She said with a smile.

"No," He shook his head smiling back, "You are beautiful. Garnets suit you." She touched her necklace. "I love you too. I always will. You're my first love."

"Ellie's your first love," She whispered.

"No," He shook his head, "You are." She nodded and walked away wiping the tears. As she did she felt the cell phone in her tiny evening bag vibrate.

"Hello?" She picked it up.

"Hey Cat," Steve said on the other end. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Just the worst prom ever," She swallowed. "Just let me tell my date I'm leaving, and I'll call you back."

"Your date?" He said, "Where's Jimmy?"

"I have a lot to tell you," She said and sniffed. "I'll call you back in a little while, OK?"

"OK," He said gently. "Talk to you in a little bit."

"Bye," She said softly, hanging up, and already feeling a little better.

* * *

Connie and Guy sat at the table. Guy sighed.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked. She shook her head. "Cons, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She shook her head, "I just don't feel like dancing." He nodded. "Guy."

"Cons," They spoke at the same time, and laughed. "This isn't working is it?"

"No," She shook her head. "I guess it's not."

"He didn't come," Guy shrugged. She looked at him, "Charlie? He's not here, you should go to the dorms."

"Guy," She whispered. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I don't want to leave you."

"I want you to be happy," He said, "If that means being with him, then," She kissed him softly.

"I love you, Guy," She whispered, "I always will."

"I'll always love you too," He said, "So be happy." She kissed him again.

"I'm so sorry," She said.

"I know," He nodded. "It's OK." She stood up and walked out, and saw Julie looking around.

"Have you seen Portman?" Julie asked. "I wanted to tell him I'm leaving."

"I'm leaving too," Connie said, "And I haven't seen him, sorry. Are you OK?"

"I think I will be," Julie nodded. "What about you?"

"I know I will be," Connie smiled. She hurried to the boys' dorm and ran up to Charlie's room and burst in the door. "Hi!"

"Hi," He sat up and looked at her, "What's going on?"

"I love you," She said. He stared at her, "And I was really, really scared of that, so I was really stupid."

"Nice speech," He nodded. She looked at him, "You look beautiful." She nodded. He stood up and kissed her. She lost her breath hanging onto him. "I'm scared too."

"I know this is weird," She said, "But do you want to come down to prom? Because if I don't see Tammy get crowned she might kill me."

"OK," He laughed, "Just, um, I guess let me get changed." She smiled and sat down. "You're going to watch this," She nodded. "For a virgin you're extremely aggressive."

"I recall a certain plan about tonight," She whispered pulling him down, and kissing him. "Tammy didn't make this dress white for no reason. I asked for it, when I knew that was what tonight was for." They kissed.

"Will Tammy be absolutely devastated if we don't see her crowned?" He mumbled. He kissed her neck.

"I think she can get over it," Connie whispered. They kissed again. She lay down and he spread his legs over her. "I want you so badly." She whispered.

"I think we should wait," He said. She looked at him. "I told you that I had plans for tonight, it wasn't this."

"It wasn't?" She said.

"No," He shook his head, and stood up. "You made a commitment, that's really important to you, and," She looked at him, "I don't want you to break it, and regret it, and resent me." He walked over to his desk and took a small box out, "Connie, I love you. It's not going away, and, I,"

"Oh my God," She whispered, "No, Charlie," He smiled, "We can't."

"Will you marry me?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Who are we?" She said, "Cass Turner and Rick Riley? We're seventeen!"

"So what?" He said. "I want you, all of you, forever. Just say yes Connie. We can wait until after next year, if you'd be more comfortable."

"OK," She whispered taking the ring, "Alright." She kissed him. "I love you so much." She smiled. "I need to get a chain for this."

"A chain?" He raised his eyebrows. "Engagement rings are traditionally worn on the finger, yes?"

"Yes," She nodded, "But we're not telling anyone yet." He looked at her. "Charlie, we're seventeen, we don't know yet."

"Secret engagement?" He sighed. She nodded. "OK," He kissed her. She giggled and slid it on. "You're confusing me now."

"Well, I can wear it now," She said, "When it's just us."

"You're so weird," He laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

"Hi," Portman walked over to Elena.

"Hi," She said softly. "I think our dates left together," She mumbled crossing her arms. "Since when are you into Julie?"

"I'm not," He said. "We're friends, and we both needed dates, plus our best friends are dating, in case you didn't notice, so it just made sense."

"So you're not just trying to torture me?" She asked.

"No," He shook his head, "Torturing you is just an added bonus." She rolled her eyes. "Like you don't do things to torture me. Do you think I enjoy seeing you wrap your legs around Jimmy Riley in the lunch line?"

"I'm sure you can cheer yourself up with memories of his sister calling out your name." She said snottily. He shook his head. "I thought you wanted it to be special and that's why you weren't sleeping with me, it never occurred to me that you just didn't want me." He stared at her. Did she actually believe that? "So don't judge me, for deciding to be with someone who does." She walked away, her arms folded.

"You look beautiful tonight Lena," He mumbled, "How hard would it have been to say that?"

"There you are!" Julie walked over, "I've been looking everywhere. I'm gonna head out."

"You've been crying," He looked at her. She shrugged. "Stick around to see Tammy and Fulton get crowned, then go." She sighed. "She'll kill you if you don't."

"Oh so true," She groaned. "Fine, but is it just me or does tonight royally suck?"

"It's not you," He said. "I just hashed things out with Elena." She nodded.

"What do you see in her?" She asked. He sighed and shook his head, "I'm serious. You're a good guy, and so's Jimmy, and Brad, and she's so,"

"She's not really though," Dean said, "She's insecure and she's got a short fuse, but under all the mean girl bluster, she's special. She's like you, she's just afraid to be." Julie nodded.

"Attention everyone," One of the prom committee girls stood up, "We just counted up the votes and we're so excited to announce this year's prom king and queen."

"We just might see a shit fit," Portman said.

"They better win," Julie sighed, "I'm dealing with her if they don't." He laughed.

"Fulton Reed and Tammy Duncan!" Tammy squealed and hugged Fulton and kissed him, dragging him laughing up on stage.

"Alright," Julie said, "I'm outta here."

"See ya," She and Portman high fived. She walked outside and froze, seeing Jimmy and Elena. They didn't notice her. He had her pressed into the wall and was kissing her hard. Knowing that he was just trying to numb the pain didn't make it easier to see.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	62. Prom Night: Part III

**Author's Note: A long long time ago a reader set up a scenario, that I had planned in my head even longer ago...I won't give anymore away on it, except to say that it is a set up that comes to fullness in this chapter, also this ends the prom night arc, which is why I figured it was OK to put it up so quickly. Thank you so much for reviewing, really!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 62: Prom Night: Part III  
**

"Oh my God," Tammy giggled as she and Fulton danced by themselves in the spotlight. He laughed and shook his head. "I'm so happy."

"Because you're a queen?" He asked. She shook her head, "Why then?"

"Because I'm here with you," She said and kissed him. "I'm really glad you stuck by me this year, Fult. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're made of stronger stuff than you think," He said, and held her close. She pressed her face against his chest. "Tammy."

"You're everything to me," She looked up at him, "Do you know that? I'd be lost without you. I definitely wouldn't be here." He kissed her.

"You're everything to me too," He said.

"What do we do after next year?" She whispered.

"Why don't we just enjoy it?" He smiled. "And we'll deal with it, when we deal with it. That's worked for us so far." She laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you, for this."

"Are kidding me?" He raised his eyebrows, "I am the king. King outranks captain, if you think I won't be rubbing this in Charlie's face you are very wrong!" He looked around, "Where is he anyway?"

"Moping about Connie probably," She shrugged.

* * *

"You know," Connie whispered laying under Charlie on his bed, kissing him, "Now that we're getting married, we can do it. I know I'm going to be with you forever."

"I want to wait until our wedding night," He said, pushing her hair off her shoulders. She smiled, "You've hooked me on this." She laughed.

"What if we got married on my eighteenth birthday," She said, "I don't want to have to wait a minute longer than we have to." They kissed again. "Or what's wrong with tonight?" She said. He laughed, "I'm wearing a white dress, you have a tux hanging in your closet."

"We're seventeen, we still need parental consent," He reminded her. They kissed. "It's hard to resist though." She looked at him and took a deep breath and they kissed again. He kissed down her chest. "You're impossible to resist."

"Then don't," She whimpered, "Keep going." He kissed her neck and undid the zipper of her dress she slid it down. "I love you."

"You're trembling," He whispered. She nodded. "You're nervous."

"No," She shook her head, "How could I be? I'm with you." They kissed again. She slid her hands under his shirt and slid it off. He moved his hand down to her hip and then slid her panties off.

"Are you sure?" He said. She nodded and he kissed her.

"Charlie," She whimpered as he entered her. "Oh," She closed her eyes.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked. She shook her head and kissed him.

"No, don't stop," She groaned. She cupped her hands around his shoulders, "Oh," She moaned running her hands down his chest. He shuddered. "Did you like that?" He kissed her.

"I love you, baby," He said gruffly.

* * *

Luis and Olivia lay quietly on the bed in their motel room after making love. He ran his hands through her silky black hair. She kissed him softly and slowly. He pulled her close.

"You brought a little of the girl on the beach up here tonight," He whispered. She giggled. "Olivia, thank you so much."

"Of course," She whispered. "Mine next weekend though." She whacked him lightly in the chest. He laughed, and then they sat quietly. "I know you don't like coming to Blake."

"I'm just always afraid I'm going to end up fighting someone," He shrugged. "I mean last time I had to walk away from a bunch of guys who were shouting at me asking if I was friends with 'those two blonde skanks who ruined everything.'" She kissed him. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"You couldn't if you tried," She shrugged, "You're not obligated to abide by the disciplinary code."

"I've always meant to ask you why you came up here," He said. She smiled and leaned back.

"I wanted something different," She sighed, "I didn't want to spend my whole life on the beach, and I looked into schools, and the structure at Blake made sense to me." He nodded. "What about you?"

"The Ducks were here," He shrugged, "We're not kidding around when we say the team is the best thing to ever happen to us." She looked up at him and pouted. "Second best in my case."

"That's better," She kissed him. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me too." He smiled.

* * *

"Oh, I love prom," Elena groaned falling away from Jimmy.

"Yeah," He nodded catching his breath, "That didn't suck."

"Not at all," She laughed. "Not bad for our last hurrah." He smiled brushing her curls out of her face.

"Did you talk to Dean?" He asked. She nodded. "And?" She sighed.

"I don't know," She swallowed, "All I know is that it's over." He kissed her, lifting her chin to make their lips meet. "What about Julie?"

"It's over," He whispered sadly. She nodded. "Do you want to be my date at the wedding?"

"What?" She laughed.

"I'm serious," He nodded, "I mean, I'm not going to be able to get through that day alone."

"Of course," She whispered. "I'm always here, you know that."

* * *

Julie lay back on her bed and dialed Steve's number. She sat waiting for the ring.

"Took you long enough," He teased picking up. She smiled.

"Sorry," She said, "I had to stay and watch Tammy be crowned prom queen."

"Ah, of course," He said. "So, why weren't you at the prom with Jimmy?"

"Because we broke up about a month ago," She sighed. There was no getting around it now.

"I saw you a month ago,' He said confused. "You said everything was fine."

"I lied," She whispered, "You looked so happy with Alicia, and I didn't to upset that! That's why I left."

"Cat," He sighed, "God, you're an idiot."

"Thank you," She nodded, "That makes me feel good."

"I like Alicia," He said, "She likes me, and we have a good time together, but we're really just friends."

"Friends?" Julie asked, sitting up, "Friends with benefits."

"No," He laughed, "Regular friends. I lied too," He admitted. "We agreed that if we saw you, we'd act like we were going out, so that things could get back to normal with me and you."

"You were pretending to date her?" She said.

"I thought it would make it easier," He sighed, "I mean, for us to be us again if I had a girlfriend."

"Steve," She whispered, "I was going to tell you I loved you."

"What?" He said.

"Over spring break," She said, her heart beating excitedly. She was nearing safety. She could feel it. "I was going to tell you that I love you, that I'm in love with you, or I was."

"You were?" He said, "Not anymore though?" She closed her eyes. "Julie?" He whispered. "Cat? Honey, are you still there?"

"I'm here," She whispered. She thought of the hole in her heart, ripped fresh and new by Jimmy's half hour old rejection. And then she thought of Steve, of his warm hesitant smile, his piercing blue eyes, of the safety of lying beside him, of being in his arms. "I do, I mean, I am, I love you," She heard him inhale happily and she exhaled feeling something in her begin to heal. She started to giggle. "I love you Steve! Of course I do, I've known it since Christmas and that's why it never worked with Jimmy when I got back!"

"When do you come home?" He asked excitedly.

"Two weeks," She said, "It would be one but Tammy's mom and Jimmy's dad are getting married, I still have to go, for Tammy."

"Sure," He said breathlessly and let out a happy laugh. "So then uh, you'll be back in time for Park Street prom?" It'll seem pretty lame after Eden Hall's probably, but most of our other plans from growing up got screwed, so we can at least go to prom together!"

"OK," She smiled, "Yeah, but won't your fake girlfriend mind?"

"I'll just have to fake break up with her," He laughed. "She might be a little pissed, I mean, she bought a dress."

"I'll call her and apologize," She laughed and rolled onto her side. "Are we really going to do this?"

"I'm game if you are," He smiled. "I love you, Cat."

"I love you too, Steve-o," She whispered. "I'll see you around."

"Not if I see you first," He laughed. She hung up and rolled onto her stomach, hugging a pillow. In two weeks should go home, and Steve would be waiting for her. And for once, she would be going home to him. It was a very nice feeling to have.

* * *

**Review Please...Just a comment on Jimmy and Ellie, what I've tried to show in these chapters is that they do care very deeply for one another, they're just very young and very confused and very horny, lol. Anyway, that's my defense of them and their actions.  
**


	63. Moving On

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing as always, I appreciate it!! Keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 63: Moving On  
**

Connie took a deep breath and played with the ring that was now on a chain around her neck. They were keeping the engagement a secret, and hard as it was to not tell Julie and Connie, she knew she couldn't keep it a secret from Guy. She swallowed and took, a deep breath and walked up to Guy's locker.

"Hi," She said in a perky voice.

"Hey," He said. "What's going on?"

"I have to tell you something," She said.

"You and Charlie got back together?" He said.

"Yeah," She nodded, "And um,"

"You slept with him," He said, this time sounding sadder. She nodded, "I kind of figured. I'm happy for you guys. For you more than him." She laughed.

"There's something else," She said, taking the ring out from inside her blouse. He looked at her and then at that.

"That's an engagement ring," He said. She nodded. "You and Charlie are _engaged?"_

"Guy," She whispered. "Please, don't freak out and we're keeping it a secret, I just knew I had to tell you."

"You're out of your mind if you think this is going to work," He shook his head.

"I love him," She said.

"I can't believe you gave up your virginity," He shook his head. She looked at him, she was starting to get angry now. She'd done this as courtesy, she certainly didn't need to tell him about any of it.

"Because it wasn't with you?" She asked, her arms crossed.

"No," He said, "Because I thought meant something to you, that you were waiting for," He sighed, "It just surprises me that all it took was Charlie Conway saying he wanted to marry you. I told you I wanted to marry you all the time." She looked down.

* * *

Julie sat at breakfast and quietly popped her birth control pill into her mouth. Tammy looked at her.

"What?" She said.

"Why are you still on the pill?" Tammy frowned. Julie sighed. "I mean, you broke up with Jimmy, and you'd tell me if you were having sex with anyone else." Julie looked at her. "You would, wouldn't you? Oh my God! Brad Vanderbilt right?" Julie groaned. "I knew that you two didn't just make out that time! He is really hot and like so sweet. And I mean, he's kind of Jimmy-esque."

"I am not having sex with Brad," Julie looked at her. "We're barely friends. And we did just make out that time."

"Who then?" Tammy asked. "One of the Ducks? Kenny? Or Dwayne?"

"I could never date one of the Ducks," Julie shook her head, "A team,"

"A team is a family," Tammy rolled her eyes, "I know."

"Besides," Julie said, "I'm not having sex with anyone, at the moment. I might be having sex with someone in the future though."

"You're being super weird," Tammy shook her head. Julie shrugged. "What is with you?"

"Hey," Fulton walked over and kissed Tammy on the cheek. "What's she being weird about?"

"I'm not being weird," Julie sighed. "I don't have to tell you guys everything." They looked at her. "I don't."

"It's Steve," Tammy said. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? You're going to try to get together with Steve when you go home."

"Not try," Julie shook her head. They looked at her. "We've been talking, we're going to his prom."

"Are you going to wear the gold dress again?" Fulton asked, "You looked super hot and you just spent the whole night crying."

"Excuse me?" Both girls said to him.

"OK," He sighed, "First of all, she would not have looked that hot if you weren't so freaking talented," He kissed Tammy, "And I'm just repeating what everyone else said."

"Nice save," Julie laughed, and then sighed, "It's not that I don't love the dress Tammy, I do, but it would feel wrong to wear a dress designed around jewelry that Jimmy gave me to be with Steve."

"Whatever," Tammy shrugged, "you have an unused Vera Wang in your closet." Julie nodded. "It's sort of sweet, that after everything you're ending up with Steve."

"I guess," Julie said, glancing across the cafeteria and seeing Jimmy settle in at the table with the other kids from "his world" as he'd always called it. She sighed. She was happy about things with Steve, but part of her wanted him back. Her heart hurt whenever she saw him. "I have to go, I have my Pre Calc final."

* * *

Scooter sat in the living room of the Stamford house, unpacked from the school year, looking at the plane ticket to Minnesota for the coming weekend. He had to go, no matter how angry he was at Kelly. He owed the Rileys that much. Plus last he'd talked to Brad he said that Julie was in really bad shape, worse than the last time he'd seen her, which he didn't think was possible.

"Scottie," Logan walked in, "Do you intend on moving at all this summer?"

"Do you wanna leave me the fuck alone this summer?" He said. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"That was some Dave level hostility there," He smiled. Scooter laughed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm OK," He whispered. "I just miss her is all."

"So," Logan nodded, "Stop missing her. Swallow your pride Scottie."

"Logan," He looked at him, "You don't understand. This guy that she slept with,"

"Wait," Logan said, "_You're _not taking _Kelly _back because she slept with someone? You are really not in any position to do that."

"Come on," Scooter sighed. "I haven't slept with anyone since Kelly!"

"Yeah but you slept with a hell of a lot of girls before her," Logan said, "I'd say the playing field is even, and even if it isn't, swallow your pride. That girl is special." Scooter looked at him. "I mean it's not every girl that inspires you to write a novel."

"How did you," Scooter said. Logan smiled, "She's good."

"She's very good," Logan nodded. "And so are you." Scooter looked at him. "I read it. It's really good Scottie."

"I know it is," Scooter nodded.

"So, are you going to Minnesota next week or not?" Logan asked. "I'll call the jeweler if you need it."

* * *

Jimmy walked into his pre calculus final and sat down in his usual seat next to Julie. She looked at him. They hadn't spoken since prom.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hey," She said.

"Um, how've you been?" he said awkwardly.

"Fine," She shrugged, "You?"

"Fine," He nodded. "Are you staying for the wedding?"

"Yeah," She whispered, "I mean, Tammy asked me to, so,"

"Right," He nodded, "Right. What are yu doing this summer? California? Or Italy?"

"Maine," She whispered, feeling a little guilty though she wasn't sure why, "Probably, a week or two in Italy." He nodded. "Steve and I have been talking," She said.

"Yeah, um Tammy mentioned something before." He looked at her, "I'm happy for you, if that's what you want."

"It is is," She nodded. "I mean, we'll see. How's Ellie?"

"Good," He nodded, "It's good, different than with you." She nodded. "Tammy says this could work, still being in each other's lives and everything."

"The David, Donna, Kelly thing?" Julie laughed. He nodded. "Yeah, she mentioned that to me too. We'll see, in the fall."

"OK," He nodded, "Sure."

"Jimmy," She whispered. He looked at her, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything," She shrugged.

"Me too," He nodded, "I'm sorry too. So what's left?"

"Forgiving each other," She said, "I guess that's what this summer is for."

* * *

Kelly sat on the couch reading. She was home, freshman year over and feeling completely lost. Nothing had gone according to plan. She was single her GPA was perfectly average and now she was even questioning her career path. She'd enjoyed helping Tammy get her finances in order after her prom dress blitz. Maybe she should be an accountant, she needed to make her own money now that she wasn't marrying Scooter. It was all so confusing. The doorbell rang and she sighed standing up to answer it.

"Hi," Linda smiled.

"Oh my God!" Kelly said and hugged her. "You're home, thank God!" Linda laughed. "Come in I have to show you the pictures of Eva! She's gorgeous."

"OK," Linda smiled, they bounced over to the couch. "But first things first, are you better? I was so worried about you!"

"I am better," Kelly nodded, "A lot better. Getting home helped and the baby, oh she's completely precious."

"Good," Linda smiled, "I missed you so much!" They hugged. "OK, baby pictures?"

"Of course," Kelly nodded, she picked up the photo album.

"Oh," Linda sighed happily, "She is beautiful, and Cassie looks so happy." Kelly nodded. The doorbell rang again, "Who else is coming over?"

"It's probably Ellie," Kelly rolled her eyes, "She comes over every day, it's agony, because she despises me now." Linda laughed. She walked over and opened the door. "Janet?"

"Hi," Janet waved, "Um, I just wanted to see if we could be friends in Minnesota too." Kelly smiled. She'd been wondering the same thing.

"Linda and I were just looking at pictures of the baby," She said, "Do you want to come in?" Janet nodded and smiled. They walked in. "Janet's here?"

"Why?" Linda said.

"We're friends now," Janet smiled. "We got drunk in New York."

"I don't get it," Linda shook her head. Kelly looked at her, and Janet frowned, "I mean, hey Janet, how are you?"

"A little better," Kelly laughed. Janet sat down and looked at the pictures.

"Oh," She sighed, "She's beautiful!" Kelly sat down with them. "Oh, Kelly, are you coming to Westerly."

"I don't think I'm invited," Kelly whispered. Janet nodded. "I wish I was though, you'll love it, it's really beautiful."

"Oh," Tom walked down, "Kelly, I didn't realize you had company."

"Hi Mr. Riley," The girls waved.

"Linda," Tom nodded, "How was your year in that cultureless cess pool?"

"California's great Mr. Riley." She laughed. "I really enjoyed Berkeley."

"Good," He nodded. "It's nice to see you again. And Janet?" He said.

"Hi Mr. Riley," Janet smiled.

"I don't think I've seen you here since you were six," He said. "Everything alright?"

"We're just looking at the pictures of Eva," Kelly said. "Do you need something?"

"Caterers?" He tried, "Ana's nervous about the crab puffs."

"I'm on it," Kelly took out her cell phone, "She shouldn't be though, those crab puffs are fabulous."

"Thank you Princess," He laughed. She shrugged casually and walked away.

"You seem better about the wedding too," Linda said.

"Ana's kind of amazing," Kelly sighed, "I mean, she's not my mom, but she's never tried to be either and it will be nice to not have to take care of the three of them _all_ the time."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	64. Evelyn

**Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming, I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 64: Evelyn  
**

"Good morning Princess," Kelly squinted as the morning sun came in. "You sleep alright?"

"Mommy?" She whispered. She blinked but when she opened her eyes again, Evelyn Riley's face was still clearly in front of her. Her mother was sitting on the edge of her bed. She sat up and hugged her close. It felt like her too. "How are you here?"

"Oh Kelly," Evelyn whispered, "I've missed you so much." Kelly pulled away and blinked again.

"I missed you too," Kelly said, "How? Please tell me."

"I can't stay long," Evelyn sighed, "You have to get dressed."

"No, but you're here," Kelly stood up and followed her mother to the bathroom door, where her dress for the wedding was hanging, covered in clear plastic.

"You always look so pretty in blue," Evelyn smiled. Kelly nodded. "Your new sister is very talented."

"If you stayed then she wouldn't be my sister," Kelly said, Evelyn looked at her. "You could stay Mom. Cassie and Rick are had a baby, they named her after you. And Jimmy and Ellie are going to be a couple, just like you always wished; we're all going to be a family."

"Honey," Evelyn whispered, "Oh I wish I hadn't had to leave." Kelly sighed.

"So don't leave now," She whispered.

"Be good sweetheart," Evelyn said. "He loves you. Let him take care of you for once. Let him see."

"Kelly," She woke up with Scooter sitting on the edge of her bed, "Hey beautiful."

"You came?" She whispered and sat up and kissed him.

"Of course I came," He said softly, "I wasn't going to make you go through this with just your brothers on your side." She smiled gently. "Were you crying in your sleep?"

"I saw my mom," Kelly whispered. He looked at her. "I've never dreamed about her before, I mean, I've dreamed memories, but not like this. She was right here, and we talked about the wedding, and I was asking her to stay."

"I'm sorry I woke you up from that," He sighed. She nodded. "Kel, I,"

"I know," She said, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong," He shook his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you fix me," She whispered. "I know you wanted to." He smiled and kissed her.

"You're not broken Kelly," He said, "I just want to love you." She nodded. "I can get my own place if you'd rather that, if you need your space or whatever."

"No," She said taking his hands. "I want to be with you." He smiled. "I have to get dressed." He nodded. "No really, my mom said so."

"I'd never disagree with Evelyn," He laughed and kissed her again. "I'll see you down there." She smiled.

* * *

Jimmy looked in the mirror and straightened his tie and closed his eyes.

"_You're growing up so much," He heard his mother's voice._

"_It itches," He said, ten years old sitting on the bed._

"_Get used to it," Evelyn laughed, "You're going to be wearing one for a while."_

"_I want to wear a tux like Ricky and Dad," He pouted._

"_You will, someday," She said, "You're so handsome James, you'll look the best in one."_

"_Mom, you're being weird," He said, "And Kelly was crying yesterday." She sighed._

"_I didn't want to have to talk to you about this yet," She whispered, "I'm sick baby." He scrunched his face in confusion. "Do you know about cancer?"_

"_Don't you die from that?" He said, his eyes wide. "Mom, are you going to die?"_

"_No, baby," She shushed him and hugged him, "I'm not going anywhere, but I do have to get chemotherapy," She swallowed, "Which is going to make me really tired, so you and Rick and Kelly are going to have to take care of each other. But I promise, I'm going to get all better."_

"Hey," He looked over and saw Elena in the door.

"Hey," He smiled. She walked over and kissed him.

"You looked a little lost there," She said, "Everything OK?"

"Just thinking about my mom," He said. She nodded.

"Then I came at the right time," She said, "My mom was cleaning out some things and found this." She handed him a small frame.

"Oh wow," He said, "Which one of us is that?"

"It's you," She said, "See," She opened the back, "Evelyn with Baby James June 1982. I wasn't even born yet."

"Ah the good old days," He teased. She hit him. "Thanks," He put it down on the dresser. She walked over and hugged him from behind. "Ellie, what if we tried this?"

"Tried what?" She asked.

"Being together," He said, "For real." She looked at him, "No stupid, friends with benefits, no trying to pretend that we don't have feelings for each other. Really being together." She looked at him and he kissed her. "What do you think?"

"I think I could try that," She nodded.

* * *

Rick sat on his old bed cradling the tiny baby girl in his arms.

"Eva," He whispered, "You're almost a month old today. I love you so much baby girl." Eva opened her wide green eyes. "My green eyed baby girl, I want to give you something." He reached into his pockets, and pulled out a tiny locket, "You see that," He opened it, "That's your grandma," She reached up and grabbed it, "Her name was Evelyn, and she loved me and your Mommy very much and that's why we named you Eva Anne. You're going to stay here for a while, with your grandpa and your new grandma, because Mommy and I can't really take care of you. But someday we'll be able to, I promise."

"Hi," Cassie whispered and sat down, "Hey baby," She tickled Eva's stomach and the baby giggled. "I don't want to leave her Rick!" She sighed.

"We'll be here with her all summer," He whispered. Cassie nodded taking the baby. "It's what's best for her."

"I know," She nodded. "I just can't fathom the thought of her not being near us, of not being a family."

"We are a family," He whispered. "We always will be."

* * *

Tammy stretched and looked at herself in the vanity mirror in her new bedroom. She pinned a white flower into the ponytail of her half up curled hair. She stood up and turned around smoothing the pale pink linen of her bridesmaid's dress. Kelly was in blue, she was in pink and Cassie was in yellow. She'd made a quick and lovely little lavender dress for Eva too, that matched the lilacs that were all over the house.

"Tam?" Tommy walked in. She smiled.

"Hey," She said faking a smile.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy to me," He shook his head. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I am happy," She whispered. He raised his eyebrows. "I am! I'm happy for Mom, and I love Rick, Kelly and Jimmy," He looked at her, "I love Kelly and Jimmy, then." He laughed. "I just, it's weird right?"

"It's very weird." Tommy nodded. "I mean, Dad and Pauline are coming. She didn't go to their wedding."

"I didn't want to go to their wedding," Tammy sighed, standing up, grabbing the pearl necklace on her dressing table.

"I've got it," He said and put it on for her. She smiled. "Tam, I'm really proud of you." She turned around and looked at him. "I mean, I know that sounds lame, and you're my sister, but you had a really shitty year, and I'm really proud of you for not like totally self destructing."

"I'm proud of you too," She smiled. "You're my rock Tommy, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yeah, I know," he laughed. "We live here now." He exhaled.

"We?" She whispered. "But you live with Dad!"

"Nah," He said, "I mean, Pauline's great and everything but she can't cook like Mom. And I can't leave you here to like break that baby or whatever." She hugged him.

"Thank you so much," She said. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too," He said.

"Oh good, you two are awake," Ana walked in, "How do I look?" Tammy smiled, she looked nervous and flushed but beautiful.

"You look beautiful," Tammy whispered. "Congratulations Mommy!" She hugged her.

"Thank you honey," Ana whispered. "We should get down there, I guess." Tommy and Tammy smiled at each other. They hadn't seen her like this ever, and they kind of enjoyed it.

* * *

"Hey," Rick said walking downstairs and seeing Kelly sitting at the kitchen table having coffee with Scooter. "Dude, you made it!"

"Yeah," Scooter smiled, "I should probably go shower and change before people get here."

"OK," Kelly whispered and kissed him.

"Well, then," Rick said once he was gone, "Are we back together?"

"We're not anything yet." She frowned and stood up sipping her coffee. "How are you?"

"Fine," He shrugged, "Lilac is so soothing." Kelly nodded. "Sorry about last night."

"Hm?" Kelly said. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Cassie walked down holding Eva. "Oh my God! She's quiet."

"Yeah, don't know what I'm talking about," Rick said. "I love my baby girl, but she has quite a pair of lungs." Cassie laughed as he picked the baby up.

"Hi," Jimmy walked down, looking fairly rumpled. "Um, hey."

"Ellie's welcome at breakfast too Jim," Cassie said. Jimmy laughed awkwardly. "Unless she already snuck out Kelly's window."

"She uh," Jimmy said, "She thought it was best if we kept it family."

"Also known as she didn't want to talk to Kelly," Rick laughed. Kelly growled and stabbed her fried egg with a fork. "What exactly does it mean incest wise, I mean, you slept with Portman, and Portman slept with Ellie, and Jimmy slept with Ellie."

"Mm," Jimmy nodded going along with the joke, "Don't forget Ellie slept with Brad and Brad is Scooter's brother!"

"Oh," Cassie said, "And Allie slept with Cole, and you," She pointed at Rick.

"Didn't you sleep with Cole too, Cassie?" Kelly said.

"Uh no," Cassie said, "I just went down on him in your bathroom, there's a marked difference."

"This is a weird family we're coming into," Tommy shook his head and sat down. Tammy laughed and joined him.

"They're all sluts is what it is," Tammy sighed, "We're going to have to influence them positively."

"I'd like to see you try Duncan," Rick laughed. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	65. Exes

**Author's Note: Again thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them! This chapter is really long and kind of emotionally ambiguous, but in a good way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 65: Exes  
**

Julie sat in her seat in the second row of the chairs set up in the Riley's back yard. She was happily sitting next to Brad who had Fulton on his other side. They were a welcome buffer between herself and Elena, who looked tastefully preppy for once in a simple white eyelet sundress. Julie was wearing a very pale pink linen skirt and a blue polo, both picked out by Tammy in the mall three days before. She looked to her other side, where Scooter was sitting fidgeting with his cufflinks, Biff Cole next to him, and Allie Sanders next to him, holding baby Eva protectively.

"Are you on meth or something?" Julie whacked Scooter in the shoulder, "Why are you so all over the place? I know you're ex girlfriend's dad is getting married, but this is a little ridiculous!"

"Yeah," He sighed, "Gaffney, she's not that ex, anymore, we're sort of on a trial back together." Julie looked at him. "As of this morning."

"Wow," She whispered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well, good luck with that."

"My my," He tugged on a strand of her curled hair. "Aren't we the little cynic all of a sudden?"

"Whatever we can't all right heinously gay romantic novels about our exes to get them back," Brad snorted.

"I hate Logan," Scooter mumbled. Julie laughed. "Are you really OK?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "I really am."

"Fine then," Scooter said.

"Hi," Janet said leaning forward. "Hi Julie!"

"Hi," Julie said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, she and Kelly are friends now," Scooter smiled in obvious sarcasm. "Isn't that fun for me?" Janet hit him on the shoulder.

"Sluts of feather flock together," They turned hearing Ellie sigh.

"Takes one to know one," Julie sniffed. Ellie looked at her.

"I'm sorry isn't there some kind of block on girls who continually make out with their best friends while they still have boyfriends judging other girls?" Ellie snapped.

"I don't know," Julie said, "Why don't you ask Brad? Honey, how'd that work out for you?"

"I told you both, I'm not doing this all day," He stood up and walked away, meeting up with Angela at the door to the house. "Protect me."

"Why?" Angela frowned.

"Julie and Ellie," He sighed. She laughed. "It's not funny, Ange, they scare me."

"Come on," She said dragging him. "We're here for Tommy, this isn't about you, this isn't about Julie and Ellie, you're not running away." Brad groaned.

* * *

Connie ran around the back, she hated herself for being late, especially since she hadn't actually been late. Charlie followed running after her.

"How did you beat me?" He laughed, "You're wearing heals!"

"I am not!" Connie lifted her feet showing that plain white ballet flats she was wearing. He laughed and kissed her and she giggled.

"You're not wearing your ring," He whispered. She nodded. "Why not?"

"There's nowhere to hide it," She whispered. He nodded. "I told Guy."

"Wow," He said, "How did that go?"

"Not so good," She sighed. He kissed her.

"Um, wow," Linda walked over. They pulled away from each other, "I'm sorry, I was coming over to say hi."

"I'll go sit," Connie said blushing. Charlie looked at Linda.

"You look good," He said softly.

"So do you," She nodded, "When did you two,"

"Thanksgiving," He said. She nodded. "How was the rest of freshman year?"

"Good," She said. He nodded. "Um, it's good to see you."

"You too," He whispered. "I miss you, sometimes."

"I miss you a lot of the time," She sighed. He looked at her. He's been so incredibly into his relationship with Connie, Linda had barely entered his mind in the past few months, but seeing her now, something in him was clicking. He did miss her, he loved Connie but it was hard, things with Linda had always been so easy.

* * *

"Ah the ex," Guy said sliding up behind Connie as she watched Charlie and Linda talk. She rolled her eyes. "Does you fiancé plan on telling her about your happy news?"

"Don't call him my fiancé," She hissed, with her arms crossed.

"Do you prefer betrothed?" He tried, "Or intended?" She hit him in the chest. "Ow!"

"I prefer, Guy is being a massive asshole," She said. He smiled. "I just wish you could be happy for me."

"I am happy for you," He sighed, "Cons, if this is for real, then I am, you know that. But I want you to be careful. I don't necessarily trust that he's really committed to you." She looked at him. "The way I was."

"No one can commit to me the way you did," She shook her head. "We were in a serious relationship by the time we were twelve," He laughed. "Guy, I love you, I'm always going to but I can't hold back my feelings for Charlie because of it. It's a really different kind of love."

"You express it physically for one thing," Guy sighed. She shook her head.

"Please don't hold that against me for the rest of my life," She sighed, "I get it, it hurt you that I slept with him, but you can't expect me to apologize for having sex with my boyfriend. If you met someone else, I would never,"

"Yeah you would," He said, she looked at him, "You would, Connie, it's just the way it is."

"It doesn't _have _to be," She sighed.

"Look at them," He nodded towards Charlie and Linda again. "Do you think she doesn't despise you right now? Or that if she's got some boyfriend at school Charlie doesn't automatically assume he's an asshole? Look at Julie at Ellie! They were friends, if you'll recall."

"They were friends for about five seconds," Connie said, "You and Charlie have been friends for most of you lives. It's different."

"Not that different," He shook his head.

* * *

"Waahhh!" Dean laughed as David charged at him and headbutted him in the knee. "Uncle Dean, I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home buddy," He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. David laughed. He had enjoyed rough housing with the three year old for the past week.

"Whoa," Kevin said walking in the door, "Be careful Davey huh?"

"Hey Daddy!" David shouted.

"Hey bud," Kevin grabbed him from Dean. "Are you and Uncle Dean staying out of trouble?"

"Course!" David said. "How's school?"

"School's good," Kevin nodded. "Hey," He put him down, "Why don't you go upstairs and pick which toys you're bringing in the bath, so that you can be all ready for bed when Mommy gets home, surprise her hm?"

"OK," David said, as Kevin set him down.

"Did you and Uncle Dean eat dinner?" Kevin asked.

"We sure did," Dean nodded, "What'd we eat buddy?"

"Skettios!" David jumped.

"That's right," Dean said and high fived him, "Go, get ready for your bath before your daddy gets mad at me." David ran off. "Hey man," He nodded at Kevin.

"Hey," Kevin laughed. "Thanks for watching him today. Patrick's on tour and everything now, so,"

"It's not a problem," Dean shrugged, "Must be easier on you, not having him around."

"It's easier on our marriage," Kevin nodded, "Not easier on cheap child care." Dean laughed. "What's going on with you and Tanya? It's June don't you two normally hook up around this time?"

"Not this summer," He shook his head. "She's too busy for me anyway." Kevin nodded. "I don't know, we're just not right for each other right now."

"Hi," Lisa breezed in and kissed Kevin hello, "Hey little brother."

"Hey Lee," He said, "I'll go. Tell Dave I'll see him tomorrow." He walked outside and down the street.

"Hey!" Tanya ran up to him. "I've been wondering when I'd run into you."

"Hey T," He hugged her. "Just came from David, he wants to know if we're friends again or if you still hate me." She laughed. "I have to say I'm curious too."

"I only hate you a little," She said, "And once I spend more than five minutes with you I won't hate you at all."

"Oh good," He sighed happily, "David will be so relieved." She laughed.

* * *

Julie sat at a table after the wedding, sipping lightly on a mimosa. She really wanted to go back to Connie's now, but since Connie was too busy being disgustingly adorable dancing with Charlie that didn't seem to be happening.

"Hi," Allie sat down next to her. Julie looked at her. "It's weird right? Being here?"

"A little," Julie said, "I'm going to be here a lot though, because of Tammy, so I have to get used to it."

"It gets easier," Allie said. Julie looked at her, "The weirdness starts to go away."

"You weren't in love with Rick," She looked at Jimmy, who was dancing with a giggling Elena.

"Who says?" Allie whispered.

"You," She laughed, "All the time."

"You ever heard of denial, Gaffney?" Allie laughed. "I was in love with him, in my way at the time."

"Hey," Luis walked over. Allie looked up at him. "You up for a dance Sanders?"

"What?" She said. He looked at her. "You want to dance with me?"

"Well, actually I want to talk to you," He laughed, "But dancing is a good excuse to do that." She laughed and smiled walking with him to the dance floor. "I hear you're sleeping with Cole?"

"Really?" She looked at him. "That's what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No," He said, "I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you."

"I miss you too," She said. "I really am so sorry, for hurting you like I did." He shrugged. "Olivia seems great."

"She is," He nodded. "Cole is um," She frowned at him. "OK," He laughed, "We won't talk about it."

"He's very sweet to me," Allie said, "He takes very good care of me."

"That's the important part," He nodded.

* * *

"Hey," Tommy sat down with Brad, who smiled weakly. "I really appreciate you coming."

"'Course man," He said. He looked at Elena and Jimmy. "I meant to show you this," He pulled something out of his pocket. "I found this while I was packing the other day."

"Wow," Tommy said, "That seems like such a long time ago." It was a line of photo booth pictures of the three of them, taken almost a year ago in Wilmington, North Carolina while they were sailing up the coast. "You think things will ever be back to normal with the three of us."

"When were the three of us ever normal?" Brad laughed. Tommy nodded and laughed too. "I think so," He nodded. "Maybe. We both have to forgive her."

"I just what she's doing is wrong," Tommy shrugged. "It's not fair to Jimmy."

"Hey," Elena popped over, "What are you two whispering about?"

"I found this," Brad said. She laughed looking at it. "You were so convinced that you saw Katie Holmes that day."

"I did see her!" Elena stomped her foot.

"You get so mad," Tommy laughed.

"Whatever," She shrugged. "Are you two too mad at me to dance with me?"

"We're never too mad at you for that baby," Tommy winked and stood up. She giggled as he twirled her.

"Brad?" She said. "Three Musketeers?" Brad sighed and stood up and held out his hand. "Perfect!" She walked them both out.

* * *

"Hi," Jimmy walked over to Julie. She looked at him. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," She whispered and stood up. They walked away from the party to the front yard. "It was a nice ceremony."

"Yeah," He nodded, sitting on the steps. "Things are going to be weird around here for a while." She nodded. "Cassie and Rick are moving in for the summer and then even when they go back to school leaving Eva."

"Really?" She said, a little surprised. He nodded. "That's a really big change, a baby."

"I know," Jimmy sighed. "I don't really know how to handle it."

"I don't know why you're talking to me," She said softly, sitting down next to him.

"This kind of thing isn't really Ellie's speed," He shrugged. "I miss my mom Julie. Like really miss her, I want to be happy for my dad, and I love Ana, but I miss her." Julie swallowed, she just wanted to kiss him that way she knew cheered him up. She knew she couldn't though. "And I miss you."

"Don't do this Jimmy," She shook her head, "Please? I mean, you're upset and this is an emotional day and we've been drinking," He laughed sadly. "We promised that we wouldn't hurt each other anymore."

"Does Steve know how lucky he is?" He whispered, "That he gets to take you to the prom and," He choked on the next words. She closed her eyes.

"I'm going to go," She stood up. "I mean, I have to before," Her eyes were full of tears. "I'll see you in September Jimmy." She walked away and down the street before she even pulled out her cell phone to call a cab.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	66. New Starts

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing guys, one more chapter and then we move on...there are 3 stories left...enjoy them and this chapter and I hope you guys keep coming! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 66: New Starts  
**

Tammy smiled softly, as they watched Ana and Tom drive off to their honeymoon. It meant another summer living with her Dad but she was ready for it. Her mom was so happy, it didn't matter.

"Hey you," Cassie walked over. Tammy smiled. "Thank you for managing to make me look normal sized today."

"Oh it's not a problem," Tammy said.

"Listen, Rick and I have been talking," Cassie said, "See Tommy mentioned that you were kinda bumming about having to go live with your dad for the summer." Tammy nodded. "And given that we're parents now and actually responsible guardians, I talked to you mom and if you just want to stay in the house, we'd love to have you."

"Cass," Tammy hugged her. "Thank you."

"Sure," Cassie smiled. "But everyone pulls their weight, we've got a baby to raise."

"Of course," Tammy smiled. "This little angel," She took Eva from her mother, "is going to be the most stylish little baby on the planet." Cassie laughed.

"Hey baby," Fulton walked over, "I'm going to head out, OK?"

"OK," She kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Count on it," He nodded. "Bye Cass."

"Bye Fulton," Cassie waved.

"She fell asleep," Tammy whispered. Cassie took her. "Have you seen,"

"She left," Cassie said, knowing who she was talking about, "I'm sure she'll call you." Tammy nodded. "Be nice to him, it's tearing him up inside."

"If my best friend never comes over ever again, I'll stop being nice," Tammy shrugged. Cassie nodded.

"I think that's fair," Cassie laughed.

"Hey," Rick came over. "Did you talk to her?"

"I'm in," Tammy smiled.

"Yes," Rick smiled, "Clothing costs cut in half." Tammy laughed. "It'll be good to have you."

"Yeah, yeah," She sighed, "I'm going upstairs to unpack."

"Hey," Cassie said, "Guess what today is?" He looked at her. "The doctor said I'm OK today."

"Really?" Rick said. She nodded. "In that case, would you like to go upstairs?" She laughed.

* * *

Kelly lay next to Scooter on the sofa bed in the pool house. She was wearing his button down now, just to be wearing something in case anyone walked in.

"I don't want to go home tomorrow," He whispered. "I want to be here with you."

"So stay here," She said gently, "Like you used to."

"I wish I could," He laughed, "Trust me I wish I could. But my annoying older brother, with the assistance of my busy body girlfriend," She laughed, "Is getting my book published. I have to be able to get to New York quickly to meet with my editor." She looked at him.

"Oh my God, Scooter!" She squealed and kissed him. He laughed. "They're publishing it?" He nodded. "I knew sending it to Logan was a good idea."

"Yeah," Scooter laughed. "It was, you're business savvy saves the day again." She smiled. "They say I need an agent." She stopped. "What did I say?"

"An agent," She smiled. "Maybe I'll be an agent."

"You Kelly Riley," He whispered, "Can be anything you want to be. Which everyone says, but with you it's actually true. And I'm sorry that I made you feel like you had to give that up." She kissed him. "So it's goodbye to event planning?"

"Maybe," She shrugged, "Maybe I'll be a big fancy author too." He laughed. "I do have to do something, I'll be 23 when I graduate, and its two years before I'm allowed to get married."

"You don't have to wait until you're 25," He said, "You don't have to do anything."

"The waiting until we were 25 thing was from my mom," She whispered. "She wanted us to live our lives, to be our own people, I want to give that to her."

"OK," He whispered. They kissed again. "What about your new sister?" Kelly looked at him. "Based on the look of this wedding, you two make a really good team."

* * *

Julie got off a plane in Boston the next morning. She was tired and cranky. The flight had been turbulent which was just such a perfect way for this year to end. She sighed and grabbed her suitcase off the carousel.

"Hey there," She turned around and smiled for the first time in two days. "You looked pissed."

"Steve," She whispered and walked over to him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her bag falling down next to her. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. This felt more right than she had in weeks, months even. Steve smiled, pulling away. "Hi."

"Hi," He said, "Tough flight?" She nodded. "I'm glad you're back Cat."

"I'm glad I'm back too," She whispered. "Hold me a little tighter." He hugged her close. "I can't wait for tonight," She said softly.

"I got us a room," He looked at her, "If that's OK?"

"That's beyond OK," She kissed him again, "Who's Taylor going with?" He laughed putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked to his car.

"You are never going to believe this but she and Brett are a couple," He said. "And they're very good together."

"That makes perfect sense to me," She laughed. "Taylor has better taste than I gave her credit for."

* * *

Tommy woke up and smiled seeing Angela snuggled close to him, the sunlight highlighting her strawberry blonde hair. She was still asleep and she looked beautiful. His Angela, his angel, she really was. It would have been an extremely romantic moment if Brad hadn't been snoring on the floor.

"Mm," Angela woke up, "Hi."

"Hi," He smiled and kissed her. "Be quiet, you'll wake the baby."

"Eva's on the other side of the house." She said confused.

"I meant Brad," He said. She laughed and buried her head in his chest. "I love you Angie."

"I love you too," She whispered and kissed him. She rolled on top of him and they kept kissing. "Mm, Tommy."

"Mm, if Brad weren't right down there," He sighed. She laughed.

"It's kinda sexy with him here," She giggled and kissed him. "Does that mean that the 'we're waiting' edict is wavering?"

"I still want it to be special," He looked at her, "And Brad on the floor definitely takes away from that."

"Are you two doing it up there?" Brad said sitting up.

"No," Angela said, "Tommy was making a speech."

"Oh, one of those," Brad sighed. "Sorry Angie."

"Whatever," She said. "Do you think Kelly made us breakfast?" She stood up and bounced out the door.

"Dude," Brad shook his head, "Your girlfriend is super hot."

"Stop looking at my girlfriend," Tommy pointed at him.

* * *

"Hi Angie," Elena said walking out of Jimmy's room. "Did you sleep here?"

"Did you?" Angela laughed. Elena blushed. "Uh, yeah," She smiled, "We just sort of passed out."

"Mm," Elena nodded, "Us too. I'm just sneaking out before."

"Ellie!" She heard a shout from downstairs.

"That," She grimaced.

"Your dad?" Angela asked.

"My brother," She sighed.

"Mm," Angela nodded, "I could go down with you and say that we slept in Kelly's room."

"Yeah," Elena shook her head, "Biff's dumb, but he's not that dumb. I'll call you if I'm alive tonight, OK?"

"OK," Angela hugged her. "I'm really glad we got to know each other this year Lena."

"Me too," She whispered. "It's kind of nice to have a girlfriend."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	67. Second Chance

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, new story coming soon, I promise! It'll be a little different in structure and pick up about a month after this one ends, so keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 67: Second Chance**

"Wow," Steve whispered, as Julie walked out of the house. "Where did you even get that?"

"Jaime," She shrugged, "She buys me things that I don't particularly need. Like formal gowns." He laughed. "Ready?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Here," He offered her a corsage. She smiled as he slid it on. He stopped. "I guess um, we'll go then."

"Wait!" Elyse and Cal came running outside. "We have to take pictures." Julie rolled her eyes, but her insides were bubbling, this is what prom was supposed to be like.

"Hey, we're here," Taylor jogged across the street followed by Brett. Taylor looked beautiful and subtle in a plain pink cocktail dress and Brett was wearing a normal black tux.

"Sorry," Steve mouthed to her. Julie giggled happily posing for the pictures.

"It's OK," She said softly, "My prom was way low on the pomp and circumstance." He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Ew!" Mikey pointed from Cal's arms and covered his face.

"Sorry, Mike," Steve said. Cal scowled, "You too coach."

"Have fun," Elyse smiled.

"Brett's driving," Taylor said, "You look so pretty Julie." She winked at her, "You're in for a fun night." Julie blushed. It was one thing to think about the fact that she was probably going to sleep with Steve tonight, it was another thing to discuss it with his ex girlfriend.

* * *

Jimmy crouched down looking at the bookshelf in his room. His hands ran over the various books and he finally stopped at one his copy of _The Tempest._ He pulled it out, looking at the inc

_Yea, all which it inherit, shall dissolve,  
And, like this insubstantial pageant faded,  
Leave not a rack behind. We are such stuff  
As dreams are made on; and our little life  
Is rounded with a sleep._

_I love you! Dream big baby. Happy 17__th__ Birthday_

_Love Julie._

He smiled. It was so characteristic that Julie gave him a book for his seventeenth birthday.

"Hi," Ellie walked in.

"Hey," He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm heading out with Tommy and Angie," She said, "I just thought I stop in and say hey, and invite you along."

"Mm," He nodded, "Tempting." She smiled and he kissed her. "But I'll pass today, I told Rick and Cassie I'd take care of Eva tonight while they go grocery shopping." She nodded.

"OK," She whispered. "I'll see you later then. I mean, I can come over right?"

"Of course," He nodded, "I mean you're my girlfriend." She nodded. He felt distant and strange.

"Bye," She whispered walking away.

"Bye," He waved. He landed on his bed and started reading, and then closed it. He walked over to his computer and logged online. He opened his email

_Julie,  
I'm sorry. For everything. Things are going to be different when you get back. I promise._

_I love you_

_Jimmy_

* * *

Later that night euphoric from an evening of full fledged lip lock, Julie whimpered, pressed against a door at the motel where half of Park Street had decided to go post prom. She sighed happily as Steve kissed her neck and ran his hands up her side making the cool satin of her dress cling.

"This dress is so sexy," He whispered and kissed her again. She laughed. "We don't have to go in if you don't want."

"If you think the dress is sexy," She bit her lower lip, "Wait until you see what's under it." He laughed and unlocked the door and kissed her walking over to the bed. He peeled off his tux jacket and then undid the zipper on the back of her dress and it fell down revealing the black lace corset she'd bought over Easter.

"Whoa," He said stunned. She blushed. "Get over here." She crawled over to him and kissed him deeply. They made out for a few more minutes making there way under the covers. "I can't believe this is going to happen." They kissed again and Julie worked Steve's boxers off. They both started to tremble and looked at each other.

"Steve," She said in a meek voice she didn't even know she had, she brushed his hair off his forehead, "Steve-o," He kissed her.

"Cat," He mumbled, "My kitty Cat."

"Make love to me," She whispered. He rolled on top of her softly. "Oh," She whimpered feeling him come inside of her. "Mm," She sighed happily as he moved gently over her. "Do that," She groaned as he kissed her breasts. "Steve."

"Do you like it baby?" He murmured into her neck. She groaned happily. "Tell me you love me," He kissed her.

"I love you," She whimpered. She felt so helpless, but it didn't even matter, Steve would take care of her.

After they lay quietly resting in each others arms and she ran her hand up and down his chest. He lifted her face gently and kissed her, she wrapped her legs around his. They kissed for a bit and then started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" She tried.

"I'm not sure," He said, "I mean besides that you're naked." She smiled and kissed him.

"Get used to it," She said, "We are going to be like this a lot this summer, my friend." He laughed and kissed her. "I love you Steve." She whispered.

"I love you too," He said, "I told you it would be fun." She laughed. "Never leave me again Cat." She kissed him.

"I promise," She whispered, rolling over on top of him.

* * *

Brad smiled walking out to the dock at the Rhode Island House. His new boat, the racer that he'd gotten for being oh so good this year was sitting at the end. _The Musketeer _was painted in perfect red lettering along it.

"Hi," A girl bounced over. He looked at her. "I'm Gabrielle, I live next door. My dad met your brother and he said I should come over. We're in the same grade."

"I'm Brad," He said and shook her hand. She smiled.

"You gonna offer to take me out on that little dingy or what?" She shrugged.

"Excuse me," He raised his eyebrows, "_The Musketeer _is an instrument of speed a precision."

"Cool name," She smiled, "Where'd it come from?" He laughed. "Are you just a big fan of Dumas?"

"No," He shook his head, "It's a long story, but a good one." She nodded.

"Is there a girl?" She asked.

"There's always a girl." Brad laughed.

"What's she like?" Gabrielle asked sitting on the dock. He smiled, it happens that way when you connect with someone, they just clicked. He sat down next to her. "Gorgeous I'm sure."

"Very," He nodded. "She's confusing and smart and mean, and sweet too."

"Where is she?" She asked.

"She's with someone else," He shrugged. "And I have to live with that."

* * *

"So what's going on with you?" Tanya asked lying on Dean's bed him going through his closet. He looked at her. "I'm curious. Do you still love her?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I do." He sat down next to her. He leaned across and kissed her.

"No," She shook her head and pulled away. "We can't keep doing this. I mean, every summer? Doesn't it seem a little stupid to you?"

"I guess," He sighed. "I'm sorry T."

"It's OK," She shrugged. "Come on, we're on David duty." She popped up.

"My sister has got to get a nanny," He shook his head and stood up. Tanya laughed and they walked down the street and into the other house.

"Uncle Dean!" David came charging downstairs. "Tanya!" He ran over and hugged her.

"Hey buddy!" Tanya said, "I'm sorry, I haven't been around."

"Are you two friends again?" David said.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "We are friends, best friends. Only without the kissing if that's OK with you." Tanya laughed.

"Better without the kissing," David said.

"That's what we think too," Tanya nodded. "So," She picked him up, "What do you say, we show Uncle Dean what we worked on all winter?" David nodded and ran out into the backyard.

"Whoa," Dean said, "This is seriously cool! Why didn't you show this to me before?" Tanya smiled, as they looked at the net that they'd set up. "Davey, show me you shot little man." He tossed the little boy a toy hockey stick. David smiled.

* * *

Scooter sat impatiently in the editors office's waiting room, ready for his first real discussion of _Tell Me About The Girl._

"What the hell are you doing here?" He looked up and saw Liam rolling a mail cart.

"I um, am getting my book published," Scooter said. "You?"

"My father owns the company," Liam shrugged, "I'm an intern." Scooter nodded. "How is she?"

"She's good," He said, "In spite of you." Liam laughed. "You really hurt her."

"So did you," Liam said. "It just took you longer."

"Tell me something," Scooter looked at him, "Did you think that she ever really wanted to be with you?" Liam looked back at him, "She was lost and upset and you were there. I'm glad you were there, because it kept her from getting more lost."

"Scott Vanderbilt?" The woman popped her head out. He nodded. "Come on in. Liam, do you know him? He's only a year ahead of you at Yale."

"Yeah, we've met," Liam nodded, "See you around." Scooter nodded.

"Come in," She said. Scooter walked in. "Your manuscript is very good. A little rough, but we can fix that."

"Yeah," He said. "Thanks, look, I know you're only meeting with me as a favor to Logan, um,"

"Claire," She said, "How is Logan?" Scooter looked at her.

"He's good." He nodded. "He's great, actually. How do you know him?"

"Let's just go with I know him," She laughed. "But I read it to do him a favor, I'm meeting with you because you're talented. First of all," She looked at him, "And this is going to be the question most people will ask you," She smiled. "Who is she?"

"In real life?" Scooter asked. Claire nodded. "My girlfriend. Her name is Kelly Riley." Claire nodded.

"Tell me more," She said, he laughed and started telling the story.

**To Be Continued...**

**Coming Soon: Little Rileys Part IV: Little Changes. What will the summer leading up to senior year and senior year itself bring? Will a summer apart bring Julie and Jimmy back together, or will their relationships with Ellie and Steve work out? How will Scooter and Liam working together for the summer work out? What about Brad and Gabrielle? Will the Duncan kids adjust to being Rileys? Will Cassie and Rick adjust to being parents? All that and more! Stay tuned!  
**


End file.
